LA TRILOGIE DES ORIGINES : La quête des chimères
by Link9
Summary: Tome 1 : Hermione se remémore de vieux souvenirs. Après la bataille de Londres, un nouvel ordre fut établi. Alors que tout semblait sous contrôle, les éléments se déchaînèrent. Quelle est cette chose qui cherche la destruction des Conseils, de l'humanité?
1. Un monde en mouvement

Bonjour, bonjour !

En ce vendredi matin, voici le tout premier chapitre de la nouvelle et dernière trilogie !

Sygui et moi sommes très fières de vous présenter le nouveau né, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que ses deux aînés !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>LA TRILOGIE DES ORIGINES<strong>

**Tome 1 : La quête des chimères**

**Chapitre 1 : Un monde en mouvement**

_La nuit était fraîche, mais belle. Hermione se retournait dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Le vent soufflait doucement entre les feuilles des arbres, et une branche cognait à intervalle régulier contre la vitre. De guerre lasse, l'enchanteresse se leva, repoussant les draps, et se mit à la fenêtre. Du bout des doigts, elle écarta un pan de rideau, laissant la lumière blanchâtre de la lune s'infiltrer dans la pièce._

_Dans le jardin de la maison de campagne, quelques invités faisaient encore la fête, étirant le plus possible cette belle soirée d'été._

_Un léger mouvement se fit entendre derrière elle et elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit. Sa femme bougeait légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas. La neuvième sage eut un sourire et reporta son attention sur le paysage. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les quarante dernières années qu'elle avait passées et comment sa vie avait été chamboulée. Pourtant, à l'époque, après la guerre contre les Hauts, elle avait pensé que tout était fini, que son existence allait devenir normale, à défaut d'autres termes. Mais les aléas de la vie en avaient voulu autrement. _

_Les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa mémoire. Les siens, ceux que lui avaient fait partager ses proches, à travers des pensines. Elle secoua la tête. Pour comprendre pourquoi elle en était arrivée là, autant reprendre depuis le commencement, non ?_

_Elle réfléchit un instant, cherchant l'élément déclencheur des évènements qui avaient changé sa vie à jamais. Elle eut un léger sourire. Elle savait ce qui était aux origines du monde tel qu'elle le connaissait maintenant. Elle ouvrit doucement la fenêtre, s'alluma une cigarette et se laissa submerger par les souvenirs._

* * *

><p><em>2 ans après le mariage de Rose et Pansy<em>

Une courte chandelle éclairait de sa faible lumière la pièce aux murs de pierre. Une femme était plongée dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier, sa baguette reposant sur la surface usée d'un bureau de bois sombre. Les pages étaient tournées avec soin et les titres parcourus rapidement.

« _Minerva McGonagall nommée membre permanent du Conseil d'Etablissement de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard », « Doublement des bénéfices pour le second semestre d'activité de la Rogue Company », « Poudlard, classée meilleure école de magie pour la vingtième année consécutive », « Sainte Mangouste, primée pour la qualité de ses soins et de l'accueil fait aux patients… »_

La femme jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux petites annonces et aux mots fléchés puis ferma le journal pour observer longuement sa une.

« _La réforme de la nomination du Ministre de la Magie a été actée par le Magenmagot._

_Hermione Granger, en seulement deux ans d'exercice de la fonction, a réussi son premier référendum. Les sorciers se sont rendus massivement aux urnes et ont approuvé à 95% des voix exprimées l'élection au suffrage universel du Ministre de la Magie. Celui-ci sera désormais élu pour un mandat de cinq ans, renouvelable au plus quatre fois._

_La loi a été promulguée hier soir par le Magenmagot et son président se dit heureux de cette décision. »_

La femme se saisit de sa baguette et découpa proprement la photo de la Ministre de la Magie, photo prise lors d'un discours au ministère de la magie. Elle prit délicatement le parchemin dans ses doigts et le glissa dans un épais classeur qui contenait des centaines d'autres articles, tous se rapportant à l'enchanteresse.

- L'heure est arrivée. C'est le moment de payer pour tout le mal que tu as fait, Hermione Granger… murmura la femme d'une voix rauque, alors que ses doigts caressaient le papier.

Elle ferma d'un geste brusque le classeur et éclata d'un rire fou qui résonna entre les murs de pierre.

* * *

><p><em>Au même moment, au ministère de la Magie<em>

Hermione ôta ses lunettes et passa une main sur son visage. Elle était épuisée et ses yeux la brulaient. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit et elle ferma le dossier qu'elle venait de lire tout en décrochant le combiné.

- Hermione Granger, annonça-t-elle. Bonsoir Monsieur le Premier Ministre.

Elle se tut quelques instants, écoutant attentivement son interlocuteur et grimaça.

- Oui, je comprends tout à fait votre position mais en l'état, il m'est impossible de répondre favorablement à votre requête.

L'homme haussa la voix et l'enchanteresse leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ouvrit sans bruit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un cendrier propre, un briquet et un paquet de cigarettes. Elle hésita quelques instants, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les arguments du chef de gouvernement moldu et regarda sa montre. Ginny passait la chercher dans une demi-heure, aussi aurait-elle le temps de masquer l'odeur de tabac ?

Elle décida que oui et alluma le tube de nicotine tout en maudissant Pansy. A force de fréquenter la directrice de Sainte Mangouste, elle s'était mise progressivement à fumer. Sa femme n'était pas au courant et elle comptait bien arrêter avant de devenir complètement accro.

Elle ouvrit son agenda et nota de prendre rendez-vous dès la semaine prochaine avec un tabacologue.

- Monsieur le ministre, les Aurors n'ont pas fonction à quitter les frontières de la Grande Bretagne. Ce ne sont pas des militaires, mais l'équivalent de la police judiciaire. Ils n'iront donc pas faire la guerre à l'autre bout du monde parce que vous n'avez pas su dire non aux Américains. J'ai d'ailleurs eu mon homologue là-bas, Mrs Feltons, qui a…

Elle tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette et écouta les réprimandes du chef du gouvernement.

- Bien, nous en reparlerons demain, lors du conseil des ministres. Dix heures, c'est bien cela ? D'accord… Pardon ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle se leva brusquement, la colère montant en elle.

- Laissez-moi vous rappeler une chose, Monsieur Sflitt. Je ne suis pas à proprement parler un membre de votre gouvernement. J'ai proposé de participer à vos conseils suite au rapprochement de nos deux mondes. Cependant, je suis désignée par mes pairs et vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi. Continuez votre petit jeu et je vous laisserai vous débrouiller ! Bonne soirée, monsieur le premier ministre !

Elle raccrocha violemment et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

- Mais quel abruti ! soupira-t-elle.

Elle inspira une longue bouffée de nicotine et son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

- Oui ! maugréa-t-elle après avoir décroché. Faites-la entrer, merci Helen.

L'enchanteresse reposa le combiné et laissa sa tête se reposer contre le dossier de son fauteuil alors que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait. Pansy apparut, tirée à quatre épingles comme à son habitude.

- Madame la Ministre, salua la directrice de Sainte Mangouste en effectuant une révérence grotesque.

Hermione eut un léger sourire et désigna le fauteuil en face d'elle.

- Pas le temps de m'assoir, nous sommes attendues, je te le rappelle, répliqua Parkinson.

- Sans moi ! J'ai des tonnes de dossiers à parapher pour demain et…

- Et ils attendront, coupa Pansy. D'après toi, pourquoi ta femme m'a envoyée te chercher ?

- Parce qu'elle sait que tu m'useras jusqu'à ce que je dise oui…

- Donc, autant t'épargner d'inutiles souffrances et coopérer de suite, tu ne crois pas ? se moqua la médicomage.

La neuvième sage écrasa sa cigarette et maugréa.

- Franchement, ça me gonfle. J'ai mieux à faire…

- Oui, mais tu as été invitée à l'anniversaire de ton ancien professeur, et tu vas t'y rendre en souriant. Au pire, t'y restes une demi-heure, tu bois un verre, et tu te tires discrètement après…

Voyant l'air peu convaincu de sa belle-mère, Pansy se rapprocha et s'assit sur un coin du bureau.

- Tu peux aussi profiter de l'occasion pour te réconcilier avec elle. Tu lui fais boire neuf ou dix verres, avant ça elle reste sobre, et tu l'emmènes dans un coin sombre de leur maison pour…

- PANSY ! s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée, alors que la médicomage éclatait de rire. Je suis mariée !

- Ca, c'est quand ça t'arrange, rétorqua l'ancienne Serpentard. Je commence à apprécier Weasley, mais tu étais quand même plus détendue et amusante quand tu flirtais avec McGo. Maintenant, c'est comme si tu étais morte…

Hermione glissa son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir et la passa sur ses épaules.

- T'y vas sapée comme ça ? fit remarqua la médicomage en grimaçant à la vue des vêtements de son amie.

- Jeans, chemise blanche et veste en cuir. J'ai toujours été fringuée ainsi et ça n'a jamais posé de problème.

- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas la mettre dans ton pieu, ou toi gagner le sien, tout dépend de l'endroit où tu veux faire ça ! soupira Pansy. T'as prévu un cadeau ou tu vas te pointer les mains dans les poches ?

La ministre de la magie ouvrit sa sacoche et sortit une enveloppe et une boite emballée. Un rictus apparut sur son visage et le regard de Parkinson s'illumina.

- Je sens qu'elle va détester son cadeau mais que toi tu prends ton pied. Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec un rictus amusé.

- Deux places pour la Flûte Enchantée de Mozart et un ballotin de chocolats aromatisés au whisky… murmura Hermione, le regard lointain.

Pansy haussa les sourcils puis sembla se souvenir.

- Ah oui, les fameux cadeaux de l'anniversaire de mariage de la réalité alternative. Je pense qu'elle va te les mettre dans la tronche, et je ne veux rater ça pour rien au monde. Allez, va te brosser les dents, tu empestes le tabac. Ce serait dommage que ta rousse t'assassine avant que McGo n'ait l'occasion de le faire…

* * *

><p>La fête battait déjà son plein quand Pansy et Hermione arrivèrent. Une cinquantaine de sorciers se trouvaient dans un immense salon décoré avec goût. Rose fendit la foule pour se diriger vers sa femme et l'embrassa délicatement.<p>

- Alexander dort à l'étage. Tu iras voir dans dix minutes si tout va bien ? demanda la dixième sage.

Pansy acquiesça distraitement, semblant chercher quelque chose des yeux. Rose soupira et lui désigna le coin droit de la salle.

- Le bar est là-bas, mère indigne…

La directrice de Sainte Mangouste la remercia et s'éloigna en sifflotant un air paillard. Rose serra sa mère dans ses bras.

- Ca te va bien, les cheveux longs, remarqua Hermione en souriant.

- Merci m'man… Je sais que tu ne restes que peu de temps, mais va voir ton petit-fils à l'étage. Tu sais qu'il adore ses grands-mères !

- Où est Ginny ? demanda l'enchanteresse en parcourant la foule des yeux.

- Elle discute avec William et Bill. Elle met au point la fête pour les un an d'Alex, dimanche en quinze. Tu n'as pas oublié ?

Hermione grimaça.

- Ca risque pas, grommela-t-elle.

- Tu prendras sur toi pour être aimable avec Minerva. Je compte sur toi, m'man…

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as choisie comme marraine… Severus, j'comprends, mais elle !

- Elle s'est très bien occupée de moi pendant ton… absence. Et je sais que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, elle prendra soin d'Alex.

- Et moi non ? rétorqua, outrée, la neuvième sage.

- M'man… Toi, Pansy et moi sommes toujours fourrées ensemble dans les mauvais coups. Si je finis six pieds sous terre, tu seras dans le même état de décomposition.

- Comment ça se passe, à Poudlard ? demanda l'enchanteresse pour changer de sujet.

- Très bien. Enseigner est vraiment sympa, je pense que tu aurais adoré. Et puis, le fait d'être la sorcière qui a tué Ah Puch m'apporte une certaine crédibilité auprès des élèves pour donner les cours de défense contre les forces du mal… Sur ce, va voir Minerva ! Plus vite ce sera fait…

- Plus vite je pourrais me tirer. Croise les doigts pour qu'un esclandre n'éclate pas.

- Peine perdue, soupira Rose. Je vous connais, toutes les deux.

Hermione roula des yeux et se dirigea vers son ancien professeur qui conversait avec Severus et Pansy. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même maintient, droit, altier, toujours cette puissance magique chaude et enivrante qui se dégageait d'elle. L'enchanteresse inspira profondément et fit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son guide. La Sage se contenta d'un léger signe de tête et tendit maladroitement ses présents à McGonagall qui lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

- C'est le ministère qui paie ? demanda Minerva avec un léger rictus.

- Je ne suis pas de souche écossaise, moi ! répliqua la ministre entre ses dents.

- Précisez votre pensée… demanda McGonagall d'une voix doucereuse.

- Elle veut dire que contrairement à vous, elle n'est pas pingre, répondit Rogue.

La neuvième sage eut un sourire pour le maître des potions alors que Pansy but une longue gorgée de son cocktail aux couleurs enchanteresses.

- Je sens qu'on va s'éclater… murmura la médicomage à son ancien directeur de maison, tandis que Minerva déballait ses cadeaux d'un air las et désintéressé.

Les yeux de la sorcière s'ouvrirent d'effroi alors qu'ils se posaient sur les places d'opéra et sur les chocolats. Elle se reprit néanmoins et jeta un regard glacial à son ancienne préfète.

- Malgré l'absence d'une carte ridicule, je remarque néanmoins que votre secrétaire a bien appris sa leçon. Vous avez une incroyable faculté à trouver des gens pour penser à votre place…

- Je mobilise mon intelligence pour des choses qui en valent la peine. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour les futilités, rétorqua calmement la Sage.

- Temps mort ! s'exclama Pansy. Mon verre est vide. Faites une pause le temps que j'aille le remplir…

- J'en prendrais bien un, moi aussi, ajouta Severus. La soirée promet d'être animée…

Cependant, un toussotement se fit entendre derrière les deux Serpentard qui se retournèrent vivement. Rose les dévisageait, l'air furieux.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer comme au mariage ? demanda-t-elle, la voix menaçante.

- C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à Ginny, grimaça Pansy. Et je précise de suite que c'est loin d'être la belle-mère la plus sexy des deux.

- J'en connais une qui va dormir sur le canapé si elle continue, marmonna la dixième sage.

Minerva fit un pas en direction de la ministre de la magie et se pencha légèrement vers elle.

- Dois-je m'inquiéter de ces… présents ? Avez-vous prévu de m'assassiner ce soir ? murmura-t-elle à l'oreille d'Hermione.

La neuvième sage eut un sourire crispé et approcha son visage de l'oreille de l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard. Minerva pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la sorcière sur sa peau.

- Quitte à moisir dans une cellule d'Azkaban, autant que ce soit pour quelqu'un d'important, ce qui n'est pas votre cas… Et il serait dommage de gâcher un si beau tapis avec des tâches de sang.

L'enchanteresse remarqua que son aînée frissonna légèrement et se recula, satisfaite.

- Sur ce, j'ai un petit-fils à voir. Bonne soirée… conclut Hermione.

- On ne devrait pas laisser n'importe qui influencer les enfants, opposa Minerva.

Pansy et Severus levèrent leur verre et trinquèrent à cette bonne réplique.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. C'est pour cela que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi on vous a gardé aussi longtemps au poste de directrice de Poudlard. On voit le résultat ! contra Hermione avant de s'éloigner sous les applaudissements discrets de Parkinson et de Rogue.

* * *

><p>- Non, non et non ! tempêta Cassandra Trelawney.<p>

- Pour une fois, je suis de l'avis de la voyante, ajouta Christophe Colomb, navré.

- Petits joueurs, grommela Merlin. J'suis d'accord avec notre Miss Je Sais Tout. Faut aller les rencontrer et mettre nos maigres informations en commun.

- Mais Merlin ! C'est l'ennemi ! rétorqua Attila.

- Raison de plus ! Si ça tourne mal, on pourra se battre… répondit le premier sage avec un sourire extatique.

- Je donne raison à Merlin. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. La relation entre notre sage préférée et sa Guide est préoccupante, marmonna Chaka de sa voix grave.

- Merci pour moi ! râla Rose. Mais il est certain que c'est pas normal qu'elles s'engueulent depuis aussi longtemps. Ca s'est envenimé à un point inattendu en deux ans, à se demander si quelque chose n'a pas exacerbé les tensions entre elles.

- Possible, murmura Hermione, plongée dans ses pensées.

Soudain, Attila disparut et les sages se levèrent d'un bond.

- Merde ! C'est quoi ce délire ? s'exclama Chaka en regardant autour de lui.

- Où est-il passé ? demanda Aliénor alors que Marylin sortait ses dagues.

Merlin ferma les yeux quelques instants.

- Il n'est nulle part… chuchota le premier sage.

- Il est arrivé la même chose à Mata Hari, lâcha Hermione.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu nous préviens ? s'écria Jacques. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on contrarie Dieu ! Notre fin est proche !

- Arrête de paniquer, Jacques, dit doucement Marylin.

- Et pour la cinquantième fois, Dieu n'existe pas, râla Rose.

- Si, je l'ai vu ! Lors de ma vie terrestre ! s'exclama le templier.

- Le soir où tu étais bourré et que Merlin t'a fait une blague en t'apparaissant ? ironisa Chaka.

- Désolée d'interrompre votre conversation forte intéressante, mais Attila vient de disparaître on ne sait où, et c'est plutôt inquiétant, coupa Marylin.

- Résumons la situation, continua Rose, pragmatique. Un membre de chaque conseil s'est volatilisé, Hermione et Minerva s'engueulent copieusement sur terre, version apocalypse now. Perso, je pense que la chose qui nous a créés est derrière ça.

- Je soutiens l'idée d'organiser une réunion avec l'Alliance Interdite. On peut pas se laisser buter sans réagir ! grogna Chaka.

- Bien. Que ceux qui votent pour la réunion lèvent la main ! conclut Aliénor.

* * *

><p>Minerva regarda, amusée, Severus et Pansy. Les deux Serpentard avaient un verre à la main et discutaient, ou plutôt mettaient en rogne, Ginny Weasley. Cette dernière semblait être à deux doigts de tirer sa baguette pour lancer une chauve furie.<p>

- T'énerve pas, Weasley ! répliqua Pansy. Je te faisais juste remarquer que depuis que ta moitié est en froid avec McGo, elle semble être desséchée de l'intérieur…

- Et Minerva est aigrie, ajouta Severus avec un hochement de tête. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la ménopause ou…

- Le maître des potions se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes et eut un rictus en remarquant le regard noir de son amante.

- Ma chère, on parlait justement de vous… dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- J'ai entendu. Contrairement à vous, j'ai encore une excellente audition ! rétorqua sèchement l'ancienne directrice. Si c'est pour vous entendre dire des inepties à mon endroit, je préfère encore aller trouver mon filleul. L'influence… néfaste a assez duré.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement pour monter les escaliers. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir pour tomber nez à nez avec Hermione qui sortait de la chambre dans laquelle dormait Alexander. L'enchanteresse ferma la porte derrière elle et, levant la tête, fut surprise de croiser le regard de son ancien professeur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Hermione.

- Premièrement, je suis chez moi, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, répondit sèchement Minerva. Deuxièmement, je viens voir mon filleul.

- Mon petit-fils dort. N'allez pas le déranger.

- Vous avez dû l'assommer avec vos histoires héroïques…

- Non, je l'ai fait rire jusqu'à épuisement en vous imitant donner un cours de métamorphose. Que voulez-vous, il comprend tout. Très intelligent, comme petit. C'est de famille…

- Et voilà que vous tombez dans le cliché de la grand-mère acariâtre et protectrice à outrance, murmura froidement McGonagall.

- Ce rôle vous aurait parfaitement convenu, mais vous avez refusé de l'envisager…

- Je vous savais bornée, Miss Granger. Mais à ce point ! Ca dépasse l'entendement.

- C'est grâce à mon entêtement que nous sommes encore vivants. Souvenez-vous du vœu…

- Pour l'heure, mon vœu serait d'être tranquille chez moi le soir de mon anniversaire ! gronda l'ancien professeur.

- Comme le disait si bien Dumbledore, accordé ! C'est au moins quelque chose que j'ai plaisir à faire pour vous…

L'enchanteresse se dirigea vers les escaliers et frôla en passant l'épaule de Minerva. Cette dernière attrapa la ministre par le poignet. Hermione se retourna vivement et plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert furieux de son aînée.

- Quoi encore ? grogna la neuvième sage.

- S'il y a bien une chose que je regrette dans ma longue existence, c'est de vous avoir croisée en 1955…

Hermione dégagea sa main de la poigne de McGonagall et la poussa contre le mur.

- Et bien, voilà un petit souvenir de notre soirée… murmura-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancienne enseignante.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Minerva repoussa violemment l'enchanteresse, l'air choqué.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? murmura froidement l'ancien professeur.

L'enchanteresse eut un haussement de sourcil coquin accompagné d'un rictus narquois.

- Je savais bien que je vous faisais encore de l'effet.

Minerva sembla s'étouffer de rage et donna à la Sage une gifle retentissante.

- Je ne me souvenais pas que vous fussiez aussi brutale. Bon anniversaire et bonne soirée… lâcha Hermione en se frottant la joue.

La neuvième sage descendit les marches menant au salon et quitta la fête sans adresser la parole à quiconque, sous les regards étonnés de Ginny et de Rose.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione soupira et tapa légèrement dans sa cigarette pour faire tomber la cendre. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée. A l'époque, elle ne pensait pas qu'une réconciliation serait possible avec son ancien professeur de métamorphose.<em>

_« Preuve que je peux me tromper… » pensa-t-elle avec amusement._

_Effectivement, la réconciliation viendrait, en temps et en heure. Cependant, ce soir-là, elle avait cru que l'inimitié qui régnait entre elle et sa Guide était son plus gros problème. Avec le recul, elle avait été d'une naïveté déconcertante. Car tout peut toujours empirer. Et Hermione l'avait amèrement constaté._

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! Que pensez-vous de ce premier chap ? Des pronostiques sur l'histoire de ce tome ? ^^<p>

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à nous faire un p'tit coucou par review !

Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Link9_  
><em>


	2. La réunification des deux conseils

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici le deuxième chap de cette nouvelle trilogie !**

**Avant de passer à la lecture, je voulais apporter quelques précisions sur ce dernier cycle. A la base, ce tome 1 (qui fait 28 chap) était divisé en deux, et le tome 3 faisait 83 chap (aie, ça fait mal ! mdr). Après mure réflexion (si, si, ça m'arrive de réfléchir), Sygui et moi avons décidé de fusionner les deux premiers tomes pour n'en faire qu'un, le tome 3 devenant donc le tome 2 (dont les chapitres ont été mis deux par deux, ce qui fait des chapitre de 22, 25 pages) et un tome 3 est en cours d'écriture pour mieux boucler l'histoire ! Voilà les dernières news !**

**Sur ce, place au chap 2 !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : La réunification des deux conseils<strong>

_Hermione regardait le jeu d'ombre qui se reflétait sur la pelouse du jardin. Elle trouvait ce spectacle fascinant et reposant. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et seule la respiration calme de sa femme brisait le silence de la pièce._

_Elle secoua la tête et tenta d'arrêter de laisser courir son esprit. Où en était-elle ? _

_« Ah oui ! La soirée catastrophique chez Minerva… » songea-t-elle avec humour._

_En y repensant, et en comparant cette fête d'anniversaire à ce qui allait suivre, l'enchanteresse trouvait que finalement, cette soirée ne s'était pas si mal déroulée. Elle tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette et replongea dans ses souvenirs._

* * *

><p>Rose traversa le parc de Poudlard pour gagner le hall du château. Elle jeta machinalement un regard aux sabliers géants devant la grande salle et remarqua, navrée, que Serpentard avait des points de retard par rapport à Gryffondor.<p>

- Et c'est Londubat qui va encore me charrier à la fin de l'année… C'est décidé, je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor aujourd'hui… pesta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs.

Elle s'assit entre Luna et William et entreprit de se servir un café avant de se plonger dans la lecture du Times et de la Gazette du Sorcier. Lovegood, comme à son habitude, lisait le Chicaneur à l'envers sous le regard attendri de son mari.

- C'était sympa, la fête chez Minerva hier… ricana William avant de dévorer une tartine de pain grillé.

- La ferme ! grogna Rose au souvenir de la dispute entre sa mère et sa marraine. Tu sais pourquoi elles se sautent à la gorge dès qu'elles se voient ?

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, répondit le directeur adjoint, légèrement embêté. Et je ne me risquerai pas à demander à ma tante. Elle serait capable de me transformer en brosse à chiotte. Mais faut voir le côté positif de la chose : ça met de l'ambiance… Néanmoins, je préfère quand ça se passe chez tes mères. Y'a toujours le fantôme de Molly pour jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Ginny arriva à la table professorale et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle avait les traits tirés et semblait dormir debout.

- Ca va pas m'man ? demanda Rose. T'as l'air épuisé…

- Hermione est rentrée à deux heures du matin, marmonna la rousse en se servant un café. Des dossiers urgents à terminer… Franchement, c'est pas une vie ! Je préférais quand elle était responsable du service des langues de plomb. J'vais envoyer un hibou à mon père pour l'engueuler. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de la proposer pour ce poste ?

- Au moins, elle passe ses nerfs sur les dossiers, et pas sur toi, répondit William.

Rose haussa les épaules et parcourut rapidement la une du quotidien moldu. Un tsunami en Asie, un tremblement de terre en Afrique et une vague de sécheresse en Amérique du Sud. Sans oublier les tornades dévastatrices en Océanie et les inondations en Europe de l'Est. Les morts se comptaient par dizaines de milliers aux quatre coins du monde.

- Que du bonheur… grommela l'animagus en tournant les pages.

Elle regarda sa montre et, alors que la grande salle se vidait de ses élèves, elle avala d'une traite son café.

- Faut que j'y aille…

- T'es souvent en retard, remarqua Ginny.

- La prochaine fois, j'prends la salle de bain en premier. Pansy met toujours trois plombes à se préparer…

Elle salua les professeurs restants et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Les troisièmes années Poufsouffle et Serdaigle l'attendaient déjà, en rang, visiblement impatients de rentrer. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa passer le flot de gamins avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce.

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons voir les strangulots et la meilleure manière de s'en débarrasser… commença-t-elle. Avant toute chose, qui peut me dire ce qu'est un strangulot ?

Deux élèves levèrent la main et Rose désigna une jeune fille au premier rang.

- Miss Derban ?

- Un strangulot est un animal aquatique.

La jeune Serdaigle s'interrompit quelques instants, hésitante, puis reprit d'une voix douce.

- Professeur, nous avons eu hier Histoire de la magie et on nous a dit que vous étiez un mage métamorphe. C'est quoi ?

Rose soupira et s'assit sur son bureau.

- Un mage est un sorcier qui a approfondi une branche de la magie, en l'occurrence, pour moi, la métamorphose.

- Et plus précisément, ça donne quoi ? demanda un Poufsouffle.

- J'ai cinq formes animagus répertorié au ministère, et la métamorphose n'a aucun secret pour moi.

- Avec qui avait vous fait votre apprentissage ? interrogea une élève.

- Avec Minerva McGonagall, pour ces deux dernières années, répondit le professeur.

- Et c'est vrai que la ministre de la magie est enchanteresse ? Vous allez le devenir aussi ?

Les questions fusaient dans la salle et Rose claqua des doigts. Un bang retentit dans la pièce et les enfants se turent.

- Bien que ce sujet vous passionne, nous avons des strangulots à étudier. Alors, Miss Derban, que pouvez-vous me dire de plus sur ces charmantes bestioles ?

* * *

><p>Une longue table avait été dressée dans l'herbe verte. Une brise légère soufflait, faisant danser le feuillage des arbres. Autour de la surface boisée, dix huit personnes se regardaient en chien de faïence.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On boit un verre ou on se tape dessus tout de suite ? lâcha un homme à la barbe blanche.

- Merlin ! soupira Aliénor.

- Il a raison. Il ne faut pas oublier que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, ça a fini dans un bain de sang, marmonna Chaka.

- C'est sympa comme île, il fait beau… fit remarquer Calamity Jane.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, commença Ah Puch. Mais pour tenter de trouver une solution à notre problème.

- Problème dont vous êtes le principal responsable ! s'exclama vertement Jacques de Molay.

- Avec Miss Granger, répondit le nécromancien avec un sourire.

- Bref, on a tous déjoué les règles du jeu. Vous en provoquant une apocalypse, nous en mettant deux sages au même moment et en ressuscitant le reste du conseil. Parfait. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Merlin, pas de jeux de mots, merci ! rétorqua Rose alors que le vieux sorcier croisait les bras sur son torse, boudeur.

- Nous ne disposons que de peu d'informations, dit Hermione. Rien ne figure dans les manuels, ni dans les encyclopédies quelles qu'en soient les origines.

- Il faut donc s'interroger à partir de ce que nous savons par nous-mêmes, répondit Ah Puch.

- Et bien, fit Rose, on sait qu'il y a des sorciers, des moldus, des cracmols, deux Conseils, des Sages, des Hauts, des Guides, des Héros, des…

- Bref, toute une organisation, coupa Néfertiti.

- Bien hiérarchisée, fit remarquer Christophe Colomb.

- Avec des règles de fonctionnement, conclut Clément.

- Ca sent le truc planifié, dit pensivement Merlin.

- Et qui dit planning dit intelligence. Donc, on cherche une intelligence… marmonna Jules César.

- Dans ce cas, ça peut pas être Merlin ! se moqua Jacques.

Le premier sage lança un regard furieux au templier qui leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de rien.

- Ca peut ressembler à quoi ? demanda Cassandre.

- C'est important de le savoir ? rétorqua Joséphine.

- Pour savoir ce qu'on cherche, évidemment, rabroua la voyante.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas… murmura Ah Puch. Si on y regarde de plus près, le monde est conçu entre deux réalités, celles des moldus qui est la plus importante et celles des sorciers. Pour les humains, en tout cas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Chaka.

- Parce qu'il y a plus de moldus que de sorciers, essaye de suivre un peu, mon ami ! gronda Aliénor.

- Mais les pouvoirs ne sont pas les mêmes ! rétorqua Talleyrand.

- Donc, on peut supposer que cette chose a un rapport avec cet équilibre, dit Calamity Jane.

- Et peut-être aussi avec notre absence de libre-arbitre, ajouta Lancelot.

- Tiens, le puceau desserre les dents ? ricana l'enchanteur.

- Merlin, la ferme ! gronda Hermione. Bien, si nous sommes d'accord avec ça, on peut continuer.

- Est-ce que l'intelligence en question peut être moldue ? interrogea Marylin.

- Difficile à croire. Un moldu avec des pouvoirs pareils, ça ne se peut pas ! répliqua Néfertiti.

- Mais on vient de supposer que ce n'est pas à proprement parler un sorcier, contra doucement l'ancienne actrice.

- En tout cas, c'est un minimum magique pour avoir pourvu les sorciers de magie. Donc, qu'est-ce qui est magique en dehors des sorciers ? marmonna Aliénor.

- Il y a plein d'autres créatures dotées de pouvoir, on n'a pas fini… commença Yuki.

- Dieu ! s'exclama Jacques béatement, en joignant les mains.

- Jacques, tu la boucles ou je te défonce, grogna Chaka.

- Oubliez les créatures. Elles sont dotées comme vous le dites, donc « on » leur a donné… tempéra Ah Puch.

- Quoi d'autre alors ? demanda Yuki.

- Mais c'est bien sûr ! s'exclama vivement Hermione.

- Quoi ? demandèrent en chœur les Sages et les Hauts en la regardant.

- Les sources de magie ! précisa l'enchanteresse. On n'y a jamais songé parce qu'on s'est toujours attardés à penser aux chimères ! Mais ces créatures sont sûrement là pour autre chose que pour la décoration !

- Lorsqu'on a dompté les deux chimères avec Rose, il y avait un cristal dans leur antre ! fit Marylin.

- C'est peut-être important d'aller voir ça de plus près... murmura Ah Puch.

- Peut-être que ces cristaux ne sont pas les sources de magie des chimères mais des balises qu'elles gardent... ajouta Talleyrand.

- Ce serait donc pas mal de commencer les recherches par là… réfléchit Hermione. Marylin ?

- J'ai compris ! s'exclama l'ancienne actrice, enjouée. Je reprends du service !

Elle se leva de table et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de disparaître sous les regards attentifs des deux conseils réunis.

* * *

><p>Il était neuf heures cinquante du matin quand Hermione apparut à quelques mètres du 10 Downing Street. Aussitôt, les journalistes la photographièrent et hurlèrent leurs questions. Heureusement, les forces de l'ordre les tenaient à l'écart.<p>

- Madame la Ministre, pensez-vous que le programme économique du gouvernement va impacter les sorciers ?

- Est-ce que vous soutenez la réforme de l'enseignement supérieur ?

- La vague de chômage que connait notre pays touche-t-elle votre communauté ?

Hermione ignora les questions et s'approcha de la maison du premier ministre. Ce dernier l'attendait sur le seuil et lui serra mollement la main.

- Vous ne pourriez pas utiliser votre voiture de fonction, comme tout le monde ? murmura le chef du gouvernement moldu.

- Et ainsi polluer sans que cela soit nécessaire ? demanda Hermione. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'en penserait votre ministre de l'écologie. Pardon, j'avais oublié qu'il n'était là que pour la décoration…

Mr Sflitt eut un sourire crispé et invita la ministre à entrer dans les bureaux afin que le conseil commence. Tous les autres ministres étaient déjà attablés et sirotaient leur café en discutant.

- Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Mr Stinson, parlez-nous de votre réforme sociale…

- Et bien, il s'agit de réduire le nombre de fonctionnaire pour réduire les déficits budgétaires et…

- Et créer des chômeurs en plus, coupa Hermione. Quinze pourcent de sans emplois, ce n'est pas assez suffisant pour vous ?

Le premier ministre dévisagea l'enchanteresse qui haussa les épaules.

- Vous faites comme vous voulez. Ce n'est pas mon problème, nous sommes au plein emploi, dans ma communauté, ajouta-t-elle.

- Et comment vous y arrivez ? interrogea la ministre de l'éducation.

- Et bien, nous avons justement beaucoup de fonctionnaires, entre le ministère et notre hôpital, et j'ai nationalisé notre banque.

- Nationalisé ? s'étouffa le ministre de l'économie.

- Désolée, j'avais oublié que c'était une insulte, chez les conservateurs, se moqua Hermione.

Le premier ministre allait répliquer quand un bruit assourdissant retentit. Un pan de mur donnant sur la rue explosa et la Sage leva rapidement la main pour l'agiter. Les briques restèrent suspendues et la poussière sembla se figer dans l'air. De sa main libre, l'ancienne Gryffondor éteignit d'un geste fluide les flammes qui commençaient à lécher le mur éventré.

- Que personne ne bouge… murmura l'enchanteresse en posant doucement les briques sur le sol.

Des agents de police déboulèrent dans la pièce, arme au poing.

- Y a-t-il des blessés ? demanda le plus haut gradé.

- Non, tout va bien… répondit d'une voix blanche le chef du gouvernement.

- On peut dire que vos hommes sont efficaces, lâcha la neuvième sage. Une conséquence de votre aide aux Américains ?

- Allez me chercher le responsable de la sécurité et le directeur des services secrets ! Au plus vite ! aboya Mr. Sflitt à un agent de police qui déguerpit en quatrième vitesse.

Le moldu prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se calmer.

- Merci pour votre intervention, Miss Granger. La réunion est terminée. Je prendrai contact avec chacun d'entre vous dans la journée pour vous tenir informés.

Les ministres acquiescèrent et quittèrent la pièce un à un. Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle et, ne remarquant rien de suspect, s'éclipsa à son tour. Une fois dans la rue, elle fut assaillie de questions et transplana le plus rapidement possible en évitant la cohue de journalistes.

Une fois à l'abri dans son bureau, elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et prit quelques minutes pour respirer profondément. Ces derniers temps, le monde devenait fou et cela l'inquiétait grandement. Elle se saisit de la Gazette du Sorcier et soupira alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la une du quotidien.

« _Minerva McGonagall entame une réforme des programmes de Poudlard et prépare une modification des BUSES et ASPICS. Le projet devrait être présenté dans la première quinzaine d'octobre devant le Magenmagot… »_

Hermione passa son doigt sur la photo de son ancien professeur, s'attardant sur le visage, caressant la joue sur le papier glacé.

- Comment en sommes-nous arrivées là, Minerva ? murmura l'enchanteresse.

* * *

><p>Rose sortait de sa classe et les élèves la devançaient, courant pour aller dans la grande salle. Au détour d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta brutalement alors qu'une femme apparaissait devant elle.<p>

- Putain, Marylin ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! s'exclama vivement la dixième sage.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, Rose, répondit avec bonne humeur l'ancienne actrice.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? murmura le professeur, alors que des élèves se rapprochaient des deux sorcières.

- Y a-t-il un endroit calme où nous pouvons discuter ? demanda la huitième sage.

Rose acquiesça et pénétra dans une salle de classe vide. Elle ferma la porte derrière son ancien mentor et la dévisagea un long moment.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? Une nouvelle apocalypse ?

- Presque… On a besoin que tu poursuives ta quête des chimères. Maintenant. Tu n'as pas des jours de congés à poser ?

- L'année vient de commencer ! On est début octobre ! protesta Rose.

- Et ton emploi du temps ? Tu as bien des heures de libre…

- Uniquement le jeudi, de midi à seize heures, rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Ce sera suffisant ! Nous sommes quel jour, dans ton monde ?

- Lundi… grommela la dixième sage.

- Bien, je passerai donc te prendre dans quatre jours. Prépare-toi, nettoie ton arme et révise quelques sorts. Et préviens Hermione, on aura besoin d'elle.

Et avant que Rose n'ait le temps d'objecter, Marylin avait disparu.

- Merde ! J'en ai marre de ne pas avoir le temps d'en placer une ! s'exclama vertement le professeur.

Elle sortit de la salle de classe et claqua fortement la porte derrière elle, faisant sursauter les élèves présents. Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la grande salle, son estomac criant famine.

- Je le savais pourtant que ce poste était maudit ! Marraine me l'avait bien dit…

* * *

><p>Hermione délaissa un dossier et plongea son regard dans celui de l'Auror assise en face d'elle.<p>

- Tonks, tout va bien, rassure-toi, je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps ! soupira la neuvième sage en allumant une cigarette.

- Il y a eu un attentat à la bombe ce matin. Et tant qu'on ne saura pas qui été visé, la procédure doit être appliquée… répondit Nymphadora.

- Je suis une enchanteresse ! s'exclama la ministre. Penses-tu vraiment qu'une petite bombe artisanale va me tuer ?

- Tu n'es pas immortelle, Hermione. Aussi, je détache deux Aurors à ta protection, rétorqua la commandante.

- Je refuse ! objecta la Sage.

Elles se toisèrent de part et d'autre du bureau un court instant, et Hermione tira rapidement sur sa cigarette.

- Ecoute, reprit doucement l'ancienne Gryffondor, si les choses empirent, j'accepterai tes gorilles. Mais pour le moment, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Je pense que cette attaque visait le premier ministre.

- Bien, Madame la Ministre, répondit sèchement l'Auror. Mais à la prochaine agression, tu n'y couperas pas.

Trois coups légers furent frappés à la porte et la secrétaire d'Hermione apparut sur le seuil.

- Madame la Ministre, votre fille est là…

- Faites-la entrer, merci Helen, répondit Hermione en tendant sa cigarette à Tonks.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? demanda l'Auror, étonnée.

- J'ai pas envie que Ginny soit au courant, et si Rose me voit avec ça à la main, tu peux être sure que ma femme va m'engueuler toute la soirée. Alors s'il te plait, fais semblant de cloper…

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel mais se saisit maladroitement du tube de nicotine alors qu'Hermione poussait le cendrier vers son amie.

- On dirait une adolescente, Hermione… C'est pathétique… murmura Nymphadora.

- Je sais… chuchota la ministre. Rose ! Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? ajouta-t-elle, faussement enjouée, alors que sa fille pénétrait dans le bureau.

Tonks écrasa la cigarette et se leva.

- Je vais vous laisser. Réfléchis tout de même à mon offre, Hermione. Les temps sont troubles.

- Merci Tonks. Et promis, si ça empire, je serais ravie d'avoir une escorte.

L'Auror hocha la tête et quitta rapidement le bureau.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'escorte ? demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y a eu un attentat à la bombe ce matin, pendant le conseil des ministres et…

- Un attentat ? s'écria Rose, horrifiée.

- Je vais bien ! coupa Hermione en détachant toutes les syllabes. Tu voulais me parler ?

Rose se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil occupé quelques instants plus tôt par Tonks.

- Je ne savais pas que Nymph' fumait… marmonna la jeune femme. Bref, j'ai eu la visite de Marylin.

- Ce n'est pas bon signe, fit remarquer la ministre.

- Tu annules tous tes rendez-vous de jeudi après-midi. Elle nous emmène à la chasse aux chimères.

- C'est toi, le maître de ces bestioles, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être utile, protesta l'enchanteresse.

- T'as qu'à demander à Merlin, je ne fais que transmettre le message, répondit la dixième sage.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et pesta.

- Merde, j'vais encore être en retard. Viens donc dîner à la maison ce soir avec Maman G, on pourra discuter de tout ça.

- Ca marche. Tu te charges de lui transmettre l'invitation ?

- Je devrais pouvoir la croiser dans l'après-midi. Ce soir, vingt heures, et ne sois pas en retard !

Hermione acquiesça et Rose sortit rapidement de son bureau. La ministre attendit quelques instants, puis alluma une cigarette et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Merlin ! appela-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Quelques instants plus tard, le vieux sorcier apparut dans la salle, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Salut ma grosse… On a pris du galon, à ce que je vois… se moqua le premier sage.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? rétorqua l'ancienne Gryffondor en soupirant.

- Et bien, nous ne sommes pas trop sûrs, en fait…

- Mais encore ? insista l'enchanteresse.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et son visage s'assombrit.

- Et bien, nous tablons sur la fin du monde…

- Encore une apocalypse ?

- Non, la disparition pure et simple de la Terre… et de ses habitants.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione eut un léger sourire. Elle écrasa sa cigarette et souffla la fumée à l'extérieur de la pièce. Merlin avait toujours eu le don de faire des sorties mélodramatiques. <em>

_- Vieil imbécile… chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique._

* * *

><p>La suite la semaine prochaine !<p>

En souhaitant bon courage à ceux et celles qui passent le bac, des partielles, des examens en tout genre !

Bises et passez un excellent week-end,

Link9


	3. Les joies de la vie de famille

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

L'auteur interrompit sa crise d'angoisse et d'hystérie quotidienne pour poster ce troisième chapitre ! ^^

En espérant qu'il vous plaira, je retourne angoisser pour les deux partiels qu'il me reste.

Bises et bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Les joies de la vie de famille<strong>

_« Donc, la fin du monde… Une fois de plus ! » songea Hermione avec amusement. _

_Ce n'était pas la première qu'elle avait eu à déjouer une apocalypse, elle avait l'habitude. Cependant, cette fois-ci, l'adversaire n'était pas identifiable. C'était une ombre qui planait, étendant son sombre pouvoir sur le monde._

_« Et c'était la principale difficulté … » analysa l'enchanteresse avec le recul._

_Maintenant que l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, qu'elle avait enfin une vision globale des évènements, elle se dit qu'elle ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillée. Evidemment, avec l'âge, elle ferait mieux maintenant. _

_« Et avec des si, on mettrait un géant dans un tonneau ! »_

_Elle se rappela avec émotion des dîners chez Rose et Pansy, la chasse aux chimères, les piques de Severus. Elle laissa les souvenirs l'envahir et se plongea dans le passé._

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures après l'attentat<em>

Hermione referma son agenda et soupira longuement. Elle avait passé son après midi à décaler ses rendez-vous de jeudi et plusieurs de ses interlocuteurs avaient été fort contrariés. Elle se leva, s'étira mollement et s'approcha de sa fenêtre.

Son regard se perdit sur le paysage automnal. Les feuilles se flétrissaient pour tomber sur l'herbe fanée avant d'être balayées par le vent froid. Le téléphone sonna, faisant sursauter la ministre qui abandonna sa contemplation pour décrocher le combiné.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle trop sèchement à son goût en reconnaissant le numéro de sa secrétaire.

- Votre femme arrive d'ici quelques minutes, j'ai été prévenue par l'accueil.

- Vous pouvez la faire entrer. Merci Helen.

La neuvième sage déposa le combiné sur son socle et se dirigea vers un buffet pour préparer deux tasses de café. Alors qu'elle les déposait sur la table basse de la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit et Ginny pénétra en trombe dans le bureau. La rousse claqua la porte derrière elle et se précipita sur la ministre pour l'embrasser.

- Tu n'as rien ? Rose m'a prévenue pour l'attentat… dit rapidement le professeur de vol d'une voix inquiète.

- Tout va bien, ma chérie, la rassura Hermione. Un café ?

La rousse ne répondit pas, se contentant d'exercer une légère pression sur les épaules de sa femme qui tomba sur le canapé. Ginny se coucha sur l'enchanteresse pour l'empêcher de se relever.

- J'ai envie d'autre chose… murmura-t-elle en laissant glisser ses doigts le long du corps de la neuvième sage. J'espère que tu n'as pas de rendez-vous pour les prochaines trois quart d'heure.

- Il faudrait que je regarde dans mon agenda pour vérifier…

- Vous ne bougerez pas de ce canapé, Madame la Ministre, répliqua doucement la rousse avec un sourire malicieux.

Le professeur de vol se saisit de sa baguette et, d'un mouvement sec du poignet, ferma magiquement la porte du bureau. Elle posa la fine tige de bois sur la table basse et se saisit délicatement des lunettes de sa femme qui suivirent le même trajet.

- Laisse-moi juste deux minutes pour donner congé à ma secrétaire, et ensuite, je serai toute à toi… chuchota Hermione.

- Deux minutes, pas plus, répondit Ginny en embrassant sa femme.

La rousse se redressa, laissant l'enchanteresse quitter le canapé. Au moment où elle allait attraper le combiné, le téléphone sonna. La ministre décrocha avec un regard d'excuse pour sa conjointe qui lui faisait les gros yeux.

- Hermione Granger, s'annonça la neuvième sage. Rebonjour, Monsieur le Premier Ministre… Vous avez les premiers éléments de l'enquête ? Je vous écoute… Si je connais le mouvement « Brûlons les sorciers » ? Non, absolument pas…

Elle se saisit d'un morceau de parchemin, d'une plume et prit quelques notes.

- D'accord… Je vois. Vous me tenez au courant ? Merci Monsieur, à demain. Onze heures, c'est noté. Passez une bonne soirée.

Hermione raccrocha rapidement, puis composa un numéro. Elle se ressaisit du combiné et patienta quelques secondes.

- Bonsoir Helen… C'était pour vous dire que vous pouvez y aller. Je ne vais pas tarder à partir. Non, je n'oublie pas le rapport pour demain matin, promis. Bonne soirée !

L'enchanteresse débrancha le téléphone et eut un sourire pour Ginny, qui l'attendait bras croisé sur le canapé.

- C'est bon, on ne sera plus dérangé… dit-elle doucement en s'approchant.

- Alors, l'attentat ? demanda Ginny, inquiète.

La neuvième sage s'installa à côté de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras.

- Les auteurs seraient un groupe nommé « Brûlons les sorciers », branche armée du nouveau parti politique moldu « Vivre normalement », parti plutôt radical et anti-sorcier… expliqua Hermione.

- Et c'est toi qui étais visée ? insista la rousse.

- Pas particulièrement. Je pense que les activistes voulaient éliminer le gouvernement pour provoquer un remaniement, une nouvelle élection… Bref, ne perdons pas de temps là-dessus, je crois que tu avais d'autres projets en tête…

Ginny acquiesça et commença à déshabiller sensuellement sa femme.

- Tu me manques… murmura la rousse. On ne se voit quasiment plus, ces derniers temps. Tu pars tôt, rentres tard, et les week-ends, tu es ailleurs.

- Je suis le plus souvent possible à la maison, protesta Hermione.

- Quand je dis ailleurs, je dis que tu es dans tes pensées, inaccessible, explicita Ginny. J'aimerais qu'on se retrouve. Tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, prévoir un peu de temps pour moi dans ton agenda de ministre ? Maintenant qu'on n'a plus les enfants à la maison, ce serait bien d'en profiter…

- D'accord… répondit l'enchanteresse dans un souffle alors que les doigts de sa femme parcouraient sa peau.

- Maintenant que nous sommes parvenues à un compromis, passons aux choses sérieuses…

* * *

><p>Rose agita rapidement sa baguette et les assiettes s'envolèrent du placard pour se poser harmonieusement sur la table. Les couverts et les verres suivirent le même trajet et la dixième sage jeta un coup d'œil rapide au poulet qui cuisait dans le four.<p>

- Ma chérie ! J'vais avoir besoin d'aide ! s'exclama Rose en passant sa tête dans le salon.

- Deux secondes ! répliqua Pansy à l'autre bout de la maison.

Le professeur de DCFM soupira bruyamment et lança le sort pour que les pommes de terre s'épluchent.

- Les invités arrivent dans un quart d'heure et rien n'est prêt ! Et je voudrais bien me changer ! ajouta fortement la dixième sage.

Pansy finit par pénétrer dans la cuisine, trempée de la tête au pied.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi… grogna la médicomage en essorant ses cheveux sur le sol de la cuisine.

- Tu peux pas faire ça ailleurs ? s'écria Rose. Ca t'amuse de foutre de l'eau partout ?

- Va dire ça à ton fils… maugréa Pansy.

- Pour être aussi chiant, c'est aussi le tien ! rétorqua l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- Peut-être, mais la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui lui donne son bain, répondit Parkinson avec humeur.

- Est-ce que tu peux surveiller la bouffe deux minutes le temps que je me change ? soupira Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord, mais dépêche-toi, j'ai pas envie de choper une pneumonie…

- Faut voir l'avantage : si t'es clouée au lit pendant une semaine, tu feras moins de conneries dans la maison…

- Et tu joueras les infirmières ? demanda la médicomage avec un regard lubrique.

- Evidemment, dit Rose en posant ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme. Alexander est au lit ?

- Il dort, le veinard.

- Sers-toi un apéritif, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

Rose quitta la cuisine et Pansy ferma la porte avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Elle inspira profondément la nicotine et souffla doucement, se détendant enfin. Un bruit de chute retentit et la directrice de Sainte Mangouste se raidit.

- PANSY ! hurla Rose, furieuse, alors qu'Alexander se réveillait en criant.

La médicomage grimaça, sachant qu'elle allait se faire engueuler. La bonne question était de savoir ce qu'elle avait encore fait… ou pas. Elle écrasa sa cigarette et chercha un endroit où se cacher rapidement. Pas de chance, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rose, dégoulinante d'eau, tenant à la main un gros camion de pompier. Le visage de l'ancienne préfète en chef était rouge et Pansy haussa les sourcils.

- Tu sais que tu ressembles à Molly, c'en est flippant… se moqua la médicomage.

- Le camion de pompier, tu le veux dans la tronche ou dans ton arrière-train ?

- Tout dépend de si la grande échelle est sortie… commença Parkinson en ricanant.

Rose jeta le jouet et Pansy se baissa pour éviter le projectile.

- Fais attention, tu vas casser le camion préféré d'Alex…

- Ca te ferait mal de nettoyer le bordel que tu fous ? Je me suis prise les pieds dans cette saloperie pour ensuite glisser dans la mare qui remplace notre salle de bain ! s'exclama vertement Rose.

Pansy s'approcha de sa femme et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser. Rose voulut se dégager mais finit par répondre avidement au baiser. La médicomage assit la jeune femme sur la table et commença à lui caresser les épaules. La sonnette retentit, brisant l'étreinte des deux sorcières.

- Merde ! s'exclama Rose, la panique la reprenant. Rien n'est prêt et les invités arrivent déjà ! Et…

La dixième sage fronça le nez et pâlit brusquement.

- Et le poulet est entrain de brûler !

- Je m'occupe du poulet, va accueillir tes dindes, murmura Pansy, amusée.

Rose descendit de la table et gagna le salon tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. La médicomage soupira et, s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette, jeta un coup d'œil dans le four. Elle baissa la température, mit à chauffer les pommes de terre et quitta la cuisine avec la satisfaction du travail bien accompli.

- Fallait nous prévenir qu'un concours de tee-shirt mouillé était organisé… se moqua gentiment Hermione en regardant Pansy aussi trempée que sa fille.

- Laisse tomber, belle-maman, tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec ma divine poitrine, répliqua Parkinson en mettant en avant ses atouts.

Ginny roula des yeux tandis que l'enchanteresse riait franchement.

- Mais dites-moi, mes chères belles-doches, qu'avez-vous fait avant de venir ? ajouta la médicomage. Cheveux en désordre, étincelles dans les yeux, sourires béats et niais… Ne me dites pas que vous vous entraînez pour mettre un nouveau lardon en route, à vos âges…

Alors que le professeur de vol virait rouge brique, Pansy fit un clin d'œil à Hermione.

- Je vais me changer. Granger, tu ne voudrais pas venir m'aider à choisir quelque chose à me mettre, par hasard ?

- Je viens avec toi, ma chérie… murmura sèchement Rose en foudroyant du regard sa femme alors que les yeux noisettes de Ginny virèrent au noir. M'man G, je te laisse surveiller quelques minutes la bouffe. M'man H, si on sonne, tu peux ouvrir ?

- Tu attends qui d'autre ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- Minerva et Severus, lâcha Rose en s'engageant dans un couloir.

- Et bien, ce fut agréable de vous voir… Vous me raconterez, grommela Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Et tu comptes aller où ? demanda le professeur de DCFM en faisant demi-tour.

- J'ai oublié un dossier très important au ministère et…

Rose se planta devant sa mère et lui enfonça l'index entre les côtes.

- Tu es la neuvième sage et Minerva est ta Guide, que ça te plaise ou non ! Donc tu restes là et tu souris à la dame ! articula-t-elle froidement en martelant chaque mot de son doigt. Sur ce, je vais prendre une douche avant une nouvelle catastrophe !

- Allez, Hermione, tire pas la gueule, ajouta douloureusement Pansy. T'arrives à supporter ton homologue moldu, tu peux bien faire risette à ton amour de jeunesse…

- Cette fois, je t'en colle une ! maugréa Ginny en relevant ses manches.

- Ne va pas t'abimer le poing, ma chérie, je m'en occupe… gronda Hermione en s'approchant de la médicomage.

Pansy fut sauvée par la sonnette qui retentit une nouvelle fois. La médicomage slaloma entre ses belles-mères et ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée.

- Bienvenue dans la maison du bonheur ! s'exclama Parkinson avec bonne humeur. Par Merlin, c'est déjà Halloween ? ajouta-t-elle, goguenarde, en voyant le visage fermé de McGonagall. Franchement, votre déguisement de sorcière acariâtre est très réussi !

- Farces ou friandises ? ricana Rogue en poussant légèrement Minerva vers le salon.

Ce dernier se prit un coup de coude par l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard. Pansy savoura par avance la soirée qui s'annonçait merveilleuse et fit entrer ces deux derniers invités.

* * *

><p>Ginny lâcha bruyamment ses couverts dans son assiette et se leva pour fusiller Hermione du regard.<p>

- C'est une blague, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

L'enchanteresse se fit toute petite sur sa chaise et Severus la regarda, l'air navré.

- Et voilà comment la sorcière la plus puissante au monde se retrouve métamorphosée en serpillère devant sa femme… dit-il dans un soupir. Y seriez-vous pour quelque chose, très chère ? ajouta-t-il en direction de Minerva.

- Madame la Ministre est assez grande pour faire ses propres choix, répliqua McGonagall tout en coupant un morceau de poulet.

- A condition d'en avoir les moyens, Professeur, rétorqua sèchement Hermione.

- Les moyens, on se les donne, Madame la Ministre, répondit posément l'ancienne directrice.

- Il y a des choix que l'on fait à deux, Professeur…

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à sa femme, se promettant de revenir plus tard sur cette phrase pleine de sous-entendus.

- Faudra un jour que vous nous expliquiez vos histoires, mais pour l'instant, prévoyez donc une trêve ! coupa Rose, excédée.

- Comme sa mère et sa grand-mère, dans la pure tradition familiale, Rose est une empêcheuse de s'engueuler en rond… soupira Pansy avec regret.

Ginny, toujours debout, tapa du plat de la main sur la table et tous sursautèrent.

- J'étais en colère quand mon père t'a proposé de reprendre le poste de Ministre de la Magie. Je savais très bien que je ne te verrais quasiment plus, mais j'étais soulagée de savoir que tu allais arrêter de parcourir le monde à la recherche de mages noirs et autres cas sociaux. Et maintenant, tu m'annonces que c'est reparti pour un tour ! Que tu vas encore risquer ta vie ! explosa la rousse.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, répondit doucement Hermione, tentant de calmer sa femme. Je te jure d'être prudente…

- Comme tu l'as été la dernière fois ? J'ai dû fouiller des décombres toute une nuit pour te retrouver à moitié morte !

Pansy s'alluma une cigarette et regarda l'enchanteresse, goguenarde, l'air de dire « Moi je peux, mais pas toi… ».

- Et bien, commença la médicomage, peut-être que Sage et Guide pourront se réconcilier sous un parpaing…

Hermione se leva et balança brusquement sa serviette sur la table.

- Bien, quand vous aurez fini de me gonfler, tous autant que vous êtes, on pourra peut-être discuter… lâcha froidement la neuvième sage en tournant les talons.

Elle traversa le salon et se saisit de sa veste.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Ginny.

- Faire un tour pour me calmer…

- Elle va acheter des clopes, répliqua Pansy, amusée.

- Mais elle ne fume pas ! rétorqua la rousse.

- Traduction pour Weasley : ta femme se tire et ne reviendra pas… répondit Parkinson.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à la médicomage et quitta la maison en claquant la porte derrière elle.

- Qui se dévoue pour aller la chercher avant qu'elle n'agresse quelqu'un ? demanda Pansy en se resservant un verre de vin. Je plains le premier passant qui va lui demander son chemin…

- J'y vais, soupira Rogue. J'ai toujours eu un don pour calmer les hystériques…

- Ne la giflez pas trop fort, maugréa Ginny.

Le maître des potions attrapa d'un geste souple son verre et quitta d'un pas vif la maison de sa filleule. Une fois dans la rue, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua une silhouette qui s'éloignait, au loin.

- Granger ! aboya-t-il en prenant sa direction.

L'ombre s'arrêta et Severus remarqua un petit point rouge qui brillait. Il finit par rejoindre son ancienne élève qui tirait nerveusement sur une cigarette, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Vous étiez plus résistante au stress quand vous étiez élève, remarqua Rogue avec un léger rictus.

- Désolée, je n'ai plus vingt ans, et mes artères non plus ! rétorqua froidement Hermione.

- Alors, arrêtez de fumer de suite, répliqua l'ancien directeur de Serpentard.

- Je pense que je mourrai dans une énième apocalypse avant de succomber d'un cancer des poumons…

- A moins que vous ne succombiez à vos prétendantes… trop nombreuses…

Severus trempa ses lèvres dans son verre et observa du coin de l'œil l'ancienne préfète en chef qui s'était raidie.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Severus, marmonna la neuvième sage.

- Allons, je ne viens pas vous faire une crise, Hermione. Je sens des choses, et ce n'est pas parce que je ne les vois pas qu'elles n'existent pas.

- Justement, il n'y a rien ! répliqua vertement la ministre. Rien n'existe et, d'après votre chère et tendre, n'aurait dû exister !

- Vous êtes-vous déjà demandée si Minerva ne cherchait pas à vous protéger ? demanda Rogue d'une voix douce.

- De quoi ?

- De vous-même, peut-être…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Minerva vous a-t-elle déjà fait défaut ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, acquiesça Hermione à contre cœur.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi commencerait-elle maintenant ?

Il but une longue gorgée de vin et frissonna.

- Je vais retourner au chaud. A tout de suite, Madame la Ministre.

Et le maître des potions retourna dans la maison, laissant l'enchanteresse plongée dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p>Hermione regagna la table alors que Rose découpait une tarte aux pommes. La neuvième sage ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette et avala sans un mot sa part. Le silence était pesant parmi les convives et Pansy soupira.<p>

- C'est tout de suite plus chaleureux, quand il y a du dessert… marmonna la médicomage. Et on remet ça dans deux semaines ! Il va être sympa, l'anniversaire d'Alex.

Rose lui écrasa le pied tandis que Severus eut un léger rictus amusé.

- On peut reparler du sujet qui nous a amené à nous réunir ? demanda Ginny. Donc, vous allez partir toutes les deux à la chasse aux chimères avec Marylin. Et ensuite ?

La rousse regardait sa femme et sa fille, l'air inquiet.

- On n'en sait pas plus, répondit Rose tandis qu'Hermione finissait sa tarte. Je pense que Marylin nous donnera le reste des infos une fois sur place.

La dixième sage finit son dessert et posa sa serviette à côté de son assiette.

- Bon ben, c'est pas tout ça, mais demain faut aller bosser. Et je connais une administratrice de Poudlard qui me fera une retenue sur salaire si je présente un arrêt maladie, reprit-elle en souriant.

- Il est évident que, contrairement à ce qui se passait au ministère, tu ne bénéficieras pas de régime de faveur, et donc pas de congés supplémentaires, rétorqua Minerva avec un rictus amusé.

Hermione ne répondit rien, à la grande surprise de tous les convives.

- Marraine, c'est pas sympa, M'man n'a jamais été comme ça, et tu le sais…

- Elle n'a pas tort, Minerva, releva Severus. S'il y a bien sur cette terre une personne qui ne vous lâche pas au travail, c'est Madame la Ministre. Elle est aussi accro au boulot que vous à la comptabilité.

- Un poste dans mon ministère ? fit l'enchanteresse. J'ai besoin d'un contrôleur de gestion pour les notes de frais… Il s'agit de compter les sous et de dénoncer les abus… Pile dans vos compétences.

Et cette fois, ce fut Minerva qui se tut, au grand dam de Pansy qui finit par mettre tout le monde à la porte.

- Si vous n'avez plus envie de jouer à qui perd gagne, dehors ! Moi, j'ai mieux à faire à cette heure-ci, murmura la médicomage en regardant amoureusement sa femme.

- Oui, comme nettoyer la salle de bain, rétorqua Rose.

Sur le pas de la porte, deux couples se regardaient, deux femmes se dévisageaient, impassiblement.

- Merci pour la discussion, dit Hermione en tendant la main à Severus.

- Pas de quoi, répondit le maître des potions avec un ton affable.

Minerva tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore, sans un regard pour l'enchanteresse. Rogue haussa les sourcils et transplana à son tour.

- Je te rejoins d'ici une heure, je vais aller m'entraîner un peu… murmura Hermione à l'intention de sa femme.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda Ginny. Ca fait longtemps que je me demande à quoi ressemblent tes séances de travail…

Hermione hésita quelques secondes puis acquiesça. Elle prit sa femme dans ses bras et les fit toutes deux disparaître. Elles réapparurent dans un grand canyon et un vent glacial soufflait.

- On est où ? demanda Ginny en frissonnant.

- Quelque part sur la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis… répondit la neuvième sage en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle sonda rapidement son environnement et eut un léger sourire.

- Bien, personne dans le coin, murmura-t-elle, satisfaite. Tu peux te reculer un peu, ma chérie ?

En sentant la magie de l'enchanteresse qui tourbillonnait autour de cette dernière, la rousse fit pas moins de trois pas en arrière. Hermione leva sa main et un jet de lumière blanche s'en échappa pour frapper une paroi rocheuse en son centre. Des centaines d'éclats de pierre furent projetés mais restèrent suspendus dans les airs par un mouvement du poignet de l'enchanteresse.

Hermione claqua des doigts et les pierres s'enflammèrent. Satisfaite du résultat, la ministre recula son pied droit, fléchit légèrement les jambes et agita rapidement la main. La multitude de pierres enflammées fusa vers elle et Ginny ne put contenir un cri apeuré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua doucement la neuvième sage.

Elle contracta les muscles de ses bras et des boules de glace apparurent dans chacune de ses paumes. Alors que la première salve de pierres incandescentes était à quelques mètres, l'enchanteresse jeta dessus son attaque et les pierres éclatèrent en des milliers de particules qui se changèrent en cristaux de glace. La ministre fit une longue arabesque des deux poignets et la poussière de gel sembla emprisonner les dernières pierres incandescentes qui s'éteignirent sur le coup. Hermione écarta les bras pour les ramener lentement devant elle. Toutes les pierres et la poussière s'agglomérèrent en un tas compact que la neuvième sage envoya sur la paroi éventrée. La brèche fut colmatée rapidement et Ginny chercha à déceler une marque de l'intervention de sa femme, sans succès. La roche paraissait intacte.

- Bien, ça suffit pour ce soir… marmonna l'enchanteresse en massant son épaule droite.

- Par Merlin c'était… fantastique !

Le professeur de vol regardait sa femme, admirative. La rousse attira son épouse contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Si je me suis énervée tout à l'heure, c'est parce que je tiens à toi, Hermione… murmura tendrement Ginny. Et je vais te le prouver de suite. J'espère que tu as prévu de te lever tard demain, car tu ne vas pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit…

- Et sur ces mots, Ginny les fit transplaner, direction leur chambre à coucher.

* * *

><p>« <em>Ce fut une nuit merveilleuse ! » soupira Hermione avec un léger sourire. <em>

_Elle attrapa son paquet de cigarettes sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Elle hésita à en allumer une nouvelle mais résista à la tentation. En écoutant la respiration calme qui venait du lit, l'enchanteresse se dit qu'il ne serait pas prudent de tenter une nouvelle fois sa chance. La première n'avait pas réveillé sa femme, mais elle était sûre que le briquet à peine actionné une seconde fois, cette dernière se lèverait pour lui faire la morale._

_Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son paquet et se promit d'en allumer une à la fin du prochain souvenir._

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine si mes examens ne m'ont pas tué ! ^^<p>

Une petite review pour l'auteur qui stresse ? Non, je peux toujours tenter ! lol

Passez un bon week-end !

Bises,

Link9


	4. L'attentat

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

J'espère que vous profitez bien de ce début d'été (un peu pourri, mais on dira rien... ^^) !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir pendant ma période d'examen (et non pas de mise en examen, rassurez-vous ! )

Bon, assez de blabla et place au chapitre qui attend fébrilement d'être lu !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : L'attentat<strong>

Minerva signa le bas du parchemin de son écriture fine et élégante et reposa sa plume dans l'encrier. Elle venait de relire son projet et en était satisfaite. Severus était parti tôt ce matin-là pour mettre au point une nouvelle potion rajeunissante dans les laboratoires de son entreprise et elle en avait profité pour parcourir une dernière fois sa proposition de réforme de Poudlard.

Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant à la suite des évènements. Elle allait devoir rencontrer Hermione pour voir le projet avec elle, et la pensée de la blesser à nouveau lui était douloureuse.

- C'est un mal nécessaire… murmura-t-elle en faisant apparaître d'un geste souple de baguette une tasse de thé.

Elle se saisit d'un triton au gingembre et mordit dedans avec énervement.

- Mais pourquoi se montre-t-elle aussi bornée ? soupira l'animagus.

McGonagall glissa son dossier dans une grande enveloppe et se saisit d'un morceau de parchemin.

« _Madame la Ministre,_

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la proposition pour la réforme du programme scolaire et des examens pour l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard. Etant donné que vous allez devoir prononcer une allocution devant le Magenmagot avant que ce projet ne soit soumis à un vote, j'aimerais en discuter avec vous. Merci de me donner une date d'entretien au plus vite._

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Membre permanent du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard<br>Ancienne Directrice de Poudlard  
>Ancienne Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard<br>Ancienne Directrice de l'honorable Maison Gryffondor  
>Ancien professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard<br>Docteur es métamorphose  
>Ordre de Merlin 1<em>_ère__ Classe_ »

Elle inséra le parchemin signé dans l'enveloppe pour la sceller ensuite. Elle sortit de son bureau pour se rendre dans la cuisine où son hibou l'attendait.

- Va porter ceci au ministère… dit-elle doucement.

Le volatile attrapa la grosse enveloppe et, après un décollage difficile, s'envola par la fenêtre. Minerva regarda le hibou disparaître à l'horizon et résista à l'envie de se rendre elle-même au ministère. Elle ne devait pas céder à la tentation d'aller la trouver pour... Elle devait se contrôler, mais cela devenait plus difficile avec le temps. Elle devait conserver cette froideur, cette animosité de façade. Ses envies passaient après l'équilibre du monde.

- Notre pouvoir au service du monde sorcier… murmura-t-elle. Si seulement notre famille avait choisi une devise plus simple, comme celle de notre armée.

Elle retourna dans son bureau et prit sa tasse de thé entre ses mains.

- Définitivement, « Nemo me impune lacessit » aurait eu un certain cachet au-dessus de nos armoiries… soupira-t-elle, lasse.

* * *

><p>William McGonagall s'ennuyait ferme dans son bureau. Bill lui avait délégué une fois de plus la gestion de l'intendance des cuisines et le professeur de métamorphose avait eu beau protester en expliquant que c'était un motif de divorce, le directeur de Poudlard s'était contenté de répondre qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés avant de quitter la pièce.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que les élèves aient assez de pain pour le mois ? grogna-t-il. Après tout, ventre creux apprend mieux, tout le monde sait ça !

On frappa trois coups à sa porte et, voyant la distraction venir, William demanda avec bonne humeur à son visiteur d'entrer. Rose apparut sur le pas de la porte et le sourire du directeur-adjoint s'élargit.

- Ma chère nièce ! s'exclama-t-il, réjoui. Tu viens aider ton vieux tonton qui se noie dans les parchemins et les commandes fournisseurs ?

- Oui, si tu veux des erreurs qui provoqueront une pénurie de nourriture et donc une émeute de crèves la dalle, marraine en tête, pas de soucis, je m'y mets de suite, rétorqua la jeune femme, moqueuse.

William eut une moue boudeuse alors que Rose s'installait confortablement en face de son oncle.

- Hugo vient d'apporter des billets pour le match d'ouverture de la saison de Quidditch. T'en veux ?

- Deux, c'est possible ? Si j'y vais sans Bill, ça va encore être un drame…

Le professeur de DCFM donna deux tickets à son oncle qui les rangea dans son bureau.

- Samedi, quinze heures, et ne soyez pas en retard. On est dans la tribune officielle du Potter Stadium…

William grimaça.

- Mais quelle idée ont-ils eu de baptiser le nouveau stade comme ça ? Franchement, c'est d'un mauvais goût…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Rose. Mais Hugo s'en moque. Ce qui compte, c'est d'arrêter le plus de buts possibles sous les yeux béats de sa nana.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ?

- J'en sais rien. Depuis que Pansy l'a coaché, il en change toutes les semaines ou presque au grand désarroi de M'man G… Au fait, jeudi après midi, je serai absente de midi à seize heures. Donc, inutile me chercher pour finir de décorer le troisième étage…

- Tu vas où ?

- A la chasse aux chimères…

William sursauta et son regard s'illumina de malice.

- Du grabuge de prévu ? Un nouvel Armageddon et tu ne mets pas ton gentil tonton dans le coup ?

- Si tu veux déjouer une apocalypse, essaie de réconcilier ma mère et ta tante avant qu'elles n'en viennent aux mains et ne rasent la moitié de Londres qu'on vient à peine de finir de reconstruire !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva.

- J'y vais, j'ai encore des cours à donner. On se voit pour le déjeuner !

Et elle s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. William soupira et replongea dans ses commandes. Il voulait bien tenter d'arranger les choses entre Hermione et Minerva, mais les deux sorcières seraient-elles partantes pour une thérapie de couple ? Il rit à la pensée de les savoir toutes les deux sur un canapé en s'échangeant des insultes devant un psy dépassé.

Se reprenant, il jeta un regard désolé à son parchemin, se saisit de sa plume et se décida à remplir les cases de manière complètement aléatoire.

* * *

><p>Hermione apparut devant le 10, Downing Street et fut impressionnée par le nombre des officiers de police déployés. Elle s'avança de son pas vif et passa sous le cordon jaune déroulé devant la demeure officielle du Premier Ministre. Ce dernier l'attendait en contemplant la façade endommagée.<p>

- Bonjour, Hermione.

- Monsieur le Premier Ministre, salua l'enchanteresse.

- Etant donné que vous m'avez sauvé la vie hier, c'est Edward, pour vous.

La neuvième sage eut un léger sourire et observa rapidement le mur effondré.

- Vos experts ont fini de tout analyser ? demanda-t-elle posément.

- Oui… Il va falloir reconstruire et…

Hermione agita rapidement la main et les briques au sol s'élevèrent pour se poser les unes sur les autres. De la poussière volait entre les différentes couches de pierre pour former une espèce de ciment et, quelques secondes plus tard, le mur fut comme neuf.

- Pour le petit coup de peinture, je ne peux rien faire pour vous… dit-elle, amusée.

Edward Sflitt regarda la Ministre de la Magie, éberlué.

- Tous les sorciers sont capables de faire ça ? demanda-t-il, admiratif.

- Non, je suis une des rares, répondit la neuvième sage.

- Un jour, il faudra que vous me parliez de vous.

- Autour d'un bon café et de quelques muffins, ça me paraît faisable.

- Demain dix heures ? proposa le Premier Ministre.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi impatient ? se mit à rire Hermione. Appelez ma secrétaire, je suis incapable de vous dire ce que je vais faire cet après midi… Bref, vous vouliez me voir pour quoi ?

- Entrons, voulez-vous…

Sflitt ouvrit la porte et laissa Hermione pénétrer la première dans l'immeuble. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et les deux ministres gagnèrent un petit salon.

- L'attentat a été revendiqué, finit par lâcher le moldu en servant deux tasses de café. Toujours noir avec un sucre, le matin ?

- Tout à fait. Un message a été laissé ?

- On a reçu une lettre ce matin à Buckingham Palace, adressée au Roi. Les auteurs lui demandent « d'arrêter tout contact avec votre monde et de dissoudre ce gouvernement corrompu » sous peine de représailles sanglantes.

- Y avait-il une personne précisément visée, ou c'est l'intégralité du gouvernement ? demanda l'enchanteresse, perplexe.

- Aucun nom, donc sécurité maximale pour tous, répondit sombrement le Premier Ministre. Il serait bien que vous ayez une escorte de… d'Aurors, c'est ça ?

- Rassurez-vous, on me l'a déjà proposée. Mais je suis assez grande pour assurer ma sécurité.

Sflitt haussa les épaules et finit d'une traite son café. Il regarda sa montre et étouffa un juron.

- Je vais être en retard au palais. Je vous dépose ?

- C'est gentil, mais j'ai mon propre moyen de locomotion, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle vida sa tasse et la posa sur le buffet.

- Allons-y, du travail nous attend ! soupira-t-elle.

Les deux ministres sortirent de l'immeuble et l'enchanteresse regarda, amusée, les policiers qui observaient d'un air appréciateur un groupe de jeunes femmes sortant d'un pub. Une jolie rousse attira son attention et elle eut un sourire attendri. La femme lui rappelait Ginny avec vingt ans de moins.

« Merlin, que le temps passe vite ! »

Un moteur rugit et elle s'arracha de la contemplation du groupe féminin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que deux individus sur une moto s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

- Hey ! s'exclama un policier. L'accès est interdit ! Descendez du véhicule !

Les deux personnes casquées brandirent des pistolets et vidèrent leurs chargeurs sur les deux ministres. Les jeunes filles hurlèrent dans la rue, tandis que le désordre s'emparait des policiers en faction et que d'autres coups de feu retentissaient dans le nuage des gaz d'échappement de la moto qui repartait en trombe. Hermione sentit une terrible douleur déchirer son thorax, une autre vriller son épaule avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le bitume dans un liquide chaud et poisseux. A ses côtés, Edward Sflitt gisait dans une marre de sang, un trou au milieu du front.

La vision de l'enchanteresse fut troublée et elle sombra dans le froid et les ténèbres alors que des sirènes se faisaient entendre au loin.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson courait dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste, une infirmière sur ses talons. Elle ouvrit à la volée les portes menant au bloc opératoire numéro deux et se lava consciencieusement les mains puis les avant-bras tandis qu'une de ses employées lui attachait les cheveux.<p>

- Où est ma blouse ! Magnez-vous un peu le train ! aboya la Directrice de l'hôpital, visiblement bouleversée.

Elle enfila rapidement les gants stériles qu'on lui présentait alors qu'une infirmière finissait de l'habiller. Pansy passa dans la salle suivante et afficha un visage professionnel impassible. Elle devait s'occuper d'Hermione et la considérer comme une patiente, et non comme un membre de sa famille ou une amie.

- Docteur Johnson, faites-moi de la place, j'opère et vous m'assistez…

- Mais, Madame… commença le chirurgien en levant ses mains gantées pleines de sang.

- J'ai pris deux cachets de vicodine, mes mains ne tremblent pas et j'ai lu un bouquin sur le chemin entre mon bureau et le bloc. Alors, du vent !

Pansy joua des coudes et se retrouva devant la Ministre, intubée et monitorée.

- Ok, qu'avons-nous ? demanda-t-elle, la voix étouffée par son masque.

- On a quatre balles en tout : une a traversé l'épaule droite, une autre est logée au dessus du poumon gauche, une est coincée au niveau de la colonne vertébrale, niveau L5-S1, et la dernière a perforé la rate. On a nettoyé le sang pour mieux voir les points d'entrée.

Parkinson soupira et regarda les radios accrochées au mur.

- Bien, on commence. Vous, dit-elle sèchement au médecin anesthésiste, vous ne quittez pas des yeux les constantes de la patiente. Si elle meurt, je vous vire tous…

Elle leva sa baguette, la pointa sur une des blessures et commença à extraire la première balle.

* * *

><p>Rose déjeunait assise à côté de Ginny et la jeune femme écoutait d'une oreille distraite les pronostiques de sa mère sur la rencontre opposant les Flaquemares, dont Hugo était le gardien, à celle des Canons de Chudley.<p>

- Les Canons ont un bon attrapeur, mais pour le reste, ils vont se faire laminer ! s'exclama Ginny, réjouie, en pensant déjà à la troisième mi-temps qui allait suivre le match.

- M'man, je crois que tu me confonds avec tonton Ron… Tu sais très bien que j'y connais rien au Quidditch… Au fait, quand démarre la saison à Poudlard ?

- Dans trois semaines. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? demanda Ginny, surprise que sa fille montre un peu d'intérêt à son sport préféré.

- Non, faut juste que je me prépare psychologiquement à la guerre des Maisons qui va reprendre, répliqua le professeur de DCFM.

Rose sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche et elle se saisit de son téléphone portable, tandis que sa mère en faisait autant. Rose fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'objet du texto. Alerte info… Elle appuya sur deux touches et, alors qu'elle lisait les premières lignes, elle se leva brusquement, le visage subitement pâle.

« _Deux individus tirent devant le 10, Downing Street. Le Premier Ministre est mort, le pronostic vital de la Ministre de la Magie est engagé. Pour plus de détails, cliquez sur le lien suivant_… »

Ginny poussa un hurlement de douleur et les conversations moururent dans la grande salle. La rousse traversa en courant la pièce, Rose sur ses talons.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda fortement Bill.

- Maman est à l'hosto ! cria Rose.

Les deux sorcières coururent dans le parc de Poudlard sans s'arrêter et transplanèrent pour Sainte Mangouste une fois les grilles franchies.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs du ministère, un parchemin froissé dans sa main. Elle poussa la porte du bureau de la secrétaire de la Ministre de la Magie et se planta devant l'employée qui était au téléphone. La femme, une quarantaine d'année, était pâle et prenait des notes dans un calepin.<p>

- Je veux voir de suite Madame la Ministre… gronda Minerva d'une voix froide.

- Un instant je vous prie, s'excusa Helen au téléphone.

La secrétaire posa sa main sur le combiné et regarda l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard.

- C'est à quel sujet ?

- Elle m'a donné rendez-vous dans deux semaines alors que mon projet passe devant le Magenmagot dans dix jours ! Je crois qu'elle se moque de moi. Aussi, prévenez-la que si elle ne me reçoit pas dans les cinq minutes, j'enfonce la porte de son bureau !

- Ce ne sera pas possible, Miss McGonagall… commença Helen en balbutiant.

- Elle fait passer nos querelles avant le bien-être des étudiants de Poudlard et c'est inadmissible ! J'exige de la voir sur le champ ! tempêta l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- C'est moi qui vous ai donné le rendez-vous ! répliqua la secrétaire, au bord des larmes. Madame la Ministre n'a pas pu le faire puisqu'elle s'est fait tirer dessus ce matin ! Cela fait deux heures qu'elle est au bloc opératoire à Sainte Mangouste dans un état critique. Le Premier Ministre moldu est mort et…

Minerva n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. Elle avait quitté précipitamment le bureau et se ruait déjà vers l'aire de transplanage pour disparaître en un craquement sonore.

* * *

><p>Pansy ôta ses gants et les jeta dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet. Elle était épuisée. Quatre heures d'opération… Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se reposer, elle avait encore du travail. Deux brancardiers pénétrèrent dans le bloc accompagnés de Tonks, en tenue stérile.<p>

- J'ai posté deux de mes hommes en salle de réveil, marmonna la commandante des Aurors. Il y en a trois autres à l'entrée de l'hôpital et je superviserai moi-même le transfert d'Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Je vais l'installer dans une chambre seule au dernier étage, répondit Parkinson. Il est réservé à ce type de situation.

- Donne-moi au plus vite le numéro de la piaule que j'organise la sécurité.

- Il faut que je regarde laquelle est la plus isolée, soupira la directrice de Sainte Mangouste. De toute façon, on va la garder en observation quelques heures en salle de réveil.

- Comment elle va ? interrogea Tonks.

- Je l'ai opérée, donc demain elle se portera comme un charme ! rétorqua Pansy. Bon, charme est peut-être exagéré. Mais elle est tirée d'affaire. D'ailleurs, sortons-la du bloc.

Parkinson fit signe aux deux brancardiers d'emmener Hermione en salle de réveil. Pendant le trajet de quelques minutes, Tonks tenait fermement sa baguette à la main et surveillait le moindre mouvement alentour. Arrivées à destination, les deux sorcières trouvèrent un coin tranquille dans la pièce pour y mettre le brancard et Pansy isola l'enchanteresse endormie à l'aide de paravents. Deux Aurors se mirent en faction devant le lit d'appoint de la Ministre, prêts à parer à toute agression.

- On a quelques heures devant nous avant qu'elle ne se réveille… murmura la médicomage.

Une infirmière arriva en courant, complètement stressée.

- Madame la Directrice ! C'est la panique ! Des journalistes ont réussi à pénétrer dans le hall, le Président du Magenmagot vous attend dans votre bureau pour lancer la procédure d'intérim pour incapacité à gouverner, et la famille de Madame la Ministre attend depuis plus de deux heures. Miss Weasley menace les photographes de sa baguette et…

- Mais quel bordel ! grogna Tonks. Je vais faire dégager ces vautours…

La commandante des Aurors prit la direction de l'entrée de l'Institut, Parkinson et l'infirmière à sa suite. Nymphadora agita sa baguette et un gros chien argenté apparut.

- Va me chercher des renforts. J'ai besoin de cinq agents…

Le patronus s'éloigna rapidement et disparut au bout d'un couloir. Alors que les trois femmes gagnaient enfin le hall de Sainte Mangouste, elles eurent la surprise de voir un photographe faire un vol plané devant elle avant de percuter un mur. Pansy allait féliciter Ginny pour ce magnifique sortilège quand elle se rendit compte que la rousse n'était pas l'exécutrice du sort. Une femme à la robe aussi verte que ses yeux s'avança, la baguette à la main, l'air déterminé. Minerva McGonagall regardait froidement la meute de photographes qui recula.

- Quelqu'un d'autre veut une interview de Miss Weasley ? demanda sèchement l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard. Non ? Et bien, merci de libérer le hall…

Les photographes partirent en courant, deux d'entre eux ramassant leur collègue inanimé avant de gagner la sortie. Rose tourna la tête et remarqua Pansy. La jeune femme se précipita sur sa femme qui la serra dans ses bras.

- Comment va maman ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, alors que Ginny s'approchait des deux épouses, suivie par Minerva.

- Ca va, on l'a opérée à temps. Elle va se réveiller dans quelques heures.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Ginny, blême. Pourquoi des moldus tireraient sur elle ?

- Elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… répondit doucement Tonks. J'attends le premier rapport de Scotland Yard. Mais j'ai envoyé des hommes en renfort pour aider pour l'enquête. Je devrais en savoir plus d'ici la fin de la journée.

Tonks soupira et secoua la tête, navrée.

- J'espère seulement qu'elle acceptera la protection que je lui ai proposée hier…

- Ca, je m'en charge… murmura Ginny.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Faut que j'aille voir M. Brown quelques instants, finit par dire Pansy. Je vais lui briser ses espoirs de gouvernance. Pas d'intérim cette fois-ci ! Mettez-vous dans la salle d'attente du premier étage, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini…

- Ca fait plus de deux heures qu'on attend ! pesta Ginny. Serait-il possible de voir ma femme ?

Pansy roula des yeux mais acquiesça.

- Tonks, vous pouvez les accompagner ?

- Bien sûr, répliqua la commandante des Aurors.

- Je vais vous laisser en famille… murmura McGonagall en tournant les talons.

Rose la retint par le bras.

- Marraine, tu sais bien que tu fais partie de la famille. Viens avec nous…

Minerva se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte.

- Envoie-moi un hibou quand elle sera réveillée, dit-elle doucement.

Et sans laisser le temps à Rose de répondre, l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard gagna l'aire de transplanage et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

><p><em>Comme elle se l'était promis, Hermione alluma une nouvelle cigarette. C'était il y a quarante ans, mais le souvenir était vif. La main légèrement tremblante, elle chassa la cendre qui menaçait de tomber.<em>

_Elle tira une longue bouffée, tentant de s'apaiser, et se remémora la suite de l'histoire._

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! (et encore un chapitre uploadé par super canard ! ^^). J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, vous avez une semaine ! Attention... TOP DEPART ! lol

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

A la semaine prochaine,

Bises,

Link9


	5. Un fond de vérité

Bonjour tout le monde !

****Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre avec une bonne nouvelle : j'ai réussi tous mes partiels du premier coup, donc j'ai ma licence, avec en bonus un 19,25/20 en droit du travail ! ^^

J'ai tout déchiré, j'suis toute heureuse ! BRef, merci de vos reviews de soutient pendant cette période, vous avez été géniaux !

Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Un fond de vérité<strong>

_Se débrouillant tant bien que mal pour que la fumée s'échappe directement à l'extérieur, Hermione pensait à son séjour à Sainte Mangouste. Un léger rictus étira ses fines lèvres. Décidemment, ses proches n'avaient aucune compassion pour les mourants._

_Elle étouffa un rire et tira sur le tube de nicotine. Le bout rougit brusquement, éclairant brièvement son visage. Que penserait Rose si elle la voyait avec une cigarette à la main ? Assurément, pas du bien. _

_L'enchanteresse songea à sa fille et se dit que la dixième sage avait géré tant bien que mal les évènements de cette période. Le regard de l'ancienne Gryffondor s'illumina de fierté. C'était incontestable, Rose était bien sa fille._

* * *

><p>Rose observait les présentoirs et se saisit de l'édition du jour du journal moldu Evening Standard, paraissant tous les soirs. Son cœur se serra à la vue de la photo qui s'étalait en première page. Sa mère allongée sur l'asphalte, baignant dans une mare de sang.<p>

- Mais comment ces salopards ont-ils pu prendre ce cliché ? marmonna-t-elle, amère.

Elle attrapa le Chicaneur qui avait sorti un numéro spécial sur l'assassinat du Premier Ministre moldu et paya les deux journaux et un café au vendeur. Alors qu'elle trempait ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud tout en sortant du kiosque, son regard se posa sur le magazine The Sun et elle en cracha sa gorgée de café.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? s'exclama-t-elle en observant plus attentivement la couverture.

« Hermione Granger, une sociale démocrate aux pays des conservateurs ! Les frasques de la ministre la plus sexy du gouvernement… »

Rose attrapa le journal et retourna à la caisse pour l'acheter. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de réveil, elle parcourut rapidement les articles. Un des journalistes laissait supposer, à partir d'une photo qui ne prêtait pourtant pas à confusion, que l'enchanteresse entretenait une liaison avec sa secrétaire. L'animagus haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Les deux sorcières étaient à la terrasse d'un bistrot et sa mère était plongée dans la lecture d'un rapport, tandis qu'Helen pianotait sur un pc portable.

« _La ministre de la magie fait les yeux doux à son assistante…_ » racontait la légende.

- Elles ne se regardent même pas ! s'offusqua l'animagus.

Cependant, un article la plongea dans l'incompréhension. C'était un cliché, sûrement volé, où sa mère et sa marraine étaient visiblement occupées à s'engueuler.

_« L'amante répudiée fait connaître ses griefs à Granger. Ca chauffe chez les sorcières !_ »

Arrivant au chevet de sa mère, Rose replia le journal et le glissa sous la dernière feuille d'analyse de la Ministre. Quelque chose lui disait que les journalistes avaient mis le doigt sur une piste. En s'asseyant à côté du lit de la blessée, la dixième sage réfléchit à la situation entre Hermione et Minerva et les différents éléments s'imbriquèrent. Le baiser échangé en 1955, la réalité alternative… Ce qui s'était passé entre les deux sorcières avait été brisé, et là était sûrement la cause de l'animosité qui régnait entre elles. Mais qui avait eu l'initiative de la rupture ? Rose regarda sa mère qui dormait profondément. La lumière blafarde de l'hôpital lui donnait un teint cireux. L'animagus espérait sincèrement que c'était l'enchanteresse qui avait mis fin à l'éventuelle liaison, mais n'y croyait pas vraiment.

* * *

><p>- C'est bon, elle se réveille…<p>

Hermione entendit une voix douce alors que sa conscience flottait entre deux eaux.

- Madame la Ministre, vous m'entendez ? parla à nouveau la voix.

- Oui… marmonna Hermione.

La neuvième sage ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit trois personnes penchées au-dessus elle : Ginny, Rose et une jeune femme en blouse blanche.

- Poussez-vous, le docteur a besoin de place pour ausculter !

La voix de Pansy vrilla les tympans de l'enchanteresse qui grimaça.

- Je suis où ? demanda la ministre.

- A Sainte Mangouste ! répondit Parkinson en prenant la température de sa patiente d'un coup de baguette.

- Encore ? murmura Hermione, vaseuse. T'oublieras pas de tamponner ma carte de fidélité. J'ai le droit à un café et à une IRM gratos…

- Très drôle, belle-maman. Bon, tu te souviens de pourquoi t'es ici ?

L'enchanteresse réfléchit, mais secoua négativement la tête.

- Tu t'es fait tirer dessus, répondit doucement Ginny.

- Je ne me rappelle pas…

- Pas grave. On va te monter dans ta chambre et je vais t'examiner au calme. Rose, Ginny, allez manger un morceau, vous pourrez la voir d'ici une demi-heure.

Pansy appela un infirmier et, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la médicomage ferma la porte d'une petite chambre aux murs blancs. Une télé était posée sur une commode, à côté d'un lecteur DVD assez ancien.

- Tu sais que je t'adore, Granger ? demanda Pansy en vérifiant que les plaies cicatrisaient correctement. Je viens une fois de plus de te sauver la vie. Dès que Rose sera remise du choc, je sens que je pourrai lui demander tout ce que je veux…

- Heureuse pour toi, répliqua l'enchanteresse entre ses dents.

- Et comme tout ceci ne serait pas possible sans ton concours, je t'ai réservé une petite surprise…

Hermione haussa les sourcils et la médicomage sortit quelques DVD de sa sacoche.

- Attention, c'est un prêt, et ne va pas te les faire confisquer par Weasley. Ce sont des éditions collectors. Alors, qu'avons-nous ici ? Les petites coquines de Poudlard, très sympa, Les Aurors en formation – celui-là est exceptionnel !- et, mon préféré, Frotti frotta à Serpentard. Tourné dans les dortoirs des filles, j'ai même reconnu mon lit. Je pense que McGo a donné l'autorisation de tourner pour remplir les caisses sans savoir quel genre de film c'était…

- Et c'est quel genre ? s'inquiéta la ministre.

- Du X, bien sûr ! Tu vas rester alitée une semaine, faut bien t'occuper !

- Pansy ! s'offusqua Hermione.

- Quoi ? Ca te donnera des idées pour…

- N'ajoute rien, s'il te plait.

- Comme tu le sens, grommela la médicomage en rangeant ses films. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre que tu t'ennuies. Bon, une dernière mauvaise nouvelle : pas le droit de manger jusqu'à demain. Mais promis, je t'ai choisi la plus jolie infirmière du service pour t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner. Et crois-moi, je ne l'ai pas recrutée pour son diplôme…

- Pansy !

- A demain Granger ! Et porte-toi bien !

La médicomage s'éclipsa, hilare, avant de beugler dans le couloir : « Une visite à la fois ! ». Ginny finit par entrer et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle repéra automatiquement la chaise vide disposée à côté du lit et s'installa dessus. Elle prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu serais prudente ? demanda la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione soupira, lasse.

- Je ne l'ai pas cherché, je te l'assure.

- Certes, mais je me demande ce qui t'est passé par la tête quand tu as refusé la protection des Aurors.

- Ca n'aurait rien changé, c'est arrivé trop vite… rétorqua l'enchanteresse.

- On ne peut pas savoir ! contra Ginny.

- Si je n'ai pas eu le temps d'agir, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils auraient pu faire de plus, expliqua la ministre.

- Peut-être. Mais à partir de maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te balader avec deux gardes du corps…

- D'accord, concéda Hermione.

- Merci… Je reviens tout à l'heure, plusieurs personnes font la queue pour venir te voir. Je te ramène quelque chose à manger ?

- J'ai pas le droit d'avaler quoi que ce soit avant demain, grogna la neuvième sage.

- Et depuis quand écoutes-tu ce qu'on te dit ? Je te ramène un encas… A tout de suite.

Ginny posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme et quitta la pièce pour être rapidement remplacer par Rose. La jeune femme s'approcha du lit et jeta un journal sur les genoux de sa mère.

- Tiens, je t'ai apporté un peu de lecture, dit sèchement l'animagus en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Hermione leva un sourcil, perplexe, et s'étouffa à la lecture du titre de l'article.

_« L'amante répudiée fait connaître ses griefs à Granger. Ca chauffe chez les sorcières !_ »

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? toussa l'enchanteresse.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir ! rétorqua Rose, froidement.

- Parce que tu t'intéresses à la presse à scandale, maintenant ? gronda la neuvième sage.

- De temps en temps, ils leur arrivent de tomber juste et je crois que c'est le cas cette fois-ci. Et avant que tu ne te lances dans des contestations pathétiques et vide de sens, ne me prends pas pour une idiote. J'étais à Serpentard, pas à Poufsouffle !

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants et sentit la mauvaise humeur la gagner.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à défiler dans ma chambre pour m'engueuler aujourd'hui ? siffla la ministre.

- Ne change pas de sujet ! coupa Rose.

- Qu'il se soit passé quelque chose ou pas, ça ne te regarde aucunement. Et c'est facile de me juger. Tu veux que je te rappelle ton histoire avec James Potter ?

- Ca, c'est bas… grogna l'animagus. Quand tu te seras rachetée du courage, on en reparlera.

Et la jeune femme partit en claquant la porte. Hermione soupira et se renfonça dans ses couvertures. Elle espérait que sa prochaine visite serait plus cordiale. Cependant, elle déchanta vite en voyant Tonks, furieuse, apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! soupira-t-elle, blasée.

* * *

><p>Hermione dévorait avec délice le sandwich thon-crudités que Ginny lui avait déposé entre deux visites. Ron et William étaient passés la voir et lui avaient remonté le moral, ce qui n'était pas du luxe après la soufflante que Tonks lui avait passée.<p>

Alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois, Hermione s'attendait à voir un visage amical. Cependant, son humeur se dégrada rapidement en croisant le regard de McGonagall. Cette dernière ferma la porte et s'approcha lentement du lit de son ancienne élève.

- Vous venez achever le travail des moldus ? demanda froidement Hermione.

- N'échangez pas les rôles, Miss Granger, répondit sèchement Minerva. Ce n'est pas mon genre de lancer des sortilèges impardonnables à une personne qui n'est pas en situation de se défendre…

- Donc, si vous ne venez pas m'assassiner, j'en déduis que vous vous inquié… commença Hermione, d'une voix douce.

- Ne prenez pas vos désirs pour la réalité, coupa l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard.

L'enchanteresse sentit une colère froide l'envahir.

- Et bien, pourquoi venez-vous perdre votre temps et le mien à me rendre visite ?

- Que ne ferait-on pas pour préserver son couple ! soupira Minerva. Severus m'a obligée à passer dix minutes avec vous.

- Donnez-moi votre cahier de correspondance que je le signe. Vous pourrez montrer le mot de la ministre à votre cher et tendre…

- La jalousie n'a jamais sied aux femmes.

- Sortez… gronda Hermione.

- Encore sept minutes et trente secondes.

- Ca vous amuse de me torturer ?

- Assez… répliqua Minerva avec un rictus. Après tout, je ne fais que vous rendre la monnaie de votre gallion. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui vous a pris de me faire partager vos souvenirs de votre journée idéale…

- Moi qui pensais que vous étiez aussi curieuse que votre animagus.

- De vos fantasmes ? Certainement pas…

- Ah Puch ne s'est certainement pas servi que des miens !

- Effectivement, il a aussi puisé dans mes cauchemars, lâcha Minerva, acerbe.

Hermione repoussa les couvertures, folle de rage. Son moniteur s'emballa et commença à sonner alors qu'elle quittait le lit avec l'intention de mettre une claque dans le visage de son ancien professeur. Cependant, elle ressentit une violente douleur à la poitrine et vit Minerva pâlir. L'enchanteresse baissa les yeux et vit que du sang tâchait sa blouse d'hôpital. Pansy pénétra en trombe dans la pièce et remarqua l'état de sa patiente.

- Granger ! Au lit immédiatement ! Tu viens de faire péter tes fils !

La médicomage répara les dégâts en trois coups de baguette et soupira, énervée, en regardant les deux femmes.

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous calmer toutes les deux. Granger, j't'ai pas retiré quatre balles pour que tu claques d'un arrêt cardiaque !

- Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! rétorqua l'enchanteresse.

- Quelle réplique digne d'une ministre de la magie… se moqua Minerva.

- Arrêtez de vous engueuler ! On dirait un vieux couple ! Mais d'ailleurs… c'est ce que vous êtes. Bon, je vous laisse la chambre, je vous promets de retenir Weasley pendant une demi-heure. Ca vous suffira ? Le lit est assez petit mais débrouillez-vous pour que Granger fasse le moins d'effort possible !

- Mes dix minutes sont écoulées. Bonne soirée, docteur Parkinson.

Et sur ces mots, McGonagall quitta la chambre.

- Elle a l'air pas mal frustré, j'en toucherai deux mots à Severus… soupira Pansy.

* * *

><p>Tonks s'assit autour de la grande table de bois et se pencha pour attraper une bouteille d'eau. Elle s'en servit un verre alors que le chef de Scotland Yard prenait place en face d'elle.<p>

- Bonjour Tonks, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il gentiment en lui serrant la main.

- Ca va John, répliqua-t-elle, fatiguée. La journée a été longue.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Bref, merci d'être venue, j'ai des informations à te communiquer.

Il ouvrit une pochette de carton et en tira des photos et des rapports tapés rapidement.

- Les deux tireurs ont été identifiés par nos services, grâce aux éléments trouvés sur place par tes officiers. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés chez eux en fin d'après midi pour les interpeller, ils étaient morts.

- De quelle manière ? demanda Nymphadora.

- L'autopsie est en cours, mais on pense à un suicide dû à une absorption de cyanure… Sinon, nous avons reçu un fax ce matin. Le groupe « Brûlons les sorciers » revendique l'attaque contre votre ministre et l'assassinat de Mr. Sflitt.

- Quelles sont les revendications ? interrogea la commandante des Aurors en prenant des notes.

- La rupture de toutes relations avec les sorciers, leur refuser certains droits… Les délires habituels des extrémistes. Comment s'en sort Miss Granger ?

- On est intervenu à temps. Elle s'est réveillée en début de soirée. Mais elle restera une semaine à l'hôpital, répondit sombrement Tonks. Quelle est la situation politique chez vous ?

- C'est le bordel, répliqua Mr. Grant. Le Vice Premier Ministre a dissous la chambre des communes avant de présenter la démission de son gouvernement. Personne ne veut assurer l'intérim et c'est le Président de la Chambre vacante qui va s'en charger jusqu'aux prochaines élections qui se tiendront dans deux mois…

- Bien. Je peux mettre à disposition quelques-uns de mes hommes pour assurer la sécurité de votre Président de Chambre…

- C'est gentil, Tonks, mais je pense que tu as suffisamment à faire de ton côté.

- Pour le moment, chez nous, c'est assez calme. Mais on craint qu'un vent anti-moldu ne se lève dans les prochains jours. Hermione est très appréciée par la communauté sorcière.

- Et moldue. Nous avons reçu plus de témoignages que nécessaire. La population est favorable à la cohabitation de nos deux mondes. Il va juste falloir surveiller que la tendance ne s'inverse pas.

Tonks acquiesça et rangea ses notes. John Grant, voyant que son homologue allait partir, se leva et sourit.

- Tu as des obligations, pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il, timide.

- Non, pas particulièrement. Pourquoi ? répliqua Tonks en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cela fait maintenant un an que nous travaillons ensemble et je… Veux-tu dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Nymphadora n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse.

- Ce serait avec plaisir. Mais j'aimerais me changer avant.

- D'accord. Tu aimes manger italien ? Il y en a un très bon à quelques pas d'ici. On dit vingt heures devant le bureau ?

- C'est noté, j'y serai…

* * *

><p>Rose apparut dans un craquement sonore à l'entrée d'un jardin bien entretenu qu'elle traversa rapidement. Elle frappa trois coups secs à une porte en bois et quelques minutes plus tard, Severus l'ouvrit.<p>

- Tiens, ma filleule préférée… dit-il avec un léger rictus.

- C'est facile, t'en as qu'une, rétorqua la jeune femme avec humeur. Marraine est là ?

- Dans son bureau…

Rogue s'effaça pour laisser entrer la dixième sage qui gagna tout de suite l'étage. Elle entra sans frapper dans la vaste pièce où se trouvait McGonagall, qui dégustait une tasse de thé tout en relisant ce qui semblait être la comptabilité du collège.

- Rose ? fit Minerva, surprise.

La jeune femme sortit un journal de son sac et le balança sans ménagement devant l'ancienne directrice.

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda froidement le professeur de DCFM.

McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil au quotidien et eut un rictus narquois à la vue du titre et de la photo.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, ni eux d'ailleurs… rétorqua calmement Minerva en jetant un dernier regard circonspect à la page du journal.

Rose s'approcha et plongea son regard furieux dans les yeux verts de sa marraine.

- Si tu arrêtais de me prendre pour une imbécile deux minutes ? Qui a mis fin à votre liaison ?

Minerva éclata de rire et la jeune femme la regarda, déboussolée.

- Je n'ai jamais eu ce type de… relation avec ta mère, répondit l'ancienne directrice.

- Oui, et bien que tu prétendes n'avoir jamais eu ce « type de relation », ça tourne très mal entre vous. Et il faut y remédier !

McGonagall ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire une gorgée de thé.

- Alors ? insista Rose, exaspérée.

- Alors quoi ? répondit posément Minerva.

- Que comptes-tu faire pour que ça s'arrange ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je faire quelque chose ?

- Parce que tu es la plus raisonnable des deux, enfin ! s'emporta la jeune femme. Je vois bien que m'man est minée depuis deux ans, et je sais qu'il en est de même pour toi !

- Je vais très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, ma chérie.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, on marche sur la tête ! Vous vous étripez à chaque fois que vous vous croisez, vous, les deux sorcières les plus puissantes que je connaisse, au lieu de vous soutenir mutuellement. Vous avez décidé de faciliter le travail de sape qui est entrain de se mettre en place dans le monde ou quoi ?

- Rose, il y a des choses qui t'échappent. Tu n'es pas la bonne personne pour juger de nos comportements, fit Minerva tout en nettoyant ses lunettes.

Rose prit une grande inspiration, tira une chaise et s'assit face à sa marraine.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas tout de votre vie… ensemble, et je ne veux pas le savoir, c'est votre vie, rajouta-t-elle rapidement avant de se faire couper la parole. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi, maman a besoin de toi, et il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien.

- Malheureusement, ce genre de décisions devrait se prendre avec une intéressée qui a décidé un jour de ne plus coopérer.

- Très bien, tu sais donc où reprendre votre conversation !

- Ca ne sert à rien, elle ne voudra pas entendre raison… murmura Minerva.

La jeune femme posa la main sur celle de son aînée et soupira.

- Quand elle sera sortie de l'hôpital, bloquez une heure pour discuter toutes les deux. C'est pas le moment de diviser nos forces. Marraine, il n'y a que toi qui puisses amorcer une réconciliation. Si tu restes calme et objective, tu arriveras à résoudre le problème.

- Le souci est que l'objectivité n'a pas sa place dans le conflit qui nous oppose.

- Comme dans tous conflits qui opposent des femmes, dirait parrain, rétorqua Rose, amusée.

Le professeur de DCFM se leva et fit une bise sur la joue de sa marraine.

- Tu me promets d'y réfléchir ? Et n'oublie pas que dimanche en quinze on fête l'anniversaire d'Alex. Essayez de ne pas vous écharper…

- C'est noté. Va retrouver ta famille, ma chérie.

Rose laissa sa marraine, songeuse. McGonagall, une fois seule, passa sa main sur son visage, lasse. Oui, cette situation la minait, mais elle ne pouvait l'avouer à la principale intéressée. Car si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un seul moment de faiblesse, Merlin seul savait où cela les mènerait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail !<p>

La suite la semaine prochaine !

Passez une bonen semaine,

Bises,

Link9


	6. Réconciliation

Bonjour tout le monde !

Toujours un temps de merde sur Paris, ça commence à lasser ! Enfin bon, pour tuer le temps avant la prochaine éclaircie, voilà le nouveau chapitre !

En vous remerciant pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Réconciliation<strong>

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux, abrutie par les médicaments. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir et un rapide coup d'œil au réveil posé sur sa table de chevet lui apprit qu'il était deux heures du matin. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement, laissant filtrer un rayon de lumière, pour se refermer aussitôt. Une personne s'était glissée dans sa chambre et s'approchait lentement d'elle.

L'enchanteresse se prépara à lancer un sort, attendant que l'intrus soit plus proche. Elle patienta quelques secondes, puis leva subitement la main. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'attaquer, une main chaude lui saisit le poignet.

- C'est moi, calmez-vous… murmura une voix familière.

Le cœur de l'ancienne préfète commença à s'affoler et l'oscillation du moniteur le confirma.

- Professeur McGonagall… marmonna l'enchanteresse, en se reprenant. Ca vous prend souvent de vous glisser dans les chambres des femmes mariées, en plein milieu de la nuit ? A moins que vous ne veniez me planter un scalpel dans le cœur ?

- Je suis juste venue discuter avec vous, Hermione…

La neuvième sage sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer encore en entendant son ancien professeur prononcer son prénom. Plus de deux ans que ce n'était pas arrivé. La machine reliée au cœur de la ministre sembla s'emballer et Minerva fronça les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Essayez de vous détendre.

- Me détendre ? fit l'enchanteresse sans desserrer les dents pour garder un semblant de contrôle. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous êtes venue faire dans ma chambre à cette heure-ci ! Et d'ailleurs, comment êtes-vous entrée ? L'heure des visites est passée, me semble-t-il.

Hermione sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa joue et elle frissonna.

- Vous avez froid ? murmura Minerva.

- Non, tout va bien, grommela la ministre. Alors ?

- Il semblerait que cette chère Miss Parkinson m'ait accordé un droit de visite à tout heure, répondit McGonagall, amusée.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle, grogna l'alitée.

- Hermione, si je suis venue ce soir, c'est parce qu'il n'est dans l'intérêt de personne que nous nous affrontions continuellement.

L'ancienne Gryffondor attendait, silencieuse et perplexe, la suite du discours.

- Nous devons mettre nos différents de côté car, d'après ce que m'a dit Rose, nous courons une fois de plus un grand danger et seule une parfaite unité nous…

- C'est juste pour ça que vous me réveillez à deux heures du matin ? coupa l'enchanteresse.

Minerva sursauta et ôta sa main de la joue froide de son ancienne élève.

- La fin du monde n'est pas un prétexte suffisant ?

- Ce n'est donc pas par remord ou par regret que vous venez me trouver, mais par peur de passer l'arme à gauche ? s'offusqua la ministre.

Hermione voulut se lever mais McGonagall l'en empêcha.

- N'allez pas arracher à nouveau vos fils.

- C'est vrai, le monde serait perdu sans son enchanteresse. Pour vous, comme pour Dumbledore en son temps, je ne suis donc qu'un instrument qu'on utilise ! Ce que je ressens, vous vous en foutez ! Désolée de vous décevoir, je ne suis plus une gamine influençable.

- Mais… commença Minerva.

- Vous ne comprenez décidemment rien ! Sortez d'ici et ne revenez que quand vous aurez saisi ce que je veux entendre !

McGonagall regarda longuement l'enchanteresse, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Elle finit par s'avancer vers son ancienne élève et se pencha pour effleurer délicatement ses lèvres. La machine reliée à Hermione se mit à bipper légèrement et Minerva se recula, un sourire aux lèvres. L'onde représentant le rythme cardiaque de son ancienne élève oscillait grandement.

- Je ne pensais pas vous faire tant d'effet… murmura l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard, amusée.

Hermione, éberluée, plongea son regard dans les yeux rieurs de son guide. Elle semblait complètement dépassée par la situation.

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ce baiser ? Nous avons passé plus de deux années à nous déchirer alors que je demandais moins que ça…

McGonagall se saisit doucement du menton de la ministre et l'embrassa. Hermione noua ses mains sur la nuque de son ancien professeur et approfondit le baiser. Le moniteur émit un bruit strident mais les deux sorcières n'en avaient cure. Les doigts de Minerva se perdirent dans les cheveux de l'enchanteresse qui faisait glisser ses mains le long du buste de l'animagus.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et les deux femmes se séparèrent brusquement. Pansy Parkinson apparut sur le seuil, affolée, avant de se rendre compte de la présence de McGonagall dans la chambre de sa patiente et d'en déduire ce qui venait de se passer entre elles. Un rictus narquois étira les lèvres de l'ancienne Serpentard qui tourna la tête en direction du couloir.

- Fausse alerte ! Elle va très bien ! Faudra jeter un coup d'œil à cette saloperie de machine demain matin ! lança la médicomage avant de retourner son attention vers les deux sorcières prises en flagrant délit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas censée être au lit avec ma fille ? grogna Hermione.

- Réplique digne d'un vaudeville, répliqua Minerva en pouffant légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Granger ? demanda Parkinson. J'ai la Ministre de la Magie dans mon établissement, je suis de garde ! Désolée de vous avoir dérangées. Continuez comme si je n'étais pas là…

La Serpentard s'adossa contre un mur et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je vous vois demain, Hermione ? demanda doucement McGonagall. Nous reparlerons de tout cela à tête reposée.

- Vous n'allez pas partir sans lui donner un p'tit bisou de bonne nuit, quand même ? Promis, je ne dirai rien et je peux même me retourner… ironisa la médicomage.

Hermione effleura la main de son ancien professeur qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser de la chambre.

- Et bien, Severus me doit un galion. Mais c'était pas un pari très dur à gagner… soupira Pansy. Bref, essaye de dormir un peu, Granger. Je suis sure que tu vas faire de très beaux rêves cette nuit…

Pansy évita de peu un oreiller et tourna les talons.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me balance des trucs à la tronche, en ce moment ? C'est une nouvelle mode ? demanda-t-elle à haute voix en quittant la pièce.

* * *

><p>Tonks prenait son petit-déjeuner dans sa cuisine tout en consultant sur son téléphone portable les mails qui étaient arrivés au petit matin. Plusieurs incidents avaient éclaté dans la nuit, mais ces agents avaient pu maîtriser la situation et n'avaient pas jugé utile de la réveiller.<p>

« Tant mieux ! » soupira-t-elle alors qu'une personne entrait dans la pièce.

Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent dans le creux de son cou et elle eut un frisson de plaisir.

- Salut John, bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Peu mais assez pour être frais pour la journée, répliqua le responsable de Scotland Yard en s'installant à côté de l'Auror. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Mes hommes ont arrêté quelques sorciers dits « Sang pur » qui ont pris comme prétexte l'agression de notre ministre qu'ils détestent pour faire du grabuge dans les quartiers moldus. Ils sont enfermés dans les geôles du ministère en attendant leur interrogatoire…

- Il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts ? demanda John, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, ils étaient ivres et donc pas très performants pour lancer des sortilèges. Juste un pub saccagé, mais aucun blessé.

Un hibou fit irruption dans le salon et déposa la Gazette du Sorcier dans l'assiette heureusement vide de Nymphadora. Elle se saisit rapidement du journal et en parcourut la une.

« _Hermione Granger dans un état critique suite à une attaque au révolver. Les moldus nous déclarent la guerre !_ »

- Merde ! Ils commencent à céder à la panique… grommela Tonks. Hermione doit intervenir…

- Votre Ministre est à l'hôpital, elle aura du mal.

- Tu ne la connais pas, se mit à rire Tonks. Crois-moi, il n'y a rien qu'elle ne puisse faire.

- Tu parles d'elle comme d'une sorte de divinité, fit remarquer John Grant avec malice.

- Un jour, je t'en parlerai. Sur ce, je dois y aller. Tu claqueras la porte en sortant ?

Tonks se leva et débarrassa sa vaisselle d'un coup de baguette sous le regard émerveillé du moldu.

- On va se revoir ? demanda John Grant. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas que pour une nuit ?

- Appelle-moi en milieu d'après midi. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai le temps de te cuisiner quelque chose pour le dîner…

Nymphadora embrassa rapidement son homologue moldu et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

><p>Pansy dévisageait, stupéfaite, la chef des Aurors alors que Ginny avait le visage fermé. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait plongée dans ses pensées.<p>

- Il faut calmer les tensions avant qu'elles ne s'exacerbent… marmonna la Ministre de la Magie.

- Non, tu dois te reposer ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Pour une fois, je suis de l'avis de Weasley, pour te dire à quel point la situation est critique, ajouta Parkinson. Je te vois mal debout, devant les caméras. Ce serait un coup à faire péter tes fils, encore.

- Comment ça, encore ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peut-être, mais c'est rien à côté d'une éventuelle guerre entre moldus et sorciers, rétorqua calmement Hermione.

Tonks approuva sous le regard noir de Ginny et de Pansy.

- Nymph', tu peux demander à Helen de passer me voir ce matin ?

- Elle sera là dans trente minutes, répondit l'Auror avant de quitter la chambre au pas de course.

- Ma chérie, tu peux aller me récupérer des vêtements chez nous ? demanda l'enchanteresse à sa femme qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ! soupira la rousse.

- Et tout le monde se fout de l'avis du bon docteur ? grogna Pansy.

- Si mes fils cèdent, ça te donnera l'occasion de me voir nue à nouveau, je sais que tu en rêves… plaisanta Hermione.

- Je me tire avant d'entendre d'autres conneries… grommela Ginny.

La rousse partit en claquant la porte, faisant grimacer l'enchanteresse. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hermione fut surprise de voir McGonagall sur le pas de la porte.

- Bonjour Hermione. Votre femme a l'air… plutôt furieux, dit doucement l'ancienne directrice.

La neuvième sage remarqua qu'elle avait un épais dossier coincé sous le bras.

- Je vous laisse… Je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire !

Parkinson quitta la chambre en sifflotant, laissant les deux sorcières en tête à tête. Hermione remua dans son lit, inconfortable, sous le regard à nouveau bienveillant de son ancien professeur. L'enchanteresse ne savait quoi dire après les évènements de la nuit passée et ne savait pas plus comment réagir. Avec les médicaments qu'elle avait avalés et l'anesthésie qui faisait encore effet, elle se demandait tout simplement si elle n'avait pas rêvé de ce moment. Ce fut Minerva qui brisa la glace. Elle posa son dossier sur la table de chevet et déposa un court baiser sur les lèvres de la ministre.

Hermione ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant de bonheur.

- J'ai rêvé de ce moment pendant des mois… murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais. Et je vous promets que nous aurons une conversation à ce sujet quand vous serez remise. En attendant, je me suis permis de vous apporter un peu de travail. Vous devez vous ennuyer à ne rien faire dans votre lit.

- Vous me connaissez bien, Minerva.

- J'ai ce privilège, en effet… admit avec un sourire l'animagus.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda la Sage en désignant l'épais dossier.

- Mon projet de réforme des programmes et des examens. Je dois le présenter la semaine prochaine devant le Magenmagot et sans votre appui, il n'a que peu de chance de passer…

L'enchanteresse se saisit de la pochette et l'ouvrit pour en parcourir les premières pages.

- Pour ce que j'en vois, c'est excellent… Rassurez-vous, je vais m'arranger pour que ce soit voté à une écrasante majorité.

- Vous ferez un de ces discours dont vous avez le secret ?

- Exactement. Je m'en occupe dès cet après-midi, après la conférence de presse.

- Quelle conférence ? demanda Minerva.

- Suite aux évènements d'hier… marmonna Hermione.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas attendre un peu ? Je ne vous trouve pas en très grande forme…

L'enchanteresse passa sa main sur la joue de son ancien professeur.

- Bien que j'adore quand vous le faites, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi…

Hermione repoussa ses couvertures et entreprit de se lever. Minerva l'aida à se mettre en position debout et l'ancienne préfète ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour sortir un briquet et un paquet de cigarettes presque vide.

- C'est pour ça que vous vous levez ? demanda sèchement McGonagall alors que la ministre se dirigeait lentement vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir avec difficulté. Severus avait donc raison. Je lui dois des excuses…

- Je vais profiter de mon séjour forcé ici pour prendre rendez-vous avec un médecin. Je compte bien arrêter, maintenant que la source de mon anxiété a disparu, répliqua la Sage avec un léger sourire.

Elle fit la moue et fronça le nez en sentant sa blouse.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je prenne une douche avant qu'Helen n'arrive… Je suppose qu'il est encore trop tôt pour vous demander de me savonner le dos ? plaisanta l'enchanteresse.

- Je ne… commença l'ancienne directrice d'une voix sèche.

- Minerva, je n'en demande pas tant, la rassura la ministre. Il va déjà falloir que je transige avec ma conscience pour trois baisers échangés…

McGonagall hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Hermione la regarda partir à regret, puis appela une infirmière qui arriva dans la minute.

- Pour prendre une douche sans tremper le joli point de croix de Parkinson, je fais comment ?

* * *

><p>Les flashs crépitaient et elle sentit de la sueur perler sur son front. Hermione l'essuya d'un geste de la main et s'accrocha fermement au pupitre qui avait été installé à la va vite dans un coin du hall de l'hôpital. Les conversations des journalistes lui vrillaient les tympans et sa tête était douloureuse.<p>

- Merci à tous d'être venus… commença-t-elle en déglutissant.

- Madame la Ministre, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda un homme en suspendant son stylo au-dessus d'un carnet.

- Etes-vous en état d'assumer vos fonctions ?

- Combien de temps allez-vous rester à Sainte Mangouste ?

- Vous souvenez-vous de votre agression ?

Les questions fusaient et la vision de l'enchanteresse se brouilla. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et serra les dents.

- Gardez vos questions pour la fin, s'il vous plait, finit-elle par dire. Je vais parfaitement bien et je travaille d'ici. Le ministère n'est pas laissé à l'abandon et je suis en contact régulier avec le président du Magenmagot. Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir et les inepties que j'ai lues ce matin dans la presse ne sont pas à prendre en compte.

Elle fit une courte pause, cherchant du regard un verre d'eau. Elle voyait trouble et tâtonna quelques instants avant que ses doigts ne se referment sur une petite bouteille. Elle avait subitement chaud mais bizarrement, elle frissonnait comme si elle crevait de froid. Elle but une longue gorgée et eut l'impression qu'elle allait perdre l'équilibre. Elle reposa rapidement sa bouteille et saisit le pupitre à deux mains.

- Les moldus ne partent pas en guerre contre nous, reprit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée. Cette théorie est une aberration, le fruit d'esprits imbéciles qui ont du temps à perdre à écrire des inepties. Les auteurs du meurtre du Premier Ministre moldu sont une branche armée d'un petit parti politique. Oui, j'ai été blessée, mais est-ce une raison pour mener une vendetta à cause d'une minorité ? Je vous signale que Voldemort et ses mangemorts ont massacré des milliers de moldus. Ont-ils cherché à se venger des exactions des rebus de notre société ? Non. Aussi, il faut raison garder et…

L'enchanteresse eut l'impression que la lumière s'était éteinte brusquement. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière mais n'était pas consciente quand sa tête toucha le sol.

* * *

><p>Une femme regardait le téléviseur avec un sourire appréciateur. Pansy Parkinson se précipitait sur la brune évanouie tout en demandant à Tonks de dégager les journalistes qui ne rataient pas une miette du malaise de la Ministre de la Magie.<p>

- Elle est pathétique… siffla la femme tout en découpant la une du Chicaneur de la veille.

La photo d'Hermione Granger baignant dans son sang sur un trottoir se trouva dans un classeur et la femme hocha longuement la tête.

- Ils ont de bonnes idées, ces moldus. Mais ça manque de précision, d'organisation… marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

A la télé, l'ancienne Gryffondor était évacuée alors que le caméraman était bousculé par des Aurors.

- Il faudra que je trouve leur leader. A deux, on pourrait faire de grandes choses…

Elle attrapa sa cape et se drapa dedans.

- Il est grand temps d'activer mes réseaux… Hermione Granger, prépare-toi à tout perdre.

* * *

><p>Les bruits d'une dispute violente réveillèrent Hermione. Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil et vit Rose, Ginny et Pansy qui enguirlandaient copieusement Tonks. Cette dernière avait la tête baissée et semblait trouver ses chaussures passionnantes.<p>

- Est-il possible de mourir dans le calme ? plaisanta l'enchanteresse d'une voix rauque.

Sa femme et sa fille se tournèrent vers elle pour lui jeter un regard noir et la neuvième sage déglutit.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! rugit la rousse.

- Non, ça, il me semble que c'était moi, répliqua Pansy, furieuse.

- Mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête ! Tu veux quoi ? Etre la martyre de la cause sorcière ! ajouta Rose.

- Ma foi, si ça peut permettre d'éviter une guerre, grommelèrent Tonks et Hermione en chœur.

- T'es censée la protéger, pas la tuer ! rétorqua vertement le professeur de vol à la métamorphomage.

- Au passage, votre coup de communication a complètement foiré, marmonna Pansy. Vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil à TV Magique pour voir le résultat ?

- Non, pas la peine, coupa la commandante des Aurors.

- Va falloir rattraper ça… murmura Hermione, qui réfléchissait.

- Toi, tu ne fais rien et tu te reposes. Et je te préviens, si tu bouges de ce lit, je t'attache ! gronda Ginny.

- Je suis sure que ça lui plairait ! ricana Pansy.

L'enchanteresse fusilla du regard la médicomage qui haussa les épaules.

- Il est quinze heures et tu as besoin de dormir. Je ne veux pas te voir les yeux ouverts avant le dîner, tu es prévenue, Madame la Ministre.

Hermione fit mine de se s'endormir et attendit que les sorcières quittent sa chambre pour se rassoir dans son lit. Elle patienta encore quelques minutes et se saisit du dossier que Minerva avait laissé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle sortit sans bruit de son tiroir un parchemin vierge et une plume, réfléchit quelques instants et sut alors comment elle allait tourner son discours.

- Monsieur le Président du Magenmagot, mesdames et messieurs les représentants, murmura-t-elle en écrivant, nous sommes à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle…

* * *

><p><em>« Cette conférence de presse, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de l'année ! » songea Hermione avec amusement.<em>

_Elle écrasa sa cigarette et balaya de la main la fumée pour l'envoyer vers l'extérieur. L'enchanteresse se tourna vers le lit et fut soulagée de voir que sa femme était toujours endormie. _

_« Elle ne connait pas sa chance ! » songea la Sage en baillant._

_Elle quitta la pièce sans bruit et referma la porte doucement derrière elle. Quitte à passer la nuit à ressasser de vieux souvenirs, autant le faire assise confortablement sur le canapé à boire un verre de vin. Surtout qu'elle n'en était qu'aux prémices de l'histoire._

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! Ca vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas à laisser le petit commentaire ! ^^<p>

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9_  
><em>


	7. Mauvaises nouvelles

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

En ce vendredi toujours aussi pourri, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous fera plaisir ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur de lire vos commentaires ! Merci merci et encore merci !

En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Mauvaises nouvelles<strong>

_Hermione s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque et avait allumé un feu de cheminée. Elle faisait tourner entre ses mains un verre de vin, son regard posé sur les flammes dans l'âtre. Elle trempa ses lèvres et savoura la chaleur de l'alcool qui descendait le long de son œsophage._

_Une porte s'ouvrit et l'enchanteresse eut un sourire en voyant sa fille, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux à moitié clos de sommeil, s'approcher d'elle._

_- Ca va m'man ? demanda la dixième sage en baillant._

_- Je ne t'ai pas réveillée, au moins ? demanda doucement Hermione._

_- Non, j'ai juste le repas qui m'est resté sur l'estomac, répondit-elle en grimaçant. Je ne boirais plus jamais une goutte d'alcool de ma vie !_

_- Comme si j'allais te croire, plaisanta la neuvième sage._

_Rose hocha la tête et bailla de nouveau._

_- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as mauvaise mine… marmonna le maître des chimères._

_Voyant que sa mère ne répondait pas, la dixième sage haussa les épaules._

_- Comme tu veux ! Mais rends-moi service. Attrape ma marraine et dis lui que si elle continue de brailler comme ça, elle est morte._

_Sur ces mots, Rose tourna les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque. Hermione but une nouvelle gorgée de vin et elle se laissa submerger par ses pensées. Au dehors, les rires joyeux résonnaient. William, Ron, les jumeaux Weasley, Pansy… _

_L'enchanteresse se demandait ce qu'elle aurait fait si la médicomage n'avait pas été à ses côtés. Car, depuis leurs retrouvailles à l'époque de la guerre contre Ah Puch et les Hauts, Parkinson avait été un élément clé de leur équipe. _

* * *

><p>Severus Rogue attendait patiemment que son ancienne élève ait fini de lire les résultats de ses examens. Cependant, alors que Parkinson arrivait au bas de la page, elle devint subitement pâle. La médicomage ouvrit son tiroir d'un geste brusque, prit un dossier qu'elle ouvrit rapidement et sembla comparer des données.<p>

- C'est ce que nous pensions ? demanda doucement Severus.

- Je suis désolée… murmura Pansy d'une voix blanche.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y étais pas préparé. Combien de temps ?

- Quatre mois, six tout au plus… répondit la médicomage, atterrée.

- Question purement rhétorique : Il n'y a rien à faire ?

- La marque des ténèbres vous gangrène de l'intérieur, comme un cancer. Et malheureusement, les médicomages de New York ont tout essayé sur Lucius Malefoy, sans résultat.

- Je sais, j'étais à son enterrement l'année dernière.

Le maître des potions retint un soupir et secoua la tête, navré.

- Et dire que j'aurais pu mourir en héros dans l'affrontement avec les Hauts. Au lieu de ça…

Il se tut un instant et plongea son regard dans celui de son ancienne élève.

- Si cela devient trop pénible, puis-je compter sur vous pour agir le moment venu ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Pansy. Et Minerva ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois lui annoncer tout de suite. J'ai envie de lui laisser profiter du bonheur de ses… retrouvailles avec Miss Granger.

- C'est pour cela que vous avez manœuvré tout ce temps pour les rapprocher ?

- Au moins, elle ne sera pas seule quand je partirai.

- Vous devez lui dire. Elle voudra profiter de chaque instant en votre compagnie.

- Bien, Madame la Doyenne de l'Institut, ironisa Severus.

Pansy attrapa son carnet d'ordonnance, griffonna quelques mots et arracha sèchement la page.

- Voici quelques antidouleurs, ça va vous aider.

- Merci…

Rogue prit le parchemin, le fourra dans sa poche et quitta d'un pas lourd le bureau de Parkinson. Une fois seule, Pansy soupira douloureusement, une larme solitaire roulant sur sa joue.

* * *

><p>Rose se sentait détendue alors que Marylin les faisait apparaître au milieu de la banquise.<p>

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'aurais mis un pull ! plaisanta-t-elle tout en sondant l'étendue de glace.

- Tu as repéré l'entrée ? demanda l'ancienne actrice.

- Deux secondes, j'suis pas ma mère, j'suis pas une machine ! grommela l'animagus.

La dixième sage fit quelques pas dans la neige en projetant sa magie devant elle, puis pivota d'un quart de tour.

- A cinq cent mètres, c'est parti ! s'exclama-t-elle, réjouie.

Les deux Sages avançaient rapidement, alors que le blizzard se levait. Elles finirent par arriver devant un immense iceberg, rattaché à la banquise, au pied duquel se trouvait une plaque de métal couverte de runes. Rose tenta de la faire bouger, sans succès.

- C'est gelé, marmonna-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

Des flammes surgirent de nulle part et s'attaquèrent à la couche de glace qui empêchait l'accès à l'antre de la chimère.

- Au fait, elle s'appelle comment, la bestiole du jour ?

- Lyfa, et c'est la chimère du froid. J'espère que tu as bien révisé tes sorts de feu… répondit Marylin avec un sourire.

- Voilà pourquoi je voulais qu'on attende maman H… soupira la jeune femme en poussant du pied la plaque devenue brûlante.

Rose sauta souplement dans la cavité et, arc à la main, s'engagea dans un étroit couloir de glace. Il faisait plutôt sombre, malgré la lumière bleue qui brillait quelques mètres plus loin.

Alors que les deux Sages pénétraient dans ce qui semblait être le cœur de l'iceberg, un vent frais se leva et la jeune femme frissonna.

- Qui es-tu, étrangère ? demanda une voix féminine.

L'intonation était douce, légère. Rose fronça les sourcils et chercha du regard son adversaire.

- Je suis la dixième sage du Conseil, le Maître des Chimères. Je viens te défier en combat pour gagner ton allégeance, répondit l'animagus d'une voix forte.

Marylin lui jeta un regard étonné et l'ancienne Serpentard sourit.

- Trois jours que je prépare ce que je vais dire. Ca a de la gueule, non ?

- Comme tu le voudras, Sage. Combat au premier sang. En garde… répondit la voix.

Rose encocha une flèche sur sa corde et effleura la pointe du projectile qui se couvrit de flammes. Elle claqua rapidement des doigts et une boule de lumière apparut au centre de l'iceberg, éclairant enfin les alentours. La dixième sage cligna des yeux à la vue de la chimère. C'était une sorte de fée, mais de taille humaine, aux traits fins, à la peau bleue et à la poitrine plantureuse.

- Faut pas que Pansy la croise… pouffa Rose en bandant la corde de son arc.

La chimère agita mollement la main et une tempête de neige envahit le cœur de l'iceberg, éteignant la flèche enflammée de la Sage.

- La salope ! s'exclama Rose en tirant en direction du bras gauche de la créature.

Lyfa claqua des doigts et des cristaux de glace surgirent des murs pour fondre sur le professeur de DCFM. Cette dernière lança rapidement un Protego, évitant de peu de se retrouver le visage en sang.

- Ok, je voulais faire dans la finesse, mais si c'est pas ton trip… marmonna Rose en lâchant son arme.

Elle se concentra un court instant et se métamorphosa sous le regard appréciateur de Marylin en un gigantesque ours blanc.

- Maintenant, essaye tes sorts de glace… grogna d'une voix rauque l'animagus, dressée sur ses pattes arrières.

Une petite boule de feu apparut entre les pattes du plantigrade et ce dernier ouvrit largement sa gueule, découvrant ses crocs.

- Bouge pas, j'vais t'allumer…

Rose lança son attaque sur la chimère qui attendit la dernière seconde pour se décaler. Cependant, l'ancienne Serpentard s'était approchée rapidement de la fée. Au moment où sa patte allait s'abattre sur Lyfa, cette dernière effleura d'un doigt les poils de l'ours blanc et la patte fut prisonnière dans la glace. La chimère repoussa l'animagus qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Rose poussa un grognement douloureux et se redressa rapidement.

- Ca ne sera pas aussi facile que tu le penses, Sage… dit doucement la fée.

- Dans dix minutes max, tu auras la tête dans la neige et tu imploreras ma pitié, répliqua l'ours de sa voix rauque. Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée et abandonne. Tu verras, je suis un maître très sympa.

Voyant que la chimère se préparait à attaquer à nouveau, Rose reprit forme humaine.

- Hirfitt ! Apparaît ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le lion majestueux apparut quelques secondes plus tard et s'inclina devant la Sage.

- Besoin d'un coup de patte ? demanda le félin en dévoilant partiellement ses crocs.

- Tu peux l'occuper pendant que je me décongèle ? lança l'ancienne Serpentard en montrant son bras prit dans la glace.

- Bien sûr, répondit Hirfitt. Bonjour Lyfa, ça faisait longtemps…

- Je te salue, chimère de la force. Je ne pensais pas te voir devenir un jour l'animal de compagnie d'un humain, répondit doucement la fée.

Le félin rugit, faisant trembler la paroi de l'iceberg.

- C'est le Maître des Chimères, pas la première venue. Montre-lui un peu de respect, veux-tu !

- Quand elle te gratte entre les oreilles, tu ronronnes ? se moqua Lyfa.

Hirfitt se jeta sur la chimère de glace et les deux créatures commencèrent à se battre.

* * *

><p>Minerva finissait son déjeuner tout en vérifiant la comptabilité du collège. Elle fronçait les sourcils en épluchant en détail les commandes passées par son neveu et secoua la tête en pestant.<p>

- Mais il fait vraiment n'importe quoi ! soupira-t-elle en remarquant que William ne commandait que des pommes de terre comme légumes.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Severus apparut sur le seuil, un dossier à la main.

- Vous avez passé une bonne matinée ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant. Votre repas est prêt.

- Oui et non… murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de l'animagus. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

McGonagall posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon et l'encouragea à poursuivre. Severus chercha ses mots quelques instants puis se contenta de pousser son dossier médical vers l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire. Le mieux est que vous lisiez. Nous en parlerons ensuite.

- Vous m'inquiétez, Severus… dit doucement Minerva en ouvrant la pochette de carton.

Alors qu'elle lisait les différents parchemins, l'ancienne directrice palissait à vue d'œil. Elle finit par lâcher le dossier comme si elle s'était brûlée et se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser sa chaise.

- Dites-moi que j'ai mal compris ! s'exclama-t-elle, douloureusement.

- Je suis désolé… murmura Severus en lui attrapant le bras délicatement pour la rassoir.

- Vous avez consulté plusieurs médecins, pour avoir plusieurs avis ? demanda McGonagall qui tentait de conserver un semblant de calme.

- Uniquement Miss Parkinson.

- Et bien, prenez rendez-vous avec un autre praticien ! Les maladies ne sont pas…

- Elle a présenté mon dossier à plusieurs de ses collègues, en Angleterre et en France. Tous parviennent au même résultat.

- Ce n'est pas possible, ils se sont trompés… balbutia Minerva, ne voulant croire ce qu'elle avait lu.

- Je vais mourir dans au mieux six mois. Il y a cinq étapes pour le deuil. Vous venez de faire la première, le déni. Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher de faire les quatre autres qu'on profite ensemble du temps qu'il me reste, vous seriez bien aimable…

- Vous pensez franchement que j'ai envie de rire, Severus ! hurla Minerva, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Etape numéro deux, la colère. Passons au marchandage. Vous devriez vous en sortir haut la main, pingre d'Ecossaise que vous êtes.

Minerva lui jeta un regard noir et se leva rapidement.

- Si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser mourir sans rien faire, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil, Severus !

Et elle quitta précipitamment la cuisine, laissant le maître des potions seul avec son dossier.

- Minerva ! Revenez ! Dites-moi au moins où est mon repas !

* * *

><p>Hermione venait de mettre un point final à son discours. Si avec ça le Magenmagot avait des doutes sur la nécessité et le bien-fondé de la réforme proposée par l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard, elle était prête à manger sa veste en cuir ! Elle roula délicatement le parchemin, laissant flotter un léger sourire sur ses lèvres en pensant à Minerva. Elles étaient sur le point de se retrouver, pour le meilleur et non le pire, espérait-elle. Elle regarda son réveil pour s'apercevoir en soupirant que la matinée n'en finissait pas de s'étirer. Décidément, elle n'était pas faite pour l'inaction, et la décoration spartiate de cette chambre d'hôpital commençait à lui peser. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Malheureusement, Pansy ne lui donnerait jamais son congé.<p>

- Trop contente de me torturer, oui ! marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas peu assuré vers la porte de sa chambre.

Dans le couloir, les deux Aurors affectés à sa sécurité rectifièrent leur position en l'apercevant.

- Madame la Ministre ? s'enquit l'un d'entre eux.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? demanda-t-elle mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

- Malheureusement, nos ordres sont très clairs. Nous ne pouvons pas quitter ce couloir avant la relève, et nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser sortir de votre chambre, fit le plus âgé, l'air gêné.

- C'est dingue ça, maugréa l'ancienne langue de plomb avant de reprendre. Vous n'auriez pas un téléphone sur vous par hasard ? A moins que je ne puisse pas non plus appeler ma femme ?

- Je vous en prie Madame la Ministre, prenez le mien, répondit aussitôt le plus jeune des deux Aurors, le visage virant au rouge tomate. J'ai un forfait illimité, vous me le rendrez plus tard.

- Merci, vous êtes bien serviable, répondit la Sage avec un sourire, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Appuyée sur le chambranle, Hermione composa rapidement le numéro du ministère.

- Helen, bonjour c'est moi. Oui je vais bien merci. J'aurais besoin d'un petit service et je sais que je peux compter sur vous. Je vous explique…

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enchanteresse mettait fin à la communication, un sourire machiavélique étirant ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Rose se tenait debout devant la chimère bleue qui présentait une coupure à la pommette. Une goutte de sang traçait un sillon sur sa joue. Défaite, la créature s'inclina devant la Sage.<p>

- Bien que tu sois humaine, tu es maintenant mon maître. Ordonne et j'accomplirai.

- Lyfa, dans l'immédiat, je n'ai pas besoin de tes services, tu peux te retirer, fit la neuvième sage en rangeant son arc.

Elle regarda la chimère disparaître à ses yeux et congédia Hirfitt.

- Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Marylin.

- Déjà, je te félicite. Je n'ai jamais vu un sorcier faire de la magie sous sa forme animagus, applaudit l'ancienne actrice. Maintenant, on va voir le cristal et on essaie de comprendre comment ça fonctionne.

* * *

><p>Deux sorciers apparurent au bout du couloir silencieux. L'homme et la femme s'approchèrent de ce qui semblait être des gardiens de prison vu les faces d'enterrement qu'ils affichaient.<p>

- Il n'y a pas de visites d'autorisées pour la Ministre aujourd'hui, fit la sentinelle.

- C'est peut-être vrai pour le commun des mortels, mais je suis sûr qu'elle va nous recevoir, grogna l'homme.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, ordre de son médicomage, pas de visites, repos complet, gronda l'Auror.

- Vous avez raison, il ne faut pas la fatiguer, fit la femme en posant sa main sur le bras du sorcier qui l'accompagnait, mais je suis sa secrétaire personnelle et j'ai des papiers urgents à lui faire signer. Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes. Voici mes cartes d'identification du ministère, dit-elle tout en montrant son passe officiel.

- Et lui ? fit l'Auror suspicieux en désignant l'homme.

- C'est le sous-secrétaire d'Etat aux affaires intérieures, il m'accompagne.

- Mouais. Mais pas plus de cinq minutes.

- Merci, fit la femme avec un grand sourire tout en frappant à la porte.

A l'invitation qui ne se fit pas attendre, les deux personnages entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Helen ! fit Hermione en accueillant sa secrétaire. Et vous avez réussi à joindre William ! Que ferais-je sans vous ?

- Une bêtise de moins sans aucun doute ! soupira l'assistante en posant ses dossiers sur le lit et en enlevant sa cape.

- Alors comme ça, Madame veut faire le mur ? rigola McGonagall en embrassant la ministre. Le personnel n'est pas à ton goût ?

- M'en parle pas, répondit l'enchanteresse.

- Allez, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, et vu votre façon de bouger, échanger nos vêtements ne va pas être une sinécure. Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Madame la Ministre ?

- Appelez-moi Hermione, Helen. Entre complices… sourit la neuvième sage pour rassurer sa secrétaire qui lui tendait sa robe de sorcière.

- Et tu as besoin de moi pour ? questionna William qui faisait face à la porte, pudiquement.

- M'aider à traverser l'hôpital sans me faire remarquer et me faire transplaner à Poudlard. Toute seule, j'en suis incapable pour l'instant.

- La grande évasion quoi, se moqua le professeur de métamorphose.

Un coup frappé à la porte les fit sursauter alors que la voix grave de l'Auror en faction annonçait qu'il ne leur donnait plus qu'une minute. William se retourna vers les deux femmes qui avaient maintenant échangé de vêtements. Il formula un sortilège qui transforma la coupe et la couleur des cheveux de l'enchanteresse, se recula d'un pas avant d'afficher une moue satisfaite.

- Les couloirs ne sont pas assez éclairés pour qu'on s'aperçoive de la supercherie tout de suite. Ca devrait faire l'affaire.

L'instant d'après, Hermione, accrochée au bras du professeur, quittait sa chambre pour rejoindre l'aire de transplanage.

* * *

><p>Pansy se rendait dans la chambre de la ministre en sifflotant gaiement. Elle était certaine de trouver Hermione furieuse d'être ainsi cloîtrée entre quatre murs, mais cela lui ferait le plus grand bien d'arrêter de courir partout. Sinon, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa tension.<p>

Les deux Aurors de faction la saluèrent et le plus âgé des deux l'informa que la ministre avait reçu une courte visite de sa secrétaire et d'un sous fifre aux affaires intérieures. Pansy haussa les épaules et pénétra dans la chambre. Elle eut un cri de surprise en remarquant une femme blonde allongée sur le lit, regardant la télévision.

- Il était temps ! soupira la femme. Je commençais à me demander si vous finiriez par venir…

- Que faites-vous là ? rugit Pansy.

- Madame la Ministre m'a menacée de la malédiction si je ne l'aidais pas à s'évader… répliqua Helen.

« Bon, et que devais-je dire ensuite ? Ah oui, donner une fausse piste sur l'endroit où se cache Hermione et continuer à charger mon employeur si la médicomage m'engueule… » se rappela la blonde.

- VOUS L'AVEZ AIDE A QUOI ? hurla Parkinson. Je devrais vous faire arrêter !

- Elle a menacé de me licencier. J'ai trois enfants à nourrir, un crédit immobilier et…

- Où est-elle ? coupa la directrice de Sainte Mangouste.

- Je… je ne sais pas… Elle m'a parlé d'un endroit où elle se sentirait en sécurité…

- Sortez d'ici tout de suite avant que je ne demande aux deux Aurors dehors de vous boucler à Azkaban !

Helen ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit à toute vitesse. Pansy se saisit de son portable et composa le numéro de sa belle-mère préférée. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle tomba directement sur le répondeur. Elle laissa filer le message d'accueil et commença à parler après le bip.

- Hermione, ici Pansy. Si tu n'es pas de retour dans dix minutes dans ta chambre à Sainte Mangouste, je te lâche Weasley aux trousses. Et là, tu regretteras de m'avoir roulée. Le compte à rebours est lancé.

Elle raccrocha et un léger rictus étira ses lèvres. Pourquoi attendre dix minutes ? La médicomage fit un nouveau numéro et son interlocuteur décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

- Ginny ? C'est Pansy. Si ta femme va bien ? J'en sais rien, elle s'est tirée. Non, je n'y suis pour rien, mais tu pourras engueuler Tonks et ces crétins de gorilles quand tu voudras. Juste, tu pourrais me la ramener avant qu'elle ne s'écroule dans les rues de notre capitale ?

Parkinson se tut un instant et sortit une cigarette qu'elle alluma rapidement. Et tant pis pour l'interdiction de fumer en vigueur dans l'hôpital.

- Ok, arrête de brailler deux minutes. Va voir chez vous si elle s'y cache pendant que les deux abrutis en uniforme appellent leur chef pour vérifier si notre ministre ne s'est pas cloitrée dans son bureau. Et pendant que tu y es, vérifie chez Minerva…

Pansy eut un sourire narquois et se retint de rire en entendant le commentaire acerbe de sa belle-mère.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Elles se sont réconciliées… Ah si, j'étais aux premières loges… C'était émouvant ! Bon, je file, j'ai des patients à voir. Tiens-moi au courant si tu mets la main sur ta moitié. Et ne l'amoche pas trop en me la ramenant !

Parkinson raccrocha avant que Weasley n'ait le temps d'objecter et inspira une grande bouffée de nicotine. Granger n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, elle avait une Weasley folle de rage et gonflée à bloc à sa recherche.

- Je sens que je vais passer une bonne après-midi !

* * *

><p>La suite la semaine prochaine ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours très apprécié ! ^^<p>

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9


	8. Conte pour enfants

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui ensoleillent mes journées. Temps pourri en ce moment sur Paris ! Heureusement que je reste devant mon pc pour vous concocter la suite de cette histoire ! ^^

Bref, sans plus tarder, voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Conte pour enfants<strong>

_A cette époque, Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir un semblant de contrôle sur les évènements. Avec le recul, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait été arrogante. L'arrogance, ce satané trait de caractère qu'elle traînait depuis l'enfance, songea-t-elle avec amusement. _

_Elle claqua des doigts et le feu se raviva dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle se frotta les mains devant les flammes pour les réchauffer et décida de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans son bar. Si Pansy n'était pas encore partie se coucher et qu'effectivement, elle venait lui dire bonsoir, l'enchanteresse était prête à parier que la médicomage boirait un verre ou deux avant d'aller se coucher._

_Elle ouvrit un buffet et son regard se promena sur les différentes étiquettes. Elle se saisit d'un vieux whisky. Minerva… Le vieux professeur lui avait enseigné à l'époque que les batailles ne se gagnaient par forcément en usant de la violence ou de la magie, mais que finesse et réflexion pouvaient faire pencher la balance du bon côté._

_Hermione posa la bouteille sur la table basse et sortit un verre pour la médicomage. Elle se réinstalla ensuite dans le canapé et s'alluma une cigarette. Si elle avait eu une idée plus précise de ce qui se passait à l'époque, elle aurait pu agir autrement. Mais tous nageaient en plein brouillard. Cependant, Minerva avait réussi à garder la tête froide et à trouver la solution._

_L'enchanteresse secoua la tête. Elle brûlait les étapes. Elle décida de revenir au moment de sa fugue de Sainte Mangouste. Si c'était à refaire et bien…_

_« Je referais à l'identique ! » se surprit-elle à penser._

* * *

><p>Ginny apparut devant la porte de la demeure de Minerva et de Severus. Elle frappa fortement sur la surface boisée et attendit impatiemment que quelqu'un daigne l'accueillir. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur McGonagall qui semblait hors d'elle.<p>

- Auriez-vous vu Hermione ? demanda assez sèchement la rousse.

L'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard toisa le professeur de vol avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Ginny vit rouge et refrappa plusieurs coups. La porte pivota une nouvelle fois et la rousse remarqua que Severus était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Désolé, Weasley, elle est en ménopause… Vous savez ce que c'est ! soupira le maître des potions.

- Pas vraiment... Vous n'avez pas vu Hermione ? interrogea à nouveau Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Minerva repassa dans le couloir et reclaqua la porte. Le professeur de vol étouffa un juron et entreprit de faire le tour de la maison pour chercher une autre entrée. Elle finit par trouver une porte derrière qui n'était pas verrouillée. Elle pénétra dans la demeure et gagna le salon où le couple se disputait violemment.

- Weasley ! C'est pas le moment ! aboya Minerva.

- Je suis sure que je vous interromps dans une dispute primordiale, à savoir la cuisson de la soupe ou la température du café, ironisa Ginny, mais Hermione s'est évadée de Sainte Mangouste et j'aimerais savoir si elle ne s'est pas planquée chez vous !

- Allez regarder sous le lit et foutez-moi la paix, coupa froidement McGonagall. J'ai bien d'autres soucis en tête…

- Lequel de lit ? Je crois que vous faites chambre à part depuis un petit moment… C'est pour ça, la dispute ? demanda la rousse avec un léger rictus.

- Occupez-vous de votre moitié qui se fait la malle au lieu de vous inquiéter de ce qui se passe chez les autres, rétorqua sèchement la Guide.

Ginny foudroya du regard son ancien professeur et allait répondre quand Severus leva la main.

- Votre femme n'est pas ici. Sinon, croyez bien que je l'aurais livrée sur l'autel de votre colère. Un spectacle que je n'aurais manqué sous aucune prétexte. J'adore les humiliations publiques. Aussi, si vous réussissez à mettre la main dessus, prévenez-moi avant de la mettre plus bas que terre… Que j'ai le temps d'arriver !

- Et vous trouvez le temps de plaisanter ? Mais du temps, vous n'en avez plus ! siffla Minerva.

Ginny retint la réplique acerbe qu'elle avait préparée et tourna alternativement son regard vers l'un et l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda la rousse d'une voix blanche.

- Un léger contretemps… répondit Rogue en haussant les épaules. Donc, si vous pouviez vous hâter de torturer votre femme que je puisse en profiter…

Minerva donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne du maître des potions.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir. Maintenant, allez-vous occuper en aidant Weasley à chercher sa mégère, j'ai besoin de calme pour mes recherches.

- Mais… commença le professeur de vol.

- DEHORS ! aboya l'ancienne directrice.

Sans demander leur reste, Severus et Ginny quittèrent la maison en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

- Avant de se mettre en chasse, ça vous ennuie si on s'arrête pour manger un morceau ? proposa Rogue.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa le parrain de sa fille et les fit transplaner pour le fast food le plus proche.

* * *

><p>La femme regardait avec intérêt les personnes autour de la table. Tous la dévisageaient, attendant patiemment qu'elle expose la raison de leur présence.<p>

- Merci à tous d'être venus aussi rapidement, commença-t-elle, la voix grave. La sang de bourbe qui nous sert de ministre est à genoux, c'est le moment d'en profiter…

- Mais comment faire pour s'en débarrasser ? Elle est très appréciée par la communauté et…

- Yaxley, coupa la femme, ce n'est pas à sa personne qu'on va s'attaquer… En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Le climat politique nous est favorable. Il suffit d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres…

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? grommela un homme.

- Les moldus commencent à s'agiter. La faction « Brûlons les sorciers » a provoqué une belle perturbation il y a deux jours… Il faut en profiter et saisir l'occasion de faire la même chose chez nous…

- Tu veux assassiner la Ministre ? demanda Avery.

La femme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pas tout de suite. Nous n'allons pas utiliser la violence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a essayé et n'a pas réussi. Notre adversaire est trop forte pour nous, même affaiblie. Nous allons conquérir le pouvoir par les urnes…

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment, Marietta ? Les prochaines élections ne sont pas avant deux ans… remarqua Carrow.

Edgecombe se tut un instant, créant un petit suspense qui agaça son interlocuteur.

- Nous allons créer une telle instabilité politique qu'elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de remettre en jeu son poste pour asseoir son pouvoir… Et nous utiliserons la démocratie pour l'éjecter du ministère.

Marietta Edgecombe sourit alors que les hommes autour de la table acquiesçaient avec enthousiasme. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, effleurant au passage son front marqué à jamais par le mot « cafard », marque toujours visible de la malédiction que Granger avait lancée des décennies auparavant.

« Tu paieras pour ceci… » pensa Marietta en buvant une gorgée de vin. « Tu n'en sortiras pas vivante… »

* * *

><p>Rose et Marylin observaient avec attention le cristal de magie devant elles. Il était imposant, à la surface lisse.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda la dixième sage en se frictionnant.

- Un indice, murmura Marylin en tournant autour du cristal.

- Et il ressemble à quoi ton indice, Sherlock Holmes ? ironisa l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Formidable ! se moqua le maître des chimères.

Rose imita la huitième sage et regarda scrupuleusement chaque côté du cristal, cherchant la moindre chose étrange. Après plusieurs minutes, elle s'assit et détailla la base de l'émetteur de magie.

- Y'a quelque chose là… marmonna-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

L'ancienne actrice s'approcha de sa disciple et, d'un claquement de doigt, illumina le pied du cristal. Les deux femmes regardèrent le symbole gravé dans la glace et la dixième sage fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est une rune, mais j'en ignore la signification… tu vas la recopier et on la montrera à ta mère…

- Je ne sais pas dessiner… grogna Rose en claquant des doigts.

Un parchemin et un stylo apparurent dans sa main et la jeune femme s'appliqua à transposer la rune sur papier.

- Ca te paraît ressemblant ? finit-elle par demander.

- Je crois que tu ne feras pas mieux… soupira Marylin en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est temps de partir…

Les deux Sages échangèrent un rapide regard avant de disparaître de l'antre de la chimère.

* * *

><p>Les mains de Minerva tenaient fermement une tasse de thé. L'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard avait les yeux fermés et réfléchissait.<p>

- Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir… marmonnait-elle inlassablement. Je dois trouver une solution !

Elle rouvrit les yeux et jeta un énième coup d'œil au dossier de Rogue. Apparemment, Parkinson avait fait le tour de tous les remèdes moldus et médicomagiques connus. Donc, la solution était à chercher ailleurs.

Elle étendit les jambes sous son bureau et lâcha un soupir.

- Il faut que je trouve une solution… irrationnelle, inhabituelle, merveilleuse…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, interdite, et répéta lentement le dernier mot.

- Merveilleuse… Le Merveilleux. C'est ça !

Elle sentait une grande excitation la gagner. Le Merveilleux, dans sa définition strictement littéraire, était la solution. Comme l'avaient prouvé les reliques de la mort, chaque conte avait une part de vérité. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs si une fable pouvait être utile à Severus. Elle passa en revue tous les contes de Beedle le Barde, mais rien ne semblait correspondre.

- Y a-t-il d'autres recueils pour enfants sorciers ? se demanda-t-elle en fouillant sa mémoire.

Ne se souvenant de rien de précis, elle prit son téléphone et appela son neveu.

- Bonjour William, c'est Minerva. Je voulais savoir, que lisais-tu comme histoire à Rose quand elle était petite ? … Quoi ? Tu as osé ? … tu me rassures. Sérieusement, en dehors de Beedle, y avait-il chez Hermione d'autres livres pour enfants ? … Des contes moldus ? Non, ça ne va pas m'aider.

Elle se tut un instant, but une gorgée de thé et reprit.

- Tu pourrais passer à la bibliothèque pour voir ce que tu trouves ? Je cherche précisément des contes pour enfants sorciers. Pardon ? … Non, imbécile, je ne compte pas adopter ! Pas à mon âge ! Si tu trouves des livres, passe me les déposer ce soir ! Merci !

Elle raccrocha sans dire au revoir et se leva pour faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Minerva fouillait dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Outre les contes de Beedle, ses parents devaient bien lui raconter d'autres histoires pour l'endormir !

Soudain, des paroles surgirent du fin fond de sa mémoire.

« Eleyna la guérisseuse des Hautes Terres voyageait de village en village, pour soulager la peine des adultes et des enfants… »

McGonagall passa une main dans ses cheveux et fronça les sourcils. Quelle était cette histoire ? Elle se rassit et se saisit d'une feuille de parchemin et d'une plume pour inscrire cette première phrase.

« Les habitants l'accueillaient avec des présents, fruits, viandes et bois de chauffe, en remerciement des soins qu'elle prodiguait. »

Cependant, la suite était floue dans l'esprit de l'animagus. Elle se leva une nouvelle fois, refit rapidement son chignon, attrapa son chapeau vert émeraude et transplana en un craquement sonore.

Elle apparut devant une grande demeure aux murs blancs et observa longuement le vaste parc dans lequel des sorciers et des sorcières d'un certain âge discutaient ou jouaient aux cartes. Elle détourna le regard et franchit le seuil de la porte peinte fraichement en bleu et se dirigea, une fois dans le hall, vers un bureau occupé par une hôtesse d'accueil.

- Miss McGonagall, salua la jeune femme. Vous venez voir Mary ?

- Bonjour, Miss McDougall. Elle est dans sa chambre ?

- Tout à fait. Vous arrivez pour l'heure du thé. Je vous en fais monter un ?

- Avec plaisir…

L'animagus s'engagea dans les escaliers de marbre blanc et arriva rapidement au deuxième étage. Elle pénétra dans la chambre 215 après avoir frappé trois coups à la porte. Une petite sorcière, menue, à la chevelure entièrement blanche, était confortablement assise dans un fauteuil et peignait quelque chose sur une toile.

- Bonjour mamie… murmura Minerva en embrassant la vieille femme sur la joue. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bonjour Aileas… répondit la vieille dame.

- Non, moi c'est Minerva…

- Ah oui ! Excuse-moi, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère… murmura Mary McGonagall. Comment se passent tes études ? Toujours à Poudlard ?

Minerva soupira et s'assit à côté de son aïeule.

- C'est gentil de me rendre visite aussi souvent. Tu restes pour voir mon tableau ? Je l'aurai bientôt fini… poursuivit Mary en désignant le chevalet.

L'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard jeta un coup d'œil à la toile et regardait, admirative, la peinture qui représentait un petit village d'Ecosse.

- Mamie, te souviens-tu de l'histoire de Eleyna la guérisseuse ? Tu me la racontais quand j'étais enfant.

- Oui bien sûr ! Tu veux l'entendre à nouveau ?

Minerva hocha doucement la tête et sa grand-mère posa son pinceau.

- Eleyna la guérisseuse des Hautes Terres voyageait de village en village, pour soulager la peine des adultes et des enfants… Les habitants l'accueillaient avec des présents, fruits, viandes et bois de chauffe, en remerciement des soins qu'elle prodiguait. Enchantements ou potions, tout était bon pour guérir les maux et les plaies.

Minerva écoutait attentivement, enregistrant chaque parole dans sa mémoire.

- Cependant, un matin très froid d'hiver, Eleyna fut appelée au chevet d'une petite fille fiévreuse. La guérisseuse tenta divers remèdes et sorts, mais rien ne soulageait la pauvre enfant. Eleyna fut attristée de ses efforts vains et s'en alla, la mort dans l'âme. Sur le chemin du retour, perdue dans ses pensées et submergée par son chagrin, elle s'égara dans les Hautes Terres et ses pas la menèrent finalement sur un chemin qui aboutit devant l'entrée d'une large grotte.

Minerva haussa un sourcil, se concentrant plus encore sur les paroles de son aïeule.

- Comme il faisait froid et qu'elle était perdue, Eleyna décida de se mettre à l'abri quelques instants, le temps d'un feu de broussailles qu'elle ramassa pour se réchauffer. Son maigre foyer chauffait difficilement ses doigts engourdis, et faisait danser des ombres fantastiques sur les parois de la grotte. Ainsi éclairée, la caverne semblait peuplée de toutes sortes de créatures difformes, grandes et petites.

Mary se leva les yeux de sa tasse de thé vers Minerva, l'air lointain et légèrement inquiet.

- Tu ne vas pas faire de cauchemars au moins ce soir ? Sinon, demande à ta mère de regarder sous ton lit, elle chassera les monstres pour toi.

- Ne t'en fais pas mamie, lui dit doucement sa petite-fille en lui caressant le dos de la main. Continue l'histoire.

- D'accord. Eleyna regardait sans les voir les ombres s'agiter sur le granit. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait que les ombres étaient animées d'une existence propre, indépendante du feu et de l'air qui faisait trembler les flammes. Les silhouettes prenaient vie à l'entrée de la grotte et se dirigeaient vers le fonds de celle-ci, dans une procession incessante. Intriguée, Eleyna délaissa son maigre feu et décida de suivre les ombres. Elle parcourut un long moment l'étroit couloir taillé dans la roche pour tomber sur un petit lac à l'eau claire.

L'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard attendit patiemment que son aïeule boive une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre.

- Une magnifique fée était assise au bord de l'eau et ses yeux bleus sondaient Eleyna. « Que fais-tu ici, humaine ? » demanda la créature de sa voix fluette. « Je me suis perdue… » répondit la guérisseuse, envoûtée par la beauté de la fée. « Je ressens ta peine et ta colère. Tes intentions sont pures… » dit doucement la créature. « Ceci est une eau magique, qui guérit les blessures et les maladies. Mets-en un peu dans la fiole que voici et fais la boire à la petite fille qui te cause tant de chagrin. »

Mary prit son pinceau, le trempa dans la peinture et recommença à barbouiller la toile. Minerva toussota légèrement et sa grand-mère la regarda, étonnée.

- Un problème ? demanda la vieille.

- Tu n'as pas fini l'histoire… grommela l'ancienne Directrice.

- Le reste n'est que littérature, soupira Mary. La guérisseuse retourna dans le village et fit boire l'eau à la pauvre gamine mourante qui finit par survivre.

- Tu te souviens du livre qui raconte cette histoire ? demanda l'animagus.

- Contes et légendes d'Ecosse… Au fait, comment se passent tes révisions pour les BUSES ?

- Très bien, merci mamie. Je dois y aller.

- Tu reviens la semaine prochaine ?

- Même jour, même heure. A bientôt grand-mère…

Minerva quitta la chambre et, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la vieille dame qui avait repris sa peinture, transplana pour Poudlard. S'il y avait un endroit où elle pourrait mettre la main sur le livre, c'était bien à la bibliothèque de l'école.

* * *

><p>Ginny parcourait tous les recoins de la bibliothèque à la recherche de sa femme. Au bout du troisième tour, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Soit Hermione était cachée sous un très bon sortilège d'invisibilité, et elle en était capable, soit elle n'était tout simplement pas là.<p>

- Pourtant, j'étais sure qu'elle se planquerait à Poudlard… grommela la rousse alors que Severus revenait vers elle en secouant la tête.

Effectuant un dernier tour la baguette à la main, Ginny et Severus tombèrent nez à nez avec Minerva qui cherchait un livre dans la section littérature enfantine.

- On retombe en enfance, très chère ? demanda narquoisement Severus. Mais bon, c'est de votre âge…

- Et vous, toujours en train de jouer à cache-cache avec Hermione ? répliqua l'ancienne Directrice en haussant un sourcil.

- Ouais, elle est bien cachée, cette fois-ci, grommela Ginny.

Minerva se saisit d'un livre et soupira de soulagement. Elle l'ouvrit, parcourut rapidement l'index et se rendit fébrilement à une page.

- Vous vous débrouillez comme des premières années. Le seul endroit où elle peut espérer se faire oublier est la salle sur demande… murmura l'animagus.

- Oui, depuis que vous n'avez plus vos appartements ici, ajouta Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

Le professeur de vol fusilla du regard le maître des potions avant de partir en courant. Un fin rictus étira les lèvres de Rogue et il s'approcha de son ancienne collègue.

- Contes et légendes d'Ecosse ? Encore un vieux relent de patriotisme déplacé ? demanda-t-il, acide.

- Le vieux relent de patriotisme pourrait bien sauver votre sale tête d'Anglais abruti ! répliqua la directrice, acerbe. Et je me demande bien pourquoi je fais ça…

- Parce que vous êtes une Gryffondor ?

- Oui, mais à l'impossible, nul n'est tenu ! dit-elle en fermant sèchement le livre.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta à son tour la bibliothèque, abandonnant l'ancien directeur de Serpentard entre les rayons de livres.

- Aucune compassion pour les mourants… soupira-t-il.

* * *

><p>Ginny pénétra dans la salle sur demande qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle agita machinalement sa baguette et une boule de lumière apparut au-dessus d'elle, éclairant partiellement la pièce.<p>

A deux mètres de l'entrée se trouvait un lit et elle reconnut sa femme qui dormait paisiblement, serrant un oreiller contre elle. La rousse eut un sourire attendri, qui se fana rapidement alors que son regard se posait sur la table de chevet. Un paquet de cigarettes se trouvait près d'un cendrier dans lequel gisait un mégot éteint.

- Je vais la tuer… marmonna la rousse en s'approcha vivement de la Ministre de la magie.

Elle allait donner un grand coup de baguette sur la tête d'Hermione quand Merlin apparut dans la pièce.

- Salut la rouquine ! Ca boume ? demanda le premier sage, un sourire goguenard éclairant son visage.

- Je crois que vous allez devoir vous passer de votre enchanteresse pour empêcher la fin du monde, car je vais l'étrangler…

- Mais non ! Tu veux te venger ? On va faire plus drôle ! Fais-nous apparaître un verre d'eau…

Devant l'air interrogateur du professeur de vol, le vieux sorcier se pencha sur elle et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Merlin ! Je veux bien lui faire passer ses mauvaises habitudes qu'elle tente de me cacher, et lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, mais vos idées de potache sont tout juste bonnes pour les dortoirs !

- Si on peut même plus se marrer alors ! maugréa le premier sage en disparaissant dans une volute de fumée.

Ginny reporta son attention vers sa femme, toujours assoupie, et soupira en voyant les pansements dépasser de son haut. Elle oublia la cigarette et ses remontrances pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Délicatement, elle écarta une mèche qui s'échappait sur son visage et caressa sa joue.

- Finalement, je t'ai trouvée, murmura-t-elle tandis que l'enchanteresse clignait des yeux en essayant de se réveiller. Pourquoi t'être sauvée comme ça ? Et d'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait pour déjouer la sécurité mise en place à l'Institut ?

- Justement, vu le niveau de surveillance, je suis plus en sécurité sous la protection de McGonagall, répondit Hermione en s'étirant, avant de voir le regard noir que lui jetait sa femme.

- J'ai effectivement cru comprendre que tu t'entendais à nouveau très bien avec Minerva, fit Ginny en se levant sèchement.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de Minerva ? répliqua la Sage en se redressant sur ses oreillers. C'est William qui gère Poudlard, non ? J'ai encore fait un saut dans le temps ?

- Non, tu es toujours à la bonne époque, répondit doucement le professeur de vol devant le regard effaré de sa femme. Alors, depuis quand me caches-tu ton nouveau vice ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis blêmit à la vue de son paquet de cigarettes.

- Je connais une Ministre de la Magie qui va aller consulter quelqu'un pour se débarrasser de cette mauvaise habitude… ajouta la rousse plus sérieusement. Et je toucherai deux mots à Pansy au sujet de sa désastreuse influence.

- Elle va être ravie, grommela la neuvième sage.

- Tu vas venir avec moi à Sainte Mangouste… Juste pour voir si tu vas bien, dit rapidement Ginny en voyant que sa femme allait protester. Ensuite, je te ramène à la maison. Ca te va ?

L'enchanteresse hocha mollement la tête et se leva péniblement.

- Et avant de partir, je vais exprimer ma façon de penser à William… Quelle idée il a eu de t'aider à fuguer !

- Comment sais-tu que c'est lui ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est simple… Dès qu'il y a une connerie à faire, il est dans le coup…

* * *

><p><em>Hermione étouffa un ricanement. Effectivement, Ginny avait eu raison. Dès qu'un mauvais coup se préparait, William était dedans. <em>

_L'enchanteresse se resservit un verre de vin et ses pensées dérivèrent. Minerva avait une piste pour guérir Severus. Une piste qui n'avait que quelques maigres chances de réussir. Et pourtant, l'ancienne directrice allait, sans le savoir à l'époque, mettre la main sur quelque chose qui changerait bien des destinées. _

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Vous avez l'identité d'un des méchants de l'histoire ! ^^<br>Surpris ? Etonné ? Déçu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en appuyant sur le petit bouton juste en dessous, celui marqué review ! mdr

Bises et bon week-end,

A vendredi prochain !  
>Link9<em><br>_


	9. LE SPAP

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

En ce vendredi pourri du mois d'aout, un nouveau chap qui j'espère vous fera plaisir !

Je remercie Sygui pour ces corrections qui font que ce chapitre est lisible ! mdr

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : LE SPAP<strong>

_Hermione entendit du bruit venant du couloir. La porte de la bibliothèque claqua et l'enchanteresse grimaça._

_- Y'en a qui dorment… maugréa la neuvième sage._

_- Ouais, mais pas toi ! Donc, c'est pas important… se moqua Pansy en ôtant ses chaussures pour les jeter dans la pièce._

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel._

_- Attends un peu que je dise ça à ta femme. Elle va être ravie…_

_- De l'ironie à cette heure tardive ? Du vin et des cigarettes ? Je sens qu'on va se faire une nuit blanche à échanger des blagues salaces ! répliqua Parkinson en s'affalant dans le canapé._

_- Pas de blagues, non… Je ressassais de vieux souvenirs._

_- Hmmm… soirée où on refait le monde ? Pourquoi pas ! Alors, tu pensais à quoi ?_

_L'enchanteresse se leva et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. Elle en sortit une pensine qu'elle posa sur la table basse._

_- Le mieux, c'est que je te montre…_

* * *

><p>Pansy donna quelques coups de baguette sur les cicatrices d'Hermione et eut un sourire satisfait.<p>

- Tout est en ordre. Tu peux recommencer tes activités dangereuses… se moqua la médicomage.

- Il était temps ! Une semaine que je rouille à la maison, j'allais devenir folle ! soupira l'enchanteresse.

- Plus que tu ne l'es déjà ? Impossible… rétorqua l'ancienne Serpentard. Et si j'en crois le mini-modèle que j'ai à la maison, c'est de famille.

Parkinson rangea sa trousse de soin et dégagea d'un geste souple une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage.

- Avoue quand même que comme infirmière particulière, on ne fait pas mieux. Tu as été soignée par la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste…

- Descends sur terre, chérie, la rabroua Hermione avec humour. Tu soignes la Ministre de la Magie. Tu devrais te sentir honorée.

- L'arrogance te sied mal, Granger.

- Tout comme ta dernière teinture… Déjà des cheveux blancs ?

- Est-ce que je te parle de tes seins qui tombent ?

Merlin apparut au milieu de la pièce, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Salut mes grosses ! Désolé d'interrompre une conversation fort passionnante, mais il y a un problème…

Un hibou déboula dans le salon, lâcha un journal roulé au pied d'Hermione et repartit aussitôt. La neuvième sage se pencha et parcourut rapidement la une du quotidien. Elle fronça les sourcils et étouffa un juron.

- Un seul problème ? marmonna-t-elle. J'aimerais bien…

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Pansy.

Hermione s'éclaircit la voix et commença la lecture.

- Marietta Edgecombe lance un nouveau parti politique appelé Les Sang Pur Au Pouvoir, ou SPAP. La présidente du mouvement appelle à la démission de la Ministre de la Magie en vue de l'élection d'un nouveau représentant de notre communauté. Edgecombe bénéficie de plusieurs soutiens de taille, comme les Avery, les Carrows ou de Jugson, le principal actionnaire de notre journal.

- C'est une blague ? s'étouffa Pansy.

- Attends la suite… répondit la neuvième sage. « La situation politique est intenable et notre ministre actuelle est incapable d'assurer la sécurité de notre communauté, pas plus que la sienne d'ailleurs… » déclame la présidente du SPAP.

Hermione se tut quelques instants avant de blêmir.

- La salope ! s'exclama-t-elle vertement en tapant du poing sur la table. « Une pétition pour la démission d'Hermione Granger est disponible dans les locaux du SPAP en vue d'une élection, la première depuis la réforme de la nomination du Ministre de la Magie… »

- Je t'avais dit que c'était une connerie de faire ça, murmura doucereusement Pansy.

La neuvième sage balança le journal dans la cheminée et claqua des doigts. Un feu vif apparut dans l'âtre, léchant les pages de parchemin pour les consumer.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas démissionner ! s'exclama Pansy en voyant que sa belle-mère réfléchissait intensément.

- Bon, c'est bien gentil vos histoires de cours de récré, mais deux membres des conseils ont disparu… coupa Merlin.

- Qui ? demanda sèchement Hermione, regardant le feu qui léchait les derniers bouts de parchemin.

- Calamity Jane et Christophe Colomb, répondit l'enchanteur. Donc, maintenant que t'es opérationnelle, tu vas filer un coup de main à ta fille pour savoir ce qui se trame ! Et si le fait de laisser tomber ton job te permet de te concentrer sur la tâche, démissionne !

Sur ces mots, il partit aussi subitement qu'il était venu.

- N'écoute pas ce vieux machin, commença Parkinson.

- Il a raison sur un point : il y a urgence vis-à-vis du Conseil, coupa la neuvième sage.

- Oui, mais ils sont morts. La priorité est de s'occuper des vivants, rétorqua la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste. N'empêche, Edgecombe a la rancune tenace…

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Je sais juste qu'elle était à Poudlard avec nous, répondit Hermione, perplexe.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de l'Armée de Dumbledore et du mot « cafard » qui est apparu sur la tronche de Marietta ?

L'enchanteresse eut une moue dubitative puis son regard s'illumina brièvement.

- Non, tu ne penses sérieusement pas qu'elle m'en veut encore pour ça ?

- Je l'ai croisée plusieurs fois à Sainte Mangouste quand j'étais étudiante. C'était d'ailleurs un pari entre les médicomages. Celui qui arriverait à lui retirer ses pustules se verrait offrir les consommations au bar pendant un an par les collègues.

L'ancienne Serpentard fit une courte pause, rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche droite.

- Personne n'a réussi. Tes maléfices ont toujours été époustouflants, ma chère belle-mère…

* * *

><p>Rose flânait entre les rayons de chez Fleury and Bott, à la recherche d'un livre pour l'anniversaire de son fils. Dans deux jours, elle recevait une trentaine de personnes chez elle, maudite famille nombreuse !, et n'avait toujours pas décidé du menu.<p>

- Et c'est pas Pansy qui va m'aider… soupira la jeune femme.

Elle se dirigea vers les rangées littérature enfantine et fut surprise de tomber sur sa marraine.

- Bonjour Rose, dit doucement Minerva en parcourant du regard les tranches des livres. C'est toujours bon pour dimanche ?

- Salut Marraine ! C'est maintenu, si maman H arrive à rester sage et évite de se retrouver à moitié morte à Sainte Mangouste…

- Comment tu t'en sors avec Marylin ?

- Elle m'épuise… Hier, on s'est occupées de deux chimères… murmura la dixième sage. J'ai maintenant à mon actif Kalimdor, la chimère du feu et Azethor, celle de l'électricité. Pour la dernière, je te passe les détails, mais Pansy a dû jeter quelques sorts pour arranger mes cheveux…

Rose passa sa main dans sa chevelure, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était en ordre.

- Bref, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je cherche un livre particulier… Des contes pour enfants écrits en rune.

- Je sais qu'Alex est mon fils et le petit-fils d'Hermione, donc extrêmement intelligent, mais il va avoir un an… Les runes…

- J'ai déjà son cadeau, rassure-toi, je sais bien qu'un enfant ne sait pas lire, je ne suis pas encore gâteuse ! répondit l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard avec un léger sourire.

- A mon avis, tu les trouveras dans le rayon langues anciennes.

- J'ai déjà regardé, rétorqua Minerva.

- Demande à un vendeur… Tiens, en voilà un !

Rose appela l'employé qui arriva d'un pas vif.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider, Miss ?

- Je cherche Contes et Légendes d'Ecosse, en version originale. Je crois qu'il a été écrit en rune, il me semble, commença Minerva.

- Tout à fait. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous le commander, il n'est plus édité depuis dix ans. Vous aurez plus de chance de le trouver chez un antiquaire, Miss McGonagall.

- Merci de votre aide. Bonne journée. Rose, on se voit dimanche.

L'ancienne directrice de Poudlard quitta rapidement la librairie et transplana pour Edimbourg. Elle connaissait parfaitement cette ville et savait où se rendre exactement pour mettre la main sur le livre qui pourrait l'aider à guérir Severus.

* * *

><p>Tonks étouffa la réplique cinglante qu'elle rêvait de sortir et baissa légèrement les yeux. A ses côtés, Franck Londubat n'en menait pas large. Helen, quant à elle, s'était faite toute petite dans son fauteuil.<p>

- Madame la Ministre, vous étiez en convalescence et nous ne voulions pas vous inquiéter… tenta la secrétaire.

Hermione tapa du plat de la main sur son bureau.

- Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Vous vous foutez de moi ! s'exclama rageusement l'enchanteresse. Vous êtes au courant depuis combien de temps ?

- Trois jours… murmura Franck.

- Beau travail, monsieur le Directeur de Cabinet ! ironisa la neuvième sage. Et j'apprends ça ce matin dans la Gazette du Sorcier qui vient visiblement de retourner sa veste !

- Hermione… commença Tonks.

- Du travail d'amateurs ! Vous auriez dû me le dire immédiatement ! J'aurais eu le temps de réfléchir à une solution. Maintenant, je me retrouve au pied du mur et j'ai horreur de ça !

La Ministre s'alluma une cigarette et inspira profondément.

- Quelles sont les options qui nous restent ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Vous ne devez pas démissionner. Ce serait une preuve de faiblesse. Malgré la campagne de dénigrement d'Edgecombe, les sorciers vous apprécient, murmura Londubat. Faites le dos rond quelque temps, ca passera…

- Commandez un sondage sur le ressenti des sorciers, sur l'influence qu'a Edgecombe sur la communauté. Je veux les résultats demain matin sur mon bureau ! aboya Hermione.

Londubat hocha la tête et sortit en courant du bureau.

- Tonks, peux-tu vérifier si Marietta a des liens avec les milieux extrémistes, si elle a trempé d'une quelconque manière dans les attentats ?

- Tu veux une enquête de personnalité ?

- Bien ! Tu piges vite, rétorqua Hermione, cinglante. Heureuse de savoir que je n'ai pas à t'apprendre ton travail.

La commandante des Aurors se leva et toisa du regard la ministre.

- Nous sommes amies depuis longtemps, aussi vais-je mettre ta mauvaise humeur et ton manque de courtoisie sur ton accident ! Mais si tu veux garder tes proches, change de ton ! Le rapport sur Marietta te sera communiqué en fin de journée.

Tonks tourna les talons et sortit sous le regard éberlué d'Hermione.

- Madame la Ministre, nous avons reçu un hibou de Mr. Lovegood qui vous assure de tout son soutien. Il met son journal à votre service…

L'enchanteresse ferma les yeux tandis que sa secrétaire en profitait pour quitter à son tour les lieux et tira longuement sur sa cigarette. Elle imaginait déjà les articles vantant son action coincés entre un reportage sur les ronflaks cornus et une photo floue des fées de Cornouailles.

- Avec ça, je suis sure de gagner… ironisa-t-elle. Bon sang, c'est vraiment la merde !

En rouvrant les yeux, elle sursauta, faisant tomber de la cendre sur la moquette. Un homme d'apparence spectrale se tenait devant elle. Il était habillé à la mode du XIXème siècle et s'appuyait sur une canne. Un rictus étirait ses fines lèvres et il fit une profonde révérence à la ministre.

- On s'est déjà vu, il me semble… commença l'enchanteresse, méfiante.

- Charles-Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord, pour vous servir, commença le sorcier. Quatrième Haut de l'Alliance Interdite.

- Vous étiez le camarade de jeu de Merlin, à Buckingham Palace, c'est ça ?

Le Haut se tut un moment, se délectant de la perplexité qu'affichait le visage de la Sage.

- Exactement. Excellente mémoire. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a dit que vous rencontrez quelques tracasseries politiques, si j'ose dire… reprit-il avec amusement. Il m'a donc dépêché pour vous prêter main forte.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez faire ! soupira Hermione.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère… répliqua sèchement Talleyrand. On m'a surnommé le Diable Boiteux, le Vice au bras du Crime –c'était avec mon ami Fouché-, j'ai traversé trois régimes politiques différents sans dommage alors qu'à l'époque, on coupait les têtes pour passer le temps. Et vous ne voyez pas ce que je peux faire ?

- Ma foi, vous êtes mort… rétorqua l'enchanteresse en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

- Mais mon esprit subtil et mon intelligence prodigieuse sont toujours intacts. Je vous rappelle que je fais parti de l'Alliance Interdite, les « méchants ». La politique n'est pas une affaire de bons sentiments. Seuls les êtres dénués de scrupules réussissent. Et des scrupules, je n'en ai jamais eus, conclut-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Ce n'est pas ma vision des…

- Il le faudra ! coupa le Haut. Bien. Vous devez vous trouver un publicitaire, un directeur de campagne…

- Vous pensez que je dois démissionner ?

- C'est une évidence. Remporter les élections vous confortera dans votre poste et vous serez en position de force. Bref, il vous faut quelqu'un de vivant et d'aussi vicieux que moi…

- Honnêtement, je ne vois pas… maugréa Hermione.

- Allons, on connait toujours quelqu'un qui serait prêt à vendre père et mère pour un peu plus de gloire…

Le regard d'Hermione s'illumina un court instant et le Haut eut un rictus.

- Vous avez trouvé ?

- Non, mais je connais une personne qui pourra vous renseigner…

La Ministre attrapa son téléphone, composa rapidement un numéro et attendit que son interlocuteur décroche.

- Pansy ? C'est Hermione. Je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi…

* * *

><p>Tonks compulsait sur son pc les archives et les dossiers concernant Marietta Edgecombe. Et au bout d'une heure de recherche, elle n'avait rien trouvé de litigieux sur la sorcière. Pas même une simple amende.<p>

- Elle est blanche comme neige… maugréa la commandante des Aurors.

Alors qu'elle fouillait une dernière fois par acquis de conscience, son téléphone portable sonna et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Salut John ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en s'étirant. Quoi de neuf ?

- C'est de pire en pire, répondit le chef de Scotland Yard avec lassitude. J'ai pas assez d'hommes pour protéger les députés pro-sorciers, et on compte deux assassinats de plus cette semaine. C'est la panique chez nous. Et du côté sorcier ?

- M'en parle pas, grommela Tonks. Notre Ministre est au bord de la crise de nerf et je pense qu'elle va provoquer des élections anticipées.

- J'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait ! soupira John Grant.

- Moi aussi, répliqua Nymphadora. Dis-moi, tu pourrais chercher dans tes dossiers si tu as quelque chose sur une certaine Marietta Edgecombe.

- D'accord, mais en échange, tu viens dîner ce soir à la maison… Pour récupérer les dossiers, bien sûr !

- Avec plaisir, murmura Tonks, son sourire devenant légèrement niais.

- Bien. Vingt heures ?

- J'y serai. A tout à l'heure…

L'Auror raccrocha et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, l'air rêveur. Malgré le chaos ambiant, elle se sentait bien. Cependant, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Si elle ne dégotait rien sur la probable adversaire d'Hermione, la Ministre lui arracherait les yeux. Tonks frissonna en lançant une nouvelle recherche. L'enchanteresse avait bon fond, mais elle pouvait être terrifiante. Et Tonks savait de quoi elle était capable quand on la poussait à bout.

* * *

><p>Hermione était debout face au Magenmagot au grand complet. Les hommes et les femmes qui composaient l'assemblée ne la quittaient pas du regard, aussi elle faisait attention à sa gestuelle, à son phrasé. Elle voulait que le projet de Minerva soit voté et elle y consacrait toute son énergie.<p>

- Quel avenir voulons-nous offrir à la jeune génération, celle qui dirigera notre communauté dans les prochaines années ? Quelle aide voulons-nous apporter aux parents de ces enfants ? Et surtout, quel message voulons-nous donner au monde moldu ? Celui du repli ? De l'ignorance ? Du mépris ?

Elle fit une courte pause et regarda une par une les personnes du premier rang.

- Deux ans que moldus et sorciers se sont rencontrés, dans de tragiques circonstances. Mais l'entraide fut là et ensemble, nous avons reconstruit notre société sur les ruines du rejet pour certains, de l'incompréhension pour les autres. Ce fut un premier pas, effectué de part et d'autre. Mais il faut aller plus loin. Les évènements de ses dernières semaines ne peuvent être ignorés et nous encouragent à avancer dans la découverte de nos deux mondes. La haine est fondée sur l'ignorance, sur la peur de ce qu'on ne connait pas. Aussi, le projet de Minerva McGonagall ici présente sera la première pierre, les fondations de cette société naissante. Une société dans laquelle moldus et sorciers cohabiteront dans la paix et l'entraide.

La neuvième sage jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite et observa rapidement Minerva, assise confortablement dans un fauteuil. L'ancienne directrice de Poudlard avait les mains jointes sur ses jambes croisées et écoutait avec attention le discours de son ancienne préfète.

- En tant que Ministre de la Magie, j'approuve totalement le projet qui vous est soumis aujourd'hui, et je suis convaincue que vous verrez tout comme moi l'intérêt de le mettre en œuvre pour la rentrée prochaine. Je vous remercie.

La plupart des membres du Magenmagot applaudirent bruyamment et la Ministre s'approcha de leurs rangs pour serrer les mains qui se tendaient. Le Président finit par réclamer le silence et Hermione s'installa à côté de Minerva pour assister au vote. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses alors qu'une multitude de mains se levaient pour approuver le projet, qui fut adopté à quatre-vingt pour cent des voix.

Aussitôt, les journalistes présents se précipitèrent vers l'enchanteresse et l'ancien professeur de métamorphose. Les flashs crépitaient, les questions fusaient, plusieurs en rapport avec Marietta Edgecombe. Hermione répondait dans la langue de bois la plus parfaite et, suivie de Minerva, se réfugia dans son bureau.

Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle et soupira.

- Je suis épuisée… murmura-t-elle.

McGonagall s'approcha doucement de la Ministre et posa sa main sur la joue de l'enchanteresse.

- C'était un discours magnifique. Merci, Hermione.

- Je vous en prie, répondit la neuvième sage.

L'animagus se pencha légèrement et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celle de son ancienne élève.

- Pourrais-je vous demander une autre faveur ? chuchota McGonagall.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez… répondit l'enchanteresse dans un souffle.

- J'ai ici un livre en rune, et j'aimerais que vous me traduisiez un passage précis…

- Je m'en occupe au plus vite et je vous rends la traduction dimanche, quand nous nous verrons chez Rose.

Minerva sortit le livre de sa poche et le tendit à l'enchanteresse.

- Page 58 à 63, merci beaucoup.

- Cinq pages ? Autant vous le faire maintenant… Laissez-moi le temps de vérifier que je n'ai pas d'autres rendez-vous.

La Ministre se dirigea vers son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil à son agenda. Puis, elle attrapa son téléphone et appuya sur une touche.

- Helen ? Je ne serai pas disponible pour la prochaine heure. Vous pouvez prendre les messages ? Merci.

La neuvième sage raccrocha et invita l'ancienne directrice à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Avant d'en faire de même, elle se saisit du dictionnaire de runes sur un rayon de sa bibliothèque et alla se poser confortablement à côté de McGonagall. Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard et Minerva écarta légèrement les bras. Hermione posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ancien professeur qui referma ses bras autour de la neuvième sage. Cette dernière s'allongea dans le canapé et cala ses pieds sur la table basse.

- Contes et Légendes d'Ecosse ? demanda l'enchanteresse en découvrant le titre avec un léger sourire. Vous avez besoin que je vous lise une histoire avant de vous endormir ?

- Très amusant, Hermione…

- Surtout que je connais bien d'autres moyens de vous détendre avant de vous coucher… ironisa la Ministre.

McGonagall lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et la neuvième sage eut un rictus.

- Bon, je commence… Eleyna la sorcière vivait, comme tout bon sorcier se le devait, à A'Ghaidhealtachd. Excusez-moi, Minerva, je vous livre le terme tel quel, je ne le comprends pas…

- A'Ghaidhealtachd veut dire Highlands en écossais, expliqua doucement McGonagall en caressant doucement les cheveux de son ancienne élève.

- D'accord… Ca nous promet une belle histoire aux accents nationalistes, comme dirait Severus, se moqua Hermione. Bref, je reprends. Eleyna la sorcière vivait, comme tout bon sorcier se le devait, à A'Ghaidhealtachd. Elle parcourait les Hautes Terres bénies par Merlin, de bourg en bourg, se servant de ses dons pour soigner les braves gens. Sortilège, incantation, potion, les connaissances d'Eleyna étaient sans limite et les Ecossais savaient la remercier pour les soins qu'elle prodiguait sans rien demander… Sans rien demander ? Vous êtes sûre qu'elle était écossaise ? demanda Hermione avec humour.

Alors que la Ministre s'attendait à une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule, elle fut surprise quand Minerva se pencha légèrement pour capturer ses lèvres. Elles s'embrassèrent doucement et l'ancienne directrice eut un léger sourire.

- Ca va m'inciter à faire d'autres commentaires acides… murmura Hermione avec amusement. Finalement, c'est avec du vinaigre que Rogue vous a attrapée !

L'enchanteresse reprit sa lecture, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour chercher un mot dans le dictionnaire. Les deux sorcières restèrent lovées l'une contre l'autre pendant une longue heure, profitant de ce moment de calme et d'intimité, sachant qu'ils seraient de plus en plus rares en ces temps troublés.

* * *

><p><em>- Mais c'est que vous étiez mignonnes, toutes les deux… se moqua gentiment Pansy. Et Ginny ?<em>

_- Arrête… Tu sais qu'après toutes ces années, je m'en veux encore ?_

_- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Je te l'ai toujours dit, Granger. On se porte mieux sans conscience._

_- C'est pour ça que tu as vendu la tienne ? ironisa l'enchanteresse._

_- Non, je l'ai échangée contre deux cartouches de cigarettes, à l'époque où j'étais une jeune étudiante sans le sou ! plaisanta la médicomage. Il n'empêche, ces souvenirs sont passionnants et promettent une belle soirée. Allez Granger, raconte-moi une belle histoire. Mais s'il te plait, donne-moi un rôle à la hauteur de mes talents._

_- Pansy… Tu sais très bien que tu as été déterminante dans la suite des évènements._

_- Je sais, mais si tu pouvais enjoliver… _

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine Ca vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions !<p>

Passez un bon week-end et une bonne semaine !

Bises,

Link9_  
><em>


	10. Sauvetage en eaux troubles

Hey hey !

Bon, le temps ne s'est pas amélioré… Pfff, vous parlez d'un été !  
>Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Juste une petite précision : il a été écrit bien avant les évènements de mars au Japon. C'était juste pour prévenir !<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Sauvetage en eaux troubles<strong>

_Pansy regardait avec amusement Hermione qui lui servait un verre de whisky._

_- Fais le plein Granger, on en a pour la nuit ! Alors, comme ça on culpabilise ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il ne s'est rien passé avec McGo._

_- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. Tu as autant de vertu et de sens moral qu'une fille aux mœurs légères exerçant dans les bas-fonds de Londres, répliqua l'enchanteresse, acide._

_- Et tu m'as laissée épouser ta fille ? Mère indigne ! se moqua Parkinson._

_« Mère indigne, sûrement. Mauvaise épouse, à coup sûr. » songea la neuvième sage._

_- Arrête de te lamenter, et passons à la suite ! Et n'oublie pas de nous faire revivre le moment où je me bats seule contre un dragon que j'élimine avec Excalibur avant de libérer Rose d'une horde de trolls._

_- Pansy… soupira Hermione._

_- Bon, d'accord, je voulais mettre un peu de fantastique dans cette histoire… grommela la médicomage en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine._

_- Crois-moi, elle n'en a pas besoin…_

* * *

><p>Ce samedi matin, Hermione et Ginny avaient à peine eut le temps de se voir avant que l'une et l'autre partent travailler. Le professeur de vol devait arbitrer le premier match de quidditch de la saison à Poudlard et la Ministre avait programmé une réunion de bonne heure avec son équipe, puis allait rencontrer enfin la personne que Pansy lui avait trouvée pour assumer le rôle de directeur de campagne.<p>

Alors que l'enchanteresse ouvrait le courrier qui était arrivé dans la nuit, elle pensait à sa situation. La culpabilité l'étreignait depuis la veille et elle avait mal dormi. Elle soupira et s'alluma une cigarette, laissant tomber la pile de parchemins qui attendaient sa signature. Il n'y avait eu que quelques baisers d'échangés entre elle et Minerva, rien d'autre, mais cela suffisait à la ronger intérieurement. Elle ne se posait pas de question quant à ses sentiments pour Ginny. L'enchanteresse aimait sa femme, c'était une certitude. Elle ne se voyait pas vivre sans la rousse. Mais avec Minerva…

Hermione tira une longue bouffée de nicotine et expira lentement. Sa relation avec McGonagall était à l'opposée de ce qu'elle vivait avec Ginny. Autant avec sa femme, c'était calme, posée, une parfaite compréhension, une vie bien rangée, douce et agréable, même si le fantôme de Molly créait quelques tensions de temps en temps. Autant avec Minerva, c'était l'aventure, le grand frisson, une tempête d'émotions.

Elle n'eut le loisir d'y réfléchir plus avant : Tonks et Franck Londubat entrèrent dans son bureau. La métamorphomage avait l'air de bonne humeur tandis que l'ancien Auror semblait épuisé.

- Merci d'être venus… commença Hermione. Faisons vite, vous pourrez ainsi rentrer chez vous et profiter du week-end. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Tonks, quelque chose sur Marietta ?

- Rien, répondit l'Auror. J'ai cherché du côté sorcier et j'ai demandé au chef de Scotland Yard de fouiller dans ses propres dossiers. Aucune trace d'un quelconque lien avec les attentats.

- Donc, soit elle profite du désordre ambiant, soit elle a été trop maligne pour laisser des preuves, résuma la Ministre en écrasant sa cigarette. Et vous, Franck ?

- Les sorciers approuvent votre action, mais Edgecombe a une certaine notoriété sur la catégorie des quatre-vingt-dix ans et plus et son discours séduit bien évidemment les vieilles familles sorcières. Si l'élection avait lieu dans les prochains jours, vous la gagneriez mais les idées du SPAP commencent à marquer les esprits.

Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

- Tonks, comment ça se passe du côté moldu ?

- De pire en pire… Je t'ai écrit une note que je t'ai envoyée hier soir. Tu ne l'as pas lue ?

- Pas encore, répondit l'enchanteresse avec un sourire d'excuse. J'ai eu pas mal de dossiers à gérer… Bien, vous pouvez partir. Je vais réfléchir durant la fin de semaine à un plan d'attaque et je vous propose de nous retrouver lundi à dix heures pour faire le point.

Tonks et Londubat acquiescèrent et quittèrent rapidement le bureau de la Ministre, heureux d'être enfin en week-end. Hermione mit un peu d'ordre sur sa table de travail, lut ses courriers en retard et la missive que Nymphadora lui avait envoyé la veille la plongea dans une humeur morose. Elle nota dans son agenda de contacter dans la matinée les différents responsables des partis politiques moldus quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez ! s'exclama l'enchanteresse en reposant sa plume.

Pansy et Talleyrand pénétrèrent dans la pièce, suivis d'une femme qu'Hermione ne pensait pas revoir un jour. Cependant, l'adolescente au physique ingrat, aux épaules carrées et à la mâchoire proéminente avait laissé place à une femme plutôt agréable à regarder. Toujours aussi grande, l'ancienne Serpentard s'était affinée. Ses yeux bleus étaient en revanche toujours aussi froids. La nouvelle venue dévisageait l'enchanteresse, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Millicent, tu te souviens d'Hermione Granger… ironisa Pansy.

- Bien sûr, répondit Bulstrode, amusée. Madame la Ministre, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

- De même, Miss Bulstrode, répliqua la neuvième sage, affable, en tendant la main à l'ancienne vert et argent.

- Pansy et votre… fantôme m'ont expliqué la problématique. Vous devez donc écraser électoralement parlant Marietta Edgecombe… Rien de plus facile, dit calmement Millicent en s'asseyant confortablement en face de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il serait possible d'avoir un café ? Je n'aime pas négocier mes honoraires sans un certain confort.

- Et ils se montent à combien ? demanda Hermione en retenant une grimace.

Millicent sourit en sortant un parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à la Ministre. Hermione siffla en voyant le montant indiqué.

- Plutôt salée, comme note… finit-elle par dire.

- Oui, mais je suis la meilleure, répondit Bulstrode avec assurance. Voici mon CV…

L'ancienne Serpentard tendit un nouveau parchemin à Hermione qui le parcourut avec intérêt sous le regard confiant de Pansy. Talleyrand, quant à lui, assistait à l'échange entre les deux femmes, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- D'accord, marmonna Hermione. Vous êtes une « faiseuse de rois »…

- Je suppose que mes honoraires vous gênent. Vous n'avez qu'à monter un parti politique, attirer les financements et vous me paierez sur les sommes que vous récolterez.

- Et si personne ne fait de dons à mon parti ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Bulstrode et Talleyrand échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

- Croyez-moi, nous arriverons à vous trouver quelques gallions, assura le fantôme avec un rictus narquois.

- Rien d'illégal, j'espère… grommela la Ministre.

- Tout se fera dans le respect de la légalité, je vous assure. Marché conclu ? demanda Millicent.

- Je peux vous communiquer ma réponse dans le week-end ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

- Bien, répondit Bulstrode. Vous avez mes coordonnées sur le parchemin des tarifs. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Passez une bonne fin de semaine, Madame la Ministre.

Bulstrode quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide et Talleyrand la regarda partir avec un regard appréciateur.

- Je sens que cette femme est redoutable. Il vous la faut, Sage.

- On verra, marmonna Hermione.

- Je passe vous voir lundi matin, qu'on définisse la stratégie à mener, ajouta Talleyrand avant de disparaître sans un bruit.

Hermione s'alluma une cigarette, aussitôt imitée par Pansy, et les deux sorcières échangèrent un court regard.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… fit remarquer la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste en expulsant la fumée de ses poumons.

- Rien de grave, maugréa l'enchanteresse.

- Bien sûr… Trois ans qu'on a repris contact, je commence à te connaître, chère belle-mère. Tes soucis auraient-ils un lien avec une rousse qui ne se doute de rien et des yeux verts qui t'ensorcellent ?

La neuvième sage détourna le regard et Pansy sut qu'elle avait vu juste.

- Je n'ai aucune conseil à te donner en la matière… commença la médicomage.

- En effet, coupa Hermione.

- Mais t'es-tu déjà demandée si tu n'avais pas fais une erreur en épousant Weasley ?

La Ministre bondit hors de son fauteuil et foudroya Pansy du regard.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? demanda froidement l'enchanteresse.

- Ne t'énerve pas ! s'exclama Pansy. Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que, avec l'existence que tu mènes, McGonagall était peut-être plus faite pour toi que Weasley.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu sous-entends !

- Tu es enchanteresse, tu te retrouves toujours dans des situations extrêmement dangereuses. Et il est miraculeux que ta rousse en soit sortie vivante à chaque fois…

- On pourrait en dire autant de Rose et toi…

- Désolée de briser tes illusions, mais je suis capable de me défendre.

- Ginny aussi ! s'exclama vertement Hermione. Arrête de la prendre pour une sorcière de bas étage ! Elle est…

- Elle est douée oui, mais pas autant que McGonagall. Ou moi…

Hermione allait s'emporter quand Pansy leva la main.

- Je vais te laisser. Rose a besoin de moi pour organiser la petite fête de demain. Passe une bonne journée et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.

La Ministre jeta un regard froid à Parkinson avant que cette dernière tourne les talons pour quitter le bureau. Hermione écrasa d'un geste rageur sa cigarette dans le cendrier et fit les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle finit par attraper sa veste en cuir et gagna rapidement l'air de transplanage. Elle disparut en un craquement sonore pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard au milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Elle fit quelques courses et se dépêcha de gagner sa maison pour s'enfermer l'après midi dans la cuisine. Préparer une superbe soirée pour sa femme aiderait sûrement à atténuer la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. Aussi, elle se mit aux fourneaux et attrapa un livre de cuisine.

- Par Merlin ! Vous voulez l'empoisonner ? s'exclama une voix outrée dans son dos.

Hermione serra les dents et lut la première ligne de la recette.

- Et que comptez-vous préparer pour son dernier repas ? insista Molly en voletant à côté de sa belle-fille.

- Bœuf sauté aux poivrons avec riz basmati… Mais pourquoi je m'enquiquine à parler à un fantôme ? soupira la Ministre.

- Et ce repas est pour quelle occasion ?

- Aucune ! Je peux tout de même passer du temps pour préparer quelque chose de bon pour ma femme pour lui faire plaisir ! Pour lui montrer que je l'aime ! répliqua Hermione en se retournant.

Les deux sorcières se jetèrent un regard courroucé, mais l'expression de Molly finit par s'adoucir.

- Je vais vous aider. Histoire que ma pauvre Ginny n'ait pas à commander une pizza en sortant du centre antipoison. Fermez le livre et écoutez-moi bien. Prenez la viande et coupez-la en fines lanières. Ensuite, hachez les oignons et essayez, à l'impossible nul n'est tenu, de ne pas perdre un doigt !

* * *

><p>Quand Ginny rentra, des heures plus tard, épuisée et affamée, elle fut surprise de trouver dans le salon une table décorée avec goût, un chandelier posé en son centre. L'odeur qui régnait dans la maison était des plus agréables.<p>

- Hermione a dû passer chez le traiteur… murmura la rousse en ôtant sa veste pour la suspendre au porte-manteau.

Cependant, des cris retentirent de la cuisine et le professeur de vol se dirigea rapidement, baguette à la main, vers la pièce dont la porte était entrouverte. Elle passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement et se retint de rire. Sa femme avait passé un tablier qui était couvert de tâches diverses et s'engueulait copieusement avec le fantôme de Molly.

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi abrutie ! rugissait la matriarche Weasley, les mains sur les hanches.

- Vous n'avez qu'à donner des instructions claires et concises ! répliqua Hermione, acerbe.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'obscur à déglacer du jus.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire ! s'écria la Ministre en ôtant son tablier pour le jeter au sol.

- Complètement abrutie… répéta Molly.

- Encore un mot, et je vous fais disparaître définitivement… menaça l'enchanteresse en levant la main.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça… rétorqua le fantôme.

Les deux femmes se toisèrent du regard, prêtes à en venir aux mains. Un éclat de rire retentit et elles tournèrent la tête. Ginny s'était adossée contre le chambranle de la porte et secouait la tête avec amusement.

- Vous ne cesserez donc jamais… s'esclaffa la rousse.

- Si ta mère se décidait à hanter une autre baraque, rétorqua Hermione entre ses dents.

- Jamais ! grogna Molly. Je veillerai sur ma fille jusqu'à sa mort !

- Merci maman, mais tout ira bien. Tu peux nous laisser seules quelques instants ? demanda le professeur de vol en avançant, slalomant entre les tâches de sauce qui avait giclé sur le carrelage de la pièce.

Molly fit la moue mais consentit tout de même à quitter la cuisine en traversant un mur. Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione et la serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Tu as cuisiné pour moi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione hocha sèchement la tête, encore sur les nerfs suite à sa dispute avec Molly.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es en cuisine avec ma mère ?

- Au moins trois heures… grogna l'enchanteresse.

- Je suis impatiente de goûter ce que tu as préparé. Et ensuite, je te montrerai combien je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir pris du temps pour me cuisiner un bon petit plat…

* * *

><p>Pansy servit deux verres de vin qu'elle posa sur la table et en profita pour débarrasser les assiettes vides d'un coup de baguette. Alors que la médicomage s'allumait une cigarette, Rose descendait les escaliers en s'étirant.<p>

- Il dort enfin ! soupira-t-elle en se saisissant du verre que sa femme lui tendait.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda Parkinson en s'affalant dans le canapé.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai fait le ménage en prévision de demain, les courses, le menu, le…

- D'accord ! J'ai compris ! capitula Pansy. Demain, j'en ferai plus…

- Merci. Comment va ma mère ?

- Complètement déboussolée, si tu veux mon avis.

- Elle ne va quand même pas démissionner ? s'offusqua Rose.

- C'est bien parti pour, répondit sombrement la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste. Mais rassure-toi, je lui ai trouvé une directrice de campagne très compétente et très moche pour tranquilliser Weasley.

Rose éclata de rire et embrassa passionnément sa femme.

- Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi… murmura la dixième sage.

- Je me le demande aussi ! répondit Pansy, narquoise.

Le professeur de DCFM donna un coup de coude à Parkinson qui sourit.

- Dis-moi… murmura l'animagus. Ca te dirait qu'on fasse un deuxième enfant ?

La Directrice de Sainte Mangouste resta songeuse un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre sous le regard de sa femme.

- Maintenant que je me suis habituée au premier, pourquoi pas ! finit-elle par lâcher avec un léger rictus.

- Bien… chuchota Rose en défaisant un à un les boutons de la chemise de la médicomage. Autant commencer à nous entraîner de suite…

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein ce dimanche midi. Les convives discutaient gaiement, un verre à la main. Rose, son fils dans les bras, jetait des regards inquiets à Severus qui était plus pâle que jamais. Ce dernier conversait avec les jumeaux Weasley qui faisaient part de leurs dernières farces et attrapes.<p>

- Tout va bien ? demanda Minerva en s'approchant.

- Je m'inquiète pour lui… murmura la dixième sage en désignant son parrain.

McGonagall eut un mince sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Severus est comme la mauvaise herbe.

- Increvable ? proposa Hermione qui s'était approchée.

L'enchanteresse chatouilla son petit-fils qui éclata de rire.

- Effectivement. D'ailleurs, j'aurai besoin de vous dans le courant de la semaine.

Les deux sorcières échangèrent un court regard et Rose fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, toutes les deux ? demanda le professeur de DCFM.

Hermione fut dispensée de répondre, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentissant.

- Excusez-moi… marmonna la Ministre en sortant l'appareil de sa poche. C'est Tonks.

D'un geste souple, elle décrocha.

- Salut Tonks. Un problème ?

Hermione se tut pour écouter son interlocutrice et blêmit subitement.

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Elle raccrocha sans ajouter quoi que ce soit et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée tout en attrapant sa veste en cuir à la volée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lança Ginny qui avait assisté de loin à la scène.

Un tsunami se dirige droit sur Plymouth ! s'exclama la neuvième sage avant de foncer dans le jardin pour disparaître en un craquement sonore.

Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans le port de la ville qui était en proie à la panique. Des moldus couraient pour s'éloigner le plus possible des vagues gigantesques qui approchaient de la berge à une vitesse vertigineuse.

L'enchanteresse alla à contre courant de la marée humaine, s'approchant de l'étendue d'eau agitée. Un homme lui attrapa le bras et tenta de l'emmener avec lui.

- Fuyez ! s'exclama-t-il, apeuré.

Hermione se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et le moldu la regarda, étonné, avant de la reconnaître.

- Vous êtes la Ministre de la Magie ? Aidez-nous !

- C'est ce que je vais tenter de faire… répliqua calmement l'enchanteresse en se dirigeant vers le tsunami.

Après quelques mètres, elle se trouva au bout d'un ponton, face à la fureur de la mer. La vague, gigantesque, arrivait à vive allure. Hermione prit un court instant de réflexion, puis leva les mains. Elle canalisa sa magie dans ses paumes et la laissa s'exprimer. Deux jets de lumière bleue surgirent pour filer vers la première vague dévastatrice. Quand le pouvoir de l'enchanteresse entra en contact avec l'eau, cette dernière se gela instantanément. Hermione maintint son sort de la main gauche tandis qu'elle agita sèchement la droite.

Des boules de feu tombèrent du ciel pour s'écraser entre les vagues qui se brisaient sur la première congelée et qui menaçait d'exploser sous la violence des suivantes.

« Ca dure combien de temps, un tsunami ? » se demanda Hermione en serrant les dents.

Elle envoya un nouveau jet de lumière bleu afin de geler une deuxième vague et fit fondre lentement la première, prenant garde de ne pas faire augmenter le niveau de l'eau. Derrière elle, elle sentit que les gens s'étaient arrêtés de courir et l'observaient, fascinés. Elle entendit des exclamations d'encouragement et envoya une nouvelle salve de magie sur le tsunami.

* * *

><p>Pansy mit fin à la communication avec un rictus machiavélique sous le regard sévère de Rose.<p>

- A qui parlais-tu ? demanda l'animagus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Moi ? rétorqua Pansy, innocente comme l'aube qui venait de naître. Juste un petit coup de main à ma belle-mère préférée…

- Hey ! rétorqua Ginny, les mains sur les hanches.

- Allumez donc la télé sur TV magique, et vous allez voir… dit calmement la médicomage en tirant une cigarette de son paquet.

Rose lui arracha le tube de nicotine de la bouche d'un geste rageur.

- Pas quand Alex est là… grogna la dixième sage tandis que Minerva allumait le poste télé.

- Gnagnagna… grommela Parkinson.

- Vous pouvez vous taire ? coupa Severus. J'aimerais bien écouter ce qui se dit !

La télévision transmettait un flash spécial. Une journaliste se tenait aux abords du port de Plymouth et, à ses côtés, se trouvait une femme que Rose ne connaissait pas.

- Ne serait-ce pas Miss Bulstrode ? demanda McGonagall en haussant un sourcil.

- Tout juste Auguste ! répondit Pansy avec un air satisfait. Je vous présente la directrice de campagne d'Hermione.

- Tu avais dit qu'elle était très moche ! s'exclama Rose.

- De mes amis, c'est la plus moche. Désolée de ne fréquenter que des bombes, répliqua la médicomage, amusée, sous le regard courroucé de Ginny.

- Vous allez la fermer, oui ? demanda sèchement Rogue en montant le son.

- Ici Roselda Smith pour TV Magique ! Nous sommes actuellement sur le port de Plymouth où Hermione Granger, Ministre de la Magie, vient de sauver la ville et ses habitants d'un tsunami. A mes côtés, Millicent Bulstrode, une des proches de la Ministre…

- Merci Roselda, commença calmement Millicent. Contrairement à ce qu'ont pu dire des gens mal intentionnés ou mal informés, notre Ministre est en grande forme, comme vient de le prouver l'acte de haute magie qu'elle a effectué sous nos yeux.

- Excusez-moi, mais Hermione Granger s'approche ! Je vais à sa rencontre !

La journaliste fit signe au cameraman de la suivre et tous deux se précipitèrent sur l'enchanteresse, qui était trempée des pieds à la tête. Une femme moldue lui tendit une serviette de plage et la neuvième sage l'accepta avec un léger sourire. Hermione entreprit de se sécher les cheveux quand elle se retrouva avec un micro sous le nez.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Madame la Ministre, ce que vous venez d'accomplir est prodigieux. Pourriez-vous adresser quelques mots à nos concitoyens ? Vous êtes en direct…

- Et bien… euh… balbutia Hermione.

Millicent s'approcha et se mit à côté de la Ministre éberluée.

- Madame la Ministre de la Magie assure de son soutien toute la communauté sorcière et moldue. Elle fera face aux situations délicates qui pourront toucher la population et se porte garante de la sécurité de toutes et de tous. Et, je ne sais pas si je peux l'annoncer…

- Allez-y, nous sommes en direct ! s'exclama la journaliste, avide d'un scoop.

- Et bien, nous avions l'intention de faire un communiqué demain matin, mais pourquoi attendre ? demanda Bulstrode en se tournant vers l'enchanteresse de plus en plus perdue. Madame la Ministre a décidé, suite aux derniers évènements, de mettre en jeu son poste lors d'élections qui auront lieu dans deux mois.

- Vous démissionnez, Madame la Ministre ?

- Tout à fait ! répliqua Millicent avant qu'Hermione ne proteste. Elle restera néanmoins en charge des affaires jusqu'à la désignation d'un nouveau Ministre. Et nous savons que les sorcières et les sorciers sauront faire le bon choix…

Minerva éteignit la télévision et se retourna vers Rose et Ginny.

- Vous étiez au courant ? demanda l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard.

- Non… mais apparemment, Hermione n'était pas au courant non plus… fit remarquer Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Brillante idée que tu as eue, Parkinson !

La médicomage haussa les épaules et s'alluma une cigarette avant que Rose n'ait le temps de l'en empêcher.

- Arrêtez de vous en prendre à moi. Je n'y suis pour rien !

* * *

><p><em>Pansy leva le nez de la pensine et eut un rictus.<em>

_- C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi on s'en prend toujours à moi ? ironisa l'ancienne Serpentard._

_- Peut-être parce que, comme le dit le proverbe, on ne prête qu'aux riches, répliqua Hermione._

_- Ouais, ça va, ça va… N'empêche, Millicent a été d'une efficacité à toute épreuve._

_- Je veux bien le reconnaître._

_- Et tu as assuré face au tsunami. _

_- Oui… mais j'aurais voulu faire plus._

_- Allez Granger, arrête de te lamenter et cherchons dans tes souvenirs les moments pendant lesquels tu as su briller ! Il doit bien en avoir quelques-uns ! Oui, face au troll, avec Minerva ! C'était pas mal…_

_- Bien, visionnons-le à nouveau, soupira la neuvième sage._

_- Dis… Tu aurais du pop-corn ?_

_Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et les deux sorcières plongèrent à nouveau dans la pensine._

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! ^^<p>

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Bises,

Link9_  
><em>


	11. Début de campagne électorale

Bonjour Bonjour !

Encore un vendredi tout moche ! J'espère vous l'ensoleiller avec ce nouveau chapitre ! ^^

Toujours un grand merci à Sygui pour me recadrer, pour ses idées et pour ses corrections !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Début de campagne électorale<strong>

La porte d'entrée claqua alors que la neuvième sage pénétrait en furie chez sa fille. Tous sursautèrent et le silence se fit pesant alors qu'Hermione avançait, furieuse, vers Pansy.

- Ca y est, ça va être pour ma gueule ! soupira la médicomage.

- Aurais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, téléphoné à Bulstrode ? s'écria l'enchanteresse.

- Qui ça ? Moi ? demanda Pansy, faussement étonnée. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Severus ?

- Veuillez me laisser en dehors de vos idées tordues, Miss Parkinson, répliqua le maître des potions de sa voix doucereuse.

Tout le monde se tourna à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée, sentant un léger courant d'air. Millicent s'avançait d'un pas assuré, un sourire confiant aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de faire ça ? s'exclama durement la Ministre en direction de la nouvelle venue.

- Faire quoi ? répondit calmement Bulstrode.

- Annoncer ma démission en direct ! rugit Hermione.

- Vous vouliez bien démissionner, non ? demanda l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Ce n'est pas là la question, rétorqua durement l'enchanteresse.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est le point crucial. Démissionner n'est pas tout. Il faut savoir le faire au bon moment et au bon endroit. Et si vous me semblez très douée pour créer les occasions, vous n'êtes pas très au fait des stratégies politiques… répliqua Millicent, amusée.

- Elle n'a pas tort, fit remarquer Severus.

- Vous… commença Hermione.

- Je n'ai rien dit, coupa le maître des potions, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

- Il n'en demeure pas moins que vous nous avez offert un coup médiatique de tout premier ordre en sauvant des milliers de personnes d'une mort atroce, reprit Bulstrode. Je suis sure que vous venez de gagner plusieurs points dans l'opinion…

- Où est le génie qui vient de mettre en orbite notre futur 95% de votes favorables ? s'exclama un homme qui venait d'apparaître subitement dans le salon.

Rose et Ginny reconnurent le nouveau venu et la rousse tira sa baguette en un geste pavlovien.

- Vous ! siffla le professeur de vol.

- Que faites-vous ici ? aboya la dixième sage.

- Je suis le nouveau conseiller de ta mère, répondit Talleyrand. Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? J'ai été envoyé par Merlin…

- Si je tenais cet abruti… maugréa le professeur de DCFM.

- Je suis là ! retentit une voix joyeuse derrière la jeune femme qui sursauta.

L'enchanteur avait un rictus narquois et dévisageait Rose qui se dirigeait furieusement vers lui.

- Chère miss Bulstrode, ce que vous avez fait est du grand Art ! Savoir tourner le moindre petit incident en grande cause nationale frôle le génie. Si j'étais vivant, je vous épouserais… reprit Talleyrand en s'inclinant respectueusement devant l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Je fais souvent cet effet là, ironisa Millicent.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, coupa Hermione, mais il s'agit de MON poste. J'aimerais que vous me consultiez avant de prendre des décisions…

- Ah ! Ces novices ! Il faut tout leur expliquer… soupira le Haut.

- Surtout que je ne vous ai pas encore engagée ! ajouta la Ministre en se tournant vers Bulstrode.

- Rassurez-vous, cette prestation vous est offerte. Considérez cela comme un échantillon de ce que je sais faire… répliqua la consultante, affable. Bien, je vous vois demain matin à onze heures dans votre bureau, histoire de planifier au mieux cette campagne. Passez une bonne fin de week-end, Madame la Ministre.

Et sous les regards stupéfaits de l'assistance, Bulstrode sortit comme elle était entrée, avec calme et prestance. Rose s'approcha doucement d'Hermione, estomaquée, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tant qu'on est dans le boulot, tu aurais quelques minutes que je te montre les runes récupérées sur les cristaux de magie ? demanda la dixième sage.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça vaguement, toujours sous le coup de la surprise, et sa fille se dirigea vers une commode pour tirer un parchemin d'un tiroir.

- Voilà, il y a cinq runes pour le moment, expliqua la dixième sage en donnant la feuille à sa mère.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux dessins et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es sûre que c'était ce qui était écrit sur les cristaux ? demanda la Ministre, perplexe.

- J'ai recopié comme j'ai pu, marmonna Rose en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Là, j'ai « sandwich au thon », « tiercé », « fauteuil » et je te passe les deux derniers… Tu as dû te tromper quelque part.

- Et bien, Madame la Ministre, tu vas prendre ta veste en cuir et je t'emmène voir les runes de plus près, ça te va ? maugréa l'animagus.

- Et l'anniversaire d'Alex ? demanda Ginny qui s'était approchée.

- C'est déjà foutu et en plus, à son âge, il a la chance de ne se rendre compte de rien, répliqua Pansy en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Allez-y, je m'occupe de mettre tout le monde dehors.

Rose acquiesça, attrapa le bras de sa mère et les fit disparaître toutes deux dans un craquement sonore. Pansy écrasa sa cigarette et dévisagea les convives, stupéfaits.

- La fête est finie ! Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et reprendre une activité normale !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Minerva ajustait son chapeau vert émeraude sur ses cheveux en soupirant. Elle constatait dans le miroir, navrée, que sa belle chevelure autrefois ébène se teintait de plus en plus de gris.<p>

- Donc, vous allez m'abandonner… marmonna Severus, assis sur le lit de la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

- C'est l'histoire de quelques jours, tout au plus, rétorqua l'animagus en rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche gauche. Et ne vous avisez pas de mourir avant mon retour.

- J'en serais capable, rien que pour vous faire culpabiliser… maugréa le maître des potions, de mauvaise humeur.

- Je reconnais bien là votre fichu mauvais caractère d'Anglais.

- Et c'est l'Ecossaise toujours de bonne humeur qui me dit ça ? réplique Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

Minerva se pencha sur lui et captura brièvement ses lèvres.

- Faites attention à vous, murmura-t-elle. Et au moindre problème…

- Je contacte Parkinson, j'ai bien appris ma leçon, grommela Severus. Je peux savoir ce que vous allez faire ?

- Je ne préfère pas. Il n'y a que très peu de chance que mon idée marche, aussi je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs.

- Rassurez-vous très chère, j'ai pleinement conscience que je vais mourir. C'est notre lot à tous. La seule qui se berce d'illusions, c'est vous.

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa main sur la joue fraiche et rugueuse du maître des potions.

- Je reviens au plus vite. Portez-vous bien d'ici là.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Minerva se rendit dans son jardin pour transplaner. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle apparut en haut d'une montagne verdoyante. L'été touchait à sa fin mais la végétation résistait à l'automne naissant.

L'ancienne directrice de Poudlard balaya du regard le paysage avant de s'engager sur un chemin de terre poussiéreux.

« _Eleyna la sorcière vivait, comme tout bon sorcier qui se devait, à __A'Ghaidhealtachd. Elle parcourait les Hautes Terres bénies par Merlin, de bourg en bourg, se servant de ses dons pour soigner les braves gens._ »

Les premières phrases du conte pour enfants tournaient en boucle dans sa mémoire alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un village. Elle espérait que la Fontaine de Jouvence existait réellement et qu'elle la trouverait rapidement. Elle n'était pas résignée à laisser partir Severus.

* * *

><p>Hermione soupira et but une gorgée de café. Elle avait sous les yeux les dessins des runes et n'en reconnaissait aucune. Pire, son dictionnaire ne contenait pas les symboles qu'elle avait récupérés la veille avec Rose.<p>

- Il va falloir récupérer les autres… Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle rangea le parchemin comportant les symboles dans son tiroir alors qu'on frappait à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez ! s'exclama la Ministre en sortant son paquet de cigarettes et un briquet de sa veste.

Millicent Bulstrode et Franck Londubat pénétrèrent dans la vaste pièce et l'enchanteresse leur désigna deux fauteuils.

- Madame la Ministre, j'ai pris la liberté d'écrire un communiqué de presse, commença la directrice de campagne en tendant une feuille.

La neuvième sage s'en saisit et la parcourut avec attention.

- Vous voulez organiser l'élection sorcière le jour de l'élection moldue ? demanda Hermione.

- Je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée, dit posément Franck. Comme votre campagne se fera sur le rapprochement des deux communautés et de l'apaisement du climat, c'est une date idéale.

- Effectivement… marmonna l'enchanteresse, en continuant sa lecture.

- De plus, votre directeur de cabinet a commandé un sondage suite à votre coup d'éclat médiatique d'hier, poursuivit Millicent. Vous avez gagné cinq points d'opinions favorables.

- Et maintenant ? Que fait-on ?

- La stratégie est simple mais efficace. Votre ligne politique est appréciée, alors n'en changez pas, expliqua Londubat.

- Laissez-moi me charger du reste, conclut Bulstrode.

- Pouvez-vous me définir « le reste » ? demanda Hermione, soupçonneuse.

Millicent se pencha en direction de la Ministre et les yeux de l'ancienne Serpentard brillaient d'une lueur qui ne plaisait pas à l'enchanteresse.

- Et bien, c'est rudimentaire, mais la technique a fait ses preuves. Il faut organiser une campagne de dénigrement et chercher les cadavres dans les placards de votre adversaire pour dévoiler au grand jour leur état de décomposition, répondit calmement Bulstrode.

Hermione se leva brusquement et foudroya du regard sa directrice de campagne.

- Pas question ! s'exclama sèchement la neuvième sage. Je ne veux pas tomber dans une campagne de caniveau.

- Elles le sont toutes, à différents degrés, rétorqua placidement l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Justement, je ne veux pas donner du crédit à ce genre de chose, et je ne veux pas qu'on fouille dans mon passé pour me salir, moi ou ma famille.

- Puisqu'on en parle, si vous avez des choses à cacher, autant me les dire maintenant, que je ne sois pas surprise et que je puisse anticiper les mauvais coups.

L'enchanteresse hésita puis finit par lâcher un juron.

- J'aimerais que mon élection se fasse dans la dignité ! dit la Ministre en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

Un rire éclata et Hermione tourna la tête pour croiser le regard amusé de Talleyrand.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles et les naïfs pour mêler politique et dignité… commença le Haut avec un léger rictus.

Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Bulstrode.

- Chère Hermione, laissez-nous faire les basses œuvres dans l'ombre pendant que vous inonderez la communauté de votre beauté lumineuse… poursuivit Talleyrand.

- Quel vil flatteur vous faites, grommela l'enchanteresse.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai duré aussi longtemps en politique, répondit le Haut avec amusement.

- Je n'ai aucune difficulté à l'imaginer, dit Bulstrode avec admiration.

Londubat attrapa l'agenda de l'enchanteresse et se saisit d'une plume.

- Bien, nous allons prévoir vos réunions et meeting pour les deux prochains mois. Je vous préviens de suite : votre emploi du temps va être chargé.

* * *

><p><em>Quatre jours plus tard…<em>

Marietta Edgecombe froissait furieusement entre ses doigts le Chicaneur du jour. Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley en faisaient la une et cela la mettait dans une rage incontrôlable.

« _La femme de la Ministre de la Magie sauve Dublin d'un glissement de terrain. _

_Hier matin, alors qu'Hermione Granger s'affairait à Londres pour empêcher les débordements de la Tamise d'inonder une partie de la ville, Ginny Weasley, ancienne poursuiveuse de l'équipe d'Angleterre, a fait preuve d'un acte de haute magie pour empêcher la ville irlandaise de s'effondrer sur elle-même._

_C'était… impressionnant ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Elle a sauvé des milliers de vie aujourd'hui ! s'exprime Mrs Dulbie. L'école de mes enfants a failli être détruite, mais la Tornade Rousse est arrivée à temps._

_Le soulagement et la reconnaissance sont exprimés dans les rues irlandaises. Le Ministère croule sous les lettres de remerciements, les bouquets de fleurs et autres témoignages d'affection._ »

Marietta grogna son mécontentement et tourna la page. Elle but une gorgée de thé qu'elle recracha en lisant le contenu de l'article suivant. Une photo d'Hermione Granger en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson s'étalait sur le parchemin.

« _La Ministre en visite à Sainte Mangouste._

_Hier après midi, Hermione Granger s'est rendue au chevet des victimes des tensions entre les communautés sorcières et moldues. Elle a assurée de son soutien les sorciers présents, promettant d'apaiser le climat une fois un Premier Ministre moldu élu. _

_La Directrice de Sainte Mangouste, Pansy Parkinson, vient nous voir tous les jours, expliqua Barry Alcombert, blessé dans une explosion. Son professionnalisme et sa gentillesse font plaisir à voir. Avec elle, nous ne sommes pas que des dossiers, mais des êtres humains qui souffrent… »_

Edgecombe fit une boule du journal et, d'un geste de baguette, y mit feu.

- Mais pour qui se prennent-elles ? s'écria l'ancienne Serdaigle. Dès que j'aurai gagné, je les ferai exécuter sur la place publique, et tous les sorciers pourront voir à quel point leur sang est immonde !

Marietta, d'une humeur massacrante, attrapa un parchemin et une plume.

- Il est temps d'accélérer la campagne…

* * *

><p>Hermione soupira et dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front.<p>

- Rose ! Tu peux faire moins de bruit, s'il te plaît ? râla la Ministre en observant le cristal qui était devant elle.

- Très drôle Mman ! T'as qu'à venir m'aider ! râla la dixième sage dans son dos.

La terre se mit à trembler et l'enchanteresse s'accrocha comme elle put pour ne pas tomber.

- Comment veux-tu que je travaille dans de pareilles conditions ? ironisa-t-elle alors que sa fille poussait un rugissement.

Marylin eut un léger rire de gorge.

- Ca ne devrait plus durer très longtemps, murmura l'ancienne actrice. Tanaris, la chimère de la terre, est à sa portée.

La Ministre acquiesça et se mit à genoux pour chercher la rune sur la base du cristal.

- C'est bon, je l'ai… soupira-t-elle de soulagement en sortant un parchemin et une plume de sa poche.

Elle entreprit de recopier le symbole alors que le combat faisait rage dans son dos. Elle sentait le pouvoir de sa fille effleurer sa peau et c'était comme une brise légère agréable.

Une explosion retentit et Hermione sursauta, se cognant la tête contre les branches de cristal.

- Je vais avoir un attaque… haleta l'enchanteresse, une main sur le cœur.

- Mais non, la rassura Marylin avec un léger sourire. Tiens, la chimère saigne enfin. Rose a gagné.

Un nouveau rugissement se fit entendre et Hermione tourna légèrement la tête. La panthère noire était assise sur une sorte de nain à la barbe broussailleuse.

- C'est bon, Sage, tu as vaincu ! rouspéta Tanaris en tentant de se dégager.

L'animagus lui lança un regard noir et entreprit de se lécher la patte avant, prenant soin de bien se nettoyer entre les coussinets.

- Rose, tu veux bien arrêter d'embêter ton ami ? demanda Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le félin regarda l'enchanteresse et feula.

- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère ! Je peux encore te mettre une fessée…

Rose reprit forme humaine et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Plus tu vieillis et plus tu deviens chian…

- Rose !

- Bien, tu as fait deux chimères aujourd'hui. Celle de la terre et Elwyn, celle de l'eau, commença Marylin. Tu te sens d'en faire une dernière avant de rentrer ?

Le professeur de DCFM regarda sa montre et hésita quelques instants.

- Ca me va. J'espère juste que je ne serai pas en retard pour le dîner. Pansy serait capable d'emmener Alex dans un fast food et de mettre un quelconque soda dans son biberon…

* * *

><p>Minerva s'engageait sur un petit chemin de terre et croisait les doigts. Elle avait déjà parcouru la moitié des Highlands et espérait qu'elle touchait enfin au but. Elle avança rapidement jusqu'à entrevoir une petite cavité dans la roche. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle accéléra et pénétra dans la caverne.<p>

« J'espère que c'est ici… » songea-t-elle en agitant sa baguette.

Une petite boule de lumière apparut pour éclairer la grotte. L'animagus leva la tête et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir le plafond de la caverne. Il y faisait froid, humide et un silence de mort régnait. Elle frissonna, mal à l'aise, mais finit par reprendre sa marche, surveillant les alentours. Elle tendit l'oreille et crut entendre au loin un bruit d'eau. Elle serra sa baguette entre ses doigts et s'enfonça prudemment dans l'obscurité. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle remarqua une silhouette pas très loin d'elle. Elle envoya son lumos en direction de l'ombre et sursauta en remarquant un immense troll. La peau de la créature était gris pâle et l'ancienne directrice se demanda si elle avait déjà vu la lumière du jour. Le troll faisait dans les cinq mètres de haut et, contrairement aux autres membres de son espèce, ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence.

« L'écrivain a dû forcer sur le whisky… Confondre un troll avec une fée… » pensa amèrement McGonagall en s'approchant de la créature.

- Halte là, mortelle ! tonna le troll d'une voix grave et puissante. Que viens-tu faire à la Fontaine de Jouvence ?

- Je suis Minerva McGonagall, Guide de la Neuvième Sage du Conseil du même nom, répondit l'animagus en baissant sa baguette. Je viens chercher quelques gouttes d'eau rajeunissante pour empêcher la mort du Guide de la Dixième Sage.

Le troll plongea son regard dans les yeux verts et il sembla à l'ancienne directrice qu'il lisait en elle.

- Je ne peux te laisser accéder à la Fontaine Sacrée. L'homme que tu désires sauver est condamné par ses actions passées. Sa mort est justifiée.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi, rétorqua froidement McGonagall. Nous avons besoin de…

- J'ai parfaitement compris, grogna la créature. Vous ne vous approcherez pas de la Fontaine. Est-ce clair ?

Minerva songea un instant à se battre contre le troll mais elle sentait la puissance de ce dernier et savait parfaitement qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids.

- Bien, marmonna l'ancien professeur.

Elle tourna les talons et regagna l'extérieur de la grotte. Elle inspira profondément l'air frais et s'assit sur un rocher. Ce n'était pas un troll qui allait l'empêcher de sauver Severus. Elle avait besoin d'aide et savait où la trouver. Elle regarda sa montre, se leva et transplana sans un regard en arrière.

Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans le hall du Ministère de la magie et s'engouffra rapidement dans un ascenseur. Elle appuya sur un bouton et tapa nerveusement du pied pendant l'ascension de la cabine métallique. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, elle s'engagea dans un couloir et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers un bureau. Elle passa devant la secrétaire de la Ministre de la Magie qu'elle salua rapidement d'un signe de tête.

L'animagus frappa quelques coups à une porte et l'ouvrit sans même attendre d'être invitée à entrer. Hermione leva la tête d'un dossier et regarda, surprise, son ancien professeur s'approcher d'elle.

- Déjà de retour Minerva ? demanda l'enchanteresse en ôtant ses lunettes. Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il vous fallait ?

- Oui et non, répondit la Guide en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Il y a eu une… complication de dernière minute, et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Hermione se retourna et attrapa sa veste en cuir. Elle la passa puis fixa son katana dans son dos.

- Je vous suis. Vous m'expliquerez en route…

McGonagall eut un sourire reconnaissant pour son ancienne élève et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers l'aire de transplanage. Alors que Minerva les faisait disparaître dans un craquement sonore, elle se jura de ne pas revenir sans l'eau qui pourrait guérir Severus.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy et Hermione, présentes dans le souvenir, observèrent les deux sorcières transplaner.<em>

_- Bon, ça vient ce combat ? s'impatienta la médicomage._

_- Oui, mais il fallait reposer le contexte, expliqua patiemment l'enchanteresse._

_- Et voilà pourquoi tes copies faisaient cinquante parchemins ! Granger, jamais foutue d'aller à l'essentiel. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui raconte…_

_- Avec ta mémoire de poisson rouge ? On n'est pas sorties de l'auberge… se moqua la neuvième sage._

_- Bon, suivons-les, sinon on va rater le meilleur… grogna l'ancienne Serpentard._

_Elles firent quelques pas et le décor du bureau de la Ministre disparut._

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^<p>

Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end, reposez-vous bien !

Bises et à la semaine prochaine,

Link9


	12. Nouvelle jeunesse

Hey hey !

Aujourd'hui il fait beau ! YEAH ! Et pour fêter ça, je poste un nouveau chapitre ! mdr

** petit message pour Claire, qui a eu la gentille de me laisse deux reviews !** Je ne peux pas te répondre car ton adresse mail n'a jamais été inscrite par ffnet. Pour ça, il faut que tu crée un compte et que tu m'envoie un message privé ! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que le chap vous plaira !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Nouvelle jeunesse<strong>

Hermione regarda autour d'elle le paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette lande où Minerva les avait fait transplaner. L'entrée d'une grotte était visible dans la roche et l'animagus emprunta le chemin de terre qui y menait.

- C'est par ici, marmonna-t-elle en avançant.

L'enchanteresse haussa les épaules et suivit son ancien professeur pour pénétrer dans une caverne sombre et humide.

- Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'on vient faire là ? demanda la Sage en avançant prudemment dans l'obscurité.

- Le but du jeu va être de combattre une créature magique surpuissante pour récupérer quelques gouttes d'eau rajeunissante afin de soigner Severus.

- Franchement, à votre âge, croire encore aux contes… se moqua gentiment la Ministre.

- Si ce n'était pas la vérité, expliquez-moi pourquoi un troll de cinq mètres de haut surveille une vulgaire étendue d'eau ? répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

- On serait en Irlande, je vous répondrais bien qu'il garde un pot d'or. Mais tout le monde sait qu'en Ecosse la bestiole aurait déjà été zigouillée voir mangée, et l'or dépensé dans une taverne en verres de whisky… répliqua l'enchanteresse, narquoise.

Minerva la foudroya du regard et poursuivit son chemin en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, le troll apparut, l'air visiblement furieux.

- Vous revoilà, humaine ! gronda-t-il de sa voix rauque. N'ai-je pas été assez clair tout à l'heure ?

- Désolée, je ne parle pas le troll couramment, mais j'ai amené mon interprète, répondit sèchement l'animagus en désignant Hermione. Vous devriez vous comprendre.

- Dois-je prendre ça pour un compliment ? ironisa la Sage en avançant vers la créature.

Le gardien de la Fontaine observa rapidement la Ministre et grogna.

- Voilà donc la neuvième sage… Tu peux faire demi-tour, je ne vous laisserai pas passer, dit le troll d'une voix qui ne supportait aucune contradiction.

- Vous avez deux options, expliqua Hermione avec un sourire. Soit vous nous laissez gentiment accéder à la Fontaine, on se sert et on s'en va, soit on se bat et vous finissez la tronche encastrée dans la roche. Vous choisissez ?

* * *

><p><em>Pansy se frotta les mains sous le regard navré d'Hermione.<em>

_- Et bien voilà ! On y est enfin ! Et comme d'habitude, ton côté Gryffondor t'a poussé à choisir la bagarre ! Heureusement que tu existes, Granger, sinon il faudrait t'inventer…_

_- Tu as ce que tu voulais ? Maintenant, tais-toi et regarde ! rétorqua sèchement la Sage._

* * *

><p>La créature rugit et se précipita vers l'enchanteresse en faisant apparaître une lourde massue de bois. Hermione leva la main et une boule de feu se matérialisa dans sa paume. Elle la jeta sur le troll et en profita pour faire un pas de côté, évitant un coup de masse qui lui aurait ouvert le crâne.<p>

- Minerva, c'est l'heure de faire vos emplettes ! s'exclama la Sage en prenant son katana.

L'animagus fit le tour des deux combattants et se dirigea vers le fond de la caverne. Devant elle s'étendait un grand lac, l'air assez profond. Elle sortit une fiole de sa poche et la décapsula.

- Je vais te réduire en bouillie, Sage ! rugit la créature.

- Bien sûr ! Et moi, je suis le lapin de Pâques ! rétorqua l'ancienne Gryffondor. Je vais te mettre une dérouillée dont tu te souviendras pendant des siècles ! Minerva, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

McGonagall se pencha au-dessus de l'eau et s'apprêtait à plonger le tube en verre dedans quand elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs.

- Hey ! C'est moi ton adversaire ! grogna Hermione. Lâche-là tout de suite !

- Avec plaisir… rétorqua le gardien de la Fontaine avec un sourire mauvais.

Et le troll projeta Minerva en direction de l'enchanteresse. Les deux sorcières tombèrent sur le sol et Hermione attrapa son ancien professeur pour rouler sur le côté afin d'éviter un coup de massue. Coincée entre le sol et l'animagus, la Ministre leva la main et jeta un sortilège. Le troll fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière et le mur rocheux interrompit brutalement sa course.

L'enchanteresse posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de sa Guide qui lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- J'avoue que c'est assez excitant et tentant d'être dans cette position avec vous, mais nous avons un troll à maîtriser et de l'eau à récupérer… ironisa Hermione avec un sourire badin.

Minerva se releva et ses sourcils formaient une ligne noire inquiétante.

- Vous croyez vraiment que l'instant est propice à la plaisanterie ? demanda sèchement l'ancien professeur.

- Comme dirait Pansy, c'est l'fun… Non ? ajouta l'enchanteresse en se mettant debout.

* * *

><p><em>Parkinson éclata de rire et Hermione s'autorisa un léger sourire.<em>

_- Je savais que j'étais une source d'inspiration pour toi… plaisanta la médicomage. Je suis fière de toi que tu aies su profiter de cette occasion !_

_- Ce n'était pas l'avis de Minerva…_

_- Oui, mais si on commence à écouter les oies blanches, on ne fait plus rien d'amusant !_

* * *

><p>En sentant le sol de la caverne trembler, les deux sorcières reportèrent leur attention sur le troll qui les chargeait.<p>

- Ca, c'est déjà bien moins drôle… grogna Hermione en brandissant son katana.

Elle courut en direction de la créature et allait lancer un sort quand le gardien de la Fontaine bougea rapidement la main qui percuta de plein fouet la Ministre. Hermione se sentit décoller pour atterrir violemment sur le sol, complètement sonnée. La créature attrapa McGonagall et la souleva dans les airs.

- Je te sens un peu en nage, Guide. Va donc te rafraichir… ricana le troll avant de la jeter dans le lac.

Hermione entendit le bruit d'une chute dans l'eau et se releva en secouant la tête.

- Et merde… grogna-t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête en direction du lac et vit Minerva qui nageait à la surface du lac en direction de la rive. Il semblait à l'enchanteresse que l'animagus avait considérablement rajeuni. Elle la regardait, abasourdie, tandis que McGonagall glissait sur la berge. L'ancienne directrice foudroya du regard la Ministre.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un sortir de l'eau avec ses vêtements ?

- Avec Ginny, c'est plutôt du bain… Vous ressemblez à un chat mouillé… mais un chat diablement sexy…

- Pardon ? demanda sèchement l'animagus.

- Non, rien. Vous avez l'eau ? demanda Hermione.

Minerva montra la fiole remplie et l'enchanteresse poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Bien, tentons de gagner la sortie sans se faire massacrer… grommela l'enchanteresse en serrant ses doigts autour du manche de son katana.

- Vous m'avez diverti, humaines. Vous pouvez y aller… Mais ne revenez pas en ces lieux ! tonna le troll en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Vous nous laissez partir ? demanda Hermione, soupçonneuse.

- Dépêchez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de ragoût d'humains ! rugit la créature en montrant ses dents.

- D'accord ! On vous souhaite une bonne journée ! plaisanta Hermione en reculant vers la sortie, sans quitter le troll du regard. Minerva, vous venez ?

- En vous remerciant, répliqua sèchement l'ancienne directrice en suivant la Ministre.

Les deux sorcières quittèrent la caverne et, une fois à l'air libre, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le chemin de terre et souffla.

- Quand vous aurez fini de reprendre vos esprits, vous me préviendrez ? J'aimerais retrouver mon grincheux le plus rapidement possible… soupira McGonagall.

- Allez-y ! Je vérifie que j'ai bien toutes mes dents avant de rentrer chez moi… Mais passez donc prendre le digestif tout à l'heure avec Severus, répondit l'enchanteresse en se redressant sur ses coudes.

La Sage toussa et se tint les côtes en grimaçant.

- Tant que j'y pense, je ne suis pas sûre que la potion empêche Severus d'avoir une crise cardiaque…

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda McGonagall.

- Si vous passez devant un miroir, n'ayez pas peur ! répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Mince, j'crois que j'ai oublié une molaire dans la grotte… ajouta-t-elle en tâtant sa joue gonflée.

Minerva soupira et tourna les talons pour disparaître dans un craquement sonore. La Sage se releva et retourna à l'entrée de la caverne.

- Monsieur le Troll ? appela-t-elle. Vous n'auriez pas vu une de mes dents ?

Un rugissement lui répondit, faisant trembler les murs.

- Tant pis, j'suis bonne pour me faire poser une couronne… soupira la Ministre avant de transplaner.

* * *

><p><em>- Hmmm, ça a dû faire mal ! grimaça Pansy en quittant la pensine. <em>

_- M'en parle pas. J'ai dépensé une petite fortune chez le dentiste pour réparer ça._

_- Heureusement que le ministère dispose d'une bonne mutuelle, ironisa la médicomage. Et avec ta femme, tu en avais bien besoin. Je me souviens de sa réaction face à une McGo rajeunie…_

* * *

><p>William McGonagall grimpa rapidement les marches menant au bureau de Bill. Il entra en coup de vent et se planta devant le directeur, les paumes sur le bureau.<p>

- Si ça continue, tu m'enverras des oranges à Azkaban ! tonna le professeur de métamorphose.

Bill posa calmement sa plume et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de William. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur son torse et attendit que son adjoint poursuive.

- J'en ai assez de devoir raser les murs du collège pour échapper aux sortilèges perdus de crétins d'étudiants qui ne savent pas viser correctement ! s'exclama William, furieux. Soit Rose leur apprend à atteindre leur cible, soit tu rétablis les châtiments corporels que je puisse me défendre !

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? soupira Bill.

- Il se passe que les élèves qui ont assez de poils là où je pense pour aller voter se tapent allègrement dessus ! Les pro Granger et les pro Edgecombe se livrent à une véritable guérilla dans les couloirs de TON école !

- Et en dehors du rétablissement des châtiments corporels, tu aurais une autre idée à me proposer ? demanda posément le Directeur de Poudlard.

- Autoriser l'usage du doloris ?

- WILLIAM !

- A part leur ôter le droit de vote et leur confisquer leur baguette jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je vois pas… Ah si, les envoyer bosser au fond d'une mine au Chili, ça devrait les calmer…

- Sérieusement…

- Sérieusement, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Mais calme-moi vite ces merdeux sinon les chiottes de Poudlard n'auront jamais été aussi propres depuis mon époque !

- Et bien, j'écrivais justement à notre Ministre de la Magie pour organiser un débat dans le collège… Ca devrait apaiser les tensions, qu'en penses-tu ?

William lui jeta un regard condescendant.

- Petit joueur, maugréa le professeur de métamorphose. Du moment que tu convoques en même temps un bataillon d'Aurors pour contenir ces crétins juvéniles, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est toi le chef !

Sur ces mots, le professeur de métamorphose tourna les talons et quitta le bureau de son amant. Bill soupira et se saisit d'une feuille de parchemin vierge.

« Chère Tonks,

Pourrais-tu nous prêter quelques-uns de tes hommes en vue de…. »

* * *

><p>Severus dévisageait la femme qui se tenait devant lui et cligna des yeux. Il se pinça rapidement pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas et finit par froncer les sourcils.<p>

- Quatre jours d'absence pour revenir liftée ? Je ne vois pas en quoi votre chirurgie esthétique me sauvera la vie, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Minerva sortit de sa poche une fiole et la tendit au maître des potions.

- Buvez ça au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? demanda Rogue en débouchant la fiole pour sentir le liquide qu'elle contenait.

- Une eau d'un genre particulier, expliqua l'animagus.

Severus haussa les épaules et but d'une traite le contenu de l'éprouvette. Il haussa un sourcil tout en essayant d'analyser le goût sur ses papilles.

- C'est de l'eau ! gronda Minerva. Mais avec toute la bière que vous ingurgitez à longueur de journée, vous avez dû en oublier la saveur !

- Il me faut croire que le rajeunissement atteint exclusivement vos formes mais n'a pas trouvé comment régénérer vos neurones.

McGonagall lui jeta un regard glacial et Rogue eut un léger rictus amusé.

- Demain matin à la première heure, vous irez trouver Miss Parkinson pour faire de nouvelles analyses. Et vous avez intérêt à ce qu'elles soient concluantes… menaça-t-elle en pointant son index sur le torse du maître des potions.

- Si à chaque fois que vous voulez me guérir vous perdez cinquante ans d'âge, je pense que je vais rester mourant encore quelques temps… ironisa Severus.

Minerva tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

- Et mon repas ? demanda Rogue d'une voix forte.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un Tupperware vide traversa la pièce pour cogner le front de l'ancien directeur de Serpentard.

- Préparez le vous-même !

Rogue soupira et se massa la tête.

- Et si je ne suis pas guéri, serez-vous métamorphosée en petite jeunette désireuse d'exaucer le moindre de mes caprices ? demanda-t-il en ramassant la boite en plastique. Y a-t-il un conte écossais parlant de la transformation d'un chat grincheux en une ravissante nymphette prête à accomplir les quatre volontés de l'homme, son maître naturel ?

Une casserole vide vola à travers le salon et Rogue l'évita de peu.

- Apparemment, non… en conclut-il avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Hermione rentra avec soulagement chez elle. Elle observa, interloquée, la table dressée pour quatre et fronça les sourcils.<p>

- Enfin de retour ! s'exclama avec soulagement Ginny qui sortait de la cuisine.

Une bonne odeur se faisait sentir dans la pièce et l'appétit de l'enchanteresse se réveilla.

- Tu as invité du monde ? demanda la Sage en ôtant sa veste.

Ginny détailla le visage et l'allure de sa femme et grimaça.

- Que t'est-il encore arrivé ? interrogea la rousse, inquiète. Tu devais être au ministère et je te retrouve couverte de boue, sentant le fauve, les cheveux en bataille et la joue droite gonflée et bleue. Encore un attentat ?

- Non, juste une petite promenade de santé, c'est le cas de le dire. Minerva m'a embarquée pour aller chercher un remède pour Severus.

- Et vous y êtes allées toutes les deux ? Ensemble ? insista le professeur de vol, soupçonneuse.

- Il y avait un troll. Si tu penses qu'on avait le temps de s'amuser… J'en ai perdu une dent !

- Et au lieu de vous battre comme des chiffonnières face à un troll, vous n'avez pas songé à me demander de faire apparaître ce dont vous aviez besoin ? lâcha la rousse, courroucée. Je te rappelle que je peux obtenir tout ce à quoi je pense…

Hermione resta interdite, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se sentant stupide. Ses doigts se coincèrent dans un nœud et elle grommela.

- Va te laver, les trolls nauséabonds ne sont pas admis à table ! enchaîna la rousse, les poings sur les hanches. J'espère que ma femme se cache sous cette couche de boue et de saleté repoussante. Parce que dès qu'elle réapparaîtra, j'aurai deux mots à lui dire… ainsi qu'à Minerva quand je mettrai la main sur elle.

- Ca tombe bien, elle vient pour le café… marmonna Hermione.

- Je ne savais pas que les tas de boue parlaient… A la douche !

L'enchanteresse tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les escaliers. Affronter un troll, pas de problème, mais une Ginny Weasley en colère, c'était une autre affaire.

« Courage, fuyons ! » songea la Sage en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Pansy leva les yeux de son assiette.<p>

- Là, ça va être l'fun ! murmura-t-elle d'un ton réjoui.

- J'y vais… commença Hermione en se levant et en posant sa serviette sur la table.

- Toi, tu restes assise… menaça Ginny. Je m'occupe d'accueillir… nos invités.

La rousse se dirigea dans l'entrée et l'enchanteresse entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Aussitôt, un cri retentit et la neuvième sage grimaça.

- Tu vas te faire engueuler, chère belle-mère… ironisa Parkinson. Dois-je te réserver un bloc opératoire pour ce soir ?

Rose écrasa les pieds de sa femme qui glapit.

- HERMIONE ! rugit Ginny en pénétrant dans le salon. Je crois que tu me dois des explications…

La rousse désigna Minerva et Rose en lâcha ses couverts. Elle dévisagea la femme aux cheveux noirs qui paraissait avoir dans les quarante, cinquante ans.

- Marraine ? C'est bien toi ? balbutia la dixième sage.

- Aucun doute là-dessus, répliqua Severus avec un sourire narquois. Si le physique diffère, c'est toujours le même mauvais caractère…

McGonagall jeta un regard froid au maître des potions dont le sourire s'élargit.

- C'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas une casserole à me lancer, très chère… murmura-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Je peux toujours en emprunter une à Miss Weasley, rétorqua l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard.

- J'en ai une avec des bosses… Mais je compte bien me servir de la tête d'Hermione pour lui rendre sa forme d'origine, rétorqua sèchement Ginny.

- Je pense que c'est le moment pour un repli stratégique en cuisine… Passe devant, je te couvre… chuchota Pansy à l'enchanteresse qui tentait de disparaître sous la table. Et je me rince l'œil en même temps. Elle est plutôt pas mal, la McGo… Tu crois qu'elle me donnerait des cours particuliers de métamorphose ?

Elle retint un hurlement alors que Rose lui écrasait une nouvelle fois le pied.

- Ok, on se tire. J'embarque la bouteille de vin. Cours Hermione !

Ginny se planta devant sa femme et lui lança un regard froid.

- Tu comptais me dire quand que ta Guide avait rajeuni ?

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé… tenta l'enchanteresse avec son plus beau sourire.

- Jalouse Weasley ? lança Rogue, visiblement enchanté de l'ambiance de la soirée. Vous pouvez. Il m'est arrivé par le passé d'être généreux et de partager…

Severus se prit une tape à l'arrière de la tête et leva les yeux vers Minerva.

- Ce soir, vous aurez le canapé pour vous tout seul. Heureux ? gronda l'ancien professeur.

Rose claqua des doigts et une détonation retentit.

- Bien. Vous pouvez arrêter de vous écharper comme des enfants de cinq ans ? Maman, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je m'en occupe, répliqua Severus en s'installant confortablement sur une chaise. Si Miss Je Sais Tout commence à nous narrer cette aventure, on y est encore demain matin. Souvenez-vous de la longueur de ses copies et vous saurez que j'ai raison…

Hermione ne répliqua pas, se contentant de finir d'une traite son verre de vin.

- Il était une fois une Ecossaise aigrie, âgée, têtue et naïve qui confondait rêve et réalité… commença le maître des potions. Cette vieille carne avait la chance de vivre avec un apollon, un bel éphèbe que toutes les sorcières rêvaient d'avoir pour époux.

Parkinson éclata de rire et leva son verre en direction de son ancien directeur qui fit une légère révérence.

- J'adore votre manière de conter, professeur. Poursuivez donc, je suis captivée !

- Bref, cet homme idéal fut blessé au combat et, alors qu'il se mourrait lentement, la vieille chouette se dit que si elle le laissait succomber, elle finirait seule, abandonnée de tous et que des voisins trouveraient son cadavre trois semaines plus tard, à moitié dévoré par des chats obèses.

Minerva s'étouffa et Ginny, apitoyée, lui tapota dans le dos.

- Chats qui mourront bien évidemment deux jours après avoir avalé cette viande avariée…

- Vous venez de gagner une semaine de canapé, Rogue ! aboya McGonagall entre deux quintes de toux.

- Ce n'est rien comparé au plaisir que j'éprouve actuellement. Bref, je continue mon passionnant et véridique récit. Ayant appris récemment à déchiffrer de complexes signes cabalistiques, autrement dit, ayant appris à lire depuis peu, notre intrépide Ecossaise se procura un livre, bravant tous les dangers. Ici, le seul danger résidant à ne pas se couper un doigt en tournant les pages.

Pansy eut un ricanement et servit un verre au conteur qui sentait la soif venir.

- Parrain, tu peux en venir aux faits ? demanda Rose, lasse.

- Pourtant, tu adorais mes histoires quand tu étais petite, fit remarquer le maître des potions.

- Peut-être, mais elles m'ont coûté trois ans de thérapie, répliqua la dixième sage.

Hermione éclata de rire et Rogue lui sourit de manière carnassière.

- Riez Granger… Ca ne va pas durer. Bref, l'Ecossaise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lisait car elle ne pouvait pas s'aider d'images, alla trouver la Miss Je Sais Tout du coin, et main dans la main, les deux amies gambadèrent gaiement, parcourant la verdoyante lande écossaise, s'arrêtant ça et là pour bavasser, s'allonger dans le foin et…

- Severus ! coupa Ginny, outrée.

- Je vais finir le récit, car sinon, il va y avoir un meurtre… marmonna Minerva.

- Ou deux, ajouta froidement le professeur de vol en plongeant son regard noir dans les yeux de sa femme.

- Oh non ! Vous coupez juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant… soupira Pansy.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione remplit à nouveau les verres et elle et Pansy trinquèrent avant de boire une courte gorgée.<em>

_- Il n'y a pas à dire, Severus est un conteur hors pair ! _

_- Si tu le dis… Il aurait dû travailler à la Gazette du Sorcier, se moqua Hermione._

_- Oui ! Au courrier du cœur ! Là, on se serait bien marré…_

_- J'imagine les réponses qu'il aurait pu faire._

_- Bref, c'est bien gentil de te mettre en avant, mais j'aimerais bien voir Rose en pleine action. Tu nous montres un petit souvenir avec des chimères ?_

_- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir… J'en ai un qui va t'amuser. _

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! La suite la semaine prochaine ? Ca vous a plu ? ^^<p>

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Link9_  
><em>


	13. La bombe de Marietta

Hey hey !

Et voilà, week-end de rentrée, week-end tout pourri !

Enfin, pour se consoler d'être de retour de vacances, voici un nouveau chap qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : La bombe de Marietta<strong>

Rose avait rejoint sa mère pour le déjeuner avant de partir à la chasse aux chimères. Profitant de l'absence de Ginny qui surveillait continuellement l'alimentation de sa femme, et de celle de Pansy qui faisait attention à ne pas manger trop gras pour conserver sa ligne et éviter d'avoir du cholestérol, Hermione et sa fille s'étaient fait plaisir en prenant deux sandwichs grecs accompagnés de frites chez le vendeur moldu du coin de la rue.

- Bon sang que ça fait du bien… soupira d'aise Hermione en se laissant aller contre son dossier, savourant son repas. J'adore me boucher les artères, comme dirait ta mère…

- D'après toi, Merlin te fera subir combien d'heures de jogging pour ton repas ? demanda Rose avec un rictus avant de manger une poignée de frites.

- Et Pansy te fera avaler combien de salades vertes avant que tu ne puisses espérer voir un morceau de beurre sur du pain ? rétorqua l'enchanteresse du tac au tac.

- Du beurre ? Des mois que je n'en ai pas vu. J'en ai même oublié le goût et la consistance…

Rose mordit avidement dans son sandwich et ce geste semblait être une sorte de provocation qui amusa la Ministre. Marylin apparut devant les deux femmes et contempla leur repas, l'air navré.

- Rose… Je peux savoir comment tu vas faire pour combattre deux chimères cet après-midi avec tout ce gras que tu ingurgites ? Tu vas t'endormir entre deux sorts ! commença l'ancienne actrice.

- Ca va, relax ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma femme, grommela la dixième sage.

- Ta femme, la mienne, et ta grand-mère… soupira Hermione. Il n'empêche que Marylin n'a pas tort…

- Et toi ? Tu arriveras à tenir ton stylo avec les doigts graisseux ? T'es sure que ta plume ne va pas glisser ? ironisa l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un de bon sens dans un couple et j'ai bien l'impression que ce rôle ne vous est pas dévolu, mes chéries… fit la huitième sage en louchant avec envie sur les frites de l'enchanteresse.

- Pas touche… grogna la ministre en tirant vers elle son plateau.

- Bon, parlons sérieusement, reprit Marylin, le visage soucieux. De nouveaux Sages et Hauts ont disparu…

- Qui ? demanda Rose, inquiète.

- Aliénor et Clément ne sont plus. Il faut vraiment que vous vous dépêchiez de percer le code des cristaux de magie, répondit l'ancienne actrice.

- Et je suppose que nous devons y aller maintenant ? demanda Hermione en jetant un regard malheureux à son sandwich mangé à moitié.

- Exact ! s'exclama la blonde en attrapant les deux Sages pour les faire disparaître.

Quand Helen pénétra, quelques instants plus tard, dans le bureau de la Ministre de la Magie, elle fut surprise de ne trouver personne. Elle jeta un regard et remarqua qu'un seul plateau se trouvait sur le meuble de travail de l'enchanteresse.

- Pourtant, j'ai bien vu deux plateaux tout à l'heure… marmonna la secrétaire en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy jetait un regard noir à Hermione qui trouvait ses chaussures très intéressantes.<em>

_- Comme ça on mange n'importe quoi derrière mon dos ?_

_- C'était il y a longtemps, répliqua la Sage._

_- Oui, je sais, dans une autre vie… Mais je remarque que tu as grossi… ajouta la médicomage en pinçant les hanches de l'enchanteresse. Je te mets au régime dès demain !_

_- Hey ! rétorqua la neuvième sage._

_Arrête de brailler et regarde ce qui se passe. Je sens que ça va être intéressant…_

* * *

><p>Les trois Sages apparurent dans une sorte de vaste temple grec, dont les murs étaient couverts d'horloges.<p>

- M'man, t'es chiante, ça pue le graillon ton truc ! râla Rose en avançant tandis qu'Hermione continuait tranquillement son repas.

- J'aime pas manger dans la précipitation. Ca me donne des aigreurs d'estomac, répliqua la Ministre avec un regard d'excuse.

L'animagus fit apparaître son arc et encocha une flèche sur la corde. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le cristal au fond de la pièce.

- C'est qui la bestiole du jour ? demanda la dixième sage.

Avant que Marylin ne puisse répondre, une voix vaporeuse se fit entendre.

- Je suis Ashara, la chimère de la magie temporelle…

Une femme d'aspect translucide, presque spectrale, vêtue d'une longue toge blanche, apparut de derrière le cristal et s'avança lentement vers les sorcières.

- On dirait le prof qui nous donnait les cours de transplanage… marmonna Rose.

Hermione répondit quelque chose et sa fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu peux finir ta bouchée avant de l'ouvrir. Déjà, on ne comprend rien et en plus, c'est répugnant.

L'enchanteresse déglutit bruyamment et Marylin grimaça, écœurée.

- Désolée, je mange car c'est vraiment infect quand c'est froid. Bref, je disais que la ressemblance était flagrante, répéta l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Et à tes… « bonnes manières », je remarque avec déception que Merlin a déteint sur toi… soupira l'ancienne actrice.

Hermione mordit à nouveau dans son sandwich et des morceaux de viandes couverts de sauce glissèrent pour tomber sur le sol dans un affreux bruit de succion.

- Mais t'es dégueulasse ! s'exclama Rose. Je te jure que si je me vautre à cause de tes cochonneries, tu me le paieras !

- Excusez-moi… Vous êtes ici pour vous battre ou pour discuter ? demanda la chimère, perplexe.

- Deux secondes ! râla Rose en jetant un regard énervée à Ashara. Marylin, tu peux mettre ma catastrophe de mère dans un coin histoire que je ne glisse pas sur une frite ?

- Cha va ! Cha va ! Jmenva ! grommela l'enchanteresse, la bouche pleine, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

D'autres morceaux de viandes s'échappèrent du sandwich et les yeux de la Ministre s'écarquillèrent en voyant le regard furieux de sa fille.

- Tu veux que je nettoie ? demanda la neuvième sage après avoir dégluti.

- Va t'occuper de la rune avant que je t'enfonce ton grec dans la gorge… répliqua l'animagus en passant une main sur son visage.

Hermione se dirigea tranquillement vers le cristal quand elle s'arrêta net à mi-chemin.

- Un problème ? demanda Marylin alors que Rose et Ashara commençaient à se battre.

- Mes frites sont froides… marmonna la ministre.

- Tu manies les éléments ! Réchauffe-les ! rétorqua la huitième sage, perdant légèrement patience.

L'enchanteresse claqua des doigts et goûta son plat avant de grimacer.

- Maintenant, elles sont molles et sans saveur…

- Arrête de râler et occupe-toi de la rune !

Hermione haussa un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait l'ancienne actrice stressée.

- Ok, j'y vais… marmonna la Ministre en traînant des pieds jusqu'au cristal.

Elle s'assit au pied de ce dernier et, tout en poursuivant son repas, inspecta la pierre à la recherche du symbole magique.

- M'man ! T'as pas une idée pour m'aider ? s'époumona Rose. Cette saleté me fait tourner en bourrique !

L'enchanteresse répondit quelque chose mais la dixième sage se remit à hurler.

- AVALE TA BOUCHEE AVANT DE PARLER !

- Je disais E=MC2 ! répéta Hermione.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ? J'suis pas docteur en physique !

- Parce que tu crois que je le suis ?

La Ministre fouilla dans les poches de sa veste en cuir et en sortit une canette de soda qu'elle décapsula.

- En gros, ça signifie qu'à très grande vitesse, le temps « ralentit » et les dimensions « rétrécissent »… Je peux pas t'en dire plus…

- Super. Et ça m'avance à quoi ?

- Tu as une chimère de la vitesse ! Grimpe dessus et dépasse celle de la lumière, tu pourras contrer les effets du temps !

Elle but une longue gorgée et soupira de contentement sous le regard éberlué de Marylin.

- Le soda, ça décape la graisse qui est restée collée aux parois de l'œsophage… expliqua Hermione.

Et tandis que Rose invoquait Arkhan, l'enchanteresse trouvait enfin la rune gravée dans le cristal. Elle sortit un parchemin et une plume de sa poche et s'appliqua à reproduire le symbole.

- Merde ! J'ai foutu du gras partout ! grommela-t-elle en fourrant la feuille dans sa poche pour ensuite s'essuyer les doigts sur son jean.

- Heureusement que tu as d'autres qualités, dit Marylin, atterrée. Et que je te connais sous un autre jour au Conseil.

Un bruit de chute retentit et la huitième et neuvième sages se retournèrent pour voir Rose qui se relevait, s'appuyant contre un mur.

- Et dire qu'elle nous faisait la guerre pour pas qu'on bouffe avec nos doigts… grimaça la jeune femme. Quand je pense que les sorciers vont voter en masse pour… elle.

Rose cligna des yeux et se métamorphosa en ours.

- Tu as encore faim, m'man ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda la Ministre.

- Je vais te faire un khebab de chimère… répliqua la jeune femme en montrant ses crocs.

* * *

><p>Ah Puch regardait Hermione dont le front était barré d'un pli soucieux.<p>

- A quoi penses-tu, Sage ? murmura-t-il gravement.

L'enchanteresse eut un léger sourire qui illumina son visage.

- A la même chose que toi, je suppose… répliqua-t-elle.

Le Haut eut un haussement de sourcil et allait répliquer quand Marylin apparut. L'ancienne actrice ramena ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste souple et prit place à côté de Merlin.

- C'est moi ou d'autres ont disparu ? demanda la blonde en parcourant la table du regard.

- Cassandra et Jules César nous ont quitté, répondit doucement Lancelot.

- Et la pucelle va nous écraser une petite larme ? se moqua Merlin.

- Ca suffit ! coupa Rose, pressentant que la dispute allait éclater entre les deux ennemis. Ca en est où en bas ?

Marylin poussa un soupir et tapota des doigts sur la table.

- Rose a déjà dix chimères. Hirfitt et Arkhan, qu'on ne présente plus, les cinq élémentaires qui sont Lyfa pour la glace, Azethor l'électricité, Tanaris la terre, Elwyn l'eau et Kalimdor, le feu.

- Celles-là m'intéressent beaucoup, commença Merlin avec un sourire machiavélique. Ca serait une bonne idée que notre feignasse de Ministre se batte contre elle. Ca ferait un bon entraînement…

- C'est une idée… soupira Rose.

Ah Puch écoutait la discussion sans sourciller mais Chaka semblait s'impatienter.

- Celle qui fut dure à gagner fut Darnassus, la manipulation de l'esprit. J'ai cru à moment que j'allais devoir intervenir.

- Une femme a déjà l'esprit assez dérangé pour qu'on vienne le manipuler, murmura Lancelot. Femmes perfides !

Yuki éclata de rire et s'attira un regard noir de Joséphine.

- Tu peux poursuivre ? On s'endort… grommela Chaka à la huitième sage.

- Et les deux dernières sont Ashara, la manipulation temporelle, et Alterac, la métamorphose, conclut Marylin. Dans deux jours, on s'occupe d'Arathi, la magie de soin, et de Silithus le démoniste. Je crains ce dernier. Il va nous poser des problèmes…

- Et il en restera combien après ? interrogea Néfertiti.

- Trois ! répliqua sèchement Chaka. On t'a jamais appris à compter ?

- Talleyrand, tu peux nous dire comment se passe la campagne électorale ? demanda Jacques, soucieux.

- A merveille ! Notre Ministre va taper un score de dictateur sud-américain, ironisa le Haut. Cette Bulstrode est un vrai génie. En revanche, j'espère que le débat à Poudlard se passera bien demain. J'y ferai un tour et je vous raconterai…

Il s'étira et son regard brillait de malice.

- En tout cas, j'ai rarement vu une campagne aussi animée. Reste encore un mois et demi. Ca va être un vrai régal !

- Oui, si le monde n'est pas détruit d'ici là par votre faute, rétorqua sèchement Jacques.

Ah Puch jeta un court regard à Hermione qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Quelque chose à dire, neuvième sage ?

- Allons, nécromancien, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, répondit l'enchanteresse, narquoise.

Ils se regardèrent longuement et le Haut finit par éclater de rire.

- Si nous t'avions eue dans notre camp, l'Alliance Interdite aurait gagné la bataille de Buckingham.

- Vous pouvez nous dire ce qui se passe ? marmonna Merlin. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de me marrer.

- Je crois savoir ce qui nous fait disparaître. Et cela ne va pas te faire rire, mon ami… commença Hermione.

* * *

><p>Ginny profitait de son après midi de libre pour faire un peu de rangement chez elle. Hermione avait étalé partout dans le salon des quantités de dossiers, de parchemins, de graphiques et la rousse voulait revoir la couleur de sa table avant la fin de la campagne électorale.<p>

- Plus elle vieillit, plus elle devient désordonnée… soupira le professeur de vol en faisant apparaître deux boites en carton.

Elle commençait à ranger les papiers quand le spectre de sa mère traversa le mur de la cuisine pour voleter à côté de sa fille.

- A ce que je vois, tu sers encore de bonniche à la mégère qui vit avec toi ! grommela Molly en fronçant les sourcils.

- Maman ! gronda l'ancienne poursuiveuse. Hermione est plutôt occupée en ce moment, et je ne vais pas l'ennuyer avec des détails bassement matériels…

- C'est avec ce genre de réflexion qu'on se complait à être une esclave ! Ton père aussi a été Ministre de la Magie mais ça ne l'a jamais empêché de m'aider à la maison ? Et bien sûr, elle, elle est au-dessus de ça !

- Papa ? T'aider ? Laisse-moi rire. Quand il rentrait le soir, tout était déjà fait ! Et je te signale que papa n'a jamais eu à préparer une élection… ironisa Ginny.

- Le monde, dans ce temps là, fonctionnait normalement. Mais maintenant que ta succube de l'enfer impose ses idées moldues dans notre société, tout va de travers. Avec ton père, ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

- La démocratie est une bonne chose. Cela m'étonne que tu ne le voies pas ! rétorqua le professeur de vol.

- La démocratie, c'est bon pour les autres, mais chez toi, c'est plutôt une dictature ! Tu restes cloitrée à la maison pendant que la câtin de Grindelwald s'occupe ailleurs… et en bonne compagnie…

- Tu délires, m'man ! grommela Ginny, de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu peux me dire à quoi ressemble Minerva ces temps-ci ? Elle tient plus du démon tentateur que du vieux professeur à la retraite…

Ginny balança rageusement un dossier dans un carton et se retourna, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, vers sa mère.

- Maman ! J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec les deux intéressées, et tout est parfaitement clair. J'ai confiance. Il n'y a rien entre elles !

- Tu le penses ou tu veux le croire ? T'as pas remarqué les regards qu'elles se lancent à la dérobée ?

- Je ne supporte plus tes insinuations. De ton vivant, tu étais déjà impossible, et je ne te laisserai pas pourrir notre couple pendant les cent prochaines années. Je ne veux plus t'entendre sur ce sujet.

- Il n'y a pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir… soupira Molly.

- DEHORS ! rugit Ginny.

- Bien, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand la traînée du ministère quittera ta couche pour celle de McGonagall… conclut le fantôme en retournant dans la cuisine.

Le professeur de vol regarda sa mère traverser le mur et se laissa tomber dans une chaise. Elle ne pouvait se cacher qu'elle était inquiète de la situation. S'il n'y avait rien entre Hermione et McGonagall, pourquoi l'enchanteresse lui avait-elle caché le rajeunissement de l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard ?

La rousse se leva et attrapa sa veste dans l'entrée. Elle sortit dans le jardin et tourna les talons pour disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Elle devait parler de ses doutes à quelqu'un, et qui de mieux qu'une des hypothétiques coupables ?

Elle apparut devant la porte de la maison de McGonagall et frappa trois coups vifs. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Ginny plongea son regard dans les yeux verts surpris.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…

* * *

><p>Pansy regardait, abasourdie, les parchemins devant elle. Elle se pinça, glapit, et sut qu'elle ne rêvait pas.<p>

- Par les couilles de Merlin, c'est incompréhensible ! murmura-t-elle, perplexe.

- Un problème ? demanda Severus avec un léger rictus.

- L'inverse, plutôt. Vous êtes parfaitement guéri ! Même votre trace du vaccin BCG a disparu…

- Que voulez-vous ? Le whisky de Minerva a des vertus thérapeutiques malheureusement ignorées par la médecine moderne, ironisa le maître des potions.

- Peut-être, mais je peux vous assurer que le vin de Granger donne des visions enchanteresses. Après deux verres, j'ai trouvé notre ancienne directrice absolument divine… Faudrait que je la revois sobre, pour qu'elle quitte mes rêves. Rose ne me pardonnerait pas que je fantasme sur sa marraine…

- Effectivement, je la trouve très belle en ce moment. Mais je vous assure que, pour une fois, l'alcool n'y ait pour rien… répondit Rogue, acide.

- Heureux de savoir que vous êtes ivre depuis presque vingt ans, professeur… se moqua Pansy. Finalement, je vais regarder votre foie…

- Grâce à son rajeunissement soudain, je vais faire des économies en spiritueux. Je tiens à préciser cependant que Minerva n'oubliait jamais de rapporter les bouteilles vides à la consigne. Que voulez-vous ? Un sou est un sou, poursuivit-il en l'imitant.

- Sur ce, allons fêter votre résurrection, la deuxième, et courrons alimenter votre cirrhose du foie ! Je paie la première tournée !

- Phrase que je n'avais pas entendu depuis près de vingt ans… soupira Rogue.

Pansy éclata de rire et les deux sorciers quittèrent son bureau en direction du premier bar venu.

* * *

><p>« <em>Une ministre multirécidiviste à la cuisse légère…<em>

_Hermione Granger veut se présenter comme la candidate au-dessus de tout soupçon et à la moralité irréprochable. Cependant, les apparences sont trompeuses. La moldue pour laquelle vous vous apprêtez peut-être à voter est une criminelle dont les actes n'ont jamais été traduits devant une cours de justice._

_Alors qu'elle n'était déjà plus une enfant, Hermione Granger et son amante de longue date, Minerva McGonagall, ont cambriolé la banque Gringotts, mettant hors d'état de nuire les gobelins, pauvres innocents dont la plupart ont dû faire un séjour prolongé à Sainte Mangouste, ce qui témoigne de la violence de l'attaque. Les deux femmes, s'inspirant des films moldus appelés western, sont entrées baguette au poing dans la célèbre banque et ont tout ravagé sur leur passage, prenant en otage un gobelin._

_S'emparant du butin du coffre Lestrange, les deux criminelles se sont enfuies, semant les Aurors qui tentaient de les pourchasser. A ce jour, les deux sorcières n'ont jamais été inquiétées. Mais que fait donc le Magenmagot ? Est-il à la botte de la criminelle qui dirige notre communauté ? Weasley sait-elle que sa femme continue ses actes délictueux avec son amante ?_

_Avant de voter, n'oubliez pas ceci : une bonne gestion politique demande une morale exemplaire. _

_Marietta Edgecombe, la seule candidate au-dessus de tout soupçon _»

Marietta reposa sa plume, satisfaite. Elle relit une dernière fois le parchemin, puis le plia soigneusement pour le glisser dans une enveloppe.

« Rita Skeeter, Gazette du Sorcier »

L'impatience et l'excitation s'emparant d'elle, l'ancienne Serdaigle se dirigea vers la cuisine et accrocha sa missive à la patte de son hibou.

- Dépêche-toi d'apporter ce courrier. Il faut qu'il arrive avant l'impression de la maquette… dit vivement la candidate.

Le volatile hulula gaiement et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Marietta se servit une tasse de café et observa le hibou disparaître à l'horizon. Demain matin aurait lieu le débat à Poudlard. Et la bombe qu'elle venait de poster allait exploser juste avant.

« Parfait, tout est parfait. Granger ne pourra pas gagner après ça… » songea Edgecombe en buvant une longue gorgée.

Elle éclata d'un rire fou qui résonna longtemps entre les murs de la cuisine.

* * *

><p><em>Pansy posa son verre et alluma une cigarette.<em>

_- Cette Marietta est une vraie pisseuse. On aurait dû s'acharner plus sur elle à Poudlard._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, son petit plan à deux noises s'est retourné contre elle._

_- Peut-être, mais ce qu'elle a fait après… murmura Pansy, le regard assombri._

_- Je sais, mais on n'y est pas encore. Chaque chose en son temps._

_- Alors, reprenons. Il y a eu le débat à Poudlard._

_- Oui, débat qui a signé la mort de la carrière politique d'Edgecombe._

_- Ca, et le fait que la directrice de Sainte Mangouste t'a aidée dans la campagne._

_Hermione soupira._

_- Tu ne me laisseras jamais l'oublier, n'est-ce pas._

_- Jamais ! Je me demande ce que tu ferais sans moi, Granger._

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! Ca vous a plu ? Une petite remarque pour l'auteur et sa beta qui suent sang et eau pour vous fournir un chap tous les vendredis ? ^^<p>

Bises et passez un bon week-end,

Link9_  
><em>


	14. Fin de campagne

Bonjour bonjour !

Une fois de plus, il fait un temps pourri de chez pourri ! ARRRGHHH ! Mais c'est trop demandé d'avoir du beau temps pour un week-end ?

Pffff... Bon, en tout cas, s'il pleut, vous aurez un peu de lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre ! ^^

Et comme d'hab, un gros bibi à Sygui pour ses corrections et idées !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Fin de campagne<strong>

Hermione était assise à son bureau au ministère, et songeait à sa femme. Ginny avait été d'excellente humeur la veille au soir et Molly, comme à son habitude, avait été infecte, aussi infecte que le repas que la Ministre avait préparé. L'enchanteresse se demandait ce que le professeur de vol avait fait de son après midi, la rousse ayant été évasive à ce sujet.

« Sûrement un après midi au SPA, pour être aussi détendue… Mais je ne savais pas qu'il servait du whisky à leurs clients… » pensa la neuvième sage en se souvenant de l'haleine de sa femme.

- Hermione, je vous ai posé une question ! dit Millicent, s'impatientant.

- Vous disiez ? demanda l'enchanteresse, sortant de sa rêverie.

- Ca, vous évitez pendant le débat. Il nous reste une heure, tâchez de vous concentrer ! Donc, je répète. Combien y-t-il de sorciers en Grande Bretagne ?

- Pfff… souffla Hermione, l'air de s'en moquer comme de l'an quarante.

- Ca aussi, vous éviterez pendant le débat, répliqua sèchement la consultante.

Helen pénétra dans le bureau, la Gazette du Sorcier à la main.

- Madame la Ministre, il y a un problème… commença la secrétaire en tendant le quotidien à la sage, mais Bulstrode s'en empara vivement.

L'ancienne Serpentard parcourut rapidement la une puis lâcha un juron.

- Je croyais vous avoir demandé de me raconter tout ce qui pourrait vous exploser au visage ! s'écria Millicent en balançant le journal sur le bureau.

Hermione chaussa ses lunettes et lut l'article qui semblait poser problème.

- La garce ! s'exclama la Ministre après avoir fini sa lecture.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi pour rattraper cette connerie à une heure du débat ? Je vous rappelle qu'il sera retransmis sur TV Magique ! Vous allez passer pour une délinquante en direct !

- De toute façon, il ne diffuse que des merdes, sur TV Magique… grommela l'enchanteresse, ennuyée.

- Ca aussi, vous éviterez pendant le débat ! répéta Millicent, agacée.

Talleyrand apparut soudainement et s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux sorcières.

- Besoin de mes sévices ? demanda le Haut avec un sourire narquois.

- Vos services, vous vouliez dire ? marmonna Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, non, sévices, répliqua le Haut avec bonne humeur.

- Si vous arrivez à nous sortir de ce mauvais pas, je vous en serais reconnaissante… dit sèchement Millicent en montrant la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Charles-Maurice lut les premières lignes et éclata de rire.

- Ca ? Un jeu d'enfant pour un esprit aussi subtil et machiavélique que le mien… répliqua-t-il en s'asseyant gracieusement sur le bureau.

Il posa sa canne contre le meuble et plongea son regard dans celui de Bulstrode.

- Rendons-lui la pareille… Vous devez bien connaître deux trois cadavres qui pourrissent dans son placard… murmura-t-il avec un rictus.

- Hermione ? interrogea Millicent.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous abaisser à son niveau. Tant mieux pour elle si elle s'amuse à balancer des rumeurs de caniveaux dans la presse… rétorqua la Ministre.

- Je ne vous parle pas de rumeurs, mais de faits véridiques. Avez-vous quelque chose sur elle que vous puissiez prouver ? insista le Haut. Car, à mon avis, elle n'a aucune preuve de votre cambriolage. Le but va être de la salir proprement grâce au Chicaneur et ensuite de porter plainte pour diffamation en se basant sur cet article…

- Vous êtes mon héros ! soupira Millicent.

Hermione sortit son paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une sous le regard mauvais de la consultante.

- Eteignez-moi ça tout de suite ! Vous ne vous rendrez pas à Poudlard en puant le tabac froid ! C'est un collège, que diable !

- Si vous ne voulez pas que j'y aille, buvez du polynectar et allez-y à ma place ! grommela l'enchanteresse.

- C'est encore la meilleure solution… soupira Talleyrand. Bref, une idée de ce qu'on peut balancer sur cette chère Marietta et sa face de rat ?

Soudain, l'idée surgit dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Le visage d'Edgecombe…

- On peut lui demander l'origine de ses boutons sur son visage ? proposa la Sage avec un léger sourire.

Bulstrode fouilla dans ses souvenirs puis éclata d'un rire machiavéliqu e.

- Ca, c'est la candidate que j'aime ! On a encore une demi-heure pour préparer notre contre attaque. Pas de temps à perdre ! Ecoutez-moi bien…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Rose prenait son petit-déjeuner à Poudlard. Elle avait l'édition du jour du Chicaneur ouvert devant elle, et surveillait du coin de l'œil les élèves qui semblaient assagis par rapport à d'habitude.<p>

« Bill a eu une bonne idée d'organiser le débat ici… » songea-t-elle en mordant dans sa tartine.

Elle retint un ricanement en lisant le démenti qu'avait fait la banque Gringotts, expliquant que la banque sorcière était inviolable et que jamais Hermione Granger et Minerva McGonagall n'auraient pu la dévaliser.

« Faut bien faire croire aux sorciers que leur or est à l'abri… Même moi j'pourrais ouvrir leurs coffres et sortir sans être vue… »

Elle tourna la page et eut un sourire de satisfaction en lisant que sa mère avait porté plainte pour diffamation auprès du Magenmagot.

« Bien fait pour l'autre conne… » pensa Rose en passant au compte rendu du débat.

Elle se souvint avec amusement de la tête qu'avait fait Edgecombe quand Hermione avait expliqué pourquoi elle se trimballait avec le mot cafard inscrit sur le visage depuis l'école. Les élèves avaient éclaté de rire et la candidate était sortie de la grande salle sous les huées de la foule.

La dixième sage referma le journal et le passa à William qui ôtait son sachet de thé de son mug.

- Tiens, si tu as envie de rire… dit-elle avec bonne humeur.

- Les malheurs d'Edgecombe ? demanda le directeur adjoint. Merci, tu embellis ma journée !

Rose quitta la table professorale et se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours quand Marylin apparut au milieu d'un couloir.

- Quoi encore ? demanda le professeur de DCFM.

- Bonjour Rose, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, moi aussi, plaisanta Marylin. Tu as cinq minutes ?

- Que je les aie ou pas, tu les prendras quand même. Je t'écoute, grogna la dixième sage.

- Toujours aussi charmante. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta classe…

Les deux sages se mirent en route et Rose jeta un coup d'œil à son mentor.

- Bon, tu la craches, ta valda ?

- Il reste un mois avant les élections. Ta mère est pas mal occupée en ce moment, mais une fois qu'elle sera confirmée dans son poste, elle se mettra à la traduction des runes. Il faut donc que tu aies impérativement conquis toutes les chimères d'ici là.

- Il n'en reste que cinq, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème… répondit Rose en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je suis ravie de te l'entendre dire. Donc, nous irons chercher deux chimères par semaine. Je passe te prendre jeudi.

Et sans un au revoir, la huitième sage disparut.

- Comme si je n'avais suffisamment pas de boulot à Poudlard ! soupira le professeur en pénétrant dans la salle de cours.

* * *

><p>Merlin regardait gravement Hermione et Ah Puch qui semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde.<p>

- Alors, Miss Marple, vous avez découvert le coupable ? lâcha le premier sage, les sourcils froncés.

- Effectivement, murmura Hermione.

- Assez de suspense, accouche ! gronda Chaka.

- Nous… n'avons pas une idée précise de son nom, commença Ah Puch. Aussi, désignons-là sous le terme « Origine de toutes magies ».

Les Sages et Hauts regardèrent le nécromancien, abasourdis.

- L'Origine de toutes magies ? bégaya Lancelot.

- Ou la Source, si vous préférez… répondit posément l'enchanteresse.

- Et comment t'as deviné, Hercule Poirot ? grogna Merlin.

- Ce fut assez délicat, répliqua la neuvième sage. Nous n'avons pas de preuves… tangibles, mais les runes confirmeront ce qui n'est pour le moment qu'une hypothèse.

- Ce sont les chimères qui nous ont mis sur la voie, poursuivit le nécromancien.

- Ces boules de poils ? demanda Chaka, la voix rauque.

- Nous avons remarqué que chacune de ces créatures représentaient une des branches de la magie. Elémentaire, temporelle, noire… expliqua Hermione.

- Bref, et les chimères gardent les cristaux de magie, coupa Marylin, se demandant où Ah Puch et l'enchanteresse voulaient aller.

- Les chimères obéissent à un maître… continua le Haut.

- Rose ? demanda Yuki.

- Oui, mais avant notre dixième sage… murmura Ah Puch. Voilà notre théorie : à la création des deux conseils, les sorciers existaient déjà sur terre. En petit nombre, certes, mais ils étaient déjà présents. Ainsi que les chimères et les cristaux. Il y avait donc une chose qui alimentait en magie notre monde. D'où l'idée que nous avons eu de l'appeler Source, ou Origine de toutes magies.

Merlin se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma un instant les yeux.

- Ca se tient, finit-il par lâcher. Bon, qui se dévoue pour les prévenir, en bas ?

- T'as qu'à y aller… A part dire des conneries, tu fais pas grand-chose… marmonna Chaka.

- Bien ! soupira le premier sage en se levant. Mais je vous préviens, pas question que je fasse le messager auprès d'une ministre hystérique et complètement stressée…

- Vous vous faites des idées, mon ami. Elle est parfaitement gérable… répondit placidement Talleyrand.

- Bien sûr ! ironisa Merlin. Non, j'vais aller retrouver ma charmante Ecossaise. Je transmettrai le message et j'en profiterai pour me rincer l'œil. Je ferai d'une…

- D'une paire de couilles, on sait ! coupa sèchement Rose. Allez, dépêche-toi !

L'enchanteur fit une révérence grotesque avant de disparaître.

* * *

><p>De vigoureuses passes s'échangeaient toujours sur le terrain. Aucune équipe n'avait réussi à se saisir du vif d'or, aussi les joueurs se donnaient encore à fond pour démoraliser l'adversaire. Hugo était très sollicité et sa virtuosité de gardien faisait la différence.<p>

Ginny n'avait plus de voix à force d'encourager son fils. Elle s'enthousiasmait à chaque figure réalisée et ne comprenait pas comment sa femme et sa fille ne participait pas plus. En effet, Hermione et Rose regardaient les échanges d'un œil, tout en discutant de chimères, de runes, mais surtout pas d'élections.

Hugo voyait sans regarder l'agitation qui régnait dans les airs, les poursuiveurs qui se coupaient les trajectoires, les batteurs qui envoyaient leur cognard. Serrant ses jambes autour de son balai, son regard était vissé sur le souaffle qui passait de main en main.

Les poursuiveurs de son équipe venaient de perdre la balle et le cuir se rapprochait inexorablement de ses buts. Le gardien des Flaquemare leva les mains et tenta d'anticiper la manœuvre du joueur qui fonçait sur lui. Il voulait absolument bloquer le tir, son équipe devant conserver son avantage.

Hugo prit une courte inspiration et, alors que le poursuiveur tirait, il bifurqua en direction du but gauche et bloqua à deux mains le souaffle sous les vivats de la foule.

Après ce nouvel arrêt qui souleva l'enthousiasme, Rose s'aperçut que Pansy n'était plus assise à côté d'elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle parcourut la foule du regard jusqu'à l'apercevoir entrain de discuter plus loin avec une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Hermione se rendit compte de la subite tension de Rose et suivit son regard. Elle avisa la médicomage qui réglait une consommation avec un regard un peu trop appuyé pour la serveuse. Et visiblement, la jeune femme avait apprécié le pourboire si on en croyait le large sourire qu'elle arborait en regardant la Serpentard s'éloigner de sa démarche chaloupée. En voyant les yeux noirs de sa femme et de sa belle-mère, Pansy en rajouta.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? fit froidement l'animagus.

- Et la réponse a intérêt à être bonne, foi d'enchanteresse, ajouta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? fit Parkinson avec un sourire enjôleur. Je suis allée vous chercher des votes, Madame la Ministre. On n'attrape rien avec du vinaigre…

La foule applaudit à tout rompre et Ginny se leva brusquement en levant les bras au ciel, bousculant au passage Pansy qui renversa son verre de bière.

- Oh, quel dommage… Je vais devoir y retourner ! dit la médicomage, faussement déçue, en regardant avec intérêt la serveuse au loin.

- Reste là, j'y vais… marmonna Hermione.

- Madame la Ministre mouille la chemise pour rameuter de l'électeur ! Je suis impressionnée, se moqua Parkinson. Tu veux que je te file mon wonderbras ?

Hermione passa devant l'ancienne Serpentard et lui écrasa le pied. Pansy retint un cri et foudroya du regard l'enchanteresse.

- Désolée, pas fait exprès… répliqua la neuvième sage avec un léger sourire. Les allées sont tellement étroites…

- Je sais pas ce que vous avez toutes avec mes pieds… maugréa Pansy. Une espèce de fétichisme de famille ou quoi ?

L'enchanteresse lui souffla un baiser avant de s'éloigner et la médicomage lui répondit en brandissant son majeur, ce qui lui valut de se faire écraser l'autre pied par Rose.

Pendant ce temps, le match s'emballait. Les attrapeurs avaient visiblement fini par apercevoir le vif d'or et les deux compétiteurs rivalisaient d'audace pour s'en saisir. Ce fut finalement l'équipière des Flaquemares qui s'en empara la première, mettant fin au match sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, la rencontre ayant lieu à domicile. Ginny affichait un large sourire et son plaisir l'amena même à donner l'accolade à Minerva et à Severus qui se tenaient à ses côtés.

- C'est l'âge qui vous fait perdre vos repères Miss Weasley ? Ou bien tentez-vous de rendre son gallion à votre femme ?

- Embrasser la même femme qu'Hermione a embrassé ? Non, ce serait d'un vulgaire. Mais je peux toujours m'amuser un peu et essayer de comprendre ce que Minerva vous trouve… répliqua la rousse avec un sourire. Venez par ici, professeur…

- Merlin avait raison… soupira Pansy. Les rousses, toutes des nymphos !

- Je pars aux toilettes vomir. Cette proposition indécente m'a retourné l'estomac. Je peux ramener des bières en revenant. Qui en voudra une ? demanda sèchement Rogue avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

La petite troupe laissa filer le gros des supporters avant de se diriger vers la sortie des joueurs. Ils virent bientôt Hugo passer la porte, et une volée de jeunes filles se précipita en piaillant pour le toucher. Ginny en fut toute attendrie, tandis que Rose levait les yeux au ciel. Le jeune homme finit par s'extraire de la meute et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa famille.

- A y regarder de près, murmura Hermione à Ginny, tu ne trouves pas que notre gars a la démarche de quelqu'un qu'on connait bien ? En plus viril mais tout de même…

- Pansy ! s'exclama la rousse.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda la médicomage, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

- Bien, intervint Minerva. Je pense que chacun a besoin de calme avant la tempête, et demain va être une journée éprouvante pour les nerfs de tout le monde. Je suppose que certaines vont préférer rester tranquilles, alors Severus et moi allons nous retirer.

- Pour moi, ce sera la fiesta d'après match, si ça tente quelqu'un ? proposa Hugo.

- Rose, on y va ? demanda Pansy avec un petit air.

- Si tu me regardes comme ça, c'est sûr que je vais céder ! répondit la dixième sage. Et vous ? Vous vous joignez à nous ?

- On va laisser les jeunes ensembles, fit Ginny.

- Je t'emmène à notre petit resto, susurra Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

L'enchanteresse allait faire transplaner sa femme quand Merlin apparut au milieu du petit groupe.

- Super ! Deux bonnes femmes pour le prix d'une ! Je suis un petit veinard, aujourd'hui ! s'exclama l'enchanteur. Minerva, Hermione, faut que je vous parle en privé !

- N'allez pas nous les faire s'évanouir en leur montrant les seuls bijoux qu'ont possédé votre famille… se moqua Pansy. On a besoin d'une ministre en forme demain !

- Rassure-toi ma toute belle, tu seras la première à les voir ! On prend rendez-vous pour ce soir ? demanda le premier sage en clignant des yeux, les mains jointes sur le cœur.

Parkinson leva les yeux au ciel et emmena Rose en direction des vestiaires.

- Soyons sérieux deux minutes. On peut parler où ? reprit l'enchanteur.

- Dans mon bureau au ministère ? proposa Hermione.

- Parfait. Je vous y attends… Et faites vite, j'ai pas de temps à perdre…

Sur ces mots, il disparut. Hermione posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny.

- Je me dépêche. Je passe te prendre à la maison tout à l'heure ? murmura l'enchanteresse, tandis que Minerva échangeait quelques mots avec Severus.

- D'accord. A tout de suite, répondit la rousse.

La Sage et la Guide échangèrent un court regard puis transplanèrent pour le ministère.

* * *

><p>Minerva regardait la neuvième sage perdue dans ses pensées. Merlin venait de donner une nouvelle orientation à leurs recherches, et Hermione semblait déjà entrain d'échafauder des plans.<p>

- A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda l'animagus.

- Pas mal de choses. Franck part à la retraite après les élections, et j'ai proposé à Bulstrode de prendre sa place…

- Excellente idée, elle a fait du bon travail.

- Mais je songe surtout à ce qu'a dit Merlin, murmura la ministre, perplexe. Comment lutter contre une Source, si c'est bien ça qui nous attend ?

- Je reconnais bien là un réflexe de Gryffondor !

- C'est une insulte ? Severus vous a jeté un imperius pour que vous vous moquiez de votre Maison ? ironisa l'enchanteresse.

- Je constate juste que c'est l'action qui vous mobilise, bien plus que la réflexion. Et s'il fallait commencer par comprendre ce qui pose problème à cette... Source ? Peut-être existe-t-il un moyen de ramener la stabilité dans le monde sans en venir aux mains ?

La neuvième sage soupira et s'étira.

- Vous avez raison, je suis une femme d'action ! Assez parler de cette Source, je commencerai à traduire les runes lundi. Pour le moment, j'ai envie d'en venir aux mains, dans un autre sens du terme. Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point je vous trouvais… séduisante ?

- Dois-je envisager que vous avez payé le troll ? Ou bien est-ce que vous passez trop de temps avec Merlin ? ironisa l'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard.

- Payer le troll ? demanda la Sage en riant. Non, c'est un de vos défauts que j'ai récupéré avec le temps, je deviens de plus en plus près de mes sous…

Minerva regarda Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel était assise la ministre et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle passa un bras dans le dos d'Hermione.

- Auriez-vous une idée derrière la tête pour vous rapprocher ainsi de mon corps de déesse ? plaisanta l'enchanteresse, le regard pétillant de désir.

- Décidemment, vous fréquentez trop Miss Parkinson.

- Et encore, je ne vous dis que le tiers du quart de ce à quoi je pense, reprit sérieusement la Sage.

Pour mettre fin à l'échange qui ne menait nulle part, Minerva inclina la tête et effleura de ses lèvres celles de la Ministre. Hermione approfondit le baiser et allongea son ancien professeur sur le canapé. Les mains des deux sorcières commencèrent à s'égarer. Quand les doigts de l'enchanteresse entreprirent de défaire les boutons de la robe de sorcière de sa Guide, elle se sentit mal, comme si quelque chose la dévorait de l'intérieur. Et elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était : la culpabilité. Elle suspendit son geste et plongea son regard dans celui de son Guide.

- Je… je ne peux pas… balbutia-t-elle en se redressant vivement et en quittant le canapé. Je suis désolée…

L'animagus sourit et caressa de sa main la joue d'Hermione.

- Ne vous en faites pas, la sagesse est toujours bonne conseillère.

Sur ces mots, Minerva posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de l'enchanteresse et quitta le bureau, laissant une Hermione honteuse et désemparée.

* * *

><p><em>- C'est à vomir, marmonna Pansy en roulant des yeux. Franchement, Granger, laisser passer une occasion pareille !<em>

_- Je ne pouvais pas…_

_- Pathétique._

_Hermione foudroya du regard la médicomage._

_- J'espère que tu n'as pas en tête de tromper... commença l'enchanteresse._

_- Aucun risque ! Contrairement à toi, ma femme me comble dans tous les sens du terme !_

_L'enchanteresse retint une remarqua cinglante alors que la médicomage buvait une longue gorgée de son verre._

_- On passe à la suite ? demanda-t-elle._

_- Je ne sais pas… C'est encore douloureux, murmura la neuvième sage._

_- Justement. C'est l'heure d'affronter tes démons, Hermione. C'était il y a bien longtemps. Il est temps que tu tournes définitivement cette page, non ?_

_Pansy tira sa baguette de sa manche et donna deux coups sur la pensine. Le liquide se troubla et un souvenir remonta à la surface de l'artefact magique._

_- Après toi… dit doucement Parkinson._

_Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis finit par acquiescer et plongea son visage dans l'objet magique._

_- Je suis avec toi… chuchota la médicomage avant de pénétrer à son tour dans le souvenir._

* * *

><p>Et voila le travail ! Bon, un chapitre un peu calme mais nécessaire avant le suivant.<p>

En vous souhaitant un excellent week-end, je vous retrouve vendredi prochain pour un chapitre... renversant !

Bises,

Link9_  
><em>


	15. L'élection

Bonjour !

Voici le fameux chapitre sur lequel se devait finir, dans le premier découpage, le tome 1 de cette trilogie. Mais finalement, pour le tome 1, j'ai préféré une fin bien pire ! Ce qui vous donnera des sueurs froides quand vous arriverez à la fin de ce chapitre... ^^

Sygui et moi vous souhaitont une bonne lecture ! (l'auteur et sa betareader s'éloignent en poussant des ricanements sadiques tout en se frottant les mains...)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : L'élection<strong>

Hermione se leva sans entrain le matin des élections. Epuisée des dernières semaines de campagne et de sa course aux runes avec Rose, elle se dirigea tel un zombi vers la salle de bain et la douche la réveilla à peine. Quand elle regagna la chambre, enroulée dans une épaisse serviette, elle croisa le regard doux de Ginny. Cette dernière avait déjà fait le lit et avait sorti des vêtements pour sa femme.

- Bonjour… murmura la rousse en embrassant tendrement l'enchanteresse ? Pas trop angoissée ?

- Ca va… répliqua mollement la neuvième sage. T'as sorti mon tailleur ?

- Je sais que tu serais plus à l'aise dans tes habituels jean, chemise blanche et veste en cuir, mais cette journée est décisive alors présente-toi sous ton meilleur jour !

Hermione eut une moue mais finit par passer les vêtements préparés. Une fois coiffée et légèrement maquillée, elle suivit Ginny dans la cuisine et les deux sorcières prirent un petit déjeuner léger avant de s'apprêter à aller voter.

- Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione en fouillant le tiroir de la commode de l'entrée. Tu n'as pas vu ma carte d'électeur ?

- Dans ton sac à main, répondit la rousse en mettant sa veste.

- Dans mon quoi ? s'étouffa l'enchanteresse.

- Ton nouveau sac à main, accroché au portemanteau, expliqua patiemment Ginny, comme si elle parlait à un enfant un peu limité. Je l'ai choisi hier avec Parkinson. Pas question que tu te promènes aujourd'hui avec les poches blindées…

La neuvième sage leva les yeux au ciel et se saisit du sac noir qui pendouillait.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi… murmura Hermione en caressant doucement la joue de sa femme.

- Pas grand-chose apparemment ! rétorqua le professeur de vol avec un sourire.

Elles s'embrassèrent brièvement et quittèrent leur maison, main dans la main. Elles traversèrent rapidement le jardin et s'engagèrent dans la rue, en direction du bureau de vote. Devant l'école primaire transformée pour la journée en lieu d'élection, les journalistes les attendaient, micro au poing et caméra sur l'épaule. Les doigts d'Hermione se resserrèrent sur ceux de Ginny alors que les chroniqueurs politiques se précipitaient vers elles.

- Madame la Ministre ! s'exclama une jeune femme. Cassy Johnson pour la BBC ! Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ? Confiante pour les élections ? Vous avez un pronostic ?

- Jordan Crips, pour TV Magique ! la coupa un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Quel est votre programme pour la journée ?

- Miss Weasley, qu'avez-vous ressenti pendant ces deux mois de campagne électorale ? Comment est-ce d'être la femme de la sorcière la plus importante d'Angleterre ?

Hermione ignora les questions, salua la foule amassée devant l'école et s'engouffra dans le bureau de vote avec Ginny. Aussitôt, les assesseurs se levèrent et l'enchanteresse leur serra chaleureusement la main pour leur présenter ensuite ses papiers d'identité et sa carte d'électeur. Elle se saisit de deux bulletins, d'une enveloppe et s'enferma dans l'isoloir.

Après avoir regardé rapidement le papier au nom d'Edgecombe, elle le chiffonna d'une main ferme pour le fourrer dans sa poche. Elle plia soigneusement le bulletin à son nom et le glissa dans l'enveloppe avant de la refermer. Elle tira le rideau de l'isoloir et retrouva Ginny qui faisait déjà la queue dans la file d'électeurs. Elles échangèrent un court regard et la rousse se dirigea vers le président du bureau de vote qui se tenait derrière l'urne. Ce dernier prit la carte d'électeur et la parcourut rapidement.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley… dit-il en actionnant l'urne.

Le professeur glissa le bulletin dans la fente avec émotion.

- A voté ! Veuillez signer le registre, Miss.

Hermione s'avança tandis que sa femme se penchait pour griffonner un épais livre.

- Madame la Ministre… salua le président.

- Monsieur Davis, répondit poliment Hermione. Comment vont vos fils ?

- L'aîné révise pour ses BUSES, et le deuxième choisit ses options pour sa troisième année. Et il espère faire parti de l'équipe de Serdaigle l'année prochaine.

- En tant que batteur ? demanda Ginny. Il a toutes ses chances…

- Merci, professeur. Bien, Hermione Jean Granger… lut le président en actionnant l'urne.

L'enchanteresse glissa son enveloppe avec un léger sourire.

- A voté ! Veuillez signer le registre, Madame la Ministre.

Hermione parapha la ligne et serra une dernière fois la main des employés du ministère avant de quitter le bureau avec sa femme. Les flashs crépitaient, les questions fusaient. La neuvième sage attrapa Ginny dans ses bras et, devant les caméras, transplana pour le ministère. Une fois à l'abri dans son bureau, les deux sorcières s'embrassèrent longuement.

- Je suis sure que tu vas remporter ces élections haut la main… murmura la rousse sur les lèvres de sa femme.

- J'espère, répondit Hermione. Je ne laisserai pas Edgecombe ruiner tout le travail accompli jusqu'ici.

Ginny attira sa femme vers le canapé du bureau et la poussa gentiment dessus avant de s'allonger sur elle.

- On a toute une journée à occuper, fit remarquer la rousse en défaisant un à un les boutons de la chemise de la neuvième sage qui avait une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Cependant, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter les deux sorcières. Bulstrode entra d'un pas vif en se frottant les mains, suivi de près par Talleyrand.

- Désolée de déranger, ironisa l'ancienne Serpentard alors qu'Hermione remettait de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Ca va être une journée grandiose ! Londubat m'a fourni les premiers chiffres de la participation et à dix heures, on est déjà à 52%.

Millicent se tut quelques instants et regarda sa montre.

- Il est presque onze heures… J'aurai une première estimation entre une heure et deux heures par les membres du Magenmagot qui ont embauché des statisticiens moldus pour l'occasion.

- Et je fais quoi en attendant ? demanda Hermione.

- Aucune apparition ou déclaration. Vous restez ici jusqu'à la fermeture des bureaux de vote, à vingt heures. Ensuite, on ira dans le hall du ministère où une petite fête est prévue, répliqua Talleyrand.

- N'est-ce pas un peu prématuré ? interrogea Ginny en remarquant que sa femme commençait à s'angoisser.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ! rétorqua Bulstrode. Si Madame la Ministre ne fait pas au minimum 80% des voix, je lui offre ma prestation… Sur ce, on vous laisse, on doit encore manœuvrer en coulisse. A tout à l'heure !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Millicent et Talleyrand s'éclipsèrent. Une fois la porte du bureau refermée, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione qui semblait plus pâle que jamais. Elle passa doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure brune et embrassa avec tendresse les lèvres de l'enchanteresse.

- Tu vas être la première Ministre de la Magie élue… Tu sais que je suis fière de toi ?

- On n'y est pas encore… marmonna Hermione, sentant une boule dans son estomac.

- Tu es toute tendue. Tourne-toi, je vais te masser.

Hermione fit ce que sa femme lui demandait. Elle sentit sa veste glisser hors de ses épaules et les mains de la rousse effleurer doucement le tissu de sa chemise. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur sa nuque. La neuvième sage ferma les yeux de bonheur et s'abandonna aux caresses du professeur de vol.

* * *

><p>- C'est bientôt l'heure… murmura Rose en s'asseyant confortablement dans un fauteuil au premier rang.<p>

A ses côtés, Severus hochait la tête et fixait l'écran qui avait été installé dans le hall du ministère. Une soirée électorale avait été organisée sur la plupart des chaînes et l'Angleterre attendait impatiemment le résultat des élections moldues et sorcières. Hermione, incapable de tenir en place, s'était finalement cloîtrée dans son bureau avec Millicent et ses dernières estimations.

Minerva jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et eut un léger sourire pour Ginny, aussi pâle que les murs blancs de Sainte Mangouste.

- Hermione ne vous a donné aucun chiffre ? demanda l'animagus.

Le professeur de vol secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le téléviseur. Les présentateurs étaient fébriles, car l'enjeu était important pour le pays. Soit un affrontement inévitable entre les deux communautés, soit une paix durable et une entraide : voilà ce qui s'était joué au cours de la journée.

- Il sera vingt heures dans quelques minutes, s'exclama la journaliste. Les résultats vont bientôt tomber. Encore un peu de patience.

- Mais tu as déjà les chiffres ! Tu vas les chier que je puisse boire ? grogna Pansy, sa coupe de champagne à la main.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et tous se retournèrent. Hermione arrivait, souriante, avec Millicent qui semblait être aux anges.

- Voilà la plus belle ! s'exclama William. Avec ta mine réjouie, j'en déduis qu'on peut commencer à vider les bouteilles.

- Un peu de patience, répliqua Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny.

Elle lui prit la main et embrassa les doigts de la rousse.

- Il est vingt heures ! Voici les résultats… Marietta Edgecombe, 7% des voix, Hermione Granger, 92% des voix. Vote blanc, 1%.

Des cris de joie retentirent dans le hall et des bruits de bouchons qui sautent résonnèrent. Ginny avait bondi hors de son siège et avait embrassé fougueusement sa femme, avant que Rose et Hugo ne se précipitent vers leur mère pour la serrer dans leurs bras.

- Alors Madame la Ministre, satisfaite de mes services ? murmura Bulstrode.

- Vous savez bien que oui. Vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ? demanda Hermione.

- Je commence demain. Dix heures. Vous me montrerez mon bureau, répondit Millicent avant de s'éloigner vers le bar.

Pansy vida d'une traite sa coupe et s'en resservit une nouvelle pour trinquer avec Minerva et Severus tandis que William faisait le service pour tout le monde. Quelques journalistes furent autorisés à pénétrer dans le hall et tous se précipitèrent vers Hermione.

- Madame la Ministre, un mot ? demanda l'un.

- Une déclaration ? interrogea l'autre.

L'enchanteresse prit une courte inspiration et s'approcha des micros tendus.

- Je souhaite remercier les sorciers pour m'avoir accordé leur confiance. Je promets de ne pas les décevoir. Je tiens à féliciter Madame Tools qui a remporté ce soir les législatives moldues et qui sera, j'en suis sure, une excellente Première Ministre. Dès demain, le travail pour rétablir des relations saines entre nos deux communautés commencera. Je vous remercie…

La neuvième sage répondit encore à quelques questions puis gagna la fête qui battait son plein. Elle dansa avec Ginny, tandis que Rose tentait de suivre Parkinson. Voyant que sa femme était à deux doigts de lui écraser les pieds, Pansy lui proposa d'aller boire un verre et en profita pour envoyer Hermione apprendre deux trois pas à sa fille dans l'espoir de lui voler sa cavalière.

Le professeur de vol hésita quelques instants et finit par accepter sous le regard insistant de sa belle-fille.

- Weasley, pour une fois que tu as l'occasion d'avoir une partenaire qui assure… se moqua gentiment la directrice de Sainte Mangouste en la faisant tournoyer.

- Hermione se débrouille bien, répliqua la rousse avec un sourire.

- Certes, mais pas autant que moi… Bref, parlons d'autre chose. Que dirais-tu d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? murmura Pansy en faisant deux pas sur le côté, la rousse la suivant.

La médicomage fit une passe de rock et se retrouva dans le dos du professeur de vol.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ginny, soupçonneuse, tout en suivant sa belle-fille dans ses mouvements.

- Je n'ai pas envie que notre relation ressemble à celle qu'Hermione avait avec Molly. Je ne veux pas que Rose vive ça. Aussi, je te propose d'arrêter de te chercher des noises et d'être cordiale et aimable.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et la rousse finit par acquiescer.

- Ca marche… murmura le professeur de vol.

- Super ! Maintenant, le bisou de réconciliation… ironisa Pansy en faisant mine d'approcher ses lèvres de celles de Ginny.

Cette dernière se mit à rire et recula légèrement la tête.

- Tu ne rates aucune occasion !

- D'embrasser une jolie femme ? Jamais ! rétorqua Parkinson, amusée.

Elles continuèrent à danser sous le regard d'Hermione qui les observait, à l'autre bout de la salle, une flute de champagne à la main. L'euphorie de la victoire avait laissé place à une profonde interrogation sur son avenir proche. L'enchanteresse poussa un soupir. Elle ne pouvait continuer de se voiler la face. Sa relation avec Minerva ne pouvait se poursuivre. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour son ancien professeur, mais sa conscience la tiraillait depuis deux mois. Et surtout, elle ne pouvait se résigner à faire du mal à Ginny.

Hermione posa sa flûte et s'avança sur la piste de danse improvisée. Elle profita que Pansy faisait tourner la rousse pour s'emparer des mains de sa femme.

- Tu permets ? demanda l'enchanteresse en jetant un court regard à la directrice de Sainte Mangouste.

Pansy eut un léger sourire et se dirigea vers le bar, alors qu'Hermione commençait à faire danser Ginny.

- Madame la Ministre, que me vaut cet honneur ? se moqua gentiment le professeur de vol.

La neuvième sage attira la rousse contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime… murmura-t-elle sur les lèvres de sa femme. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi.

- Et je le serai toujours, répliqua Ginny dans un souffle avant de poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de l'enchanteresse. Je te l'ai promis le jour de notre mariage, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira.

- Il se fait tard. J'ai une journée chargée demain, je ferais mieux de rentrer.

- Je te raccompagne ? proposa Hermione.

- Non, reste encore. C'est une fête en ton honneur. Ca ferait mauvais genre que tu t'en ailles…

- La situation politique est encore tendue. Ca me rassurerait de venir avec toi, murmura la neuvième sage.

La rousse balaya la salle du regard et repéra Severus qui semblait s'ennuyer profondément.

- Je vais rentrer avec le grincheux des cachots. Je suis sure qu'il voudra bien jouer le parfait gentleman et me raccompagner jusqu'au perron de la maison.

- Ca me va…

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Ginny fendit la foule en direction de Rogue qui finissait sa coupe. La ministre regarda sa femme et son ancien professeur échanger quelques mots, et tous deux finirent par se diriger vers l'aire de transplanage.

- Tout va bien, Hermione ?

La neuvième sage tourna légèrement la tête et croisa le regard vert de Minerva.

- Je vous présente toutes mes félicitations, Madame la Ministre.

- Ca vous dirait de monter quelques instants dans mon bureau pour discuter ? proposa aimablement la neuvième sage.

McGonagall acquiesça et, quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir récupéré une bouteille et deux flutes, les deux sorcières se trouvèrent confortablement installées sur le canapé d'Hermione. Elles trinquèrent, burent un courte gorgée d'alcool pétillant et Minerva remarqua la nervosité de son ancienne élève.

- Un problème ? demanda doucement l'animagus.

- Oui et non, soupira l'enchanteresse. Plutôt un cas de conscience…

L'ancienne directrice de Poudlard se cala confortablement dans le canapé et posa sur la ministre un regard bienveillant.

- Je savais que ça finirait par arriver, dit-elle doucement. Aussi, la solution est fort simple.

- Tout arrêter, murmura Hermione, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

- Nous ne sommes pas allées bien loin. Il sera aisé de faire machine arrière.

L'enchanteresse se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Je sais que c'est la meilleure solution. Je suis entièrement de votre avis et c'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire.

- Mais ? demanda McGonagall.

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je me suis… résignée, à défaut d'autres termes. Je me refuse à faire souffrir Ginny qui a déjà suffisamment subi en étant à mes côtés. Et j'imagine que vous avez la même réflexion à propos de Severus.

L'animagus se contenta d'hocher la tête. Hermione se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, craignant qu'être proche de Minerva lui ôte toute envie de tenir sa résolution.

- Je vais travailler un peu, finit par dire l'enchanteresse en attrapant un dossier au hasard.

McGonagall se leva souplement et s'approcha de son ancienne élève.

- Pas ce soir, Hermione. On va rentrer chez vous, boire un dernier verre en compagnie de votre femme et j'irai ensuite retrouver mon cher grincheux qui ronflera sûrement.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça et eut un léger sourire.

- Donnez-moi le temps de faire un peu de rangement et dans cinq, dix minutes, on pourra y aller.

Minerva sourit doucement à la ministre et alluma le téléviseur qui se trouvait sur une petite commode. Les présentateurs de TV Magique continuaient de commenter la soirée électorale, se réjouissant de la victoire de Mme Tools du côté moldu, qui était pro sorcier.

- Nous sommes en direct du QG du SPAP, et Marietta Edgecombe va faire une déclaration.

Hermione leva le nez de ses dossiers et regarda son adversaire. L'ancienne Serdaigle ne semblait pas abattue par sa défaite.

- Merci à tous les sorciers qui ont voté pour moi. Nous avons perdu les élections mais je promets à mes électeurs que tout ne fait que commencer…

La Sage et la Guide échangèrent un court regard intrigué et l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard éteignit le téléviseur.

- Ca ne me dit rien de bon… marmonna Hermione en rangeant rapidement son bureau.

- Elle prépare certainement quelque chose. Vous devriez en parler à Tonks, conseilla McGonagall.

- Demain ! soupira Hermione en s'étirant. Pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête. Boire un verre au calme et aller me coucher avec un bon bouquin.

- Je peux le comprendre, après les deux mois que vous venez de passer…

Les deux sorcières quittèrent le bureau après avoir éteint la lumière. Elles gagnèrent le hall du ministère et Pansy et Rose vinrent à leur rencontre.

- Maman ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer ! s'exclama la dixième sage, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je lui ai promis d'arrêter de fumer, marmonna Parkinson, légèrement contrariée. Et je me suis dit que ma belle-mère pourrait m'accompagner dans cette terrible épreuve.

Hermione éclata de rire et Pansy lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Promis, on arrête ensemble ! Viens prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi demain dans mon bureau. On mettra au point une méthode draconienne pour nous débarrasser de cette fichue addiction. Sur ce, je vous laisse, Ginny m'attend…

La ministre de la magie fit un dernier tour dans le hall, saluant les convives qui restaient encore pour fêter l'élection, puis Hermione et Minerva gagnèrent l'air de transplanage pour disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

Elles réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard devant la maison de l'enchanteresse. De la lumière venait du salon et la ministre fut soulagée de constater que sa femme n'était pas encore couchée.

- Severus est sûrement resté boire un dernier verre… murmura Minerva en traversant rapidement le jardin.

Hermione hocha la tête et poussa la porte d'entrée. Cependant, quelque chose la gêna : il régnait dans la maison un silence pesant et les deux sorcières échangèrent un court regard avant de pénétrer dans la pièce suivante. Elles s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du salon et Hermione se raidit alors que ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et de douleur.

Ginny et Severus gisaient sur le sol, les yeux clos, tandis que le spectre de Molly était recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues fantomatiques.

- Par Merlin… lâcha Minerva en se précipitant sur les corps.

Alors que l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard cherchait un pouls sur Severus et sur Ginny, Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard du mur séparant la cuisine du salon. Un message avait été inscrit au feutre, des mots qui lui étaient étrangement familiers.

« Tout ne fait que commencer… »

- Ils sont morts… murmura McGonagall en levant ses yeux verts choqués vers la ministre.

L'enchanteresse tituba et sortit rapidement de la maison. Une fois dans le jardin, elle attrapa son téléphone portable et composa rapidement un numéro. La sonnerie retentit trois fois et son interlocuteur décrocha.

- Hermione ? Faut que tu reviennes, la fête est terrible ! s'exclama vivement Tonks, alors que la musique retentissait.

- Viens chez moi avec tes hommes. Immédiatement… répondit l'enchanteresse, d'une voix neutre.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda la métamorphomage.

- Ginny et Severus sont morts…

La neuvième sage raccrocha et tomba à genoux dans le jardin. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans l'herbe fraiche et sa vision se brouilla de larmes.

« Tout ne fait que commencer… »

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! Booooon ! C'est une petit peu tendu comme ambiance ! Vous me faites une chtite review pour me faire partager vos impressions ? J'prends des risques, là ! mdr<p>

Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Link9


	16. Marietta Edgecombe

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, moi, Sygui, uploade en lieu et place de Link qui a un peu la tête ailleurs... c'est rare, mais ça lui arrive finalement ! (note de l'auteur qui passe en méga coup de vent : j'passe entretien d'embauche sur entretien d'embauche ! Je ferai les RARs ce soir, promis !)

Cela ne l'empêche pas de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture après un chapitre 15 éprouvant ^^

Le problème, c'est que Link vous a promis de faire pire d'ici à la fin du tome... ! (l'auteur et sa betareader ricanent toujours sadiquement...)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 : Marietta Edgecombe<strong>

_Hermione attrapa son verre d'une main tremblante et le vida d'une traite. Pansy la couvait d'un regard bienveillant._

_- Va te coucher, Hermione. Tu es fatiguée… murmura la médicomage._

_- Non, je dois aller au bout de cette histoire. _

_La médicomage secoua doucement la tête._

_- Comme tu veux ! Ca t'ennuie si je vais au lit ?_

_- Vas-y, j'ai besoin d'être seule…_

_Parkinson se leva gracieusement et s'approcha de son amie. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enchanteresse en un geste réconfortant._

_- Tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver._

_- Avec le recul, je le sais… chuchota la sage._

_- Ne veille pas trop tard. Et essaie de te reposer un peu._

_Pansy déposa une bise sur la joue de l'enchanteresse et quitta la bibliothèque. Hermione s'alluma une cigarette et en profita pour activer le parfum d'intérieur. Si sa femme sentait l'odeur de clope le lendemain matin, elle était bonne pour le savon du siècle._

_- Et j'aurai du mal à mettre ça sur le dos de Pansy… soupira-t-elle, lasse._

_Elle retourna s'asseoir et regarda la pensine. Elle allait plonger dans un nouveau souvenir quand du bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Rose apparut, le visage chiffonné._

_- Pansy dit que tu as besoin de compagnie… _

_- Pourquoi t'a-t-elle réveillée ? soupira Hermione, exaspérée._

_- J'étais debout pour prendre un verre d'eau. _

_La dixième sage bailla et se laissa tomber à côté de sa mère. Elle claqua des doigts et une tasse de café apparut sur la table basse._

_- Il paraît que tu fais une soirée introspection et auto-flagellation. _

_L'enchanteresse haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux. Pas besoin de pensine pour le souvenir suivant. Il était tellement douloureux qu'elle avait l'impression que les évènements s'étaient déroulés le matin même._

* * *

><p>Hermione était assise sur les marches menant à sa maison. Elle voyait sans regarder l'agitation régnant dans son jardin. Les Aurors allaient et venaient, lui posaient des questions qu'elle n'entendait pas. Elle avait vaguement conscience de mains qui touchaient son épaule mais ne s'en souciait pas.<p>

Elle cligna des yeux alors qu'une lumière vive rencontra ses cornées. Sa vision était embrouillée, comme si elle traversait une épaisse nappe de brume. Elle avait froid, elle grelotait mais n'avait la force de se frictionner à l'aide de ses mains.

Une voix tentait de percer l'espèce de boule de coton dans laquelle l'enchanteresse se trouvait, en vain. Hermione savait qu'elle était déconnectée de toute réalité et ne voulait surtout pas y retourner. Seules les images de sa dernière danse avec Ginny tournaient dans son esprit. Le sourire de la rousse, le mouvement de son corps, ses cheveux qui flottait librement dans l'air, l'odeur enivrante de son parfum, son rire que la Sage reconnaissait entre mille, leur dernier baiser.

L'enchanteresse s'enferma dans ses souvenirs et se coupa encore plus de son environnement. Ginny n'était pas morte, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar dont elle finirait bien par se réveiller.

* * *

><p>Pansy recula sa baguette et interrompît le sort de lumière. Elle regarda le visage fermé de la Ministre, son regard lointain, et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa belle-mère.<p>

- Hermione… Tu m'entends ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle chercha une réaction quelconque sur les traits de l'enchanteresse. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence.

- Docteur Feys, donnez-moi votre trousse s'il vous plait ! aboya la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste en direction d'un médicomage qui venait d'examiner McGonagall.

Le jeune homme s'approcha rapidement et tendit sa sacoche en cuir à sa supérieure.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le médicomage.

- Etat de choc, on va la transférer à Sainte Mangouste. Des nouvelles de ma femme ?

- Elle est sous sédatif et elle se repose dans votre bureau. Le docteur Grant la surveille. Sinon, les deux corps sont à la morgue de l'hôpital et l'autopsie est prévue pour demain matin.

- C'est trop tard. Tonks a besoin d'éléments immédiatement pour son enquête. Réveillez Graham et tirez-le de sa garçonnière. Je veux qu'il soit au boulot dans trente minutes, sinon il est viré.

Feys acquiesça et s'éloigna, son téléphone portable à la main. Pansy ouvrit la trousse de son subalterne, en sortit une fiole et une seringue, aspira le liquide pour l'injecter dans le bras de la neuvième sage qui n'eut aucune réaction. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'enchanteresse ferma les yeux et vacilla dangereusement. Pansy la rattrapa et l'allongea sur un brancard qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

- FEYS ! Mettez-la sous oxygène et emmenez-la à Sainte Mangouste, dans la chambre 503. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Le médicomage revint en courant et agita sa baguette. Le brancard se souleva dans les airs et Pansy posa une couverture sur sa belle-mère. Les lèvres de l'enchanteresse étaient presque bleues, sa peau d'une pâleur cadavérique.

- Graham est en route, marmonna le médicomage.

- Bien. Allez-y et surveillez notre Ministre jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Et préparez un deuxième lit dans sa chambre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et, après avoir posé sa main sur le brancard, disparut dans un craquement sonore. Pansy soupira, passant une main tremblante sur son visage las, et se dirigea vers McGonagall qui semblait hagarde au milieu de l'agitation que provoquaient les hommes de Tonks.

- Minerva, vous venez avec moi à Sainte Mangouste, d'accord ? demanda Parkinson d'une voix douce.

- Non, Tonks a besoin de moi… murmura l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard. Notre seul témoin est le fantôme de Molly, et personne n'arrive à le calmer. Dès que je pourrai entrer dans la maison, je lui poserai des questions et…

- Minerva, vous devez vous reposer, coupa Pansy. Nymph' arrivera à se débrouiller.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre du salon.

- C'est de sa faute si ma fille est morte ! Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas épouser ce démon de l'enfer ! Elle l'a payé de sa vie ! Laissez-moi tuer Granger ! hurlait Molly, hystérique.

- Qui a fait ça ? rugit Tonks. Répondez à ma putain de question !

- Ma pauvre Ginny ! Elle n'a rien fait pour mériter ça ! Elle est morte et je n'ai rien pu faire. Ma pauvre enfant !

Une larme s'échappa des yeux verts de l'animagus et Pansy posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Guide.

Heureusement qu'Hermione n'a pas entendu ça…

La voix de Minerva sonnait éraillée, comme si elle allait se briser d'un instant à l'autre.

Venez avec moi avant que l'autre garce entame un couplet sur vous et Severus… marmonna Pansy.

Et sans attendre que McGonagall donne son accord, la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste les fit transplaner toutes les deux.

* * *

><p>Après l'annonce de la défaite cuisante qui avait été infligée au parti de Marietta Edgecombe, un silence pesant avait régné dans la grande salle. Puis la chef du parti était apparue et les flashs des appareils avaient crépités pour immortaliser l'événement. Marietta avait gagné la tribune pour faire une allocution à l'attention de ses partisans, mais aussi à tous ceux qui croyaient avoir gagné.<p>

- Merci à tous les sorciers qui ont voté pour moi. Nous avons perdu les élections mais je promets à mes électeurs que tout ne fait que commencer… Ces élections ne sont que la pointe de l'iceberg d'un renouveau qui va souffler et qui ne saurait laisser personne indifférent. Ce n'était qu'une des façons de faire, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, je vous promets un monde qui corresponde aux vrais sorciers.

Et la chef du parti avait quitté la scène sur ses paroles, laissant derrière elle des murmures et des visages plus déterminés que jamais.

Le quartier général du SPAP semblait maintenant désert à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Quelques macarons vantant les sang purs et leur respect de la vraie culture sorcière trainaient ça et là sur le trottoir, tandis que la banderole qui annonçait la victoire attendue flottait vainement au frontispice de l'édifice.

Tonks fit signe aux Aurors de se déployer autour du bâtiment afin de couvrir l'ensemble des accès. Après quelques instants, elle s'avança vers la porte principale et frappa. Curieusement, il y avait encore quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui traina les pieds jusqu'à l'entrée pour ouvrir aux visiteurs nocturnes.

- Quoi ? Vous voyez bien que c'est fini ici ! Y a pas de fête ! Si vous voulez vous saouler pour oublier la décadence de notre monde, allez donc vous abreuver au ministère !

- Bonsoir, nous ne sommes pas là pour les réjouissances, je suis le commandant Tonks et je souhaiterais parler avec Marietta Edgecombe ou son directeur de campagne.

- Pourquoi, le décompte nous donne vainqueur maintenant ? ricana l'homme.

- Il y a eu un double meurtre et nous souhaitons nous entretenir avec toutes les personnes susceptibles d'avoir des informations.

- Vous ne trouverez plus rien ici. Le SPAP est sur le point d'être dissout, vu que les soi-disant sorciers ne se prennent pas en charge. Alors pour causer avec du monde, va falloir aller chez eux. Bonsoir ! fit l'homme en tentant de claquer la porte au nez des Aurors.

- Cela vous ennuierait-il si nous faisions une petite visite de vos locaux, contra Tonks en introduisant son pied dans l'entrebâillement de l'huis. D'ailleurs, vous êtes…

- J'assure le gardiennage des locaux jusqu'à demain, qu'il n'y ait pas de vandalisme de commis par des partisans de cette fausse sorcière qui prétend nous représenter, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous autoriserais à rentrer. Mais si ça peut vous faire passer le temps, pourquoi pas, sourit narquoisement l'homme en ouvrant finalement le battant.

Tonks et ses hommes pénétrèrent dans le quartier général pour constater par eux-mêmes qu'il ne restait que des bureaux vides, des chaises éparses et des tracts jonchant le sol, abandonnés là par des bénévoles sans doute désabusés.

- On ne trouvera rien ici commandant, marmonna James après avoir fait le tour de la place.

- Ou alors il vous faudrait beaucoup chercher, ricana le concierge des lieux.

- On s'en va, lâcha Tonks avant de se retourner vers l'avenant vigile. Si vous voyez la chef du parti ou ses conseillers, veuillez les aviser de notre passage et de notre désir de les entretenir à propos de l'attentat.

- Je n'y manquerai pas… Mais au fait, de quel double meurtre parlez-vous ? grimaça-t-il, attendant aucune réponse.

Une fois les Aurors partis, l'homme ferma la porte à clef, éteignit les lumières, et s'en fut vers l'arrière de la salle de son pas trainant. Mais si Tonks avait pris la peine de se retourner à ce moment-là, elle aurait sans doute vu une lueur étrange émaner d'un mur qui sembla se dématérialiser en absorbant le gardien.

* * *

><p>Tonks faisait les cents pas devant la porte d'une petite maison, sous le regard inquiet de son fils. Elle était au téléphone et semblait attendre quelque chose.<p>

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me le faire parvenir en urgence ? s'impatienta le commandant des Aurors. Demandez à quelqu'un de transplaner pour le 110, Crossroad. Dans cinq minutes ? Ce sera parfait, monsieur le Président. Merci beaucoup.

Elle raccrocha d'un geste vif avant de composer un nouveau numéro.

- William ? C'est Nymph'. Tu peux ramener Lily à Poudlard demain ? Une urgence au bureau... Elle est chez ma mère.

La métamorphomage se tut quelques instants puis soupira de soulagement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui décrocha son propre téléphone portable.

- Merci Will. C'est vraiment le bordel. Ginny et Severus sont morts…. Oui ? Non, je peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment, mais on n'est sur une piste. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va retrouver les salopards qui ont fait ça. Oui ? … On se retrouve à Sainte Mangouste. A plus tard.

Elle raccrocha une nouvelle fois et rangea son cellulaire dans sa poche tandis que James mettait fin à sa communication.

- Quelles nouvelles ? demanda la commandante des Aurors.

- Rose se réveille et Pansy est à deux doigts de la rendormir. Elle est hystérique. Hermione dort toujours et Minerva est au trente sixième dessous. La Doc t'interdit de les interroger ce soir…

- De toute façon, on a autre chose à faire… répliqua Nymphadora.

Un craquement sonore retentit et un Langue de plomb se dirigea en courant vers la métamorphomage.

- Voici le mandat de perquisition… haleta l'homme en tendant un parchemin à Tonks.

- Super… LES GARS ! TOUT LE MONDE ICI ! appela la commandante.

Les Aurors présents se regroupèrent autour de leur chef.

- Voilà ce qui va se passer. On frappe et si personne ne nous ouvre, on défonce la porte. Je veux que la maison soit fouillée minutieusement. Vous me passez toutes les pièces au peigne fin. Edgecombe est notre principale suspecte, aussi je veux que tous les poils de cul qui traînent sur le sol soient examinés. C'est compris ?

- Oui commandant ! répliquèrent, en chœur, les Aurors.

- On y va…

Tonks prit la tête du groupe tandis que deux de ses hommes faisaient le tour de la maison à la recherche d'une autre sortie. La métamorphomage frappa trois coups secs à la porte.

- Miss Edgecombe ? Commandant Tonks. J'ai des questions à vous poser !

James tendit l'oreille et jeta un coup d'œil par une fenêtre. Il regarda sa mère et secoua la tête.

- Ok, on enfonce. Couvrez-moi… murmura Nymphadora.

Trois Aurors brandirent leur baguette alors que Tonks jetait quelques sortilèges pour ensuite faire sauter le verrou d'un coup de pied. Le battant s'ouvrit brutalement et la métamorphomage leva sa baguette à hauteur d'homme. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce alors que son fils lançait un lumos qui éclaira l'entrée de la maison. James leva le poing et l'abaissa rapidement. Puis, sans un mot, il désigna sa gauche en indiquant le chiffre trois. Tonks passa la première, suivie de deux de ses hommes, et pénétra sans un bruit dans un salon meublé pauvrement. James prit la tête d'un deuxième groupe et monta à l'étage.

- Il n'y a personne dans cette maison ! finit par lâcher Tonks. John, Samantha, avec moi dans la cave. Les autres, vous commencez la fouille !

Les trois Aurors s'engagèrent dans un sombre escalier pour tomber sur une petite pièce aux murs de pierre.

- Ok… marmonna Tonks, retournez-moi les tiroirs de ce bureau voir si on trouve quelque chose. Je m'occupe de l'armoire.

Nymphadora ouvrit les portes du meuble et jeta un regard dégoûté aux draps moisis qui occupaient les étagères.

- Commandant ! On a trouvé quelque chose ! s'exclama Samantha en claquant des doigts.

Tonks tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui lui tendait une paire de gant que la commandante enfila rapidement. Elle ouvrit un classeur à la reliure de cuir et feuilleta rapidement les pages.

- Par Merlin, elle est timbrée… marmonna, choquée, la métamorphomage.

Le classeur contenait des centaines d'articles, de photos, tous en rapport avec Hermione. L'image de la Ministre, baignant dans son sang suite à la fusillade devant le 10, Downing Street, avait été plastifiée et traitée avec grand soin.

Tonks glissa le classeur dans une pochette plastique et remonta rapidement les escaliers. Elle sortit dans le jardin, attrapa son téléphone portable et appela son homologue au département des mystères.

- Salut Garry. Lance tout de suite un mandat d'arrêt pour Marietta Edgecombe. Elle est soupçonnée d'avoir commis un double meurtre. Mets tes équipes sur le coup et préviens les Aurors qui sont de permanence. Je veux tout le monde sur le pont.

* * *

><p>Rose ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître le bureau de Pansy à Sainte Mangouste et se demanda un court instant ce qu'elle y faisait. Puis, l'horreur de la situation la frappa de plein fouet, des flashs des évènements de la veille envahirent sa mémoire embrumée. Elle roula sur elle-même pour se mettre en position fœtale et se mit à pleurer. Sa mère et son parrain avaient été assassinés. Qui avait pu commettre un crime aussi atroce ? La dixième sage serra les poings. Elle retrouverait la personne qui avait osé prendre la vie de ses proches et sa souffrance serait telle qu'elle supplierait le maître des chimères de l'achever.<p>

Une porte s'entrebailla doucement et Rose se redressa pour croiser le regard de sa femme qui portait Alexander dans ses bras. La dixième sage sécha brièvement ses larmes, sachant pertinemment qu'elles finiraient par recouler.

- Salut… marmonna Rose d'une voix rauque.

- Salut ma chérie, répondit doucement Pansy en s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de sa femme. Alex a eu son petit déjeuner. Je vais l'emmener à la crèche. Tu peux rester ici une dizaine de minutes ? Ensuite, je t'emmène voir un médicomage.

- Je vais bien, répliqua sèchement le maître des chimères.

Pansy soupira en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, ne prétends pas le contraire.

- Et bien, examine-moi !

- Ce n'est pas dans mes compétences. Tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un…

Rose sauta hors du canapé et jeta un regard furieux à sa femme.

- La seule personne à qui je veux parler, c'est celle qui a assassiné Maman G et Sev'. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça ! Et ensuite, je la tuerai ! s'exclama-t-elle rageusement.

Alexander, sentant la tension dans la pièce, se mit à pleurer. Rose baissa les yeux et se rassit sur le canapé alors que Pansy tentait de calmer leur fils.

- Tu as rendez-vous avec le docteur Green à dix heures, finit par dire la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste. En attendant, tu peux aller voir Hermione et Minerva. Elles sont chambre 503. William est sur place. Je reviens vite.

Parkinson se leva, déposa un court baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et sortit de son bureau. Rose resta hagarde un long moment, puis finit par se lever et quitta la pièce. Elle déambula dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et se dirigea lentement vers les ascenseurs.

* * *

><p>Minerva but une gorgée de thé et soutint le regard grave de Tonks. Le liquide chaud la fit se sentir légèrement mieux. Elle reporta son attention sur William et croisa brièvement le regard fermé de son neveu.<p>

- Vous avez d'autres questions, Nymphadora ? demanda doucement l'animagus, épuisée.

- Non, merci de votre aide, répliqua doucement le commandant des Aurors en rangeant son calepin dans sa poche.

McGonagall jeta un rapide coup d'œil au lit voisin. Hermione y était toujours endormie.

« Qu'elle dorme le plus longtemps possible. Le réveil va être dur… » songea l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard.

- Vous avez un suspect ? lâcha Minerva en serrant sa tasse dans ses mains.

- Marietta Edgecombe.

- Cette conne ? demanda William, abasourdi.

- Apparemment, cela fait des années qu'elle fait une fixation sur Hermione, marmonna la métamorphomage en grimaçant. Un mandat d'arrêt a été lancé hier soir. On va bien finir par l'attraper.

- Et si elle a quitté le pays ? suggéra l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard.

- C'est peu probable. Elle veut la tête d'Hermione. Elle a dû rester dans le coin.

Minerva acquiesça et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Rose d'une pâleur cadavérique. La jeune femme avança dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de sa marraine qui la prit dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ? murmura la dixième sage.

- Comme toi, répondit doucement la Guide.

Merlin et Ah Puch apparurent au milieu de la pièce et leurs visages étaient graves.

- Désolé de vous déranger dans de telles circonstances, commença le Haut.

- Mais nous avons des informations pour vous, poursuivit le premier sage.

- Marietta est manipulée par la Source. Faites très attention si vous vous approchez d'elle, conclut le nécromancien. Elle a des pouvoirs qui dépassent l'entendement.

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. La Edgecombe dont je me souviens n'a pas la puissance pour tuer Ginny et Severus… marmonna William, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Tonks passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air abattu.

- Et je fais comment pour lui passer les menottes ? demanda l'Auror.

- Tu ne peux pas, répondit Merlin. Nos deux sages devront s'en occuper… définitivement.

- C'est prévu… répliqua froidement Rose.

Minerva tourna légèrement la tête en entendant du bruit et remarqua qu'Hermione se réveillait. Elle desserra son étreinte autour de Rose et se leva pour s'approcher de l'enchanteresse. Sa main effleura doucement les cheveux bruns et l'animagus frissonna en croisant le regard vide et hanté de la Sage.

- Il faut tuer Edgecombe ? demanda la Ministre d'une voix éraillée. Pas de soucis… Donnez-moi mon arme.

- Vous n'irez pas dans cet état, murmura l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard.

La colère et la haine irradiaient de l'enchanteresse. Cette dernière repoussa les draps et se leva en titubant.

- Vous voulez que j'attende, Minerva ? explosa Hermione. Que j'attende quoi ? Que cette salope tue encore mes proches ? Qui retrouverai-je sans vie sur le sol avant d'agir ? Pansy ? Hugo ? William ? Rose ?

L'animagus tendit une main en direction de son ancienne élève mais la neuvième sage la repoussa.

- Maman a raison, ajouta Rose, les yeux emplis de douleur. On va s'en occuper maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que Ginny aurait voulu… murmura Tonks.

- On ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu ! Elle est morte ! rugit Hermione. Et il est temps de la venger !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Pansy pénétra d'un pas vif dans la pièce.

- Hermione, Minerva, recouchez-vous de suite, ordonna la médicomage.

- Pas question ! tempêta la Ministre. Rose et moi avons à faire.

Parkinson sortit rapidement sa baguette et la pointa sur sa belle-mère.

- Crois-moi Granger, tu n'iras nulle part.

- Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ? railla l'enchanteresse.

- Un conseil : tu n'as pas envie de m'énerver… répliqua la médicomage, sérieuse.

Les deux femmes se toisèrent du regard et leurs magies dansaient dans la pièce. L'aura chaude et électrique d'Hermione rencontra et se mêla au pouvoir froid et sombre de Pansy.

- Les filles, calmez-vous, sinon c'est moi qui vais m'en charger… murmura Merlin en s'avançant.

L'enchanteresse détourna le regard et regagna son lit.

- Tout le monde dehors, sauf les deux malades, lâcha Pansy. Rose, le docteur Green t'attend en salle 201. William, tu peux l'accompagner ?

Merlin et Ah Puch disparurent aussi subitement qu'ils étaient arrivés et William, Rose et Tonks quittèrent la pièce.

- C'est l'heure du bilan de santé, soupira Pansy. Minerva, on commence par vous.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione rouvrit les yeux et tira longuement sur sa cigarette. Rose la regardait, inquiète, tout en sirotant son café.<em>

_- Tu veux que je réveille maman ? demanda la dixième sage._

_- Surtout pas ! Attend que j'ai fini ma clope… répondit l'enchanteresse avec un mince sourire._

_- Comme tu le sens. _

_Elle bailla à nouveau et s'étira mollement._

_- Va te coucher… murmura doucement l'enchanteresse._

_La dixième sage hocha la tête en se frottant les yeux._

_- Désolée de ne pas rester, je ne tiens pas debout. Mais si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas._

_Rose sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle._

_- Tu ne peux pas m'aider… murmura Hermione. Tu ne connais pas ces évènements. Et c'est mieux ainsi._

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! Vous me faites une chtite review pour me faire partager vos impressions ? J'prends des risques, là ! mdr<p>

Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Link9


	17. Les obsèques

Bonjour Bonjour !

Bon, je suis plus que mitigée par rapport à ce vendredi. De mon bureau je peux regarder par la fenêtre. Je vois qu'il fait beau. Y'a même un beau rayon de soleil qui réchauffe le cul de mon chat (vous remarquerez que les chats ont cette super capacité de toujours trouver un rayon de soleil pour se faire chauffer le cul... Je suis admirative).

Bref, beau... Mais bon sang ce qu'il fait froid !

Ouais, ok, vous vous en foutez, vous voulez la suite de l'histoire. Ok ! Bonne lecture !

(L'auteur s'en va en traînant des pieds : Sygui ! Les gens se foutent de mes considérations météorologiques... T'y crois ? Comment ça toi aussi ?)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : Les obsèques<strong>

_Heureusement qu'Hermione avait une pensine, car elle ne se souvenait précisément pas des jours qui avaient suivi la mort de Ginny. Elle avait traversé cette période dans une espèce de brouillard. Aussi, c'est avec douleur qu'elle replongea dans les images qui apparaissaient à la surface de l'objet magique._

Hermione suivait Pansy dans l'entrée d'une vieille demeure de style victorien. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur départ de Sainte Mangouste.

« - _J'ai appelé un service de pompes funèbres. Ils veulent te voir le plus rapidement possible. Je t'emmène… avait dit la médicomage._

_- Et pour Severus ? avait demandé la ministre._

_- Il avait déjà pris ses dispositions… avait répondu Minerva d'une voix faible._ »

Au bout du couloir, un homme en costume les attendait et Pansy posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa belle-mère.

- Madame la Ministre, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

« Il a l'air sincère… Comment fait-il pour avoir l'air plus triste que moi qui vient de perdre ma femme ? » songea Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Pansy.

- Merci, répondit Parkinson en jetant un regard inquiet à l'enchanteresse qui n'avait pas desserré les dents.

La neuvième sage avait l'air absent, déconnecté de toute chose.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Café, soda, eau ? demanda l'employé en s'asseyant en face des deux sorcières.

Hermione contemplait un bouquet de fleurs blanches sur un buffet au fond de la pièce et la médicomage sut qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la question.

- Non, ça ira, merci.

L'employé attrapa une boite de mouchoirs et la poussa en direction de la neuvième sage.

- Des kleenex, si vous en avez besoin.

L'enchanteresse détourna le regard du bouquet et observa la boite devant elle, le visage neutre.

- Bien, Madame la Ministre… Je peux vous appeler Hermione ?

Devant le manque de réaction de son interlocutrice, l'homme parut décontenancé. Pansy l'invita d'un signe de la tête à poursuivre.

- En premier lieu, vous devez décider de comment honorer la mémoire de Ginny.

- D'accord, marmonna Pansy.

- Commençons par l'avis de décès. Ca permet d'informer les proches sur la cérémonie mais c'est aussi un moyen d'exprimer vos sentiments pour votre femme…

La neuvième sage se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce d'un pas vif sous le regard interloqué de l'employé.

- Je rédigerai l'avis, lâcha Pansy. Et ensuite ?

* * *

><p>Hermione arpentait les différentes salles de la demeure réaménagée par l'entreprise des pompes funèbres. Elle se trouva dans une pièce immense où une famille éplorée rendait les derniers hommages à leur défunt. Les gens vêtus de noir marchaient silencieusement, se jetant des regards attristés, anxieux.<p>

« C'est comme ça que font les gens normaux ? » se demanda l'enchanteresse en déambulant parmi la foule peu nombreuse. « Pourquoi suis-je incapable de pleurer malgré la peine que je ressens ? Suis-je encore humaine ? »

Une vieille dame était penchée sur un cercueil ouvert et pleurait abondamment.

« C'est ce que Ginny aurait voulu ? Une conjointe éplorée ? Une conjointe qui, pour une fois, agit normalement, comme ses semblables ? »

Elle observa un long moment le ballet des gens qui venaient et s'éloignaient du mort.

« Notre relation n'a jamais été normale. Je n'ai jamais été normale. Ginny m'a toujours connue comme étant à part. Elle savait dès le départ qui j'étais. Elle aurait dû fuir, s'éloigner de moi. Elle aurait dû me quitter pour Potter quand elle en avait l'occasion… »

Les souvenirs de son premier baiser avec Ginny, de leur mariage, de la naissance de leurs enfants affluèrent dans sa mémoire. Cependant, une main contre son dos la tira de sa rêverie.

- Hermione, que fais-tu ? murmura Pansy en l'emmenant vers la sortie.

Voyant que sa belle-mère ne répondait pas, la médicomage changea de sujet.

- L'enterrement aura lieu après demain. J'ai choisi des roses blanches, je crois me rappeler qu'elle aimait ça. Ils veulent savoir si tu as déjà prévu une tenue pour elle ?

Hermione cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle réussirait à mettre les mots qu'elle entendait dans le bon ordre pour donner un sens aux phrases que prononçaient Pansy.

- Ok, j'viens avec toi pour trouver quelque chose. Tu te sens prête à rentrer chez toi ?

La médicomage attendit quelques instants une réponse qui ne vint finalement pas. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de la Ministre et les fit transplaner toutes les deux.

Une fois dans le salon, l'enchanteresse posa un regard sur la moquette, à l'endroit exact où Minerva et elle avaient découvert les corps de Ginny et Severus. Elle déglutit et détourna les yeux, sachant pertinemment que cette image resterait à jamais dans son esprit.

- Tu m'emmènes à la garde-robe ? demanda doucement Pansy.

La neuvième sage s'engagea dans les escaliers et se sentit mal en pénétrant dans la chambre qu'elle avait partagée durant des années avec la rousse.

« Plus jamais je ne me réveillerai dans ses bras. Plus jamais je n'entendrai son rire… » pensa-t-elle en ouvrant le placard, sa mâchoire se serrant sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience avant d'avoir mal.

Les affaires de sa femme étaient là, parfaitement rangées. Hermione s'assit sur le lit tandis que Parkinson fouillait à la recherche de Merlin savait quoi. Les doigts de la neuvième sage s'attardèrent sur l'oreiller de Ginny, effleurant le tissu. Elle se pencha et huma le délicat parfum de sa femme, sachant qu'elle ne le sentirait plus. Son cœur se serra en remarquant un cheveu roux perdu sur le drap et elle s'en saisit délicatement. Elle l'observa un long moment, mais une main posée sur sa cuisse la tira de sa rêverie. La Ministre leva les yeux et croisa le regard doux de Pansy.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut, murmura la médicomage. On peut y aller…

- Te voilà, démon ! hurla une voix stridente derrière l'enchanteresse.

Hermione pivota son buste et dévisagea le fantôme de Molly qui pointait un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

- C'est de ta faute si ma Ginny est morte ! Tu savais qu'en t'épousant, elle allait aux devant des ennuis. Mais non, tu t'es entêtée à la garder, et voilà le résultat ! Tes enfants n'ont plus leur mère !

- Fermez-là ! aboya Pansy.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, continua Molly, le visage déformé par la rage et la douleur. J'espère que le reste de ta vie ne sera que souffrance, car c'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Crois-moi, je veillerai à ce que les pires tourments te soient infligés ! Je ne sais pas où je vais aller, mais je t'aurai toujours à l'œil, suppôt du diable !

Molly Weasley disparut au grand soulagement de Parkinson.

- Viens, tu ne peux pas rester ici… marmonna la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste. Il y a une chambre de libre chez nous.

Hermione leva les yeux vers sa belle-fille et sa respiration se fit difficile.

- C'est de ma faute si elle est morte… murmura la Ministre.

- Non, absolument pas. C'est Edgecombe la responsable… répliqua Pansy en s'asseyant à côté de l'enchanteresse. Tu n'aurais pas pu agir autrement.

- Mais sans moi…

- Elle a eu de la chance de te rencontrer. Elle le répétait souvent. Malgré les soucis que vous avez eus, elle est restée près de toi car elle t'aimait et elle savait combien elle était chanceuse d'être avec toi.

- De la chance ? Je ne dirai pas ça… Elle me faisait confiance, je l'ai trompée. Elle pensait que je la protégerais et j'ai échoué. Elle est morte.

- Elle a eu près de trente cinq années de bonheur avec toi. Et rien que pour ça, elle disait qu'elle était la femme la plus chanceuse au monde.

L'ancienne Serpentard passa ses bras autour de la Sage et la serra contre elle. Hermione enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amie et se mit à pleurer.

- Je suis là… Ne t'inquiète pas… Ca sera long, mais ça ira… murmura Parkinson d'une voix apaisante. On vengera Ginny, je te le promets.

* * *

><p>Minerva pénétra, le cœur lourd, dans la maison qu'elle avait partagée durant des années avec Severus. Tout était en ordre alors qu'elle traversait les différentes pièces et elle eut l'impression de sentir un coup de poignard quand son regard se posa sur l'exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers de la veille, ouverte à la page des mots croisés. Ces derniers étaient remplis à moitié, attendant que Rogue les finisse.<p>

« Ce qui n'arrivera jamais… » songea l'animagus avec douleur.

Elle ramassa le journal et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre mais s'arrêta à son seuil. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, la respiration courte, cherchant en vain le courage de pénétrer dans la vaste pièce et de récupérer un costume pour le défunt. De sombres pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit. Elle songea à la Fontaine de Jouvence, à l'espoir que l'ingestion de l'eau magique avait entraîné.

« Il était sauvé, il devait vivre… » pensa Minerva, amère et furieuse. « Edgecombe, si je mets la main sur toi… »

Un homme apparut devant elle et McGonagall lui lança un regard triste.

- Bonjour Minerva… commença Merlin d'une voix douce.

- Bon jour ? Vous en avez d'autres ? demanda sèchement l'ancien professeur.

- Je ne sais que vous dire, répondit prudemment le premier enchanteur.

- Et bien ne dites rien ! D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce que vous faites ici…

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas la tête à ça, mais il n'y a que vous à qui je puisse parler. Le Japon a été englouti cette nuit par un raz de marée géant. Il n'y a plus âme qui vive sur l'archipel…

- La Source ? interrogea Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

Merlin hocha la tête.

- De plus, des affrontements ont lieu un peu partout dans le monde entre sorciers et moldus. En France, la communauté sorcière s'est repliée au ministère et un siège est en cours.

- Pourquoi vous n'en parlez pas à Hermione ?

- Elle est encore en plus mauvais état que vous. Et j'ai besoin que vous la remettiez sur pied le plus vite possible.

- Elle vient de perdre sa femme, comme je viens de voir Severus mourir. Vous ne pouvez pas lui laisser un peu de temps pour digérer ?

- Du temps ? Mais on n'en a pas ! rétorqua le premier sage. Si on ne réagit pas maintenant, il n'y aura plus personne sur terre dans quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus !

McGonagall voulut lui rétorquer qu'elle s'en moquait, qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à sauver le monde alors que Rogue venait d'être assassiné. Mais elle savait que ses sentiments passaient après la sécurité du plus grand nombre. « Notre pouvoir au service du monde sorcier ».

- Que dois-je faire ? finit-elle par demander.

- Tirer Hermione et Rose de leur léthargie, au plus vite.

L'ancien professeur acquiesça mollement.

- Je vous promets de m'en occuper quand les circonstances s'y prêteront. Rose et Hermione doivent faire leur deuil avant de se lancer sur la piste de Marietta, sinon on court à la catastrophe. Laissons au moins passer la cérémonie des obsèques.

- Ca me va, répondit l'enchanteur. Elles ont de la chance de vous avoir, Minerva…

Et sur ces mots, Merlin disparut. McGonagall inspira profondément, puis pénétra dans sa chambre pour se diriger vers la penderie qu'elle ouvrit sèchement. Elle regarda, la mort dans l'âme, les robes noires lustrées de Severus accrochées avec soin sur des cintres.

- Très cher, je suis bonne pour vous acheter quelque chose de présentable… Et vous allez être ravi de savoir que je vais y mettre le prix, murmura-t-elle avec un maigre sourire, imaginant ce qu'aurait pu lui répondre le maître des potions s'il avait été encore de ce monde.

* * *

><p>La maison était silencieuse. Pourtant les occupants s'affairaient à se préparer. Personne n'avait envie de prendre le temps de parler et les gestes d'automates qui animaient leur corps les laissaient vide de toutes émotions.<p>

Hermione passait son tailleur noir, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle extirpa de sous le lit une paire d'escarpins, noirs eux aussi, et s'assit mollement sur le matelas pour les enfiler. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre et elle sursauta. L'enchanteresse leva la tête pour croiser le regard vide et fatigué de son fils. Hugo avait les yeux rougis, la mine blafarde, ce qui faisait ressortir les tâches de rousseur qu'il avait héritées de Ginny.

- M'man, si t'es prête, faudrait y aller.

- Viens ici que j'arrange ton nœud de cravate.

Hugo s'avança vers sa mère et la laissa mettre en ordre son col et sa veste. Ils restèrent quelques instants l'un en face de l'autre, les mains d'Hermione posées sur les épaules de son fils. Perdus dans les yeux tristes de l'autre, ils ne firent un mouvement qu'en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Hugo tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, suivi de près par sa mère.

Une fois dans le salon, la Sage posa les yeux sur Minerva, qui s'était assise sur le canapé. Elle avait vêtu sa robe de sorcière vert émeraude et une écharpe couleur argent complétait sa tenue.

- Couleur Serpentard, murmura Hugo. Severus aurait apprécié la symbolique.

McGonagall esquissa un maigre sourire et se leva souplement du canapé.

- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard.

Hermione acquiesça sans un mot.

- William et Bill nous attendent sur place, avec le reste de la famille. Tonks m'a assurée que les Aurors repousseraient tous les intrus… ajouta l'animagus, la voix emprunt de dédain.

Alors qu'un hibou s'engouffrait dans la pièce, Hermione sut que par intrus, sa Guide voulait désigner les journalistes qui ne manqueraient pas de venir en nombre. L'oiseau vola à travers la pièce avant de venir se poser sur le canapé libéré par Minerva. Il lâcha le journal qu'il tenait dans ses griffes et attendit sa récompense.

Machinalement, Hermione attrapa la Gazette et la déplia pour prendre connaissance de la une. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle émit un son. Un énorme juron franchit ses lèvres. Le quotidien avait consacré toute sa première page à Marietta, et pas pour en faire une meurtrière. Au contraire.

« _Funérailles nationales pour une traînée et un mangemort…_

_Ce matin auront lieux les enterrements de Ginny Weasley, défunte femme de la Ministre de la Magie, et de Severus Rogue, concubin de Minerva McGonagall, la plus célèbre des directeurs de Poudlard. Il est étonnant de voir l'ampleur que prennent ces mises en terre alors que, rappelons-le, Ginny Weasley était une ancienne sportive sans cervelle, qui devait son poste en équipe d'Angleterre pour ses mouvements de hanche. Severus Rogue, quant à lui, était l'un des serviteurs de Celui Dont On Taira le Nom. Ancien mangemort, meurtrier multirécidiviste, et auteur d'autres crimes qui feraient frissonner n'importe quel Auror chevronné. Cependant, l'ironie qui met Minerva McGonagall et Hermione Granger côte à côte pour la cérémonie doit faire rire jaune les deux défunts. En effet, ces derniers étaient allégrement trompés par leur conjointe respective._

_Cette farce n'a que trop duré. Je vous ai promis de mettre de l'ordre dans le monde sorcier. J'ai déjà commencé et ce n'est qu'un début._

_Marietta Edgecombe »_

Hermione reprenait vie face à l'insulte. Son regard flamboyait de colère et sa magie faisait des étincelles qui crépitaient sur le parchemin.

Minerva attrapa la Gazette pour y jeter un coup d'œil désabusé tandis qu'Hugo frappait le mur de son poing.

- M'man, t'as intérêt à la trouver avant moi parce que sinon, personne ne pourra la reconnaître, lâcha rageusement le gardien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua froidement Hermione. Quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, Hirfitt n'aura pas de quoi se remplir une dent creuse…

Minerva froissa le journal et le jeta dans la cheminée. Elle tira rapidement sa baguette et mit le feu au papier qui se consuma lentement.

- Je vous propose de nous mettre en route. N'allons pas arriver en retard. Cela alimenterait les ragots…

Hermione acquiesça et tous trois transplanèrent pour le cimetière sorcier de Londres.

* * *

><p>Le ciel était bas au-dessus du cimetière. La foule, compacte, était venue soutenir sa Ministre de la Magie, comme en témoignaient les banderoles qui avaient accompagné le cortège funèbre. Les Aurors maintenaient les journalistes à distance, mais les flashs crépitaient sans arrêt.<p>

La famille Weasley était là au grand complet, ainsi que les professeurs de Poudlard, et tous se tenaient, sombres, autour des deux cercueils d'ébène. Pansy se détacha du groupe, laissant Rose au bras de son frère. La médicomage se gratta la gorge avant de prendre la parole, solennelle.

Hermione n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de ce que disait sa belle-fille. Elle se concentrait uniquement sur la voix légèrement grave, sérieuse, aux inflexions calmes et reposantes. Tonks à ses côtés, l'enchanteresse échafaudaient déjà mille plans pour retrouver Edgecombe et lui faire payer les crimes odieux que cette dernière avait commis. Comment avait-elle osé s'en prendre à sa famille ?

« Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus douloureux ? Lui arracher les dents une à une ou lui briser les doigts phalange après phalange ? » se demanda la neuvième sage alors que sa mâchoire se contractait.

« Les deux en même temps, m'man… » répondit Rose dans son esprit. « Je m'occupe des ses doigts et toi de sa dentition. Tes parents étaient dentistes, après tout. Ils ont dû t'expliquer deux trois trucs… »

Les deux sages échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu avant de tenter de se concentrer sur le discours de Pansy, qui, pour une fois, semblait prendre les choses au sérieux.

A la fin de la cérémonie, Tonks se pencha vers Hermione pour lui proposer d'aller discuter autour d'un café de l'avancée de l'enquête. De son côté, Pansy retourna aux côtés de sa femme qui n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de la petite photo de Ginny posée sur le cercueil. La médicomage prit Rose par les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière. Minerva regardait Hugo qui observait sans bouger, le visage blême, le cercueil de sa mère que les employés du cimetière recouvraient maintenant de terre. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione qui discutait avec la chef des Aurors.

- Je te propose d'aller boire un thé au chaud. Il commence à faire froid et il serait dommage que tu tombes malade deux semaines avant ton prochain match.

- Comme si ça avait de l'importance… murmura le gardien qui continuait à fixer la tombe.

- Connaissant ta mère, elle ne voudrait pas que tu restes à te lamenter sur ton sort. Elle-même a toujours fait face aux évènements avec sang-froid et courage. Et tu as hérité de ses traits.

Hugo hocha lentement la tête et croisa le regard vert.

- Vous avez quelque chose de plus fort qu'un thé ? J'ai besoin d'oublier…

Minerva eut un mince sourire.

- Je suppose qu'Hermione t'a parlé de ma cave magique…

- Magique je ne sais pas, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'elle est bien fournie et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'en abuser.

- En abuser ? Mais elle est là pour ça. En revanche, vu qu'on va s'abimer le foie ensemble, fais-moi le plaisir de m'appeler Minerva.

- Très bien, Minerva. Est-ce que vous avez aussi la potion du lendemain ? Je parle de gueule de bois, bien sûr ! fit Hugo avec un petit sourire.

- C'est la seule potion que je pourrais fabriquer les yeux fermés et une main dans le dos. Severus, me connaissant, en a confectionné il y a peu plusieurs litres en prévision de la victoire de ta mère à l'élection…

Le gardien hocha la tête et les deux sorciers transplanèrent pour la maison de Minerva, tandis qu'Hermione et Tonks disparaissaient dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

><p><em>A ce moment précis, Hermione avait pensé avoir touché le fond. Cependant, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. <em>

_L'enchanteresse hésita à aller se coucher, sentant la fatigue venir, mais renonça. Elle devait aller au bout de l'histoire, comprendre ce qui l'avait poussée à faire les choix qui avaient changé sa vie et celles de ses proches._

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! Chapitre un peu calme, je l'avoue, mais l'action va reprendre bientôt ses droits, je vous le promets !<p>

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9_  
><em>


	18. AZKABAN

Bonjour !

Bonne nouvelle ! C'est mon dernier week-end au chomage ! Dès lundi, je commence un boulot pour 6 mois ! Yeah !

J'm'arrangerai pour que les uploades restent le vendredi, mais ce sera plutôt vendredi soir !

Voilà ! Sygui et moi vous souhaitont une excellente lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong>**18 :****AZKABAN**

Hermione noyait son regard dans son verre. Elle le tenait de ses deux mains pour empêcher Tonks de les voir trembler.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda la commandante des Aurors d'une voix douce.

- Rose et Hugo ayant leur propre logement, je comptais mettre la maison en vente.

- Tu es sûre ?

Hermione hocha la tête et but une longue gorgée.

- Tu vas prendre un appartement de fonction au ministère ? interrogea la métamorphomage.

- Non. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que Bulstrode vienne me voir à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit…

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, proposa gentiment Tonks. Et si tu veux parler, tu connais mon numéro. Je sais ce que tu traverses en ce moment.

- Où en est ton enquête ? demanda la Ministre pour changer de sujet.

- Mes hommes sont allés visiter les locaux de la Gazette pendant l'enterrement. Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Edgecombe a envoyé son torchon par hibou d'un relais de poste. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle se trouve mais je te promets qu'on finira par mettre la main dessus.

- Honnêtement, j'espère l'attraper avant toi, dit l'enchanteresse d'une voix rauque. Tu n'auras plus qu'à mettre ses restes dans une boite pour la foutre dans la première benne à ordures que tu croiseras sur ton chemin…

Tonks finit son verre et posa sa main sur celle de son amie.

- Tu dors où ce soir ?

- J'ai du travail au ministère et le canapé de mon bureau est très confortable.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ? J'ai une chambre d'amis.

- Non, ça ira. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Va au moins chez Minerva. Je n'ai pas envie de vous savoir seules toutes les deux en ce moment.

La neuvième sage acquiesça mollement, se gardant bien de dire qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Avec ce qui s'était passé entre elle et sa Guide, et la mort de Ginny et Severus, Minerva était la dernière personne qu'Hermione souhaitait voir. Une sonnerie retentit et Tonks eut un regard d'excuse pour la Ministre avant de décrocher.

- J'écoute ! lança l'Auror avant de froncer les sourcils. Quoi ? Répète plus lentement…

* * *

><p>Hugo était vautré sur le canapé de Minerva, un verre vide sur le sol, sa main pendant à côté. Sa chemise était à moitié déboutonnée et ses chaussures, retirées partiellement. Un ronflement sonore perturbait le calme de la pièce et McGonagall enjamba les cadavres de bouteilles pour gagner la cuisine. Le dixième verre de pur malt lui avait légèrement contracté l'estomac et elle mit cela sur le compte de l'âge. Après avoir jeté un regard navré à Hugo, elle soupira.<p>

« Il n'y a plus de jeunesse… » songea-t-elle en se servant un café.

Elle eut un léger sourire en se rappelant une phrase que le gardien avait eu après la première bouteille.

« Ce que tu descends, je ne voudrais pas le remonter à vélo… »

L'animagus s'assit confortablement à la table et se saisit de l'édition du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. La manchette était une fois de plus consacrée à Marietta Edgecombe et à l'enterrement de Ginny et de Severus. Minerva but une longue gorgée de café et sortit son téléphone portable. Elle utilisa le raccourci pour le numéro d'Hermione et attendit que la Sage décroche, ce qui se produisit au bout de trois sonneries.

- Bonsoir, murmura Minerva. Je voulais juste te prévenir que ton fils ne rentrera pas cette nuit… Non, tout va bien… Il goutte aux joies de la cuite écossaise… Il y a un problème ? … Que raconte Tonks ? … Journée portes ouvertes à Azkaban ? … On se donne rendez-vous là-bas dans cinq minutes. A tout de suite.

Minerva raccrocha d'un geste sec et fourra l'appareil dans sa poche. Elle attrapa sa baguette et la rangea dans sa manche gauche. Sortant de sa cuisine, elle eut un dernier regard pour Hugo qui dormait paisiblement, puis quitta sa demeure pour transplaner.

* * *

><p>Hermione s'engageait dans les couloirs sombres et déserts d'Azkaban. Les portes des cellules avaient toutes été arrachées de leurs gonds et il semblait n'y avoir personne dans la prison. Cependant, elle avait repéré deux faibles auras magiques à l'autre bout de l'institution carcérale, et voulait savoir s'il s'agissait de gardiens en difficulté ou de prisonniers à remettre à l'ombre.<p>

Elle avançait lentement, les mains à hauteur de poitrine, prête à jeter un sort. Quelque chose se faufila entre ses chevilles et elle ne sursauta pas. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une souris qui courait entre les décombres pour trouver un endroit où se terrer. L'enchanteresse continua sa progression dans la prison, passa devant le quartier de haute sécurité et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du bâtiment.

Elle suivit les auras magiques qu'elle ressentait et finit par pénétrer dans les sanitaires de la prison. Le carrelage était fané, fissuré par endroit. Autrefois blanches, les dalles était d'un gris sale repoussant et de la moisissure s'était incrustée dans plusieurs recoins de la pièce.

Au fond de la vaste salle, deux hommes d'une carrure impressionnante l'attendaient, une baguette magique à la main. La neuvième sage fronça les sourcils en se demandant où elle avait pu croiser les deux prisonniers qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose.

- Granger… Quelle bonne surprise… dit une voix rauque et grave.

- Ca fait bien longtemps, dit l'autre homme en souriant, découvrant des dents cariées.

- On se connaît ? demanda la Ministre.

- Tu entends ça, Vincent ? Elle nous met en prison et nous oublie complètement, dit un des prisonniers.

- Tu avais raison, Gregory. Toutes des salopes… maugréa son compagnon.

Hermione eut une grimace en entendant les prénoms.

- Crabbe et Goyle… Effectivement, ça fait longtemps. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez appris à vous exprimer correctement. Comme quoi, le programme de réinsertion a du bon, se moqua l'enchanteresse.

Les deux anciens mangemorts échangèrent un regard étonné et la Ministre soupira.

- Ouais… vous avez toujours du mal à réfléchir. Posez vos baguettes et gardez les mains bien en l'air. Je vous conduis au ministère…

- Et si on veut pas ? demanda Goyle.

- Soit vous venez avec moi de votre plein gré, soit je vous y force. Cela ne me prendra que quelques secondes et vous aurez un sacré mal de tête en vous réveillant. Vous choisissez ?

Les prisonniers haussèrent les épaules et jetèrent leur baguette au pied de l'ancienne langue de plomb.

- Bien… murmura Hermione en faisant un pas de côté. Maintenant, passez devant.

Crabbe se dirigea vers la sortie des sanitaires mais, arrivé à hauteur de l'enchanteresse, pivota rapidement, attrapa d'un mouvement fluide les hanches de cette dernière pour la projeter contre un mur. Le dos de la Ministre percuta durement le carrelage et elle tomba sur le sol, le souffle coupé.

- Com… comment est-ce possible… balbutia-t-elle alors que Vincent et Gregory se dirigeaient vers elle.

- La Source est venue nous libérer. Elle nous a donné force et vitesse pour te tuer…

Hermione sentit un froid l'envahir. La Source… Celle qui était responsable de la mort de Ginny. L'enchanteresse oublia qu'elle était ici pour aider les Aurors. Elle voulait tuer les deux individus qui lui faisaient face. La vengeance s'empara d'elle, la consumant. Elle allait les immobiliser et les torturer lentement, longuement. Elle claqua des doigts et deux stupefix fusèrent vers les détenus. Les jets de lumières rouges frappèrent les anciens mangemorts en pleine poitrine mais restèrent sans effet. Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard amusé tandis que la neuvième sage se relevait.

- Et nous sommes résistants à la magie… conclut un des détenus.

- Voyons comment vous allez réagir à MA magie… marmonna la Ministre.

L'ancienne Gryffondor leva la main droite et l'abaissa rapidement. Tous les tuyaux de la pièce éclatèrent de concert et de l'eau froide gicla dans la salle. Elle fit un rapide mouvement de poignet et le liquide gela sur le sol, le transformant en une immense patinoire.

- Vitesse et glace ne font pas bon ménage… murmura-t-elle alors que ses vêtements commençaient à s'imprégner d'eau.

Les deux Serpentards se ruèrent vers elle mais Crabbe glissa sur la plaque de verglas. Il réussit néanmoins à conserver un équilibre précaire tandis que Goyle prit de la vitesse pour se laisser fondre sur son adversaire. Hermione s'entoura d'un halo électrique avant que le détenu ne la percute. Les deux combattants tombèrent sur le carrelage et Gregory leva la main pour donner un coup de poing à la brune. Cette dernière bougea rapidement la tête et déglutit alors que le poing du prisonnier s'enfonça dans le sol, détruisant les dalles.

- Bordel ! lâcha l'enchanteresse en voyant le trou laissé par le coup de l'ancien Serpentard. Pourquoi ma protection n'a pas ralenti ce con ?

Goyle l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et la fit violemment glisser en direction d'un mur qui stoppa brutalement la course de la neuvième sage. Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir percuté un poids lourd et retint un cri douloureux. Elle battit des paupières, des flashs de lumières obstruant sa vision.

Elle se sentit soulevée de terre et quelque chose enserra sa gorge. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua le regard froid et déterminé de Crabbe. Ce dernier avait attrapé la Sage par le cou et l'avait soulevée jusqu'à ce que les pieds de la Ministre ne touchent plus le sol.

- Tu vas mourir, Sage… grogna Vincent.

Hermione suffoquait. Elle leva les mains et les porta au visage de son adversaire. Ses doigts tremblant trouvèrent les yeux fous et meurtriers du prisonnier. Ses mains se couvrirent de glace alors qu'elle enfonçait ses pouces dans les globes oculaires de Crabbe. Un liquide blanc teinté de rouge jaillit sur le visage de l'enchanteresse alors qu'un cri résonnait dans la salle. Crabbe lâcha la neuvième sage qui tomba lourdement au sol, toussant douloureusement. Goyle s'approcha et décocha un coup de pied dans la poitrine de la Gryffondor qui sentit quelque chose craquer au niveau de ses côtes.

- Ca commence à bien faire… marmonna-t-elle en essuyant du sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres.

Elle voulut se relever mais Gregory lui décocha un nouveau coup de pied qui lui coupa une nouvelle fois le souffle. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'enchanteresse grimaça.

- Je vais te tuer ! rugit l'ancien mangemort.

- Si j'avais touché un gallion à chaque fois qu'on m'a dit ça, je serais riche… répliqua Hermione en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main.

Elle lança son attaque sur le détenu dont les vêtements se mirent à brûler. Cependant, Goyle ne lâcha pas sa prise.

- Ta magie est minable ! s'exclama-t-il alors que les flammes léchaient sa peau.

Il leva la main droite pour l'abattre sur l'enchanteresse quand son bras tomba sur le sol, proprement découpé.

- Besoin d'aide ? demanda une voix calme.

Hermione leva les yeux vers la porte et soupira de soulagement. McGonagall se tenait dans l'encadrement, sa baguette pointée sur Goyle.

- Comme toujours, vous arrivez au bon moment… répondit Hermione en reculant, toujours au sol, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le détenu.

Elle se releva difficilement en prenant appui sur un mur tandis que Minerva observait rapidement la situation.

- Vous prenez l'aveugle ou l'estropié ? demanda la Ministre alors que ses poings se couvraient de glace.

- Je vais m'occuper de Monsieur Goyle. Finissez donc ce que vous avez commencé avec Monsieur Crabbe.

Hermione hocha la tête et approcha rapidement du Serpentard qui cherchait la sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait rien des deux détenus. La Ministre se laissa tomber et grimaça en portant une main à ses côtes.

- Je crois que je suis bonne pour un nouveau séjour à Sainte Mangouste…

- Ce qui me réjouit, car cela veut dire que vous êtes encore en vie, répliqua doucement l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard en s'approchant de sa protégée.

- Grâce à vous, une fois de plus.

La Guide s'accroupit à côté de la Sage et jeta un sort sur cette dernière.

- Ca vous aidera à marcher jusqu'à la sortie, expliqua Minerva. Ensuite, vous irez voir Miss Parkinson pour qu'elle vous soigne.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça et accepta la main tendue. Elle se releva et prit appui sur l'épaule de son ancien professeur. L'animagus passa un bras dans le dos de la brune et toutes deux quittèrent les sanitaires.

Cependant, l'ancienne directrice s'arrêta quelques instants et agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Les vêtements de la neuvième sage furent aussitôt secs.

- N'allez pas attraper froid, dit doucement l'aînée.

- Merci…

Elles échangèrent un court regard, puis se dirigèrent aussi rapidement que possible vers les portes d'Azkaban.

* * *

><p>Un seul bruit, celui des tiroirs qu'on retournait dans tous les sens. Une seule image, celle de deux femmes qui ne parlaient pas. Pansy, accotée contre le chambranle de la porte de leur chambre regardait Rose entrain de préparer son départ.<p>

- Ma chérie, s'il te plait… commença Parkinson.

La dixième sage se retourna vivement et balança un livre dans le sac ouvert sur le lit.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! rétorqua Rose, acerbe. On en a déjà discuté.

- Je sais, mais j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes, pour une fois, rétorqua doucement la médicomage.

- Ecouter, écouter ! Je ne fais que ça ! J'ai écouté ma mère, et pour quel résultat ? cracha la jeune femme.

- Tu es sous le choc, comme nous tous. Cependant, essaie de prendre du recul. Tu sais très bien que la précipitation est…

- Quelle précipitation ? explosa la Sage, à bout de nerf. Des mois qu'on court après les runes, après les chimères. Et rien ne change. Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour faire bouger les choses. Et je m'y colle, puisque sa seigneurie la Ministre de la Magie préfère rester en sécurité dans son bureau !

Rose tourna le dos à sa femme et continua de préparer son sac.

- Mieux vaut entendre ça qu'être sourd… se moqua Pansy. Bien, tu vas aller à la chasse à la Source. Et une fois que tu l'auras trouvée, si ce n'est pas elle qui te tombe dessus, tu feras quoi ?

La dixième sage laissa choir ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et foudroya du regard sa femme.

- Je suis le maître des chimères. Dès que j'aurai mis la main sur cette putain de Source, le temps qui lui restera à vivre se comptera en secondes.

- Oui, donc tu comptes te mesurer à elle sans aide ?

- Tu songes à m'accompagner ? Laisse-moi rire. Pour que tu te planques comme à ton habitude ? Que tu gobes deux cachets, le tout arrosé d'une gorgée de whisky pendant que je me bats ? rétorqua Rose, mauvaise.

- Non, je songeais fumer une cigarette pour ensuite recoller tes morceaux une fois que la Source aurait fini de jouer. En fait, pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas ta mère ?

- Ma mère ? ricana Rose. Si elle avait agi plus tôt, Maman G serait encore en vie. Tout est de sa faute. Mais non, au lieu de déchiffrer les runes, elle a préféré batifoler avec ma marraine…

Le regard de la dixième sage s'assombrit alors qu'elle baissait la voix.

- Un jour, elle paiera pour ça…

Pansy s'approcha vivement de sa femme et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer. Tu sais bien qu'Hermione n'y est pour rien.

Rose se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste.

- Comme d'habitude, tu prends sa défense. Tu sais quoi ? Vas-y, je te la laisse !

- Pardon ? demanda Parkinson, éberluée.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Je vois comment tu la regardes ! Je sais que tu m'as épousée car ma mère était déjà prise ! Comme t'as pas pu avoir l'originale, tu as pris la copie !

Pansy gifla fortement sa femme et le regretta aussitôt.

- Je suis désolée… murmura la médicomage. Mais…

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et la médicomage lâcha un juron.

- Attends-moi deux secondes, maugréa-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle descendit à toute allure les marches menant au salon qu'elle traversa rapidement pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée à la volée.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ! lâcha-t-elle froidement avant de voir l'état de sa belle-mère, lamentablement appuyée sur McGonagall.

- On a besoin d'un docteur. Je crois avoir frappé à la bonne porte, ironisa l'enchanteresse en toussant.

- Foutez-la sur le canapé. J'ai un problème à gérer avant de réparer notre emmerdeuse en chef, ordonna Pansy à Minerva.

Sur ces mots, la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste retourna à l'étage alors que l'animagus aidait la Ministre à s'étendre sur le sofa. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre et Sage et Guide échangèrent un regard. Puis, une cavalcade vint de l'escalier et Rose déboula dans le salon.

- Une fois de plus, ma mère vient chercher réconfort auprès de ma femme. Tu veux que je te laisse ma place dans le lit conjugal ? Mais que va dire Minerva ? s'emporta la jeune femme.

- Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu racontes. Je veux juste que ta femme répare mes côtes, rétorqua Hermione en grimaçant. Est-ce trop demander ?

L'animagus posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enchanteresse et lui jeta un regard sévère lui intimant de se taire. La brune haussa un sourcil, perplexe, mais fit confiance à son ancien professeur.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas, ma chérie ? demanda doucement McGonagall.

- Ce qui ne va pas ? Pendant que vous vous envoyiez en l'air dans le bureau de la Ministre qui me sert de mère, maman G est morte ! C'est de votre faute ! cria la dixième sage en serrant les poings.

- Si vous pensez arriver à lui faire entendre raison, allez-y. Moi, j'abandonne… soupira Pansy en allumant une cigarette.

- Rose, viens avec moi dans la cuisine pendant que Pansy s'occupe d'Hermione. On va discuter toutes les deux, proposa l'ancienne directrice.

- Pour que je les laisse seules en tête à tête ? Je ne suis pas folle ! lança la jeune femme avec un regard mauvais.

La médicomage leva les yeux au ciel et retint un sarcasme.

- Rose, j'apprécie ta mère, mais ça s'arrêta là ! soupira Parkinson. Et Hermione, si tu pouvais m'aider au lieu de tourner de l'œil sur mon canapé, ce serait apprécié.

- Laissez-moi seule quelques instants avec ma fille. Je crois qu'il faut que je lui remette les idées en place… marmonna Hermione en se levant. Je pense qu'un bon thé nous ferait du bien.

McGonagall et Parkinson s'éclipsèrent en direction de la cuisine, laissant les deux Sages seules dans le salon.

- Viens par ici, ordonna Hermione d'une voix calme en désignant le canapé.

Rose hésita, mais finit par se rapprocher de sa mère. Il paraissait évident que la Ministre souffrait, aussi la colère de la jeune femme retomba quelque peu.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, la voix plus douce.

- J'ai eu une confrontation avec deux envoyés de la Source… répliqua Hermione.

- Et tu l'as eue ?

Le ton de la dixième sage se fit pressant. L'enchanteresse secoua la tête.

- Elle n'était pas là. Mais ses deux jouets ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Rose… Nous traversons tous une période très difficile. J'aimerais que tu essaies de garder ton sang-froid.

- Mais je… commença la jeune femme.

Hermione leva la main et Rose se tut.

- Certaines choses ont besoin d'être éclaircies. Je ne cours pas après ta femme et il n'y a rien entre Minerva et moi. Honnêtement, comment peux-tu penser que je cherche à me recaser alors que Ginny vient de…

Sa voix se brisa et l'enchanteresse déglutit. Elle sentait les larmes monter et serra les dents pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

- J'aimais ta mère plus que tout au monde. Au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer. Et je te jure que nous retrouverons la Source et que nous lui ferons payer ce qu'elle a fait à notre famille. Cependant, j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut qu'on reste unies et fortes jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur cette saloperie. Et quand nous l'aurons tuée, nous pourrons faire notre deuil. Je peux compter sur toi ?

Rose acquiesça et prit sa mère dans ses bras. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre, un long moment, leur présence les rassurant mutuellement.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione était persuadée d'avoir réussi à calmer sa fille, d'avoir mis fin à ses craintes. Elle ne pouvait imaginer, à l'époque, à quel point elle s'était trompée. Rose s'était engagée sur une pente sombre et ténébreuse qui n'avait que peu d'issues. <em>

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! La suite la semaine prochaine !<p>

Bon week-end à toutes et à tous et n'oubliez pas, demain matin, FRANCE/PAYS DE GALLES, DEMI FINALE DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE RUGBY ! BWWWAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Bises,

Link9_  
><em>


	19. Les runes

Bonjour tout le monde !

Uploade méga rapide car je suis épuisée (j'm'en va faire une sieste. Ce matin, j'ai fait une tournée avec un facteur et je vous garantie que c'est épuisant !)

Sygui et moi vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : Les runes<strong>

_Hermione fit tourner son verre de vin entre ses doigts. Suite à l'évasion en masse d'Azkaban, elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau pendant deux longues semaines, le jour traitant les problèmes politiques, la nuit essayant de traduire les runes récupérées sur les cristaux gardés par les chimères. _

_Les jours passant, la fatigue s'était abattue sur elle. Cependant, elle avait tenu bon parce qu'elle devait reconstituer la phrase que formaient les runes. Sans elle, l'enchanteresse ne pourrait mettre la main sur la Source. _

_La Sage se remémora la soirée qui avait été le théâtre d'une avancée dans sa traduction. Alors qu'elle s'était isolée sciemment, prenant goût à la solitude, elle avait reçu une visite pour le moins inattendue._

* * *

><p>Hermione s'usait la vue sur un dictionnaire de runes de l'antiquité, un parchemin vierge déplié devant elle. Sur sa droite, la feuille froissée et tâchée de graisse contenant les quinze symboles au sens inconnu. Elle se frotta les yeux et bailla longuement. Elle claqua des doigts et un mug de café apparut devant elle. Le cinquième de la nuit qui allait être longue.<p>

Alors qu'elle sirotait le liquide chaud et amer en tournant les pages de l'ouvrage, trois coups légers furent frappés. Elle leva les yeux, se demandant si elle avait rêvé ce bruit. Les coups furent réitérés et l'enchanteresse quitta à regret son fauteuil. Elle ôta ses lunettes pour les abandonner sur son bureau et s'approcha de la porte. Se préparant à jeter un sort, elle l'entrebâilla et fut surprise de croiser le regard vert familier.

- Bonsoir Hermione. Je vous dérange ? demanda McGonagall.

- Non, bien sûr que non, entrez… marmonna la neuvième sage en s'effaçant.

La Guide pénétra dans la vaste pièce et la Ministre retourna à son bureau. Elle désigna un des rares fauteuils libres à son ancien professeur qui s'installa confortablement.

- Vous avez l'air épuisé… fit remarquer l'animagus.

- Et j'en ai la chanson, ajouta Hermione avec un mince sourire. Thé ? Café ?

- Un thé, merci…

La brune claqua des doigts et une tasse apparut devant l'ancien professeur.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite… tardive ? demanda l'enchanteresse en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Bon sang, déjà une heure ?

- Rose s'impatiente quant à votre traduction, l'informa McGonagall. J'arrive à la tempérer pour le moment, mais ce n'est qu'une question de jour avant qu'elle me traite de vieille folle et parte à la recherche d'Edgecombe.

- Folle, peut-être, mais vieille, sûrement pas, plaisanta Hermione avant de tremper les lèvres dans son café. Pour répondre à la question sous-entendue, je n'avance pas. Ces signes restent du chinois pour moi. Et encore, j'ai quelques notions de chinois…

Minerva posa sa tasse et attrapa le parchemin noirci d'encre. Elle observa longuement les quinze runes se demandant quel était leur sens.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Minerva, je ne pense pas que vous trouviez en quelques secondes ce que je cherche depuis près de deux semaines, fit doucement l'enchanteresse.

McGonagall reposa le parchemin en soupirant.

- Je vois la ressemblance entre mère et fille. Maintenant que j'ai été promue Guide pour la dixième sage, je me prends des tirs nourris de toute la famille…

- Une promotion ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- Merlin me l'a annoncée il y a quelques jours. Vous l'auriez su plus tôt si je vous avais vu chez Rose et Pansy, répondit Minerva sans rancœur.

- Je suis un peu associable en ce moment, je le reconnais. Mais je préfère me concentrer sur cette recherche qui commence à me faire tourner en bourrique.

L'enchanteresse attrapa la feuille et la contempla longuement, les sourcils froncés. L'animagus voyait les symboles de l'autre côté du parchemin et l'un d'entre eux lui disait quelque chose.

- Hermione… le troisième symbole… Retournez la feuille et jetez-y un coup d'œil, murmura l'ancienne directrice.

- Pourquoi, fit l'enchanteresse regardant la Guide par-dessus le parchemin en levant un sourcil, vous voulez jouer aux ombres chinoises ?

- Pouvez-vous, une fois dans votre vie, faire ce que je vous demande sans poser de questions ? rétorqua l'aînée, s'impatientant.

- Auriez-vous été professeur dans votre vie ? se moqua l'ancienne élève tout en retournant le parchemin pour le poser sur la table. Bien, je vois le dos du vélin, il est aussi sale que le recto. Vous voulez que j'interprète les tâches de gras ?

- Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi aveugle ! rétorqua sèchement Minerva en se levant.

La Guide s'empara du parchemin et le mit devant la lumière.

- Le troisième symbole, en miroir, poursuivit-elle en tapant la rune de son doigt, il ne vous dit rien ?

La neuvième sage fronça le nez pour faire remonter ses lunettes, tout en s'approchant.

- Attendez un peu... j'ai déjà vu ce signe quelque part... il n'y a pas très longtemps, fit-elle en retournant vers sa pile de bouquins, c'est quelque part là-dedans.

- Et bien voilà ! Tout arrive quand vous y mettez un peu du votre… ironisa l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Il faut bien que vous méritiez votre salaire de Guide, non ? se moqua la Sage en balançant des livres à terre après avoir rapidement lu leur couverture.

- Que vous ne m'avez jamais versé, je vous signale. Le rappel de salaire va faire un trou dans vos finances… Vous avez trouvé ? demanda-t-elle alors que l'enchanteresse ouvrait rapidement un manuel de runes asiatiques de l'ère Ming.

- Effectivement ! Et quand je dis ça, je parle de la rune, pas de votre bas de laine, sourit la Ministre.

La Guide s'approcha et regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione pour découvrir la signification du symbole. Leurs sourires se fanèrent.

- Perte ? demanda Minerva. Perte dans le sens de on a égaré quelque chose ?

- Dans la mesure où on peut égarer sa vie, oui… répondit sombrement l'enchanteresse.

- Bien, on en a au moins trouvé une... reste les autres... c'est quoi comme livre ? demanda l'animagus.

- Juste une chose à vérifier…

L'ancienne langue de plomb retourna à son bureau et s'empara du parchemin noirci d'encre. Elle le retourna et observa rapidement les runes restantes.

- Ok… Maintenant, je vois un peu mieux l'ensemble. Elles sont toutes d'un alphabet différent. Je vais avoir besoin de livres supplémentaires.

Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir et lâcha ses lunettes sur son bureau.

- Hermione, il est une heure et demie du matin. Aucune librairie ne sera ouverte à cette heure tardive.

- Et bien, je laisserai l'argent sur le comptoir, répondit la Ministre.

- Et la bibliothèque du ministère ?

Hermione s'arrêta et frappa son front du plat de la main.

- Heureusement que vous êtes là ! soupira la Gryffondor.

- C'est ce que je ne cesse de me répéter ces derniers jours.

- Que ferais-je sans vous ? sourit l'enchanteresse en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau. On y va ?

- Bien sûr, marmonna Minerva en sortant à la suite de la Sage. Je ne suis bonne qu'à porter les bouquins…

* * *

><p>Minerva sortit lentement de sa torpeur. La lumière du jour filtrait dans la pièce et l'ancienne directrice entendait les pages d'un livre qu'on feuilletait. Elle se redressa et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé. Hermione était toujours à son bureau, le nez plongé dans un bouquin, tandis qu'une dizaine d'autres gisaient, ouverts, sur la surface boisée.<p>

- Bien dormi ? lança la Ministre sans lever les yeux.

- Jamais sur un canapé, ce n'est plus de mon âge, maugréa l'animagus en s'étirant. Et vous, vous avez avancé ?

- Plutôt bien. Il ne me reste que deux symboles à traduire, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de quel alphabet ils sont tirés…

L'enchanteresse ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

- N'empêche, vous avez rajeuni de près de cinquante ans et vous trouvez encore le moyen de râler sur votre âge ! J'aimerais bien profiter d'une nouvelle jeunesse… plaisanta Hermione.

- Ne le dites pas trop fort, on ne sait jamais...

- Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait arriver, mis à part bien sûr faire quelques longueurs dans la Fontaine de Jouvence. Mais entre retourner chez le dentiste ou garder mes rides, le choix est vite fait. Je conserve mes pattes d'oies. Petit-déjeuner ?

- Je vois que vous en voulez encore au minuscule troll que nous avons croisé, sourit Minerva. Je pense que je vais aller prendre mon thé chez Rose, histoire de lui apprendre votre avancée sur la traduction, ça tempèrera peut-être son envie de tout détruire.

- Bien. Dites-lui que ça avance, mais que le message n'est pas de bon augure. J'espère avoir fini ce soir.

Le téléphone retentit et Hermione décrocha d'un geste sec.

- Oui ? Bonjour… Vous avez un acheteur ? Déjà ? … Il n'a pas cherché à négocier l'offre ? Parfait. Je déménage aujourd'hui alors. Rendez-vous à la fin de semaine chez le notaire ? Quinze heures ? J'y serai. Bonne journée…

Elle raccrocha et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant.

- C'était ? demanda Minerva.

- L'agent immobilier. J'ai vendu la maison, répliqua la Ministre.

- Je vois. Et vous allez vous installer où ? Vous avez demandé un logement de fonction ?

- Non, pas de logement de fonction. Pas besoin, j'ai un canapé très confortable dans mon bureau.

- Hermione, soyez raisonnable. Vous ne pouvez pas envisager de passer votre vie dans ce bureau. Vous avez besoin d'un endroit pour vous reposer, et rester ici ne vous le permettra pas.

L'enchanteresse haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ici, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Et je n'aurai pas à perdre du temps en trajets pour me rendre au travail.

- Pas question que vous dormiez sur un canapé. J'ai une chambre d'amis et je serais très heureuse si vous pouviez envisager de venir chez moi.

- Je ne vais pas vous envahir. Vous détesteriez ça. En plus, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance d'aller piller le frigo à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Ca vous rassurerez si je me mettais dès aujourd'hui à la recherche d'un nouveau logement ? soupira la Ministre.

- Je trouverais cela très...sage... de votre part, sourit Minerva. Mais ma proposition reste sur la table, et pour le frigo, je pourrais vous faire une place pour piller dans vos affaires.

- Je vous tiens au courant… répondit l'enchanteresse en retournant à ses notes. Si vous croisez Helen ou Millicent en sortant, pouvez-vous leur demander de m'apporter un litre de café noir ainsi que les petites annonces immobilières ?

Minerva soupira doucement.

- Je vais surtout leur demander de vous apporter un solide petit-déjeuner, sinon vous allez encore oublier de manger.

- J'ai toujours voulu perdre les deux kilos en trop nichés sur mes hanches. Si seulement j'avais pu réussir alors que Ginny était en vie… murmura la rouge et or.

Minerva couvrit la Sage d'un regard bienveillant, s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Elle vous aimait telle que vous êtes, j'en suis sure.

- Si vous le dites…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis tenta de reprendre contenance.

- Je vous appelle si j'ai du nouveau. N'hésitez pas à me tenir au courant si Rose… enfin, vous voyez.

- Je repasse plus tard dans la journée, promis, répondit l'ancienne directrice sur le pas de la porte.

Puis, au moment de franchir le seuil, elle se retourna.

- Je serai toujours là pour vous, ajouta-t-elle avant de refermer l'huis.

La Sage resta songeuse un moment. Elle était tentée d'accepter la proposition de sa Guide, d'emménager chez elle. Cependant, elle n'aurait pu se contenter de la chambre d'amis. Elle secoua la tête et se remit à la traduction des deux dernières runes. Elle ne pouvait pas entretenir une relation avec Minerva. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Ginny. Ni à Rose d'ailleurs…

* * *

><p>Hugo était tranquillement attablé à la cuisine devant une tasse de café, une tartine à la main. Il restait stoïque tandis que sa sœur faisait face à Pansy qui menaçait tout le monde de sa baguette.<p>

- N'essaie même pas de franchir cette porte, et ton frère ne bougera pas de là non plus, dit froidement la médicomage.

- Un petit-déjeuner en famille, il n'y a que ça de vrai, marmonna le joueur.

- Parce que tu penses m'en empêcher ? demanda narquoisement la dixième sage.

- Evidemment. Car je sais que tu n'oseras pas te servir de tes pouvoirs contre moi, rétorqua Pansy.

- Mais toi, oui ?

- Si ça t'empêche de te jeter dans la gueule du loup, je n'hésiterai pas un instant… répondit Parkinson, dont la baguette ne tremblait pas.

- Tout ça pour une petite ballade, mâchonna Hugo avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

- Tu appelles ça une ballade ? Vous êtes complètement givrés tous les deux oui, gronda Pansy. Vous n'avez aucun plan, vous ne savez où chercher, on dirait deux Gryffondor à la petite semaine en mal d'aventures.

- Garde tes injures pour toi ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un venge la mort de maman G ! s'emporta Rose.

- Ginny, Ginny… tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche ! répliqua sèchement la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste. Elle est morte, et j'en suis navrée. Mais ce n'est pas en la suivant dans le royaume des morts que tu la vengeras. Il serait temps que tu penses à ceux qui sont encore en vie, Rose. Ton autre mère, ta marraine, ou ta famille que tu as tendance à oublier ! Je te rappelle qu'Alexander et moi sommes toujours là !

- Justement, je dois vous protéger de cette folle en liberté. Si elle s'est attaquée à ma mère et à mon parrain, elle ne va pas s'arrêter là.

- Et tu comptes nous protéger comment, si tu es à l'autre bout du monde alors qu'elle se pointe ici ? ironisa Pansy.

La médicomage raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

- Tu finiras par l'affronter, je le sais. Mais attends qu'Hermione trouve des infos sur la chose qui possède Edgecombe.

Rose allait répliquer quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- Restez à vous engueuler, j'y vais… marmonna Hugo en se levant.

Minerva entra dans la cuisine sur les pas pesants du jeune homme.

- Je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance ici, dit-elle en s'asseyant sans relever la baguette pointée. Quelles sont les nouvelles du jour ? demanda-t-elle en faisant apparaître une tasse de thé devant elle.

- Il n'y a rien qui vous choque ? demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Miss Parkinson, je connais suffisamment bien le caractère des Granger pour savoir que, de temps à autre, un bon sort bien lancé permet de leur remettre les idées en place. Donc, quelles sont les nouvelles ? interrogea-t-elle de nouveau avant de boire une courte gorgée.

- Il y a que j'en ai assez d'être entourée de gens qui veulent penser à ma place. Et puisque tout le monde joue l'immobilisme et que ni Hugo ni moi n'avons vocation à faire les chèvres en attendant que le loup nous tombe dessus, on va aller le débusquer et s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes, siffla Rose en défiant Pansy du regard.

- Oui, bien sûr… répondit posément McGonagall. Hermione sera ravie de rentabiliser le tailleur noir qu'elle a acheté pour l'enterrement de Miss Weasley.

Rose fusilla du regard sa marraine.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, évite donc de t'en mêler !

- Il se trouve qu'en plus d'être ta marraine, je suis ta Guide. Donc, tu vas t'asseoir, arrêter tes enfantillages et m'écouter ! ordonna sèchement Minerva.

La dixième sage eut l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard et, bien qu'elle ne le veuille pas, elle se sentit obligée d'obéir à son ancien professeur.

- Comment faites-vous cela ? demanda Pansy, admirative.

- Vous apprendrez peut-être un jour, rétorqua Minerva qui regardait alternativement le frère et la sœur.

Elle prit le temps de boire une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage fumant avant de reprendre.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est redevenu raisonnable, je voulais vous dire qu'Hermione est en bonne voie d'avoir résolu l'énigme des runes trouvées dans les cristaux.

- Il était temps ! maugréa Rose. Et ça donne quoi ?

- Un message plutôt inquiétant. Je pense qu'on en saura plus dans la soirée. Mais vous pouvez toujours aller au ministère. Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir de vous voir, poursuivit-elle en regardant Rose et Hugo.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger Madame la Ministre de la magie, se moqua le maître des chimères.

- Rose, gronda Minerva.

- En synthèse, reprit Pansy, c'est parti pour raconter quoi ? Un conte de Noël ?

- Plutôt d'Halloween, répondit l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard. Il est question de mort.

- C'est marrant, je m'en serais doutée, marmonna la médicomage.

- Ouais, et bien, si cette chose veut nous tuer, elle va tomber sur plus forte qu'elle ! s'exclama Rose tandis que son frère faisait craquer les articulations de ses doigts.

- Compte-tenu du fait qu'elle semble pour l'instant bien mieux contrôler ce qui se passe que nous, je ne suis pas sure que sa maitrise soit chose aisée, répliqua doucement l'animagus.

- C'est ce que je me tue à vouloir faire rentrer dans le crane de ces deux décérébrés, soupira Pansy.

- Tant qu'Hermione n'a pas fini sa traduction, on ne bouge pas. Rose, ne va pas te mettre dans le pétrin ! Nous avons assez de soucis sans en rajouter, intervint la Guide en voyant que sa filleule allait protester.

- J'vais m'occuper d'Alex… maugréa la jeune femme avant de s'engager dans l'escalier.

- Hugo, je peux compter sur ton côté responsable ? demanda Minerva.

- Tu me dis où et quand taper et je m'exécute, répliqua le gardien, affable.

- Avec une telle équipe, je nous vois plutôt dans les ennuis, rétorqua Pansy en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit le joueur en s'adossant. J'ai quand même assuré face à mon parrain. C'est pas toi qui l'aurais mis hors d'état de nuire.

- Je vais vous laisser. Pansy, si Rose rêve à nouveau de prendre la clé des champs, prévenez-moi… fit Minerva.

La médicomage hocha la tête et l'animagus quitta la maison. Une fois dans le jardin, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

De retour chez elle, elle sortit une carte du monde d'un placard et la déplia sur son bureau. Elle l'observa un long moment avant d'ouvrir un tiroir pour se saisir d'un jeu d'échecs. Elle récupéra quelques pièces et les plaça devant elle.

- Bien, nous sommes les blancs, la Source joue avec les noirs. Voyons à quoi ressemble la partie… murmura-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione finit son verre de vin d'une traite. Minerva ne croyait pas si bien dire. C'était une véritable partie que jouait la Source et cette dernière avait plusieurs coups d'avance. Heureusement qu'elle avait dans son équipe une véritable experte de ce jeu.<em>

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! La suite la semaine prochaine !<p>

Bon week-end à toutes et à tous, bonne finale de coupe de monde de rugby et gros bisous !

Link9_  
><em>


	20. Une partie d'échecs

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**  
><strong>

En ce deuxième vendredi de boulot, c'est Sygui qui va faire l'update ! On l'applaudit bien fort !

En espérant que ce chapitre plutôt calme vous plaira, on vous promet que le rock and roll et la violence gratuite reviendront très rapidement ! LOL

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Une partie d'échec<strong>

Minerva McGonagall faisait tourner le fou blanc entre ses doigts. Elle avait déjà positionné plusieurs pièces sur la mappemonde étendue devant elle, chaque figure représentant une personne.

- Où vais-je mettre Merlin ? murmura-t-elle, laissant en suspend la pièce d'ivoire au-dessus de la carte.

Elle réfléchissait aux points forts de l'enchanteur. Il était maître dans les éléments.

- Pourrait-il agir sur les catastrophes climatiques ? demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle se tourna et tira un atlas d'un rayon de la bibliothèque. Elle feuilleta précautionneusement les pages et trouva les informations qui lui manquaient. Puis elle posa la pièce sur la carte, précisément en Californie.

Elle regarda longuement le roi blanc posé sur Londres et son regard s'assombrit en voyant la reine blanche couchée à côté de l'autre pièce.

- Ginny… Elle aurait pu être d'une grande aide. Ainsi que Severus… ajouta-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au cavalier blanc qu'elle avait laissé dans la boite.

Elle soupira puis secoua doucement la tête.

- Bien, fit-elle en se reprenant, ne sombrons pas dans le sentimentalisme.

L'animagus se saisit du dernier fou et le posa à côté du roi.

- Rose est complètement imprévisible, autant ne rien envisager pour elle.

Elle récupéra les deux tours blanches et les fit tourner dans sa main.

- Si je figure une des tours, murmura-t-elle en plaçant l'une des pièces à côté de son roi, il me faut un autre stratège... et je n'en vois qu'un.

Elle s'adossa contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma un instant les yeux.

- La partie ne va pas être facile, mais vue sous cet angle, elle est jouable. Merlin ! appela-t-elle en prenant délicatement une tasse de porcelaine remplie de thé.

L'enchanteur apparut aussitôt avec un sourire.

- Que puis-je pour vous, ma toute belle ? demanda-t-il, enjôleur.

- J'ai besoin d'un cerveau en état de marche.

- Ca tombe bien ! Je n'ai pas qu'un physique, j'ai aussi un…

- Pas vous ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Pouvez-vous demander à Talleyrand de me prêter main forte ?

- Pfff… Pourquoi m'appelle-t-on toujours pour servir de coursier… grommela le premier sage avant de disparaître.

Minerva roula des yeux et posa la deuxième tour.

- Maintenant que les pièces sont en place, préparons la stratégie.

Le Haut se matérialisa devant l'animagus et eut une courte révérence.

- Vous avez besoin de mes lumières, paraît-il… dit le noble avec un rictus.

- Effectivement. Savez-vous jouer aux échecs ?

Le regard de Talleyrand pétilla de malice, et la Guide sut qu'elle avait trouvé la personne qui lui fallait pour mener à bien cette partie.

* * *

><p>Helen regardait, effarée, la Ministre de la Magie qui effectuait une petite danse debout sur son fauteuil.<p>

- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit la secrétaire.

- J'ai fini ma traduction ! répliqua gaiement la Sage en faisant tourner son fauteuil d'un léger mouvement de hanche.

- Faut-il que j'appelle le Docteur Parkinson ? Vous me semblez agitée, Madame la Ministre.

- Pour le moment, tout va bien ! En revanche, si j'en viens à courir nue dans les couloirs du ministère, vous pourrez appeler les médicomages.

- Plutôt les Aurors pour vous maîtriser… marmonna Helen. Je voulais vous signaler une bien mauvaise nouvelle… Si vous pouviez vous assoir.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute ! lança la Ministre en sautant sur son bureau.

- Le ministère français est tombé cette nuit aux mains des moldus. Il n'y a aucun survivant du côté sorcier… Madame la Ministre ! Vous m'écoutez ?

La nouvelle stoppa l'enchanteresse net dans ses contorsions. Elle descendit du siège et s'assit.

- Et Beauxbâtons ? s'enquit l'enchanteresse, toute joie retombée.

- Les élèves et leurs professeurs sont allés se réfugier ce matin à Durmstrang. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que le ministère français était pourvu de plusieurs protections, dont le sortilège repousse moldus. Comment ont-ils fait pour débarquer là-bas ?

- C'est que quelqu'un aura levé les sorts… murmura Hermione. Il faut s'attendre à ce que la même chose nous arrive. Demander à Tonks et à Fintch du bureau des Langues de Plomb de venir ici dans une heure. Nous devons préparer un plan d'évacuation du ministère en cas d'attaque.

- Bien Madame.

- Et pouvez-vous également envoyer un hibou à ma fille et à Minerva pour leur donner rendez-vous ce soir chez Rose et Pansy.

- Bien sûr. Autre chose ?

- Oui… répondit Hermione en lançant l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette à sa secrétaire. Trouvez-moi le premier studio meublé dans ce torchon et louez le sous un nom d'emprunt. Je règle un an de loyer d'avance en liquide. Et je veux emménager dès demain soir.

- Bien Madame… répliqua Helen avant de quitter la pièce.

Finalement, sa joie avait été de courte durée, et sa recherche bien trop longue. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps dans ses livres et son inaction aurait pu conduire au même résultat à Londres qu'à Paris. Il était urgent qu'elle reprenne en main les affaires.

- Ou que je me reprenne en main tout court, songea-t-elle à voix haute.

* * *

><p>L'ambiance était électrique. Même Alexander, assis sur les genoux de Pansy n'osait piper mot. Rose tournait comme un lion en cage autour du fauteuil où s'était vautré son frère. Minerva attendait patiemment accoudée au manteau de la cheminée.<p>

- Bordel ! Elle arrive aujourd'hui ou demain la Ministre ? grogna Rose.

- Elle a dû avoir des dossiers de dernière minute à gérer, suggéra Minerva.

- Bien sûr, tout le monde passe avant sa famille, M'man G avait bien du courage pour la supporter… marmonna la dixième sage.

- Comme moi avec toi alors ? fit sournoisement Pansy.

- Vous devriez aller coucher Alex avant que cela ne dégénère, répliqua Minerva en s'avançant dans le salon tandis que la sonnette de l'entrée résonnait.

L'ancienne directrice alla ouvrir et revint quelques instants plus tard avec l'enchanteresse qui semblait épuisée.

- Alors ? Que nous vaut d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? demanda Rose en regardant ostensiblement sa montre.

- J'ai dû déménager la maison… répliqua Hermione en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

- Effectivement, il est l'heure d'aller te coucher, mon grand… dit doucement Pansy à l'attention de son fils.

Voyant que sa femme était sur le point d'exploser, elle s'engagea rapidement dans les escaliers.

- Déménager la maison ? Pourquoi ? enchaîna le maître des chimères.

- Parce que je la vends.

- Tu vends notre maison, s'étrangla Rose. Mais de quel droit ?

- Je la vends car j'en suis propriétaire et que je ne me vois plus vivre là-bas… répliqua l'enchanteresse.

- Tu aurais dû nous le dire ! J'aurais pu la racheter ! s'emporta la dixième sage.

- Pas avec ce que tu touches à Poudlard. Et ce serait malsain que tu emménages là-bas.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant, alors cesse de me dire ce qui est bon pour moi ! s'emporta la dixième sage. Et les affaires de Maman G, tu en as fait quoi ? Tu les as bazardées histoire pour pouvoir enfin recommencer ta vie ? siffla-t-elle, mauvaise.

- Je ne recommence pas ma vie ! s'exclama Hermione. Comment peux-tu penser cela ?

Minerva se leva et se mit entre les deux Sages.

- Calmez-vous toutes les deux. Hermione, pouvez-vous nous parler de la traduction ?

- C'est ça, changeons de sujet vu que les deux protagonistes qui sont impliquées sont de mèche.

Hermione passa une main lasse sur son front.

- En quelle langue faudra-t-il que je le dise pour que tu comprennes enfin ? soupira la Ministre, tentant de se calmer.

- Je ne sais pas. Essaye d'être honnête pour une fois, ça changera, répliqua Rose, furieuse.

- Très bien. Je suis malheureuse, j'ai perdu ma femme, je ne suis plus capable de rentrer dans une maison où elle n'est plus là pour m'accueillir. Est-ce que tu peux l'envisager ?

Rose baissa les yeux, gênée.

- Excuse-moi, je suis égoïste et j'oublie que tout le monde a perdu quelqu'un. Mais je n'en peux plus de cette inaction.

L'enchanteresse se tut un instant, sentant sa gorge se nouer d'émotion.

- Ses affaires sont empaquetées et rangées dans plusieurs boites dans mon bureau au ministère. Tu pourras dès demain récupérer ce que tu veux.

Un silence pesant se fit dans la pièce et Pansy revint dans le salon. Elle s'alluma une cigarette et jeta un regard à Hermione.

- Alors, cette traduction ? demanda la médicomage.

Hermione sortit un parchemin de sa poche et chaussa ses lunettes.

- Source inépuisable de magie, origine du savoir, gardienne du temps, je veille sur le monde depuis qu'il est. Enfouie dans les entrailles de la terre, j'observe la création qui m'a vue apparaître. Craignez ma colère, mortels, car elle causera votre perte.

La Ministre replia le parchemin et le lança à sa fille.

- Avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, il va falloir envisager une stratégie… conclut-elle alors que Rose lisait à nouveau la phrase.

- Sa colère sera notre perte… murmura Pansy, songeuse. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu mettre en rogne cette source ?

- Excellente question, répliqua Minerva. Cependant, la destruction est en marche. A nous de voir comment on peut arrêter ça.

- C'est simple ! On trouve Edgecombe et on la dézingue, grommela Rose en rendant le parchemin à sa mère.

- Oui, si Edgecombe et la Source ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, ce dont je doute fort. C'est sûrement sa marionnette… souleva la médicomage.

- C'est fort probable. Cependant, si elle est privée de son jouet, on aura peut-être un peu de répit, continua Hermione.

Cette dernière sortit son téléphone portable et composa rapidement un numéro.

- Tonks ? C'est Hermione. Toujours pas de nouvelles d'Edgecombe ? … Dès que tu as la moindre piste, appelle-moi. Merci.

Elle raccrocha et fourra l'objet dans sa poche.

- L'envoyée de la Source se terre. Il faudrait mettre un Sage ou un Haut sur sa piste. Comme ils sont déjà morts, ils ne risquent rien à croiser Edgecombe.

- C'est déjà fait, dit doucement Minerva.

Tous se retournèrent vers l'animagus.

- J'ai demandé à Ah Puch de localiser Miss Edgecombe pendant que Merlin éteignait les volcans susceptibles d'entrer en éruption et de consolider les plaques tectoniques afin d'éviter d'autres tremblements de terre et tsunamis, expliqua l'animagus.

- Mais… Quand ? bégaya Rose.

- Il y a deux semaines. Notre enchanteur se charge de limiter les dégâts climatiques et Talleyrand manœuvre pour essayer d'éviter que des guerres n'éclatent partout dans le monde, poursuivit l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard. Il a plutôt bien réussi en Russie, mais a essuyé un revers en France.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Elle était lasse, épuisée, mais son regard brillait d'une lueur d'admiration pour sa Guide.

- Très bien joué, Minerva. Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas averti ?

- Vous aviez d'autres préoccupations, répliqua l'animagus.

Rose se sentit honteuse. Alors qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans une rage aveugle, Minerva avait réussi à prendre en main la situation, à garder la tête froide, malgré la mort de Severus.

- Je propose d'aller nous coucher. On se voit demain pour mettre au point un plan anti Edgecombe ? proposa Pansy en écrasant sa cigarette.

- Avec plaisir… murmura l'enchanteresse en s'étirant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione et Minerva se trouvaient dans le jardin de la maison de Rose et Pansy.

- Où allez-vous dormir ce soir ? demanda l'animagus.

- Dans mon bureau. Mais j'ai trouvé un logement. J'emménage demain, répondit la Ministre en resserrant autour d'elle sa veste.

- Venez chez moi pour la nuit. Vous avez besoin d'une pause.

Et sans attendre de réponse, McGonagall posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancienne élève pour les faire disparaître toutes les deux dans un craquement sonore.

Alors qu'elles apparaissaient dans le salon, Merlin les attendait patiemment. L'enchanteur était couvert de suie et semblait de fort mauvaise humeur.

- Pas un mot sur mon apparence ! grogna-t-il en préambule, tentant de chasser la suie d'un geste agacé de la main. Putain de Soufrière ! Trois fois que je l'éteins !

Il soupira, énervé, et se reprit.

- Message pour le stratège du groupe : j'ai accompli mon travail, mais je fais régulièrement le tour des volcans sur le point d'exploser et sur les plaques qui ont tendance à bouger. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un salope mon travail dès que j'ai le dos tourné.

- La Source… murmura Minerva.

- Exact ! Talleyrand continue son travail auprès des différents responsables politiques sorciers et moldus. Il agit sur leurs rêves avec Marylin et cette méthode semble assez efficace. Les deux ont évité de peu un soulèvement au Yémen. Quant à Ah Puch, il essaye toujours de tirer de son trou votre mégère…

- Pourquoi est-ce si long ? demanda Hermione.

Merlin lissa sa barbe, étalant un peu plus la suie, et réfléchit à la bonne formulation.

- Il y a un traitre chez nous qui communique nos faits et gestes à la Source. Elle en profite pour se cacher dès que le nécromancien s'approche un peu trop près de sa planque. On essaye de trouver la taupe, mais c'est pas gagné. Elle est maline. Donc, ça peut pas être Lancelot ! ironisa le premier sage. Sur ce, mes chéries, je vous laisse profiter de la nuit. Et ne faites rien que je ne ferais !

- Ce qui nous laisse de la marge… se moqua Hermione.

L'enchanteur éclata d'un grand rire avant de disparaître, rire qui résonna dans la pièce longtemps après son départ.

* * *

><p>Hermione et Rose échangèrent un court regard entendu. Autour de la table, la tension était palpable. Les Sages et Hauts s'observaient avec méfiance, chacun se demandant qui les trahissaient pour la Source.<p>

La neuvième sage se leva et coupa les écrans qui permettaient de voir ce qui se passait sur terre, à la surprise des personnes présentes.

- Que fais-tu Hermione ? demanda Chaka, la voix rauque. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre le contact avec le monde.

- Je pense que si. Ah Puch doit trouver la Source. Aussi le traître ne doit pas pouvoir surveiller ses allées et venues, répliqua froidement Rose.

Chaka acquiesça et jeta un regard de travers à Yuki qui observait ses ongles en grimaçant.

- Je suis sûr que c'est elle… murmura-t-il à Marylin.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la huitième sage en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance…

- Elle est folle et dangereuse, certes, mais je ne la crois pas assez intelligente pour monter un coup pareil, répliqua l'ancienne actrice.

« Maman, tu as une idée de l'identité de notre taupe ? » demanda Rose.

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda un à un les Sages et Hauts autour de la table.

« J'ai une idée, mais aucune preuve. Il va falloir faire sortir le cancrelat de son trou… » répondit l'enchanteresse.

« Comment ? »

« On va le pousser à commettre une faute. »

* * *

><p>Hermione regardait la petite chambre qu'elle allait occuper pour la nuit. Le lit était déjà fait, une serviette éponge reposait sur la couette ainsi qu'une brosse à dents neuve accompagnée d'un petit tube de dentifrice. Près de la fenêtre, une table de chevet sur laquelle se trouvait deux livres et un marque-page.<p>

L'enchanteresse passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : transplaner pour le ministère et s'avachir sur son canapé. Elle n'arriverait jamais à dormir ici, avec Minerva à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle soupira et décida de rester, ne voulant vexer sa Guide qui avait tant fait. Elle ôta ses vêtements, attrapa les affaires de toilettes et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide, se sécha, se brossa les dents, et retourna dans la chambre.

Elle se coucha et s'enroula dans la couette. Elle espérait que McGonagall ne débarquerait pas à m'improviste. La Ministre n'avait pas de pyjama, et elle serait gênée d'engager une conversation sérieuse avec l'animagus tout en cachant sa nudité. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans le lit, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Les pensées s'emmêlaient, les images se superposaient. Le visage de Ginny, l'odeur de son parfum, le sourire de Minerva, les yeux verts pétillants d'intelligence, le corps sans vie de la rousse.

Hermione se redressa, un sanglot coincé dans la gorge. Elle chassa la couette et retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger d'eau le visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo et grimaça. Son teint était pâle, ses traits émaciés et des cernes noirs accentuaient la blancheur de son visage. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux contours du lavabo et l'enchanteresse déglutit. Des sentiments contradictoires s'emparaient d'elle. Elle était tiraillée entre sa peine incommensurable d'avoir perdu Ginny et l'envie insoutenable d'aller rejoindre Minerva dans sa chambre.

- Je n'ai plus rien d'humain… Comment puis-je penser à ça alors que ma femme est… murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle sentit une légère brise et n'ouvrit pas les paupières.

- Bonsoir Ah Puch, chuchota-t-elle.

- Hermione, salua le Haut.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda la Sage avant de s'asperger à nouveau la figure, cachant le malaise qu'elle éprouvait à se trouver nue devant le Haut.

- Je vous retourne la question. Je fouillais dans le coin et j'ai senti votre peine, répondit le nécromancien.

Hermione tourna les talons et fit face au Haut.

- Désolée de vous avoir importuné.

- Ce n'est pas le point. Vous devez vous ressaisir. La Source se terre en attendant son heure. Et si vous ne relevez pas la tête, vous n'avez plus grand temps à vivre.

L'enchanteresse haussa les épaules et le nécromancien fronça les sourcils.

- Discuter avec votre femme vous apaiserait-il ? proposa-t-il.

La Ministre sursauta et le foudroya du regard.

- Je vous interdis de relever ma femme ! Je ne veux pas que l'image que je garderai d'elle soit celle d'un zombi ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Ah Puch lui jeta un regard condescendant et leva la main pour interrompre la diatribe.

- Je peux faire venir son esprit pour quelques minutes. Je ne vous aurais pas fait l'offense de sortir de terre le corps de Miss Weasley. Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, Hermione.

- Ne remettez pas la bataille de Londres sur le tapis !

- Vous savez ce que c'est… On est jeune, on a dormi bien trop longtemps, on s'ennuie. Donc, au réveil, on fait des bêtises… se moqua Ah Puch. Alors, ma proposition ?

Hermione retourna dans la chambre, agitée. Elle s'assit sur son lit, pesant le pour et le contre. Oui, elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour revoir une dernière fois sa femme. Pour lui dire combien elle l'aimait et qu'elle regrettait ce qui était arrivé. Mais tomberait-elle dans le travers de tout faire pour la ramener ? Après tout, la rousse avait réussi à ressusciter les Sages pour la guerre contre les Hauts. La chose était donc possible. Et sans user de la nécromancie ou d'une quelconque magie noire.

Le regard de la Ministre se durcit. Elle devait tenter cette voie. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

- Ca ira. Essayez plutôt de débusquer la Source, répliqua Hermione en se levant.

Elle attrapa ses vêtements et entreprit de s'habiller.

- Je connais ce regard. Quelle idée saugrenue vous a traversé l'esprit, Sage ? demanda Ah Puch.

- Je vais ressusciter ma femme. Je vais mettre la main sur le putain de rituel qu'elle a utilisé pour faire revenir Merlin et compagnie.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? rétorqua froidement le nécromancien. Le monde est sur le point de sombrer et vous pensez à votre femme ?

- JE NE VOUS DEMANDE PAS VOTRE AVIS ! s'emporta Hermione, son soutien-gorge à la main.

Ah Puch la dévisagea.

- Votre colère aurait plus d'effet si vous n'étiez pas nue. Je vais vous laisser. Quelqu'un approche et je suis sûr que cette personne arrivera à vous faire entendre raison.

Il disparut subitement alors que la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Minerva apparut dans la pièce, baguette à la main.

- Tout va bien ? demanda l'animagus en observant la pièce à la recherche d'un quelconque danger.

Le regard vert s'attarda sur le corps dénudé de l'enchanteresse avant de se détourner.

- Je vous ai entendue crier, murmura Minerva.

- Ah Puch est venu me rendre visite… marmonna Hermione en passant rapidement ses sous-vêtements.

- Vous vous en allez ?

- Je viens d'avoir une idée pour ramener Ginny et Severus. Il faut juste que je demande à Merlin le rituel qu'Aliénor a enseigné à ma femme et…

Les doigts de Minerva se refermèrent fortement autour du poignet de la Sage.

- Un problème ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça…

* * *

><p><em>Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Avec le recul, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû écouter son mentor. Mais elle s'était entêtée, et ce qui avait suivi avait eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Ses doigts agrippèrent fortement un des coussins du canapé. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora la suite de la soirée.<em>

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! En espérant que ça vous a plu ! Le dénouement se met lentement, mais sûrement, en place et on vous a prévu un feu d'artifice final digne d'un 14 juillet ! ^^<p>

En vous souhaitant un bon week-end,

Bises,

Sygui et Link9_  
><em>


	21. Ginny

Bonjour !

En ce vendredi, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il est long et la fin devrait vous plaire ! Une fin de chapitre amusante en l'honneur de mon anniversaire samedi ! ^^

29 ans ! Et je vais encore sévir de longues années, qu'on se le dise !

Sygui, qui a la gentillesse de faire l'uploade aujourd'hui, se joint à moi pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 : Ginny<strong>

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça…

Les paroles de Minerva résonnaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Cependant, elle n'en comprenait pas le sens. Comment sa Guide pouvait-elle rejeter l'idée de revoir Severus vivant ?

- Quel est le problème ? demanda l'enchanteresse. Je ne vous parle pas d'en faire des zombis, si c'est ce que vous pensez.

- Non, j'ai parfaitement saisi l'idée. Vous n'en ferez rien.

- Voyons Minerva, c'est une chance inespérée de retrouver Severus et Ginny. Si elle a pu le faire avec les Sages, je peux le faire moi aussi.

- Je ne doute pas de vos compétences magiques, Hermione. Mais il n'est pas question que vous jouiez avec la vie et la mort. Vous n'êtes pas une déesse.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle entendait. Elle avait la solution à sa peine et elle comptait en faire profiter Minerva, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

- Je ne vous parle pas de me prendre pour une déesse. Et si je joue avec la vie et la mort, c'est seulement à bon escient. On a besoin de Ginny et de Severus pour mener ce nouveau combat.

- Peut-être, mais nous ne le saurons jamais. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Admettons que vous les rameniez. Ils risquent de périr à nouveau. Subir la mort une deuxième fois. Laissez-les en paix, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, croyez-moi.

- Vous ne voyez pas la chance qui nous est donnée ! Retrouver ceux qu'on aime, mettre le plus d'atouts dans notre jeu ! Il ne s'agit que de mettre à profit les moyens qui nous sont donnés, continua imperturbablement l'enchanteresse qui ne semblait pas écouter la Guide.

Minerva posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Sage et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette.

- Vous ne pouvez pas agir comme bon vous semble. Vous avez perdu votre femme. J'en suis désolée. Mais c'est le lot du commun des mortels. Acceptez votre sort et allez de l'avant !

Hermione regarda l'animagus comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Elle se dégagea doucement de la prise et recula.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter, ma décision est prise. Mais je comprends que vous vouliez laisser Severus reposer en paix. Pour ma part, j'ai besoin de ma femme et ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais aller la chercher dans le royaume des morts. Laissez-moi passer.

McGpnagall dévisagea quelques instants la Sage. Elle perçut sa détermination et choisit de tempérer la situation.

- Je vous propose d'attendre demain. Il est trop tard pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Profitez de la nuit pour réfléchir à tout ceci. Et si vous n'avez pas changé d'avis demain matin, je vous aiderai. Ca vous va ?

Hermione soupira, sentant à nouveau une grande fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules.

- Vous avez sans doute raison Minerva, je suis trop épuisée pour un quelconque rituel ce soir. Mais vous me promettez demain de m'aider à trouver les informations nécessaires, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en retournant se coucher.

- Bien sûr, mentit la Guide sans sourciller. Avez-vous besoin d'un pyjama ?

Mais la neuvième sage était déjà plongée dans un profond sommeil. L'animagus tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre.

- Merlin ? appela-t-elle doucement.

L'enchanteur se matérialisa devant elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Pas besoin de me raconter. Ah Puch m'a expliqué le topo, murmura l'enchanteur, inquiet. On s'occupe de notre grosse préférée. Je vous garantis que vous n'entendrez pas parler demain de cette idée saugrenue de résurrection.

- Et vous allez vous y prendre comment ? demanda McGonagall, dubitative.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse lui faire entendre raison. Et nous allons les mettre en contact, répliqua le premier sage.

* * *

><p>Un calme apaisant régnait autour de l'enchanteresse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Elle se rendait compte de la pression que la situation exerçait sur elle maintenant qu'elle s'était offert un congé loin du ministère.<p>

Quel bonheur d'être dehors. Elle se promenait dans un vaste parc qui lui rappelait celui de Poudlard. L'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupé lui chatouilla les narines et elle eut un mince sourire. Elle s'assit au bord d'un lac, attrapa une pâquerette et fit tourner la tige entre ses doigts.

Un court instant le soleil s'obscurcit, comme si quelqu'un s'était interposé dans la lumière. Hermione leva la tête et mit sa main devant elle. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils, incertaine de la personne qui lui faisait face.

- Ginny ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Salut chérie, répondit la rousse en se baissant pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de la brune.

- Mais, que fais-tu là ? fit la neuvième sage, abasourdie. Je ne t'ai pas encore fait revenir, comment est-ce possible ?

Ginny s'assit à côté de sa femme et lui prit doucement la main.

- Marylin est une pro pour connecter les esprits. Elle m'a permis de te parler une dernière fois. En parlant de revenir… Ne fais pas ça Hermione. S'il te plait…

La Ministre regardait la main de sa femme posée dans la sienne, puis plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa rousse.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

- Et toi, tu ne peux pas me faire revenir. Je ne le désire pas, répondit doucement l'ancienne poursuiveuse. Je t'aime Hermione, mais je suis bien où je suis.

Hermione retira sa main de celle de l'apparition, et se recula.

- Tu n'es pas Ginny, tu es le fruit de mon imagination manipulée.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, légèrement en panique. La rousse eut un mince sourire et soupira.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenue paranoïaque, ma chérie. On va faire comme dans les films moldus. Je vais te parler de quelque chose que nous sommes les seules à connaître. Tiens, j'ai une idée. Te rappelles-tu du lieu incongru où nous avons fait l'amour juste après la naissance de Rose ? Ma mère la gardait et nous étions en promenade sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu m'as attirée chez Fleury and Bott et derrière le rayon runes et autres symboles… Bref, tous ces livres, ça devait t'exciter… plaisanta Ginny.

Hermione regardait la femme devant elle sans comprendre.

- C'est vrai, et je n'ai pas besoin d'être paranoïaque pour me méfier. La Source est bien assez maline pour savoir tout de moi...

L'ancien professeur de vol soupira.

- Ca, en revanche, ça n'a pas changé. Je te parle de nous et tu ramènes tout au travail…

Hermione sourit fugacement.

- Là, je sais que c'est toi...

Elle reprit la main de la rousse et la regarda.

- Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, je te demande de ne pas me faire revenir.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas revenir avec moi ? J'ai besoin de toi, les enfants aussi, Rose est entrain de devenir folle et... en fait moi aussi...

- Vous finirez par vous en remettre. Ce sera long, mais vous y parviendrez. Rose peut compter sur Pansy et toi… sur Minerva.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, veux-tu ? Je sais ce que tu as fait avec ta Guide de mon vivant. Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que ce n'est pas allé bien loin et que tu as rompu avec elle le soir de ma… disparition.

- Je ne cherche pas à faire l'innocente, je suis franche. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre définitivement, quel que soit ce qui puisse m'attendre. J'ai choisi de faire ma vie avec toi, et même si j'ai eu des tentations, je n'y ai pas succombées. Je t'aime Ginny et la façon dont tu m'as été enlevée m'a anéantie. Laisse-moi te faire revenir, laisse-moi la chance de te tenir dans mes bras...

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais Hermione, je te jure que si tu me fais revivre, je te quitterai. Morte ou vivante, tu ne me reverras jamais. Cela peut te paraître cruel, mais je tiens à rester où je suis. C'était mon heure. J'ai eu une belle vie avec toi. Ne va pas tout gâcher par égoïsme.

Tout en écoutant sa femme parler, Hermione ne pouvait plus retenir les pleurs qui montaient silencieusement. Elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas contre la volonté de celle qu'elle aimait toujours. Mais cette prise de conscience était trop douloureuse pour être sereine.

Ginny approcha sa main de la joue de la Sage et essuya délicatement une larme qui roulait.

- Tu vas me manquer à moi aussi, mais je suis heureuse que tu prennes la bonne décision pour nous tous, entendit-elle encore Ginny lui dire de façon assourdie.

Elle n'eut que le temps de se pencher vers les lèvres de sa femme et d'en sentir une dernière fois la douceur tandis que son image s'estompait insensiblement.

Une sensation de fraicheur la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard noyé de larmes rencontra celui bienveillant de son ancienne directrice.

- Elle est partie, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Je sais, murmura l'animagus qui passait délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de la Sage. Vous avez fait le bon choix. Maintenant, essayez de vous reposer.

- Ca vous ennuierait de… de rester avec moi pour la fin de la nuit ? murmura Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas la force d'être seule après sa dernière conversation avec Ginny. Elle avait besoin d'une présence, d'une chaleur. Minerva ne dit rien alors qu'elle se glissait sous les draps pour prendre l'enchanteresse dans ses bras. La Ministre posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa Guide et ferma les yeux. La douce étreinte lui permit de se calmer et elle finit par se rendormir, Minerva veillant sur son sommeil.

- Finalement, j'ai bien fait de vous forcer la main pour dormir ici… chuchota l'ancien professeur en caressant une mèche de cheveux bruns.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, après une journée de travail au ministère, Hermione s'affairait autour de son sac de voyage. Elle essayait de faire rentrer pêle-mêle vêtements, trousse de toilette et livres. Pansy, affalée sur le canapé, la regardait s'énerver avec un petit sourire en coin.<p>

- Tu sais que t'es une sorcière ? Tu pourrais t'y prendre de façon plus efficace, non ?

L'enchanteresse lui lança un regard courroucé et la médicomage se contenta de souffler un nuage de fumée.

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer l'évidence, ajouta l'ancienne Serpentard, amusée. Et franchement, je ne comprends pas en quoi je peux t'être utile.

- Juste soutenir une amie dans un moment difficile… répondit la Sage.

- Soutenir ? Moi ? demanda Parkinson en haussant un sourcil. Je te rappelle que les sarcasmes sont ma spécialité, pas l'apitoiement.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de mes affaires comme je l'entends. En attendant, récupère l'adresse sur mon bureau.

Pansy se leva et traîna des escarpins jusqu'à mettre la main sur le bout de parchemin qu'elle trouva entre deux piles de dossiers.

- Bon, et tu as investi dans quoi ? Trois, quatre pièces ? Un duplex ?

- J'ai loué un studio.

- Loué ? s'offusqua Pansy.

Elle avait le visage de quelqu'un qui avait vu le diable.

- C'est une blague j'espère, reprit-elle. Et un studio en plus ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pris plus grand, j'ai juste besoin d'une place pour dormir. D'ailleurs, il est déjà meublé.

- Un… un meublé ? répéta la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste d'une voix blanche.

Elle fit quelques pas pour tomber sur le canapé.

- J'en ai des palpitations… souffla-t-elle. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que la location, c'est de l'argent foutu en l'air ? Et un meublé ! Quelle horreur ! Bon, si tu le prends, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si terrible que ça, mais quand même…

- J'en sais rien, j'ai demandé à Helen de me prendre le premier sur les petites annonces de la Gazette.

- Tu ne l'as pas visité ?

- Non, répliqua la Ministre avec un haussement d'épaule.

Pansy se leva brusquement et marcha vers la sortie.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Hermione en la regardant.

- Je me tire ! C'est bon, j'fais pas dans le Samu social…

- Du moment que tu prends mon sac pendant que j'embarque les bouquins, y a pas de problème. C'est quoi l'adresse ?

Parkinson soupira et attrapa le sac de sport que lui tendait sa belle-mère. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le parchemin et grimaça.

- En tout cas, c'est pas dans le quartier chic de Londres.

- Et comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Parce que j'en connais les rues par cœur et que l'adresse de ton bouge m'est inconnue…

- Et bien c'est l'occasion d'ouvrir tes horizons ! T'encanailler ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes, non ?

- Continue comme ça et tu iras fricoter avec la vermine des bas fonds sans moi !

- Alors… le métro le plus proche pour y aller est… commença Hermione.

- Le métro ? s'horrifia Pansy. Ca commence à bien faire, tes conneries !

Et sur ces mots, elle transplana.

- C'est malin, j'ai pas l'adresse moi !

La Ministre attrapa la Gazette et retrouva l'annonce qu'Helen avait entourée. Par chance, sa secrétaire avait noté l'adresse du studio. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et transplana à son tour.

Hermione se retrouva dans une rue mal éclairée. Pourtant elle n'eut pas de difficulté à repérer le bout incandescent de la cigarette de la médicomage. Elle se dirigea vers la Serpentard qui regardait autour d'elle avec suspicion.

- T'as repéré le numéro ? demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je repère là-dedans ? Les seuls panneaux d'indication informent de l'emplacement de la Soupe Populaire et d'Emmaüs, répondit Parkinson en reniflant dédaigneusement.

- Au moins je pourrais dire à Minerva que je ne mourrais pas de faim.

- En parlant de McGonagall, je lui toucherai deux mots de l'endroit que tu as choisi… Elle viendra te chercher par la peau du cul pour te faire emménager chez elle. Bref, je te parie dix gallions que ton logement se trouve dans cet immeuble tagué avec portier… ironisa Pansy.

Le portier en question était un vieil homme vêtu de loques qui sifflait une bière bon marché.

- Tu vois, il y a un certain standing ici aussi, ironisa l'enchanteresse en se dirigeant vers l'huis.

- Je t'aide à poser tes affaires et ensuite, je ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici, tu es prévenue. En rentrant, je brûle mes vêtements et mes chaussures… Merlin sait ce que je vais ramener comme saletés et maladies à arpenter ces trottoirs immondes.

- Ca te rappelle ta jeunesse… se moqua Hermione en ouvrant la porte aux vitres fendues.

- J'étais une escorte, Madame « j'ai pris un crédit et j'ai vécu le reste du temps sur le fric que ma femme se faisait à lancer un ballon ». Je n'étais pas une vulgaire prostituée. D'ailleurs, même avec ton salaire de ministre, tu n'aurais pas les moyens de t'offrir mes services.

- Ah, je comprends pourquoi Rose me demande de l'argent une fois par mois, gloussa l'enchanteresse en montant des escaliers grinçants.

Pansy lui lança un regard glacial et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au palier du premier étage. L'endroit était sombre, une ampoule pendait du plafond au bout d'un fil dénudé et une couche de poussière était accumulée sur le sol qui n'avait pas vu un balai depuis des lustres.

- Quel étage ?

- Le dernier…

- Et, évidemment, pas d'ascenseur. Avant que tu ne le demandes, non, je ne t'aiderai pas à gravir les six étages. Une fois ça m'a suffit, j'ai eu une sciatique pendant trois semaines après la bataille de Londres…

Hermione grimaça au souvenir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis valide aujourd'hui, essaie plutôt de me suivre sans faire une crise cardiaque.

- Je vais surtout éviter de cracher mes poumons, car je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir les ramasser… Hmm, ça a la même odeur que la morgue de Sainte Mangouste.

L'escalier était vieux, puant, les marches étaient de travers et la rampe inexistante par endroit. Pansy évitait de poser le regard ailleurs que sur les reins de la Sage qui la précédait, de peur de ne pouvoir retenir un haut-le-cœur. Et la vue était nettement plus agréable, elle en convenait.

Arrivée au dernier palier, Hermione sortit une clé de la poche de sa veste. Sans lumière elle eut du mal à trouver la serrure.

- T'as pas intérêt à rentrer bourrée d'une soirée, tu serais obligée de dormir sur le pallier !

- T'inquiète, mes cuites je les cuve au ministère, répliqua la ministre qui avait finalement réussi à rentrer la clé dans le verrou.

Malheureusement, il en était de la serrure comme du reste de l'immeuble et la clé se brisa dedans.

- Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas… se moqua Parkinson.

Hermione joua avec la poignée mais rien n'y fait, la porte était bloquée.

- On ne va pas y passer la journée… grommela la médicomage en tirant sa baguette.

Elle fit un rapide mouvement et la serrure se décrocha pour tomber dans un affreux bruit de ferraille.

- Alors, voyons un peu cette garçonnière… marmonna Pansy en poussant la porte du pied, refusant de poser ses mains ou que ce soit dans l'immeuble.

Hermione s'engagea dans l'appartement, tandis que Parkinson restait prudemment sur le seuil. La Sage eut un sursaut en entendant un bruit et en apercevant un gros rat courir au centre de la pièce. L'animal, tout aussi surpris par l'intrusion, s'arrêta net et fixa les humaines qui profanaient son territoire. Il se dressa quelques secondes sur ses pattes arrières avant de reprendre sa course et de disparaitre dans un trou de la plinthe devant lui.

- What the fuck ? s'exclama Pansy. Il n'est même pas question que j'entre dans ce bouge ! No way ! Et toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'appeler ton proprio pour récupérer ta caution !

- J'ai payé pour une année… répliqua Hermione. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici !

- Te plaire ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? lâcha la médicomage en s'approchant de la fenêtre, vaguement cachée par ce qui semblait être des rideaux.

La médicomage en poussa un du bout de sa baguette et le pan de tissu tomba sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière et de mites.

- Ca dépasse l'entendement…

Après avoir cherché un coin de mur pas trop sale, elle s'appuya dessus avec précaution. Un lé de papier peint se détacha et lui tomba sur la tête. Pansy glapit en se reculant et constata avec horreur qu'un cafard grouillait sur le papier.

- Je vais vomir… Où est la salle de bain ?

Hermione chercha du regard et lui désigna une porte sur la gauche. La directrice de Sainte Mangouste disparut dans la pièce suivante avant de hurler de terreur. La Ministre s'approcha d'elle et sourit alors que son amie, tétanisée, observait une famille de souris qui avait élu domicile dans la douche.

- Oh ! Ils sont si mignons, fit la neuvième sage, attendrie.

- Mignon ? Mais t'es vraiment allumée ma pauvre !

Elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et commença à composer un numéro.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Si je n'arrive pas à te faire entendre raison, je connais quelqu'un qui sait se faire écouter…

La Directrice de Sainte Mangouste posa l'objet contre son oreille et attendit patiemment que son interlocuteur réponde.

- Allez Minerva… On décroche… C'est le bouton vert… Quelle misère d'avoir cent dix piges… On n'arrive pas à suivre l'évolution de la technologie !

Hermione attrapa le téléphone des mains de la médicomage et mit fin à la communication.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir aidée à porter mes affaires jusqu'ici. Maintenant je vais m'installer toute seule. Et laisse Minerva en dehors de tout ceci.

- Non assistance à personne en danger, tu connais ? Je ne peux pas te laisser dans ce trou. Tu es la Ministre de la Magie je te rappelle ! Alors à défaut de luxe, tu pourrais au moins t'offrir la décence !

- Écoute, je suis 20 heures sur 24 dans mon bureau. Le reste du temps, je peux bien le passer ici. En plus je serais à l'abri des mauvais coups d'Edgecombe, jamais elle ne pensera à venir me trouver ici.

- C'est sûr, elle au moins, elle sait vivre un minimum ! En plus, en te sachant ici, c'est pas Edgecombe qui me vient en premier à l'esprit en termes de danger… Bon sang ! Tu te ferais agresser que personne ne l'entendrait ! L'odeur qui règne dans l'immeuble me fait dire que tous tes voisins sont morts depuis au moins trois ans et que personne ne s'en est aperçu !

Pansy jeta un dernier coup d'œil affligé au studio et planta son index entre les côtes de sa belle-mère.

- Je te laisse une semaine pour trouver autre chose. Ce délai passé, je te lâche Minerva aux trousses ! menaça-t-elle, scandant chaque mot de son doigt.

Hermione sourit.

- Te connaissant, dans une semaine c'est un autre dossier qui occupera tes pensées. Allez, file, Rose doit t'attendre.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour revenir ici. On se verra à ton bureau ou chez nous. Et n'oublie pas. Une semaine…

Sur ces mots, la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste quitta le studio et lâcha une volée d'injures sur le palier, ayant marché avec ses chaussures hors de prix dans une flaque d'un liquide non identifiable.

Hermione ferma lentement la porte et s'adossa contre le bois. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de s'avancer vers ce qui avait été autrefois un canapé. Elle tapa du plat de la main les coussins desquels s'éleva un nuage de poussière compact. Elle se laissa aller dessus en soupirant.

- Home sweet home, murmura-t-elle avant de faire apparaître une tasse de café.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione rouvrit les yeux et attrapa son verre de vin pour en boire une courte gorgée. Le refus de Ginny l'avait anéantie à l'époque et elle avait eu du mal à se remettre en selle.<em>

_L'enchanteresse se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il faisait encore nuit noire et pourtant, la Sage sentait que le jour allait poindre dans quelques heures. Il lui semblait que la nature dormait profondément. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Même le vent était tombé._

_Elle soupira et s'alluma une cigarette. Après son emménagement dans son studio, les jours s'étaient écoulés lentement, se ressemblant tous dans leur routine. Transplanage, boulot, dodo. Elle s'était enfermée dans une petite vie bien huilée qui l'avait empêchée de réfléchir à son existence. Heureusement que Minerva était, elle, bien présente, agissant dans l'ombre, organisant la lutte contre la Source._

* * *

><p>Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !<p>

Bises,

Link9


	22. L'intervention de Marylin

Bonjour !

En ce vendredi, voici le nouveau chapitre, mis en forme et en ligne de mes blanches mains, Sygui dixit !, vu que notre auteure est encore en vadrouille ! Mais je sais qu'elle pense à vous ... Alors, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : L'intervention de Marylin<strong>

La mappemonde était étalée sur la table du salon. Les pièces étaient disposées sur les divers continents. Minerva regardait sombrement les pions qui tombaient au fur et à mesure que la Source éliminait les Hauts et les Sages.

Talleyrand discutait à voix basse avec Pansy autour d'un verre de vin.

- Bien, essayons de voir si nous pouvons reprendre le contrôle, fit l'animagus.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et signala le numéro de Millicent.

- Pansy, vous pouvez le mettre en haut-parleur que tout le monde entende ?

- Je ne le montrerai qu'une fois, professeur. Après, faudra être capable de le refaire toute seule, comme une grande… se moqua Parkinson en appuyant sur un bouton.

L'animagus lui jeta un regard noir et la voix de Millicent résonna dans la pièce.

- Urgence du ministère bonjour ! fit la voix fatiguée de la directrice de cabinet. Pour déclarer un crime ou un délit, veuillez contacter le bureau des Aurors…

- On a une urgence d'ordre privée, ironisa Pansy en se penchant sur l'appareil. On a un fantôme qui n'a jamais touché une femme et un ancien professeur à la retraite qui voudrait des conseils sur le meilleur moyen d'éliminer la cellulite sur ses…

- Ca suffit ! aboya McGonagall.

- Mes respects du matin, chère Millicent, susurra Talleyrand. Comment se passe vos journées au ministère ?

- Epuisantes, Charles-Maurice. Vous pouvez m'appeler Richelieu. Vous êtes le seul à même de comprendre ce que ça signifie… répliqua Bulstrode.

- Ca va, ça va, moi aussi j'suis culturée… grommela Pansy avec un rictus.

- Et comme la confiture, vous l'étalez, fit Minerva ironique.

- Dois-je en conclure que notre enchanteresse n'est pas au mieux de sa forme ? reprit le Haut.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse en dire. Elle me fait penser à une serpillère, je pourrais quasiment lui marcher dessus que cela ne la ferait même pas réagir ! soupira Millicent.

- Et bien dans ce cas, ma chère Minerva, il ne faut pas trop compter sur notre roi pour engager la phase suivante de la partie, conclut Talleyrand.

- A ce propos, j'ai encore entendu qu'un volcan s'était réveillé en Italie, des milliers de morts, soupira la directrice de cabinet. Et les survivants se précipitent pour venir s'installer ici.

- C'est toujours la même chose avec l'Etna, fit Pansy. Ca vous fume sous le nez, ça pète un coup et ça retourne dormir pour cent ans.

- Mais que fait Merlin ? C'est pourtant pas sorcier ce que je lui ai demandé de faire, maugréa Minerva.

- Je ne vous ai pas dit ? répliqua le Haut. Notre enchanteur a été victime de la Source, ainsi que Lancelot.

Il s'approcha de la mappemonde et coucha le fou sur le côté.

- Encore une pièce de moins pour s'opposer à notre ennemie.

- Notre roi est mage élémentariste, non ? fit remarquer Parkinson. Ce serait pas mal de la remettre au travail, cette fonctionnaire. Et ça la sortirait de son trou.

- Dans son état actuel, oubliez-là. Elle serait capable de faire exploser une marmite, entendit-on au téléphone. Mais j'avoue que l'idée de lui faire prendre l'air est séduisante.

Pansy et Talleyrand échangèrent un regard entendu que McGonagall n'arriva pas à saisir.

- Et la dixième sage ? Elle ne peut pas faire quelque chose avec ses chimères ? renchérit Millicent.

- Si elle n'est pas au poste ! ricana Pansy. D'ailleurs Minerva, c'est votre jour de garde, je vous le rappelle. J'ai déjà passé la soirée d'hier pour la faire sortir de derrière les barreaux après sa dernière agression d'un sosie de Marietta, alors je passe la main.

Minerva passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

- Miss Bulstrode, vous avez l'air d'avoir la situation politique en main. Pouvez-vous demander à Hermione de s'occuper de la tâche qui incombait à Merlin ?

- Je devrais pouvoir caser ça dans son emploi du temps. Je vois qu'elle a un trou entre « moment de déprime » et « fleurir la tombe de Ginny ».

Ah Puch apparut dans la pièce et salua Talleyrand de la tête.

- Bonjour à tous, fit sèchement le nécromancien. On a un problème. L'Afrique du Sud a été complètement rasée. Il n'y a plus âme qui vive.

- La Source ? demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

Une autre personne apparut et tous reconnurent Marylin.

- Non, Rose, répondit la Sage à la question posée.

- Comment ça, Rose ? fit Pansy, stupéfaite.

- Elle cherche la Source avec Hugo. Et comme l'Origine de toutes magies se cache sous terre, notre maître des chimères commence par les mines.

- Du moment qu'elle me ramène un diamant, je suis prête à lui pardonner.

- Tout dépend de la taille, fit l'ancienne actrice avec un mince sourire. Diamonds are a girl's best friend…

Minerva soupira.

- Pouvez-vous être sérieux trente secondes ? Bien. Donc, Millicent vous voyez ce que vous pouvez faire avec Hermione pour calmer les soubresauts de la Terre. Pour savoir où aller, vous n'aurez qu'à écouter les informations, et quand vous aurez éteint les plus gros foyers, essayez donc de reprendre la tâche de Merlin et donc d'anticiper les désastres.

- Je le note, fit Millicent. Je vous tiendrais au courant, rajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Marylin, de votre côté, je pense que vous êtes la seule qui ayez encore une chance de raisonner Rose. Allez la rejoindre et voyez plutôt à canaliser l'énergie des Chimères et de leur maitre pour porter assistance aux populations en détresse. Ensuite, il y a peut-être des informations à collecter en interrogeant ces créatures magiques à propos de la Source qui les a créées, leur mission, leur connexion avec cette chose...

- Excellente idée, fit la huitième sage avec un grand sourire. Je vais retrouver mon élève, ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître.

- De votre côté, mon cher Charles-Maurice, je vous laisse continuer à intriguer dans les palais pour éviter les guerres civiles autant que possible.

- Considérez que c'est chose faite, sourit le Haut en se fendant d'une révérence avant de faire le baisemain à l'animagus.

- N'allez pas rougir, professeur. Je sais que ça ne vous arrive pas souvent, mais quand même… se moqua la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste.

- Vous n'avez pas du travail, vous ?

- Je m'amuse tellement ici que les petits lépreux de Jakarta attendront, ironisa Parkinson. Enfin, s'il en reste…

- Vous n'avez pas de cœur, s'offusqua Minerva.

- Je ne suis pas payée pour en avoir. En tous cas, vu le nombre de morts, le plein emploi est à nos portes, enfin une promesse électorale de tenue. Vive notre Ministre ! ricana Pansy avant de prendre son téléphone qui vibrait.

- Oui ? A la garderie ? Une bagarre à son âge ? J'arrive, dit-elle avant de couper la communication. Décidément, c'est dans les gènes ! Rose est bien sa mère ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, occupations domestiques obligent.

Pansy tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

- Dépêchez-vous de trouver la Source… murmura Minerva à Ah Puch.

- Rassurez-vous, nous y arriverons avant l'extinction de la race humaine.

- Contentez-vous d'y arriver avant que je ne devienne folle… soupira la Guide.

* * *

><p>L'espace était restreint, le couloir ne permettant le passage que d'une personne à fois. Faiblement éclairé par un Lumos, le visage de Rose était spectral. Un bruit de ferraille suivi d'un grognement résonna dans l'étroit passage. Hugo venait de s'empêtrer dans un tas de pioches qui trainaient encore dans la mine.<p>

- Tu ne pourrais pas éclairer plus fort s'te plait, grommela le joueur.

- T'es pas sorcier toi aussi ? Tu peux pas de débrouiller un peu non ? répliqua la dixième sage sans se retourner.

Elle cessa de progresser en entendant du bruit devant elle. Elle fit signe à son frère de se tenir prêt à toute éventualité. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'entrée d'une vaste pièce creusée dans le roc. Un rapide coup d'œil et elle lâcha un soupir en baissant la main.

- Marylin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La huitième sage observait les diamants avec un regard appréciateur.

- Celui-là serait parfait monté en solitaire sur une bague… soupira-t-elle avant de se retourner vers les deux sorciers. Bonjour mes chéris. Je vous attendais.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Hugo.

- Pour vous ramener, mon lapin.

Alors que le gardien grommelait « Mon lapin… Tsss… », Rose foudroya son mentor du regard.

- Nous ramener ? Je ne crois pas. On cherche la Source.

- J'ai déjà fouillé cette galerie, et elle est vide. Maintenant, on rentre à Londres. Crois-moi, tu as tout intérêt à me suivre.

- Sinon ? brava la dixième sage.

- Sinon, c'est ta marraine qui viendra te récupérer… Et ce sera moins charmant, ma chérie. Tu préfèrerais affronter tes Chimères que Minerva. Elle est à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment.

- Ma marraine, ma mère, des gens bien pensant ... et bien qu'ils pensent, nous on agit pendant ce temps.

- Je vois ça ma puce, dit la huitième sage, mais je ne suis pas sûre que raser l'Afrique du sud soit un moyen d'aider ton camp... En fait, ça doit surtout faire plaisir à la Source de te voir te démener de la sorte.

- La Source, je l'emm…

- Rose, langage ! fit la grosse voix d'Hugo.

Marylin eut un petit rire de gorge en entendant le grand gars reprendre de la sorte sa sœur.

- Toi... fit l'animagus.

- Tu sais que j't'aime ! répliqua Hugo avec un sourire en coin, appuyé contre la paroi rocheuse. Bon, si on rentre à Londres, c'est pour faire quoi ? Un match de quidditch ?

- Pas vraiment. Je crois que Minerva a une mission à vous confier. Vous qui rêvez d'action !

Et avant que les deux jeunes sorciers ne répliquent, la huitième sage les attrapa pour les faire transplaner.

* * *

><p>Les vêtements de l'enchanteresse sentaient la fumée et ses cheveux étaient plein de suie. Elle n'avait même plus le temps de se changer, et Helen la regardait avec compassion pénétrer dans son bureau.<p>

- Madame la Ministre ? appela-t-elle timidement.

- Helen ? répondit l'enchanteresse en se retournant sur le pas de la porte.

- Un café peut-être ?

- Avec un sucre, oui, merci, sourit-elle malgré sa fatigue.

Elle fit deux pas dans son bureau avant de s'apercevoir que Millicent était installée à la table de travail. Cette dernière ne leva même pas le nez de son parchemin.

- Vous avez un rendez-vous avec la Première Ministre moldue dans 30 minutes, vous devriez prendre le temps de vous épousseter.

- Elle vient ici ? demanda Hermione en ôtant sa veste.

- Pour la cinquième fois, je vous rappelle que les sortilèges mis en place sur le ministère empêchent les moldus d'y avoir accès… Je vous en prie, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, rétorqua sèchement la directrice de cabinet alors que la Sage enlevait sa chemise pour la jeter dans un coin de la pièce.

L'enchanteresse ouvrit un placard et sortit un haut propre. Elle passa le vêtement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son pantalon.

- N'y pensez même pas, dit froidement Millicent. Je ne suis pas payée pour vous voir vous exhiber en petite tenue.

Hermione haussa les épaules et exhuma un jean du tas de fringues qui gisait sur le sol du placard.

- Non mais je rêve ! Des mois que je travaille avec vous et vous n'avez toujours rien appris ! s'offusqua Millicent en tirant sa baguette.

Elle fit un mouvement fluide de poignet et l'enchanteresse se retrouva avec un tailleur jupe entre les mains.

- Vous ne pensez pas que je vais mettre ça ? grimaça la Ministre.

- Quelle est votre pointure ?

- Ma quoi ? demanda Hermione.

Millicent soupira et agita une nouvelle fois la fine tige de bois et une paire de chaussure à talon apparut devant la neuvième sage.

- Je vous préviens, vous me forcez à porter ça, je vous vire… menaça Hermione.

- Au moins, la dernière chose que j'aurai faite sera que, pour une fois, vous serez habillée correctement pour un entretien, ironisa l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Filez-moi au moins un pantalon !

- Allons, quand on a d'aussi jolies jambes, il faut les montrer. Prenez au moins exemple sur votre belle-fille…

- Des jolies jambes ?

- Oui, je n'ai pu faire autrement que les remarquer, avec votre tendance à l'exhibitionnisme… Dépêchez-vous de vous changer !

- Et bien, regardez donc vos dossiers de plus prêt si vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus sur moi, maugréa l'enchanteresse en laissant tomber son pantalon confortable pour le tailleur sexy.

Elle chaussa de peine et de misère les escarpins bien trop fins à son gout et se regarda dans le miroir du cabinet de toilette.

- C'est pas gagné… Avec ma tête, j'aurais aussi bien pu y aller en jeans et baskets. Vous en pensez quoi ? fit-elle en se retournant vers la Serpentard

Bulstrode soupira, l'air navré.

- De toute façon, on n'arrivera pas à mieux en si peu de temps. Je ne suis qu'une sorcière, pas une faiseuse de miracle.

La directrice de cabinet tendit à la Ministre une pochette en cuir.

- Voilà les dossiers que vous allez traiter avec la Première Ministre. Partez, sinon vous allez être en retard.

Hermione grommela, attrapa la sacoche et transplana.

- Par Merlin… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle ? soupira Bulstrode.

* * *

><p>- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te passe par la tête en ce moment ! s'emporta Minerva en tapant du plat de la main sur la table, faisant trembler les couverts et les verres.<p>

Rose baissa les yeux et un jet de purée verte traversa la table pour atterrir sur la robe de l'animagus, ce qui coupa l'effet d'intimidation. La dixième sage eut un léger sourire tandis que Pansy eut un regard appréciateur pour son fils qui léchait la cuillère ayant servi de lance-purée.

- Il sait bien viser… On ne pourra pas renier son côté Weasley, marmonna le maître des chimères alors que l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard essuyait calmement la tâche sur sa robe.

- Et je pense que ton actuel manque de maturité déteint sur lui… Ou l'inverse, rétorqua froidement la Guide.

- Un autre trait typique des Weasley… et même des Granger, soupira Pansy.

- Toi, ne t'en mêle pas, s'il te plait, siffla Rose en toisant sa femme.

- Quoi ? rétorqua Parkinson. Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec un Gryffondor, je tiens à le souligner, c'est ma foi tellement rare. Tu as agi de manière inconsidérée et dangereuse.

- Excusez-moi de chercher la Source, ce que vous n'êtes pas foutues de faire ! répliqua la dixième sage en haussant le ton, ce qui lui attira un jet de purée en plein visage. Alex, tu recommence, je t'étrangle…

Le garçon la regarda, étonné, et son expression fit en sorte que le sourire de Pansy s'élargit.

- Tu vois ? Même ton fils trouve ton comportement stupide…

- Notre fils, rectifia Rose. Et je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Il faut bien que quelqu'un se bouge, ce que je me tue à vous dire depuis des semaines !

- Tu as rasé un pays entier ! s'exclama vertement Minerva. Tu as une idée du nombre de vies que tu as sacrifiées aujourd'hui ?

- Pour en préserver le plus grand nombre par la suite, rétorqua Rose.

Minerva évita de répondre du tac au tac, ce qui aurait fait durer le dialogue de sourd qui s'instaurait.

- Bien, je vais tenter de vous expliquer la situation, peut-être comprendrez-vous qu'il ne sert à rien de courir comme une poule sans tête, fit-elle en regardant fixement la Sage.

Pansy manqua de s'étouffer de rire en entendant la remarque et reçut un coup de pied sous la table.

- Ca recommence ! maugréa la médicomage. Non mais vous avez quoi avec mes tibias ?

Minerva ne releva pas et poursuivit.

- La partie qui est engagée est effectivement de celle où nous pouvons tout perdre. A telle enseigne que la moitié des deux Conseils a déjà disparu. Si l'on compte que cela faisait des siècles qu'ils existaient, ce n'est pas bon signe.

Pansy acquiesça tout en se levant pour aller fumer à côté de la fenêtre, sous le regard courroucé de sa femme qui lui montra Alex.

- Ceci dit, cela nous indique que non seulement la Source a prévu d'en finir avec nous, mais aussi que nous lui posons certains... problèmes.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, grogna Rose, faut se bouger le c…

- Langage, fit Parkinson, goguenarde.

- Bouger, oui, reprit Minerva, mais pas de façon désordonnée, Rose, il faut être stratégique pour que tous nos coups portent.

- Franchement, pourquoi nous embêter ? lâcha la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste en expirant un nuage de fumée à la fenêtre. On pose des problèmes à la Source, elle cherche à nous éliminer. Elle finira bien par se pointer ici. On n'a qu'à se préparer à bien la recevoir.

- Dans cette hypothèse, il ne faudrait pas se séparer… pensa Minerva à haute voix. Cependant, je nous vois mal rester ensemble 24 heures sur 24. La Source n'aura qu'à venir compter les victimes.

- Certes. Surtout si on squatte le bouge de belle-maman… se moqua Pansy. On sera mortes de tuberculose avant que la Source nous jette son premier sort…

- Vous avez toujours eu le don de dramatiser les choses, Miss Parkinson. Je suis sure que le logement d'Hermione convient parfaitement à ses besoins actuels.

- Si vous entendez par là le besoin de broyer du noir en circuit fermé, vous avez tout bon, répondit la Serpentard avec une grimace.

Rose fronça les sourcils.

- Faudrait bien que j'aille y faire un tour d'ailleurs.

- Et bien, femme, pense donc à prendre ton seau et tes gants de ménage, tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie, renchérit Pansy en soufflant sa fumée par la fenêtre.

- Le sujet n'est pas le logement d'Hermione, tenta de reprendre Minerva.

- Ca, c'est parce que vous l'avez pas vu, rétorqua Pansy. Faites-moi penser à vous filer l'adresse tout à l'heure pour y faire un tour. Ah, et prenez des bombes pour éradiquer cafards et rats…

Rose haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- Non, finalement, ce serait dommage de tuer ses animaux de compagnie, se moqua la médicomage. Bref, je pense que ma solution est la bonne. On attend que l'autre Source se pointe et on l'allume proprement.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, répliqua Rose. Si on reste sans rien faire du tout, elle n'a qu'à rayer tranquillement les continents de la carte un part un et elle finira par nous atteindre sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. J'ai pas l'intention de lui faire la vie facile moi.

- La solution est sans doute entre les deux propositions.

- Et voila, ça recommence ! Entre la droite et la gauche, choisissons l'immobilisme ! On se croirait à une réunion politique, ronchonna Rose.

- Pas tout à fait. Je propose de réfléchir aux deux propositions et au meilleur moyen de les mettre en œuvre pour notre profit, réfléchit Minerva à voix haute.

- On l'occupe d'un côté et on la distrait de l'autre, c'est ça votre idée ? demanda Pansy en se rasseyant à table.

- Non, on l'occupe d'un côté pour nous laisser le temps de préparer un piège dans lequel l'attirer… murmura Minerva, en dessinant des plans dans sa tête. La Source contrôle Edgecombe. Il faut jouer là-dessus. Trouver un moyen pour la faire venir à nous sans qu'elle s'y attende…

- Ca me plait ! sourit Parkinson tandis que Rose levait les yeux au ciel.

J- 'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Je vous tiens au courant. Et d'ici là, Rose, ne fais pas de bêtises, s'il te plait ! Si ça te démange d'utiliser tes chimères, va donc aider ta mère !

- Et voila, pour qui les corvées, pour bibi… râla la dixième sage.

- Mais tu excelles dans les tâches ménagères ma chérie ! fit Pansy qui attrapa rapidement Alex pour filer le coucher avant la réplique qui s'annonçait cinglante.

- En fait, je pensais plutôt que tu pourrais mobiliser les chimères selon leurs compétences pour contrer les diverses catastrophes climatiques et autres que ta mère a du mal à gérer toute seule en ce moment.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Minerva quitta la table et disparut dans un craquement sonore, laissant Rose songeuse. Elle voulait bien aider sa mère, mais encore lui fallait-il mettre la main dessus.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione écrasa sa cigarette et son regard se perdit dans l'horizon. Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et deux mains qui se posaient doucement sur son ventre.<em>

_- Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi songeuse… murmura une voix à son oreille._

_L'enchanteresse ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte réconfortante._

_- Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver…_

_- Un problème ?_

_- Je réfléchissais à ce qui s'est passé avec la Source… chuchota la neuvième sage._

_- D'accord. Mais ne tarde pas à revenir au lit._

_- Promis, répondit Hermione._

_Sa femme posa un tendre baiser dans son cou et sortit de la pièce. L'enchanteresse ferma la fenêtre et retourna sur le canapé. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait trouver le sommeil avant d'être allée au bout de ses souvenirs. _

_Elle hésita à un instant puis, tout en se servant un nouveau verre de vin, elle décida de faire un bon dans le temps de quelques mois. Les guerres faisaient rage aux quatre coins du monde, Talleyrand et Marylin peinant pour calmer les tensions, et les catastrophes climatiques s'enchaînaient, Hermione passant ses journées à transplaner d'un pays à l'autre, Rose envoyant ses chimères pour tenter d'empêcher ici un feu de forêt, là l'explosion d'une usine chimique._

_Et c'est dans ces circonstances particulières que l'enchanteresse avait reçu un coup de main de la part de son inflexible directrice de cabinet._

* * *

><p>Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !<p>

Bises,

Sygui ! _(C'est moi qui poste ... c'est moi qui signe!)_

et Link9 !


	23. Reprise en main

Hey hey !

C'est vendredi, c'est week-end, et c'est jour d'uploade ! Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! Voici un chapitre un peu spécial, chaud, avant le retour de l'action !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Reprise en main<strong>

Cela faisait quatre mois jour pour jour que Ginny était morte. Hermione s'était plongée dans le travail pour combler le manque, le vide qu'avait causé la disparition de sa femme, sans succès.

Elle se sentait abandonnée, amère, inexistante. Seule la lutte contre la Source donnait un vague sens à sa vie. Pour combien de temps ?

L'enchanteresse se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Et après ? Que ferait-elle quand elle aurait mis fin aux sombres desseins de l'Origine de toutes magies, si elle y parvenait ?

La Sage eut la subite envie de sortir de son bureau, de quitter cet endroit qui avait été une sorte de cocon protecteur pour elle. Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir et, malgré son jean déchiré et sa chemise froissée, elle décida de tenter sa chance et d'aller boire un verre dans un restaurant select du côté moldu.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle apparut devant l'entrée d'un quatre étoiles et, voyant la tenue impeccable du portier, elle hésita.

« Je vais me faire refouler, c'est sûr… » se dit-elle alors que le jeune homme s'avançait vers elle.

Cependant, ce dernier sembla la reconnaître et eut un sourire engageant.

- Madame la Ministre ! C'est un honneur de vous recevoir dans notre établissement ! Vous avez réservé une table ? Si vous n'avez pu le faire, ce ne sera pas un problème…

- Je viens juste boire un verre.

- Entrez, je vais demander à ce qu'une de nos hôtesses vous accompagne au bar.

Le portier lui ouvrit la porte et Hermione s'engouffra dans le restaurant. Aussitôt, une jeune femme en tailleur impeccable s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire.

- Madame la Ministre, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

La minute suivante, la Sage se trouva accoudée à un bar luxueux, d'un bois superbe, une double vodka devant elle. Elle y trempa les lèvres tout en observant les tables de l'autre côté de la pièce. Des couples y dînaient, sûrement à l'occasion d'un évènement particulier, comme un anniversaire de mariage ou autre, ce qui fit penser à l'enchanteresse que la date du sien avec Ginny approchait. Elle soupira douloureusement et but d'une traite son verre. Elle leva la main pour en commander un autre au barman et, tout en attendant sa commande, joua avec son alliance.

Elle n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de l'ôter. Elle n'était pas encore prête à tourner la page. Le serait-elle un jour ?

Tout en sirotant sa boisson, elle regarda les va-et-vient des gens qui continuaient à vivre normalement malgré la menace qui planait. Etait-ce de l'inconscience, ou de l'optimisme ?

« Sûrement un peu des deux… » songea l'enchanteresse.

Certaines personnes lui jetaient un coup d'œil réprobateur, dérangés par la tenue qu'elle affichait dans un endroit aussi chic, avant de la reconnaître et de baisser les yeux. L'enchanteresse ne prêta pas attention aux visages obséquieux et aux sourires faux. C'était monnaie courante en politique, et elle avait appris très vite à repérer les flagorneurs.

Elle but son verre en deux gorgées et en demanda un troisième. Réussirait-elle à noyer son mal-être dans l'alcool ? A oublier la perte de Ginny ? Elle espérait sincèrement en prendre le chemin. Ses pensées la conduisirent inexorablement vers Minerva. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa Guide, et elle lui manquait. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour l'animagus croissait. Aussi, elle s'évertuait à mettre de la distance entre elles, ne voulant succomber. Rose ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce que la jeune femme prendrait à coup sûr pour une trahison.

Une demie heure passa, quelques double vodka furent vidées, et le barman avait la délicatesse de ne faire aucune remarque sur l'abus de consommation de la Ministre. Hermione commençait à se sentir mieux. En fait, elle commençait à ne plus rien sentir, à être incapable de réfléchir à ses problèmes, et cet état lui convenait parfaitement. Elle remarqua un mouvement près d'elle et tourna la tête pour faire face à une jeune femme blonde, âgée environ d'une trentaine d'années, vêtue d'un tailleur jupe rouge. Un fin collier doré complétait sa tenue, pendentif discret qui attirait le regard sur la poitrine de la femme.

- Madame la Ministre… la salua l'inconnue.

- Mademoiselle, répliqua Hermione, affable, avant de reporter son attention sur son verre qui se vidait inexorablement.

- Je me présente : Meredith Grahm, dit l'inconnue en lui tendant la main.

L'enchanteresse la serra rapidement et le contact de la peau douce, chaude, raviva des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées.

- Je travaille à l'Institut des relations entre moldus et sorciers, rattaché au Ministère de l'intérieur, poursuivit la femme. Je voulais vous dire que j'admire votre travail.

Le ton enthousiaste de la fonctionnaire fit sourire Hermione.

- Merci… répondit la Sage avant de finir son verre en une longue gorgée.

- Les efforts que vous avez déployés pour rapprocher nos deux mondes ont porté leurs fruits et bien d'autres pays auraient été inspirés de vous imiter.

- Pour ce que ça aurait changé… soupira l'enchanteresse.

Elle se leva, passa sa veste et sortit son portefeuille de sa poche. Elle en tira deux billets qu'elle lâcha sur le comptoir.

- Gardez la monnaie, dit-elle en direction du barman qui encaissait le règlement.

- J'espère que je ne vous fais pas partir, Madame la Ministre, dit précipitamment la jeune femme. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Rassurez-vous, vous n'y êtes pour rien. J'ai du travail qui m'attend… répondit Hermione.

- Ah ? Bien. Je voulais juste…

Les joues de la moldue s'empourprèrent et elle détourna le regard.

- Oui ? encouragea Hermione, l'ivresse lui tournant légèrement la tête.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de cette rencontre et me voilà comme une étudiante balbutiant à son premier partiel… murmura la jeune femme.

L'enchanteresse haussa un sourcil, se demandant d'où venait l'embarras de la moldue. Puis, elle comprit et un léger rictus étira ses lèvres.

« Au diable les principes et la morale… Je vais me laisser aller… » songea la Sage, la bouche rendue pâteuse par l'alcool.

Hermione voulait se changer les idées, sortir du marasme dans lequel l'avait engluée la mort de Ginny. Cette jeune femme pourrait-elle l'y aider ? Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre puis reporta son attention sur la fonctionnaire.

- J'ai une petite demi-heure devant moi. Que diriez-vous d'aller… discuter chez vous ? proposa l'enchanteresse d'une voix détachée.

Le regard de la blonde s'illumina brièvement avant de s'assombrir.

- J'habite à vingt minutes d'ici… murmura-t-elle, déçue.

- Plan de secours alors… marmonna la Ministre. Poursuivons cette délicieuse conversation un peu plus loin, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Alors que Meredith Grahm affichait un sourire coquin, la Sage lui attrapa la main et l'emmena dans les toilettes des femmes du restaurant. Ces dernières étaient spacieuses, d'une propreté impeccable et, surtout, munies d'un verrou sur la porte d'accès. L'enchanteresse verrouilla rapidement la pièce et, quand elle se retourna, la blonde l'avait plaquée contre la surface boisée. Elles échangèrent un court regard et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser brûlant, urgent, avide.

Hermione fit tomber la veste de tailleur de la femme, bientôt suivie par la jupe et le chemisier de cette dernière. Elle attrapa la moldue par les hanches pour la conduire vers les lavabos. La Sage souleva la blonde par les fesses et l'installa entre deux vasques. Les doigts de la femme se perdaient dans ses cheveux bruns, la bouche chaude goûtait sa peau et bientôt, les vêtements de l'enchanteresse suivirent le même trajet que ceux de la moldue.

Les mains, la bouche de l'enchanteresse parcouraient le corps brûlant de son amante d'un moment, et l'ancienne Gryffondor se surprit à user de gestes qu'elle avait maintes fois effectués, mais jusqu'alors uniquement sur Ginny. Le visage de sa défunte femme apparut un court instant dans son esprit et la Ministre le chassa rapidement, se concentrant sur le plaisir qu'elle donnait et qu'elle recevait.

Les caresses se firent plus insistantes, plus rapides, et Hermione sentit une chaleur réconfortante monter en elle. Alors que le cri libérateur vint, elle avait oublié l'espace d'un moment sa vie, ses peines, et l'apocalypse qui menaçait.

Les deux femmes se rhabillaient dans un silence gêné, n'osant croiser le regard de l'autre. La neuvième sage ne savait quoi dire dans ces circonstances.

« Pansy l'aurait sûrement complimenté pour sa performance… » songea la Ministre en mettant sa veste en cuir.

- Merci pour ce charmant moment, Miss, finit par dire Hermione.

- Je suppose qu'il est utopiste d'espérer vous revoir… murmura la jeune femme.

- Effectivement. Mais ne le prenez pas personnellement. C'était très agréable, bien au-delà de ce que je pourrais dire mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être encore en vie la semaine prochaine, répondit-elle avec un mince sourire.

La blonde tira une carte de visite de sa poche et la tendit à l'enchanteresse qui s'en saisit.

- Si c'est le cas et que vous vous sentez… seule, n'hésitez pas.

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit des toilettes. En gagnant la sortie, elle eut un léger temps d'arrêt en croisant le regard de Tonks qui dînait avec le chef de Scotland Yard. Les deux sorcières se saluèrent de la tête et la métamorphomage blêmit en remarquant qu'une femme quittait les toilettes à la suite de la Ministre.

La Sage se dirigea vers la porte de sortie en cachant sa gêne et, une fois dehors, jeta les coordonnées de la moldue. Elle transplana pour le ministère et se coucha sur le canapé de son bureau. Elle ôta d'un geste gauche ses chaussures et ferma les yeux. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, et les visages de Ginny et de Minerva envahirent ses songes.

* * *

><p>- Madame la Ministre ? Vous m'écoutez ? demanda une voix légèrement agacée.<p>

L'enchanteresse sortit de sa rêverie pour se concentrer sur la femme assise en face d'elle. La nuit avait été courte, et quelques images de son entrevue dans les toilettes du restaurant la veille au soir tournoyaient dans son esprit.

- Excusez-moi. Vous disiez, Millicent ?

Bulstrode soupira et referma d'un geste sec le dossier ouvert entre elles.

- Quel est le problème ? demanda la directrice de cabinet.

- Rien… Poursuivez, je vous prie. Vous me parliez de mouvements de dissidents du Moyen Orient. D'Inde, plus précisément…

- Oui, il y a dix minutes. Là, je vous expliquais la situation politique en Allemagne. Donc, à quoi pensez-vous de plus important que la guerre sur notre continent ? insista l'ancienne Serpentard.

Hermione soupira et étendit ses jambes sous son bureau.

- Je me sens seule… murmura l'enchanteresse.

- Merci pour moi, rétorqua froidement la directrice de cabinet.

- Je ne parle pas du moment actuel, mais en général. Depuis que Merlin a disparu, ma vie se résume au travail au ministère, à empêcher diverses catastrophes climatiques et à éviter que les moldus ne prennent les armes contre nous. Et une fois ma journée finie, je me retrouve seule dans mon studio.

- Donc, vous avez besoin de compagnie, résuma Millicent.

La Sage hocha la tête.

- J'aimerais quelqu'un avec qui je puisse échanger le soir en rentrant, discuter de tout et de rien…

- Quels types de discussion vous intéresseraient ? demanda la directrice de cabinet.

- Comment ça ? répliqua Hermione, perplexe.

- Musique, littérature, sciences, magie ? Dites-moi, qu'on n'y passe pas la journée ! Nous avons bien d'autres choses à voir.

- Je ne sais pas… Tout ! marmonna la Ministre, ne voyant pas où Millicent voulait en venir.

Bulstrode ouvrit son conférencier et sortit une carte bristol. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable, composa un numéro et s'éloigna de quelques pas tandis que la tonalité résonnait.

- Oui, bonjour. Millicent Bulstrode. Je voulais savoir si Amaria était disponible ce soir ? Oui… Le forfait platinium. Comme d'habitude, je vous donne l'adresse ? Ministère de la magie, bureau 305.

Bulstrode s'arrêta quelques instants, et éclata de rire.

- Oui, je n'envoie pas vos employées dans le fin fond d'une favela ! Vous me connaissez, j'ai toujours eu un excellent réseau … Je sais, je sais. Il faudra que je teste vos services un jour. Si j'ai le temps ! soupira l'ancienne Serpentard.

Elle se retourna vers Hermione et eut un sourire mystérieux.

- Vous m'envoyez la facture. Non, à mon nom. C'est un cadeau que je fais pour une amie… Oui, j'ai des amis très haut placés ! A bientôt Hortense, ce fut un réel plaisir de discuter avec vous.

Millicent raccrocha et retourna se rassoir en face de la ministre.

- Vous avez rendez-vous ce soir à vingt heures dans votre bureau. On peut se remettre au travail, maintenant ? demanda sèchement la directrice de cabinet.

- Vous… je… vous m'avez donné rendez-vous avec une prostituée ? s'étouffa Hermione, blême.

- Une prostituée ? répéta Bulstrode d'un ton dégouté et indigné. Par Merlin, non ! Je ne fréquente pas les travailleuses de la rue. C'est d'un… vulgaire. Vous allez rencontrer une escorte.

- Je ne vois pas la différence, grommela la Ministre.

- Il y a autant de différence entre une escorte et une péripatéticienne qu'entre un Serpentard et un Poufsouffle. Avec le premier, vous êtes sûre d'avoir une conversation intéressante, enrichissante, diverse et variée. Alors qu'avec le second… juste les plaisirs de la chair et sûrement une maladie pour vous en souvenir, répondit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Millicent nota quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin et le tendit à la Ministre.

- Ce soir, 20 heures, Amaria. Soyez à l'heure et, par pitié, changez-vous, ne me faites pas honte ! Sur ce, nous pouvons nous remettre au travail ?

- Vous me pensez désespérée à ce point ? maugréa l'enchanteresse en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Madame la Ministre… soupira Bulstrode. Vous pourriez trouver une compagne en claquant des doigts. Cependant, vous n'en avez visiblement ni le temps, ni l'envie. Je vous offre une alternative. Vous passerez une merveilleuse soirée sans aucune conséquence. Et, avant de faire votre oie blanche, vous n'êtes pas la seule politique à utiliser ce type de service.

- Mais… commença Hermione.

- Vous allez juste dîner et converser avec une femme. Oui, je sais que ça ne vous est pas arrivé depuis le siècle dernier, mais vous devriez bien vous rappeler des rites de séduction ? Sur ce, le chancelier allemand vous prie de bien vouloir l'aider dans le conflit qui oppose la communauté turque sorcière aux extrémistes moldus de droite.

L'enchanteresse sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma dans un geste énervé.

- Laissez-moi le temps de la réflexion. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se décide en cinq minutes… marmonna-t-elle.

- Vous êtes encore sur l'escorte ? s'impatienta Bulstrode, agacée.

- Non, sur le problème allemand, ironisa la Sage. Essayez de suivre un peu !

- C'est la Directrice de Sainte Mangouste qui se fout de la charité, maugréa Millicent.

- Et nous en savons toutes les deux quelque chose ! conclut Hermione avec une pensée pour Pansy.

* * *

><p>« Les jours succèdent aux nuits et rien ne change. » songea Hermione amère, en fermant un dossier.<p>

Les catastrophes s'enchainaient comme elle le constatait chaque matin depuis plusieurs semaines, de plus en plus lasse, en rentrant dans son bureau. Et la nouvelle qui venait de tomber assombrit encore plus son humeur. Une subite fonte des glaces avait provoqué un raz-de-marée en Australie. Aucun survivant. Elle n'avait pu intervenir avant, s'occupant d'un feu gigantesque en Amazonie.

L'enchanteresse soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Elle était épuisée, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil le soir en rentrant chez elle. La seule chose qui lui donnait encore un peu d'énergie, c'était la nicotine et la caféine dont elle abusait maintenant au point de faire les cents pas dans un sillon qui se creusait dans sa moquette.

La fin de la journée la trouva dans une pièce totalement enfumée. L'atmosphère irrespirable la décida à sortir prendre l'air.

- Et pourquoi pas prendre un verre pour changer le mal de place ? se dit-elle en sortant du ministère.

Elle pensait à son rendez-vous organisé par Millicent plus tôt dans la journée.

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ! râla-t-elle pour elle-même, avant de se rendre compte que les passants se retournaient sur son passage. Voilà que je parle toute seule, maintenant… continua-t-elle avec une grimace.

Elle fit quelques pas sur le trottoir puis se ravisa.

- Après tout, c'est peut-être pas plus mal que je parle à quelqu'un plutôt que de devenir folle.

Elle fit demi-tour et remonta dans son bureau, aéra rapidement la pièce, vida ses mégots et planqua ses tasses de café froid dans son tiroir.

- Bon, maintenant, j'espère qu'elle saura se contenter d'une Ministre en jean et en chemine parce que j'ai pas l'intention de me changer !

Elle appela un employé des cuisines du ministère et demande à ce qu'une bouteille de vin soit montée. Elle posa sur la table basse deux verres, et quelques prospectus des restaurants du coin.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre… marmonna-t-elle alors que la bouteille rejoignait les verres.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et s'alluma une cigarette, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement sur la surface boisée. A vingt heures pile, son téléphone retentit et elle décrocha sèchement.

- Oui ? Bonsoir… Oui, vous pouvez la faire entrer…

Elle déposa le combiné et, dans un geste nerveux, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de plaquer ses mèches folles. Trois coups furent frappés, la faisant sursauter. Elle se leva précipitamment et, tout en essayant d'afficher un calme olympien, se dirigea vers la porte.

La main sur la poignée, elle prit une profonde inspiration, afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres et ouvrit. Devant elle se tenait une jeune femme, à l'allure soignée qui fit regretter à Hermione sa tenue vestimentaire.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Désolée de vous recevoir ainsi accoutrée mais je n'ai guère eu le temps de rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui…

- Je comprends parfaitement, sourit Amaria en pénétrant dans la pièce. Vous devez avoir suffisamment de choses à gérer sans vous encombrer de ce genre de problèmes. Vous êtes tout à fait charmante ainsi vêtue.

Hermione rougit légèrement et détourna la tête pour que l'escorte ne le remarque pas. Elle lui désigna le canapé et s'installa assez loin de la jeune femme.

- Je… euh… je ne savais pas ce dont vous auriez envie pour dîner, donc je n'ai pas encore commandé. Je peux vous proposer chinois, italien, indien, japonais…

- Indien, si ça vous va. J'aime quand c'est… épicé.

Hermione piqua un nouveau fard qu'elle cacha en attrapant le menu du restaurant ad hoc. Pendant que la Ministre donnait sa commande par téléphone, la jeune femme faisait le tour du bureau. Elle s'arrêta longuement devant la bibliothèque, parcourant du doigt les tranches des ouvrages. Hermione eut tout le temps d'étudier la silhouette qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Très agréable à regarder, la femme était un peu plus grande qu'elle, et ses cheveux noirs tombaient souplement sur ses épaules. Les yeux bleu sombre pétillaient d'intelligence et cela plut à l'enchanteresse.

Elle finit par raccrocher avec le restaurant et se demandait quoi dire quand l'escorte se saisit d'un livre avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Les Fleurs du Mal… En version française. Choix intéressant pour une bibliothèque professionnelle, Madame la Ministre, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

- Un verre de vin avant le repas ? proposa la Sage, se forçant à ne pas bafouiller.

- Avec plaisir, fit la jeune femme en se déplaçant élégamment vers le canapé. Vous avez lu tous les livres qui sont ici ? demanda-t-elle en croisant délicatement les jambes, ce qui fit légèrement remonter sa jupe.

- Oui, répondit la Ministre en versant l'alcool dans les verres.

Elle en tendit un à la jeune femme avec un sourire un peu gauche.

- Et vous ? Une préférence ? Roman ? Théâtre ? Un ouvrage à me conseiller ? reprit l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Et bien Hermione… Vous permettez que je vous appelle Hermione ? demanda l'escorte avec un regard enjôleur qui n'eut pour d'autre réponse que le sourire timide de l'intéressée, j'ai personnellement une préférence pour les ouvrages de Stefan Zweig, et plus particulièrement pour Le joueur d'échec. Vous connaissez ?

- Bien sûr. Un ouvrage majeur de la littérature allemande du début du XXème siècle. Tout comme Kafka et sa « Métamorphose ». Autant j'adore la littérature de ce pays à cette époque, autant en musique c'est la Russie qui remporte mes préférences. Stravinsky, pour ne citer que lui.

- Vous avez vraiment un gout très sûr pour les belles choses, Hermione. Vous savez choisir le vin aussi à ce que je vois.

L'enchanteresse rougit en sentant la main de l'escorte frôler son bras alors qu'elle reposait son verre de vin. Le téléphone retentit et elle bondit du canapé, remerciant tous les Sages et les Hauts pour cette intervention quasi divine. Elle échangea quelques mots avec la personne en ligne et raccrocha.

- Notre dîner arrive…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione jouait du bout de la fourchette avec son riz. Elle n'avait pas très faim mais s'était forcée à avaler quelques bouchées pour donner le change.

- Je vous sens tendue Hermione, finit par dire Amaria qui faisait toute seule les frais de la conversation depuis quelques minutes. Etes-vous mal à l'aise en ma compagnie ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour que cette soirée vous soit agréable ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

- Ce n'est pas vous. C'est juste que… Enfin, vous lisez les journaux. Vous connaissez ma situation. Votre compagnie est vraiment des plus charmantes, mais je…

La Sage se tut, ne voulant froisser la femme avec des paroles qui pourraient être mal interprétées.

- Il n'y a pas de malentendu, Hermione. Je suis ici pour vous tenir compagnie, pour discuter, passer une soirée ... "agréable" ... dans les termes qui vous conviennent. Vous n'êtes tenue à rien envers moi.

- Merci… répliqua l'enchanteresse avant de finir son verre d'une traite. Un peu de musique ? Un autre verre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête.

- Je dois vous paraître pathétique mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de… ce genre de rencontre. Et ma directrice de cabinet ne m'a pas laissé un mode d'emploi pour ne pas passer pour une parfaite idiote.

Amaria sourit à l'aveu, mais rien dans son attitude de montrait de moquerie. Elle se leva gracieusement et tendit la main à la Ministre.

- Et si nous allions faire un tour ?

Hermione acquiesça et se saisit de la main chaude qui lui était tendue. Elle attrapa au passage sa veste en cuir et les deux femmes quittèrent le ministère. Elles longèrent les bords de la Tamise et l'enchanteresse eut l'impression de revivre en sentant le vent frais sur son visage. En jetant un regard en biais, elle remarqua que la jeune femme frissonnait. La Sage ôta sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de l'escorte.

- C'est mieux ? demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor avec un sourire chaleureux.

Amaria hocha la tête, remerciant la Ministre. Elle resserra la veste sur ses épaules et frôla la main de l'enchanteresse qui ne l'ôta pas tout de suite. L'escorte se tourna pour faire face à la neuvième sage et la regarda dans les yeux. Un carillon retentit, brisant le silence, et Hermione regarda sa montre.

- Vingt deux heures… Je suppose que c'est maintenant que vous allez devoir partir… murmura la Ministre avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

- En fait, je suis avec vous jusqu'à demain matin. La nuit est donc encore jeune, murmura Amaria en se penchant vers l'oreille de la Sage, expirant doucement dans son cou.

- Ju… Jusqu'à demain ? balbutia la neuvième sage. D'accord ! Bien ! Je ne savais pas... Une envie particulière ? On peut louer un film, essayer de dénicher des places pour un concert ou, si vous n'avez pas trop froid, se promener dans les rues de Paris.

Hermione parlait vite, sentant le stress la gagner. Coucher avec une fille dans les toilettes d'un restaurant sous l'emprise de l'ivresse, c'était une chose, mais là… Elle était parfaitement à jeun. Elle ne pourrait pas mettre une éventuelle mauvaise conduite sur l'alcool.

- Mais vous Hermione, fit la jeune femme de sa voix suave tout en se rapprochant, qu'est-ce qui vous tente ? La foule ou l'intimité ?

- Et bien… Je vous laisse le choix. Je prends des décisions toutes la journée, aussi ai-je décidé de me reposer sur vous… botta en touche la Sage.

- Et bien, allons finir notre bouteille de vin...

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Hermione serrait son verre entre ses mains sous le regard amusé d'Amaria.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi tendue ?

- Ces derniers temps, oui, avoua l'enchanteresse.

- Tournez-vous ! ordonna gentiment la jeune femme. Et fermez les yeux.

L'ancienne Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais fit ce que l'escorte lui demandait. Elle sentit les doigts agiles masser délicatement ses épaules, son cou. Un instant crispé par ce contact, l'enchanteresse se laissa finalement aller au rythme des doigts qui délassaient ses muscles raides. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le massage se transformait en une caresse enveloppante de douceur.

Et lorsqu'Amaria tira sur ses épaules pour la prendre contre elle, Hermione se laissa faire. Adossée à l'escorte, elle bascula légèrement la tête en arrière, pour pouvoir regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Sur une respiration un peu plus appuyée, Amaria se pencha et la Ministre ne fit aucun geste pour échapper aux lèvres qui venaient rencontrer les siennes.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione rougit aux souvenirs. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle ne sache plus où elle en était à l'époque pour se conduire de cette façon. Mais, en même temps, elle devait s'avouer avec le recul que ces deux soirées lui avaient permis de passer à autre chose. Elle soupira et agita mollement la main, avant de replonger dans la pensine.<em>

* * *

><p>Ca vous a plu ? Vous en revoulez ? La suite la semaine prochaine ! N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir !<p>

Grosses bises,

Sygui et Link9


	24. Un rendezvous tant attendu

Bonjour bonjour !

Exceptionnellement, je suis en RTT aujourd'hui donc je peux vous poster le nouveau chapitre. Bon, cette fois, l'action est au RDV... Mais je sens que vous allez nous détester à la fin... Sygui ! Démarre la voiture, j'arrive !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 : Un rendez-vous tant attendu<strong>

- Et bien… J'aurai tout vu de ma Ministre, même ce que je ne voulais pas ! gronda une voix dans la pièce.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et plissa les yeux à cause de la luminosité dans la pièce. Une jeune femme se trouvait contre elle et toutes deux étaient allongées sur le canapé, leurs jambes entremêlées, seulement couvertes d'un drap qui leur arrivait aux hanches.

L'enchanteresse tira rapidement le drap pour couvrir Amaria et elle-même, et foudroya du regard Millicent qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les poings sur les hanches.

- Avez-vous une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? demanda froidement la directrice de cabinet.

- L'heure de votre trépas ? maugréa Hermione en passant une main sur ses yeux fatigués.

- Au moins, maintenant, vous êtes détendue ! soupira l'ancienne Serpentard. Je vous laisse une demi-heure pour la douche d'adieu et ensuite, on se met au travail. A tout à l'heure.

La porte du bureau claqua quelques secondes plus tard et la Sage grimaça.

- Se faire prendre par une de mes collaboratrices au lit… J'ai vraiment touché le fond, marmonna la Ministre en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Amaria eut un sourire et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de l'enchanteresse.

- Au contraire, j'ai l'impression que vous commencez à aller mieux…

La jeune femme se leva et le drap glissa le long de son corps, laissant apparaître les courbes qu'Hermione avait caressées une partie de la nuit.

- La salle de bain se situe ? demanda l'escorte.

- La porte sur le côté gauche, répliqua l'enchanteresse en s'étirant.

- Et bien… profitons de notre… douche d'adieu… murmura sensuellement Amaria en s'éloignant, ondulant légèrement des hanches.

Hermione battit des paupières puis repoussa le drap pour suivre la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Helen déposa un plateau de viennoiseries assorties de deux tasses de café. Millicent s'en saisit d'une et but une gorgée avant d'ouvrir un dossier. Elle sortit plusieurs parchemins et les étala devant elle.<p>

La secrétaire jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'enchanteresse, songeuse, qui jouait avec son alliance.

- Un problème, Madame la Ministre ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Hermione s'arrêta un court instant puis, à la surprise de Millicent et d'Helen, elle ôta la bague argentée pour la ranger avec un regard ému dans un tiroir.

- Tout va bien, répliqua la Sage. Quel est le programme de la journée ?

Bulstrode eut un sourire et croisa les mains sur le bureau.

- Minerva McGonagall a enfin le plan idéal pour faire venir la Source à nous, répondit la directrice de cabinet. Elle voulait venir vous l'exposer ce matin à la première heure et je me rends compte que j'ai bien fait de lui demander d'attendre votre réveil...

Millicent se délecta de l'air gêné qu'affichait l'ancienne Gryffondor. Helen s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant les deux femmes en tête-à-tête.

- Quel est le plan ? finit par demander Hermione d'un ton qu'elle voulait dégagé.

- Faire venir Marietta grâce à un appât en un lieu dument choisi et l'attendre en grand comité.

- Donc, Rose, Minerva, moi et ?

- Les Sages et les Hauts qui restent. Même sous leur forme spectrales ils peuvent faire pas mal de dégâts. Votre fils et Pansy veulent aussi se joindre à la bataille.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suppose que je ferai l'appât ?

- Effectivement. Vu la haine qu'Edgecombe vous porte, vous êtes la personne idéale, répondit Millicent.

La neuvième sage s'alluma une cigarette, se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, pensive. Elle souffla un nuage de fumée et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Quand ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Aujourd'hui, répondit Bulstrode en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche.

Elle appuya sur une touche et colla l'appareil sur son oreille. Elle attendit quelques instants puis la tonalité cessa.

- C'est moi. Je vous passe votre Sage…

Millicent tendit le téléphone à la Ministre qui s'en saisit.

- Oui ? Bonjour Minerva. Comment allez-vous ? Je sais, ça fait longtemps… Donc, votre idée ? Je vous écoute…

La Sage tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette tout en faisant les cent pas. McGonagall lui expliquait ce qu'elle avait en tête et l'enchanteresse sentait l'inquiétude la gagner.

- Ca me convient parfaitement. Donc, seize heures au Grand Canyon ? Bien, j'y serai… Oui, je vous laisse gérer les derniers détails. Merci Minerva.

La brune raccrocha et rendit son téléphone à sa directrice de cabinet. Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir et son katana.

- Vous partez ? demanda Bulstrode.

- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Au cas où… je ne reviendrais pas, je vous laisse la direction du ministère. Si on échoue ce soir…

- Je vous vois demain, Madame la Ministre. Huit heures sans faute, coupa la directrice de cabinet en rangeant ses dossiers.

Hermione eut un mince sourire et quitta rapidement la pièce.

* * *

><p>Minerva promenait son regard sur l'horizon. Le paysage était superbe, le soleil se reflétant sur les montagnes rouges. Un vent chaud soufflait sur son visage, faisant voleter quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle sentit un mouvement à sa droite mais ne détacha pas les yeux de l'horizon. Elle entendit le bruit d'un objet qui tombait sur le sol dans un tintement métallique. L'animagus tourna légèrement la tête et remarqua que le fourreau de l'arme de la neuvième sage reposait sur le sol.<p>

- C'est bientôt l'heure… murmura Hermione en regardant la lame de son katana, sur laquelle se reflétait la lumière du soleil.

Hermione fit quelques mouvements de lame pour s'échauffer alors que Rose inspectait une dernière fois son arc. Marylin jouait négligemment avec ses poignards, Talleyrand était nonchalamment appuyé sur sa canne, Clément avait joint les mains pour prier dans son coin et Ah Puch s'était accroupi, la main posée sur le sol.

Pansy fut parcourue d'un frisson en sentant la magie du nécromancien courir dans la terre et Hugo haussa un sourcil.

- La magie noire me fera toujours de l'effet ! répliqua la médicomage avec un sourire avant de s'approcher de sa femme.

Rose sortit une flèche de son carquois et l'encocha sur le fil tendu.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Parkinson en remarquant le visage fermé de la dixième sage.

- Je m'inquiète pour Alex. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de le laisser avec William et Bill.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Si ça dégénère, McGo junior ira se planquer avec Alex et quand William se planque, personne ne peut le trouver. Sauf Minerva, mais je suis sûre qu'elle est plus vicieuse que la Source…

Pansy posa sa main sur la joue de sa femme et la caressa doucement du pouce.

- Et surtout, sois prudente… murmura-t-elle.

Rose hocha la tête et bougea ses épaules pour les détendre.

- Comment peut-on être sûr que cette salope d'Edgecombe viendra ? lança Rose à la cantonade.

Minerva se tourna vers sa filleule et eut un léger rictus.

- La plume est plus forte que l'épée. J'ai laissé un petit éditorial à son attention dans la Gazette du Sorcier d'aujourd'hui…

Hermione frissonna en sentant un pouvoir magique qui approchait. Elle serra ses doigts sur la garde de son katana et son regard se durcit alors que Marietta apparaissait à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Comme ça, je suis une lâche ! s'exclama Edgecombe, hors d'elle.

L'enchanteresse fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez écrit ? murmura la Sage à l'intention de sa Guide.

- Je me suis faite votre interprète, Hermione, répondit Minerva en tirant sa baguette de sa manche.

- C'est l'heure de venger ma mère… répliqua Rose entre ses dents en tendant la corde de son arc.

La flèche fusa et Marietta la stoppa entre deux doigts alors que la pointe n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de son œil.

- C'est parti ! lança Hugo en jetant un sort, aussitôt imité par Pansy.

Ah Puch leva lentement les mains à hauteur de son torse et des centaines de squelettes sortirent de terre.

- Voilà qui devrait la ralentir… dit le Haut de sa voix grave. Attaquez-la !

Talleyrand tira sa lame de sa canne et l'agita dans le ciel. Des dizaines de boules d'énergie noire apparurent pour fondre sur l'hôte de la Source. Minerva lança un sort sur Hermione qui avait la paume droite levée.

- Comme vous allez monter au corps à corps, autant limiter les dégâts… expliqua McGonagall devant l'air incrédule de la Sage. Un petit sort de résistance physique, ça devrait vous être utile…

Cette dernière eut un léger sourire et ferma le poing. Un éclair s'abattit sur l'ancienne Serdaigle qui fut ensuite atteinte par les attaques des différents combattants. Les squelettes se jetèrent sur Edgecombe qui était restée debout malgré la violence des sorts. Bientôt, on ne voyait plus rien de la sorcière qui était submergée par les créatures d'Ah Puch.

- On va l'avoir ! s'exclama Rose, réjouie. Franchement, on s'est fait du mouron pour rien. Elle est nulle !

Une explosion retentit et des os volèrent dans tous les sens. Les créatures du nécromancien furent repoussées comme de vulgaires fétus de paille et Marietta sourit.

- Bien. Vous vous êtes assez amusés ? A mon tour…

L'ancienne Serdaigle dévisagea un à un ses opposants avec un regard froid, inhumain.

- On va commencer par les Hauts…

Elle tendit la main vers Ah Puch qui releva un zombi pour lui servir de bouclier. Un jet de lumière jaune fusa des doigts d'Edgecombe et le nécromancien fut entouré d'un halo doré. Son image spectrale s'effaça rapidement sous les regards inquiets de Marylin, Clément et Talleyrand.

- Minerva, si vous avez un plan B, c'est le moment… murmura Hermione avant de se jeter sur l'hôte de la Source.

Son katana se couvrit de glace alors que la Ministre l'abaissait en direction de la tête de l'ancienne Serdaigle. Elle eut l'impression de buter contre un mur invisible et fut repoussée brusquement. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur alors qu'une masse se dirigeait rapidement vers elle. Elle roula sur le côté et se releva aussitôt, pour regarder derrière Marietta.

- Mais putain ! On t'a jamais appris à viser ? lança-t-elle à Yuki dont l'attaque avait été déviée par Edgecombe.

- Ca va Granger… On se la prend à deux ? gloussa l'asiatique. La force brute, y'a que ça de vrai !

Le sol se mit à trembler et l'enchanteresse lutta pour garder l'équilibre. Un immense lion apparut près d'elle et Hermione reconnut Hirfitt.

- DEFONCE-LA ! ordonna Rose.

- Il commence à y avoir du monde… Faisons disparaître les inopportuns, ricana Marietta.

Hirfitt leva sa patte pour écraser Edgecombe mais la chimère fut atteinte par un jet de lumière ocre. Il rugit de mécontentement, incapable de bouger un membre.

- Tu l'auras voulu, salope… murmura Rose.

Aussitôt, quatorze boules de lumières frappèrent le sol et les Chimères firent leur apparition.

- Vraiment trop de monde… répéta Marietta en agitant mollement ses deux mains.

Trois jets de lumière dorée frappèrent Marylin, Talleyrand et Yuki qui disparurent dans les secondes qui suivirent.

- TUEZ-LA ! ordonna Rose, qui avait pâli en voyant la silhouette de son mentor se dématérialiser.

Cependant, les Chimères ne bougèrent pas. Seul Arkhan s'envola, se contentant de planer au-dessus du champ de bataille.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'avez pas entendu ? gronda le maître des chimères.

- Si, mais nous ne pouvons obéir, répondit Kalimdor, la chimère du feu.

- C'est la Source, celle qui nous a créés, ajouta Azethor.

Les créatures magiques échangèrent un regard entre elles et disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées. Marietta éclata de rire devant l'air défait de la dixième sage.

- Tu pensais vraiment retourner mes créations contre moi, jeune Sage ?

Pansy se rapprocha de sa femme, sans quitter Edgecombe du regard. Hugo serra sa baguette entre ses doigts et fit quelques pas en direction d'Hermione.

- On est mal barré… marmonna-t-il.

- Il nous reste qui maintenant ? demanda Marietta à haute voix. Ah, mon fidèle Jacques… Merci pour tes renseignements. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant…

Les yeux du templier s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Mais… je… Vous ne pouvez pas… bégaya-t-il.

- Oh si je peux. Je suis la Source, je t'ai créé…

Elle claqua des doigts et le templier cria tandis que le halo doré l'entourait.

- Et je peux te défaire… murmura l'ancienne Serdaigle alors que le corps spectral du Sage disparaissait.

Elle éclata d'un rire froid et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Hermione.

- Il reste encore quelques intrus à dégager, et nous serons entre gens de bonne compagnie…

- Comment ça, des intrus ? demanda sèchement l'enchanteresse.

La Source fit apparaître une boule noire dans sa paume et la laissa en suspend dans l'air. La boule grossit rapidement, formant une espèce de porte, une sorte de passage.

- Ceci est un trou noir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? lâcha Rose. Rentre dedans et fais-nous des vacances !

- Je suis la Source. J'agis sur le temps et l'espace. Et, jeune Sage, ce trou noir va très bientôt te concerner…

Marietta cligna des yeux et disparut. Hermione regarda rapidement autour d'elle, son katana levé, prêt à attaquer.

- Mais où est-elle ? s'exclama la Ministre.

- Juste près de toi… répondit la voix de l'ancienne Serdaigle.

Elle réapparut, attrapa Hugo par les épaules et le poussa vivement en arrière. Le jeune homme tomba dans le passage sombre et se volatilisa.

- NON ! hurla Hermione, son cœur ratant un battement.

- Et de un… plaisanta la Source.

L'enchanteresse voulut attraper Edgecombe mais cette dernière disparut une fois de plus. Elle se matérialisa derrière Pansy, l'attrapa, et avant que Rose ne puisse intervenir, les deux sorcières s'étaient volatilisées.

- PANSY ! cria Rose en la cherchant du regard.

- Ici ! répliqua Marietta en réapparaissant près du trou noir. Dis adieu à ta femme.

- LAISSE-LA ! s'époumona la dixième sage en encochant rapidement un flèche sur son arc.

- Avec plaisir… murmura la Source qui tenait toujours fermement Pansy entre ses mains.

La médicomage jeta violemment la tête en arrière et trouva le nez de l'ancienne Serdaigle qui éclata en un craquement sonore. Pansy réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte de la sorcière et s'éloigna. Cependant, elle n'eut le temps que de faire trois pas avant que Marietta ne lui jette un sort dans le dos. La Directrice de Sainte Mangouste tituba et un deuxième sort, un jet de lumière verte, la frappa de plein fouet pour la faire tomber à son tour dans le trou noir.

Rose eut un cri déchirant. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle allait se réveiller. Pansy ne pouvait avoir disparu. Sa femme ne pouvait être morte. Elle chancela avant de lâcher son arc pour se jeter sur Marietta. Minerva l'attrapa au passage et l'empêcha d'avancer.

- MAIS PUTAIN ! LACHE-MOI ! hurla la jeune femme.

- Laisse faire Hermione ! ordonna l'animagus.

L'enchanteresse était entourée d'une barrière électrique et sa lame était parcourue de flammes.

- Alors, Hermione Granger… Heureuse du désordre que tu as mis sur cette terre ? demanda la Source.

- Minerva… Pouvez-vous mettre Rose à l'abri, s'il vous plait ? murmura doucement la Ministre.

- Bien sûr, répliqua la Guide.

Rose donna un coup de coude à sa marraine qui se plia de douleur. Le Maître des Chimères courut vers Edgecombe qui eut un bref sourire avant de lancer un sort sur la dixième sage. Cette dernière tomba sur le sol, les mains posées sur son ventre. Du sang coulait abondement d'une large ouverture et la Source éclata de rire.

- Ca devrait t'occuper un moment. Laisse les grandes personnes discuter entre elles ! se moqua l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Je l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste ! dit rapidement McGonagall.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à son ancienne préfète, attrapa sa filleule par les épaules et les fit immédiatement transplaner.

- Bien, les gêneurs sont partis. Prête à te mesurer à moi ?

- J'attends ce moment avec impatience, Edgecombe, répliqua calmement la Sage en se mettant en garde. A toi l'honneur.

- Tu es bien sûre de toi pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son fils et sa belle-fille…

- A ce jour, j'ai perdu beaucoup plus, fit l'enchanteresse en tournant autour de la Serdaigle qui affichait un sourire goguenard sans la lâcher des yeux. Et ça, je ne suis pas prête à te le pardonner… Ni dans cette vie, ni dans une autre.

- Donc, c'est l'heure de… régler l'addition, c'est ça ? On va voir ce que tu peux faire contre moi, petite enchanteresse.

Marietta leva la main et le sol trembla violemment.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû défier la Source, Neuvième Sage ! Ton ambition a causé la fin de ton monde !

- Mon monde ? Allons, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai créé ! Tu es l'architecte de ta propre perte, Source, répondit Hermione en plantant son katana dans le sol pour rester stable.

- Ma propre perte ? Tu n'as pas saisi ce qui est entrain de se jouer ici… Mais je vais t'expliquer, dit la Source en lançant un trait de lumière bleu en direction du ciel.

Le soleil disparut, masqué par d'épais nuages noirs et la température chuta de plusieurs degrés.

- Tu n'es rien, Sage. Je pourrais t'ôter tes pouvoirs d'un claquement de doigt. Puisque c'est moi qui te les ai donnés.

- Mais comme vous êtes fair play, ou plutôt joueuse, vous n'en ferez rien, n'est-ce pas ? fit Hermione tout en élevant une main vers le ciel, déclenchant tonnerre et bourrasques de vent.

Les éclairs zébraient maintenant le ciel et la foudre semblait être attirée par Edgecombe.

- Joueuse ? Non, je ne suis pas humaine. Mais il semblerait que cette chère Marietta rêve de t'affronter… Ce fut facile de prendre possession de son corps et de son esprit. Elle te haïssait tellement… répondit l'Origine de toutes magies.

Le corps de l'ancienne Serdaigle était parcouru d'électricité mais cela semblait ne rien lui faire. La Source réunit le courant en une boule qu'elle envoya sur Hermione. L'enchanteresse s'entoura d'un mur d'énergie pure qui absorba une partie de l'électricité renvoyée par la Source. Mais la fraction qu'elle ne put détourner la choqua fortement.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Plantant à nouveau sa lame dans le sol, elle réussit à rediriger une partie de l'énergie qui la submergeait vers les entrailles de la terre.

- Tu es bien aidée cette fois, Edgcombe. Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas suffisant pour m'abattre, reprit l'enchanteresse en dirigeant sa magie sous les pieds de la sorcière.

- Marietta ? demanda la Source. Si tu l'entendais parler de toi. Tu as détruit sa vie, Granger. Et elle me demande de te le faire payer.

La Source claqua des doigts et une gerbe de flamme surgit du sol aux pieds d'Hermione. Cette dernière bondit en arrière et s'entoura d'une fine couche de glace.

- J'aime beaucoup les enchanteurs élémentaristes. Ils ont de la créativité mais ne maîtrisent que quatre éléments. On a vite fait le tour avec eux…

Hermione réussit à passer à travers le rideau de flammes qui la séparait de la Serdaigle. Elle semblait épuisée, sous le coup des différents sorts qu'elle avait déjà encaissés. Elle s'avança vers la sorcière et mit finalement un genou à terre. La femme qui lui faisait face eu un rictus triomphant.

- Alors, on a compris finalement, on s'incline devant l'Origine de toutes magies ? Bien.

Et, pendant que Marietta pérorait, Hermione fondit sur elle comme un sprinter propulsé hors de ses starting blocks. Elle percuta Edgecombe de tout son poids et l'amena à l'orée du trou noir, avant de la faire basculer d'un coup d'épaule. L'ancienne Serdaigle tomba en arrière dans le passage, son visage exprimant la surprise et la terreur. Elle finit par disparaître du champ de vision de l'enchanteresse qui chancela un court instant.

- Tu avais une superbe magie, Edgecombe. Mais pas le cerveau qui allait avec… murmura Hermione alors que le passage se refermait.

L'enchanteresse se laissa tomber sur le sol et inspira profondément. La fatigue et la douleur s'abattirent sur elle et elle se sentait incapable de se lever.

- J'espère que quelqu'un viendra me chercher… lâcha-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione ouvrit la petite porte donnant sur le jardin et tendit l'oreille. Les rires des derniers convives lui firent du bien, la rassuraient après le moment qu'elle venait de revivre. Elle ferma doucement la porte et retourna à la fenêtre, songeant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti à l'époque. La disparition de la Source et de Marietta dans le trou noir n'avait pas apaisé le chagrin et la douleur provoqués par la mort d'Hugo et de Pansy. Cependant, le deuil avait été de courte durée, balayé par de nouvelles inquiétudes.<em>

* * *

><p>Bon, ca va ? Ca vous a plu ? Je suppose que vous vous posez dix milles questions et que vous nous haïssez profondément en vous disant : "Ouais, bon, Hugo, c'pas grave, on l'a pas beaucoup vu, mais comment ont-elle osé tué Pansy ?" J'ai bon ? ^^<p>

Rassurez-vous, la fin de ce tome approche, avec la réponse à beaucoup de vos questions, promis !

Bises et bon week-end,

Sygui et Link9


	25. La rupture

Bonjour bonjour !

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Sygui qui fait l'update, on l'applaudit bien fort ! Sur ce, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, je vais bosser, et j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : La rupture<strong>

Millicent raccrocha le téléphone, inquiète. La courte conversation avec Minerva avait été pour le moins alarmante. Elle attrapa son manteau et le serra contre elle avant de tirer sa baguette de sa manche.

« _Je__ ne__ sens __plus__ Hermione__…_ »

Les mots prononcés par l'animagus tournaient dans son esprit alors qu'elle transplanait pour le grand canyon.

« _Rose__ vient__ de__ se __faire __opérer.__ Je __reste __avec__ elle__ jusqu__'__à__ son__ réveil._ »

Bulstrode scruta les alentours. Tout était calme. Anormalement calme. Malgré l'obscurité, elle remarqua une forme allongée sur le sol. Un corps. Celui d'une femme.

« Faites que ce soit Granger… Et vivante… » songea l'ancienne Serpentard en s'approchant, baguette à la main.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant les cheveux bruns et s'accroupit près de l'enchanteresse. Elle trouva un pouls et capta la respiration calme de la neuvième sage. Aussi, elle entreprit de la réveiller. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent interminables pour la directrice de cabinet, l'ancienne Gryffondor ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Vous pouvez vous lever, Madame la Ministre ?

- Laisse tomber le protocole pour ce soir, Bulstrode… gémit Hermione. Je peux à peine bouger un orteil.

- A la bonne heure Granger ! Je vais t'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Je t'y ai réservé une superbe suite avec vue sur la Tamise…

- La même que d'habitude ? murmura l'enchanteresse avec une grimace.

- Oui. Et j'ai même fait venir le Docteur Chang de Salem tout spécialement pour toi, ajouta doucement la directrice de cabinet.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'on enfonçait un poignard entre ses côtes. Hugo était mort, Pansy avait succombé. Elle retint un sanglot et détourna le regard.

- Allez, on file d'ici. Si je te laisse mourir, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Ta Guide retournera ciel et terre pour me retrouver.

Millicent attrapa doucement le bras de la Sage et les fit disparaître toutes les deux dans un craquement sonore.

A peine étaient-elles arrivées dans le hall de l'hôpital sorcier que des infirmières prirent en charge la Ministre. Elle fut conduite dans une salle d'examen et Cho arriva peu de temps après. L'ancienne directrice de Sainte Mangouste semblait émue de revenir en ces lieux, mais il était visible qu'elle cherchait du regard la silhouette de Parkinson. Chang poussa un soupir douloureux et sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa blouse.

- Salut Hermione. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'est arrivé ce soir ?

- Je me souviens d'une décharge électrique… Heureusement que j'ai de bonnes semelles, maugréa la Ministre, préférant être de mauvaise humeur que de se mettre à pleurer.

Cho commença à ausculter la neuvième sage qui essayait péniblement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Comment va Rose ? finit-elle par demander alors que la baguette de la médicomage frappait doucement son dos.

- Elle est tirée d'affaire. Cependant, elle a perdu son bébé, je suis désolée… répliqua Chang en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa patiente.

Hermione eut un sursaut et lança un regard bouleversé à l'ancienne Serdaigle.

- Elle a quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Elle était enceinte. Tu l'ignorais ?

- Il faut que je la vois… marmonna l'enchanteresse en se levant.

- Attends que j'aie fini de t'examiner.

- Plus tard ! coupa Hermione. Elle est dans quelle chambre ?

- 206… répondit Cho, lasse.

La Ministre se rhabilla et quitta la salle aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et gagna le deuxième étage. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers la chambre et entra sans frapper. Rose était assise sur son lit, le visage défait. Minerva était à ses côtés, lui tenant la main, et lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

La dixième sage leva les yeux sur sa mère et son regard se fit dur, froid, menaçant. Hermione sentit une boule dans sa gorge et ne savait quoi dire. Elle s'approcha du lit pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras mais cette dernière lui lança un sort. Prise au dépourvu, la Ministre prit l'experliarmus en pleine poitrine et percuta un mur.

En se relevant péniblement, sonnée, Hermione regardait sa fille sans comprendre ce qui se passait. De son côté, Minerva attrapa le bras de Rose toujours tendu en direction de l'enchanteresse.

- Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à ta mère de façon aussi violente ? demanda l'animagus en posant une main sur l'épaule du maitre des chimères.

- D'après toi ? rétorqua haineusement la jeune femme. As-tu déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Ou même ces dernières semaines ? Tout est de sa faute ! Pansy, Hugo, Severus, Maman G… tous sont morts par sa faute !

Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Rose, et tu le sais bien, répondit sèchement l'ancienne directrice.

Hermione s'était remise debout tant bien que mal. Percuter le mur sans l'avoir anticipé avait ravivé les douleurs de son combat contre Marietta.

- Elle a sans doute raison, fit-elle le souffle court en se tenant les côtes. Si j'avais été à la hauteur, j'aurais affronté la Source seule. Après tout, c'est moi qui suis l'enchanteresse, j'aurais dû...

- Rien du tout. Le seul moyen de gagner cette bataille, c'était de la mener ensemble, répliqua Minerva.

- Vous n'avez rien compris ! s'emporta Rose. Si l'enchanteresse, la neuvième sage n'avait pas marqué à vie le visage de cette femme, jamais la Source ne l'aurait manipulée et Pansy serait…

Rose se tut, la voix brisée par la rage et l'émotion.

- Sortez d'ici, Madame la Ministre. Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue.

- Rose, fit l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard en prenant la main de sa filleule dans les siennes, tu sais bien au fond de toi que la Source aurait trouvé un autre humain à hanter. Tu ne peux pas faire ce reproche à ta mère.

- Laissez Minerva, elle a raison de m'en vouloir, fit Hermione en grimaçant. Rose, ce que tu as perdu, je l'ai perdu aussi...ajouta-t-elle sur le pas de la porte avant de la refermer doucement sur elle.

Elle tituba dans le couloir, submergée par la douleur et la tristesse. Elle regagna mollement la salle d'examen et croisa Cho sur le chemin.

- Tu as l'air en pire état qu'il y a cinq minutes. Comment fais-tu pour te blesser dans un hôpital ?

- Que veux-tu, je suis douée… murmura la Sage.

- Bien, rentre ici, allonge-toi sur la table d'examen, et reste-y !

Hermione eut un pauvre sourire pour la médicomage. Mais à peine était-elle assise que Minerva rentra en trombe dans la pièce.

- C'est Rose, elle a disparut subitement, dit sombrement l'animagus. On discutait et…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'enchanteresse se lève.

- Où vas-tu encore ? demanda Cho.

Hermione ne répondit pas et quitta la salle. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'aire de transplanage et disparut en un craquement sonore. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouvait sur le toit de Buckingham Palace et son regard balaya la ville.

- Où es-tu ? murmura l'enchanteresse. Et comment as-tu pu quitter Sainte Mangouste ?

Elle envoya sa magie dans les rues, sondant chaque recoin de la capitale, cherchant l'essence magique de sa fille. Elle resta de longues minutes à sonder les rues, les quartiers, se demandant ce qui se passait. La Source l'aurait-elle enlevée ?

- C'est sûrement ça… marmonna l'enchanteresse en envoyant une nouvelle salve de pouvoir. Elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça…

Son regard se durcit alors qu'elle sentait l'aura de la dixième sage. Hermione tourna les talons et transplana pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard devant la maison qu'elle avait partagée pendant des années avec Ginny.

Elle pénétra dans le jardin et tendit l'oreille. L'intérieur de la maison semblait silencieux. L'enchanteresse ouvrit prudemment la porte et, en entrant dans le salon, eut un mouvement de recul. Les nouveaux propriétaires gisaient, morts, sur le canapé. Assise sur une chaise, buvant un café, Rose la regardait, un rictus étirant ses lèvres. Elle semblait en pleine forme, ce qui n'avait aucun sens, ayant été opérée quelques heures plus tôt.

Hermione avança prudemment dans la pièce, sans quitter sa fille du regard.

- Rose, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? fit-elle le plus calmement possible en évitant de regarder les cadavres.

- J'ai repris ce qui me revenait de droit… répondit la jeune femme en posant sa tasse sur la table du salon.

Elle jeta un regard froid à sa mère et se leva lentement.

- Je savais bien que tu viendrais… Tu penses faire quoi ? Me ramener à Sainte Mangouste et à la raison ? ironisa la dixième sage.

- Il n'y a pas cinq minutes tu étais à l'hôpital entrain de te remettre de ton opération... C'est la Source qui te tient en otage ? fit Hermione suspicieuse, prête à toute éventualité.

Elle sondait la maison et ses environs immédiats pour tenter de percevoir l'existence d'une autre source de magie que celle de sa fille. Mais, ce faisant, elle prit conscience de toute la puissance qui enveloppait la dixième sage.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Rose eut un léger rire et toisa sa mère du regard.

- Tu as enfin compris, Sage… dit froidement le maître des chimères. Marietta n'était qu'un jouet entre mes mains. Ta fille sera l'ultime instrument de ma colère.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais elle ne pourrait affronter Rose. Et pourtant, si elle était la Source...

- Pourquoi elle ? fit-elle tout en retrouvant son aplomb.

- Parce qu'elle fut facile à manipuler. Elle te hait aujourd'hui encore plus que Edgecombe pouvait le faire… répondit la Source. Maintenant, elle avait envie de te souhaiter la bienvenue dans sa nouvelle maison. Je vais lui laisser la parole…

Rose leva la main et l'agita rapidement. Hermione entendit des grognements à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers la fenêtre sans quitter du regard sa fille. Elle jeta un rapidement coup d'œil par la surface vitrée et étouffa un cri de stupeur. Une dizaine de dragons était apparue dans le ciel obscur et se dirigeait à vive allure vers la maison.

- Je ne t'empêcherai pas de transplaner, murmura Rose. Mais si tu fuis, le quartier sera rasé. Sauf cette maison, bien sûr. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une piscine, et les voisins risquent d'être un obstacle à ce projet…

- Je sais que je ne parle toujours pas à ma fille, dit-elle doucement en s'écartant de la fenêtre. Rose pourrait certainement m'en vouloir, mais elle ne s'en prendrait pas à des innocents pour me punir, Source.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen d'atteindre la dixième sage, mais les nouveaux occupants avaient tout changé dans la pièce et rien ne rappelait plus leur vie passée.

- Tu te trompes, maman, répondit Rose en insistant sur le « maman ». Il n'y a pas d'innocents. Tous sont responsables de la mort de Pansy, Hugo et maman G…

- Seule la Source est responsable de ce carnage, répliqua Hermione.

- Pense ce que tu veux, tu as toujours été butée. Mais dépêche-toi d'agir, mes invités vont se régaler des braves gens du quartier… se moqua la dixième sage. Te connaissant, tu vas sûrement toute faire pour les en empêcher.

Un grand bruit retentit dans la rue et Hermione eut un sursaut. Une des créatures avait atterri sur une maison qui s'était effondrée sous son poids.

L'enchanteresse eut un dernier regard pour le professeur de DCFM.

- Rose, tu restes ma fille avant tout.

Ces paroles déclenchèrent un rire fou qui rappela un instant Lestrange à Hermione. Elle frissonna avant de transplaner dans la rue, faisant face à plusieurs créatures de très mauvaise humeur.

- Un ou deux, je ne dis pas… Mais dix, j'suis mal barrée… marmonna l'enchanteresse en levant les mains.

Elle lança quelques sorts pour attirer l'attention des dragons qui grognèrent lorsque la magie de la Sage gela une partie de leurs écailles.

« Il faudrait les attirer ailleurs, mais où ? » songea la Ministre en envoyant une nouvelle salve de sortilèges.

Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser se balader dans le coin encore longtemps sans qu'ils ne dévorent la totalité des habitants. Serrant les dents, elle courut vers l'un des reptiles géants et, dans un élan, sauta dessus pour l'escalader. Le dragon, sentant un passager, s'envola pour essayer de désarçonner l'importune. Ce faisant, les autres dragons prirent aussi leur envol, suivant leur congénère.

- Bien, maintenant voyons comment je peux diriger cette grosse bête sans me foutre en l'air… maugréa la Sage, installée sur le dos de la gigantesque créature.

A coup de sorts habillement dirigés sur le corps de l'animal, elle réussit à éloigner la troupe de l'espace londonien. Quelque part au-dessus de la mer Celtique ou de l'océan Atlantique, l'enchanteresse se sentit plus à l'aise pour combattre.

L'étendue d'eau était houleuse sous les ailes du dragon. Le vent soufflait fortement, la vitesse était folle et les tonneaux qu'effectuait l'animal pour se débarrasser de l'enchanteresse étaient rudes pour l'estomac de cette dernière. Mais elle arrivait à en faire abstraction, se concentrant sur les soubresauts de sa monture plutôt rebelle tout en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces, gardant les yeux à moitié fermés pour ne pas être aveuglée par les gouttes d'eau salées qui voltigeaient dans tous les sens. Le seul point positif était qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se méfier des attaques des autres, son dragon évitant de lui-même les assauts dont il était victime par ricochet. Il devenait même suffisamment agressif contre ses semblables qui voulaient à toutes fins pratiques l'abattre lui et sa passagère. C'était sans compter sur l'enchanteresse qui profita du renversement de situation. Alors que son magyar volait au ras des flots, Hermione fit s'élever une immense vague qui engloutit derrière elle deux des assaillants.

« Encore sept… » songea-t-elle en repérant un îlot isolé. Passant rapidement au-dessus, elle attendit que deux autres bestioles s'en approchent pour déclencher un violent trou d'air qui surprit les dragons. Privés d'appuis sous leurs ailes, ils s'abattirent sur les maigres arbres qui trainaient là mais qui suffirent à les empaler.

Elle leva la main et l'agita promptement. Des milliers d'éclairs descendirent du ciel. Les dragons slalomaient comme ils le pouvaient pour éviter la foudre, mais quatre d'entre eux disparurent dans l'océan.

« Plus que deux et ma monture et je rentre à la maison. », souffla-t-elle, tandis que les derniers assaillants se rapprochaient dangereusement. Elle choisit alors d'obliger son dragon à foncer vers les deux autres.

- En avant pour la congélation, maugréa-t-elle en projetant des centaines de milliers de particules de glace.

Au moment où l'attaque atteignit les trois animaux pour envelopper leur corps, l'enchanteresse se laissa tomber et transplana avant de toucher la surface de l'eau alors que les dragons s'abimaient dans l'océan.

La Ministre atterrit lourdement sur la moquette de son bureau et, une fois sur le dos, porta la main à sa poitrine. Sa respiration était courte, son cœur battait à toute vitesse et une douleur aigüe dans le thorax semblait se propager à son bras gauche. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa de mémoire un numéro avant de se rendre compte que c'était celui de Pansy.

- Et merde… grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. HELEN ?

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et des pas se firent entendre près d'elle.

- Madame la Ministre ? fit la voix inquiète de la secrétaire.

- Prévenez les urgences… Ce serait con que je claque d'une bête crise cardiaque après avoir échappé à une horde de dragons…

* * *

><p>Cho rangea sa baguette et jeta un regard réprobateur à la neuvième sage.<p>

- Si tu tiens à ta peau, voici quelques consignes à respecter, commença la médicomage.

- Vas-y, éblouis-moi, grommela Hermione en reboutonnant sa chemise.

- Tu vas arrêter de fumer immédiatement, lever le pied sur l'alcool et limiter le gras dans ton alimentation. Je suppose que te demander de prendre du repos et d'éviter les situations stressantes serait comme pisser dans un violon, rétorqua Chang.

- Bien vu… Je te dois combien pour la consultation ?

- Rien ! soupira l'ancienne directrice de Sainte Mangouste en se levant. Prends au moins une petite semaine de vacances. Sinon, tu ne passeras pas l'année. Hermione… Tu n'as plus vingt ans. Ton corps est usé. Et je ne parle pas de tes innombrables cicatrices.

- Je croyais que ça faisait craquer les filles, rétorqua sèchement la neuvième sage.

Cho leva les yeux au ciel et quitta le bureau après avoir salué son ancienne camarade de classe. Hermione retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil et attendit quelques instants avant de s'allumer une cigarette. Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier et ferma les yeux tout en inspirant une longue bouffée. Les évènements de la journée tournoyaient dans son esprit et, enfin seule, elle put laisser libre court à sa tristesse. Hugo et Pansy morts, tous les Sages et les Hauts disparus, Rose passée à l'ennemi, non… devenue l'ennemie. Elle étouffa un sanglot qui montait le long de sa gorge. Elle avait perdu. Que restait-il à faire ? Accompagner l'humanité dans sa mort comme un médecin qui prescrirait de la morphine à un patient qui agonise ?

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Millicent pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha rapidement de l'enchanteresse. L'ancienne Serpentard attrapa la cigarette de la bouche de la Sage et l'écrasa dans le cendrier.

- Hey ! protesta Hermione en jetant un regard furieux.

- Cho m'a fait part des consignes. Je vais vous aider à les appliquer, Madame la Ministre, reprit sérieusement la directrice de cabinet.

- A quoi bon ? grommela l'enchanteresse.

- Il faut que vous soyez en forme pour finir le travail. Et six pieds sous terre, ça ne va pas aider.

- De quoi vous vous plaignez ? Moi morte, vous savez pertinemment que le Magenmagot vous désignera pour prendre la relève en attendant de nouvelles élections… s'il reste des électeurs… répliqua sèchement Hermione en récupérant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

Après lui avoir redonné une forme convenable, elle la ralluma, défiant du regard sa directrice de cabinet. Millicent soupira.

- Rallumer du tabac froid, c'est vraiment un manque de gout !

- Vous savez combien ça coûte ? rétorqua la Ministre en désignant la cigarette.

La remarque amena un sourire sur les lèvres de l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Vous passez trop de temps avec Minerva, vous savez ça ? fit-elle avant d'enchainer, plus sérieusement. Faisons un marché. Vous arrêtez de fumer le temps qu'on vienne à bout de la Source et après, si vous n'êtes pas morte, vous pourrez recommencer à vous tuez à petit feu. Ca marche ?

- D'accord… mais je commence demain. Pour profiter de ma dernière soirée de débauche, servez-moi donc un whisky ! soupira l'enchanteresse.

Millicent se dirigea vers le bar pour attraper une bouteille et deux verres qu'elle remplit généreusement.

- Vous m'offrez une cigarette? dit-elle narquoise.

- Il y a un bureau de tabac ouvert toute la nuit en bas de la rue… répliqua la Sage. Déjà que vous allez taper dans ma réserve d'alcool…

La conseillère se pencha par-dessus le bureau, attrapa le paquet et sortit une cigarette qu'elle alluma négligemment. Puis, prenant son verre, elle le leva pour porter un toast.

- Je propose de boire à la fin de l'humanité telle que nous la connaissons encore. Pour un nouveau départ !

Hermione regardait la jeune femme sans la voir, absorbée dans ses propres pensées.

- A la fin de l'humanité… répondit sombrement la Ministre.

* * *

><p>Et voila ! J'ai comme le sentiment que ça va pas en s'améliorant ... et vous ?<p>

Bon, Link9 est toujours heureuse de vous lire, et moi aussi ! Alors, une petite revue pour parier sur la suite ?

(_Grind, merci pour les revues enchainées, mais pourquoi pas un compte ? Matmat ? C'est plus facile pour vous répondre !_)

Sygui & Link9


	26. Le coup de main d'Helen

Hey hey !

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Un chapitre très très chaud qui devrait vous plaire ! Avec une scène que certains d'entre vous attendent depuis maintenant plusieurs tomes ! ^^

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : Le coup de main d'Helen<strong>

Minerva était perdue dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague au-dessus de sa tasse de thé qui fumait sur la table de la cuisine. Des jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Hermione. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Comment la rejoindre dans sa douleur d'avoir perdue toute sa famille ?

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Apparemment, la Sage n'avait pas envie de la voir, sinon elle l'aurait contactée. L'animagus n'était pas du genre à s'imposer, mais elle devrait s'y résoudre si Hermione ne sortait pas de sa léthargie.

Rose sévissait aux quatre coins du monde et les morts se comptaient en dizaine de milliers, chaque jour. Quelqu'un devait raisonner la dixième sage, et seule l'enchanteresse en était capable.

L'ancienne directrice de Poudlard se saisit de son téléphone et composa un numéro. Au bout de trois sonneries, son interlocuteur répondit.

- Bonjour William. Que dirais-tu de rendre visite à une grand-mère qui n'a pas vu son petit fils depuis longtemps ?

* * *

><p>La Ministre sentit quelque chose de chaud, doux et baveux sur sa joue. Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil et croisa de grands yeux bruns rieurs. Hermione se redressa mollement sur le canapé, et attrapa son petit-fils dans ses bras.<p>

- Salut toi… murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur le front d'Alex.

Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard vert de William. Ce dernier avait l'air fatigué, épuisé.

- Des nouvelles de Rose ? demanda le directeur adjoint de Poudlard.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra au nom de sa fille et elle secoua la tête.

- Mis à part dans les journaux, non… murmura-t-elle.

Alexander se mit en tête d'attraper les cheveux de l'enchanteresse pour les porter à sa bouche. William, voyant cela, s'approcha et récupéra son petit neveu.

- C'est son nouveau truc. Il goûte tout ce qui passe sous son nez. Niveau de surveillance maximale avec lui en ce moment… grommela l'animagus.

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé de son bureau et se frotta les yeux. Alexander voulut s'échapper de l'étreinte de McGonagall pour rejoindre sa grand-mère.

- Mamie ! dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

McGonagall posa le garçon au sol et se dernier marcha pour s'accrocher au jean de la Ministre.

- Je crois qu'il attend avec impatience de revenir dans sa famille, fit William. Le tonton gâteau, ça va cinq minutes, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en voyant Alex tenter de grimper sur les genoux d'Hermione.

L'enchanteresse le prit avec elle sur le canapé, flattant ses cheveux.

- Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, sa mère est hors de contrôle.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la ramener sur le droit chemin ?

William soupira et fourra les mains dans ses poches.

- Encore une qui n'a pas reçu assez de fessées quand elle était petite…

Hermione regardait le fils de Rose et semblait ne pas entendre McGonagall lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? fit-elle, ailleurs.

- Va chercher Rose et mets-lui une bonne claque dans sa gueule, qu'elle arrête ses conneries. Et ne me bassine pas avec tes théories éducatives fumeuses post soixante-huitarde ! Montre-lui qui commande !

Le vocabulaire employé sembla tirer la Sage de sa rêverie.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, William ! Regarde où ça t'as mené de récurer les toilettes de Poudlard avec une brosse à dents !

- Ca m'a mené que maintenant, je le fais faire aux gamins mal élevés ! rétorqua le professeur de métamorphose. Et si tu as quelque chose à redire sur l'éducation vue par Minerva, je t'en prie, passe-lui un coup de fil… Avec un peu de chance, elle te fera lessiver les murs avec de l'eau chaude au lieu de ramoner la cheminée pour avoir osé critiquer ses méthodes…

- Ne va pas lui donner des idées surtout ! J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment…

Alex était descendu du canapé et faisait le tour du bureau, Il grimpait maintenant sur le fauteuil de la Ministre en tirant sur le fil du téléphone pour arriver à ses fins.

- Hermione… J'espère que tu es en appels illimités nationaux et internationaux… fit remarquer William en désignant le garçon qui appuyait aléatoirement sur les touches.

La Ministre se leva rapidement et attrapa le gamin qui lançait des mots au hasard dans le combiné.

- C'est dingue ! Il se sert mieux d'un téléphone que ma tante… se moqua l'animagus.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors, mais j'ai du travail.

- Ramener Rose ? Excellente idée ! On vous attend avec Bill ce soir, pour 20 heures. Et si tu as un empêchement, appelle…

Hermione soupira, excédée.

- Non, je ne vais pas ramener Rose. Non, je ne vais pas affronter Rose. Oui, la Source est entrain de faire des ravages. Et non, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Est-ce que vous allez enfin comprendre qu'il n'y a plus rien à ma portée ? Je pourrais aussi bien aller prendre des vacances sur une île avec une vahiné en attendant la fin du monde !

Elle sortit en trombe de son bureau et s'arrêta devant sa secrétaire.

- Helen, je prends des congés. Ne cherchez pas à me joindre et ne me passez aucune communication, aucun message, je veux qu'on me foute la paix ! lâcha-t-elle vertement.

- Bien Madame la Ministre, répliqua calmement Helen. Pour combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'à ce que le dernier être humain meure ! Je m'en fous, je démissionne !

Et sur ces mots, elle transplana. Helen leva les yeux vers William qui était sorti, tenant Alex dans ses bras.

- Euh… Vous avez une solution à proposer, ma belle ? demanda-t-il, charmeur.

- Bien sûr, répliqua la secrétaire, peu impressionnée par le coup d'éclat de l'enchanteresse.

Elle se saisit de son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

- Allo Miss Bulstrode ? On a un petit problème… Je vous donne l'adresse de Madame la Ministre. A vous de la communiquer à qui de droit.

* * *

><p>Hermione contemplait le plafond craquelé de son studio miteux. Allongée sur le canapé, elle s'interrogeait sur son avenir. Ou plutôt, sur son absence d'avenir. Sa femme et son fils étaient morts, Rose lui avait tourné le dos pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, le monde était ravagé par des cataclysmes sans précédent et par une guerre que la neuvième sage n'arrivait ni à contenir, ni à arrêter. Les pays sombraient un à un dans le chaos, les morts se comptaient par millions et l'Angleterre suivait lentement mais sûrement le chemin de la destruction.<p>

L'enchanteresse soupira douloureusement et sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Elle avait cru naïvement que la situation s'arrangerait avec la mort d'Edgecombe et donc par voie de conséquence de la disparition de la Source, mais il n'en avait rien été. Pire : ses interlocuteurs des deux Conseils avaient tous disparu et la neuvième sage n'avait plus de visibilité sur les évènements dramatiques qui se déroulaient.

Comment pouvait-elle lutter, seule, inutile, contre la fureur des éléments, contre un anéantissement programmé de la race humaine ? Elle avait beau être une enchanteresse, la sorcière vivante la plus puissante au monde, elle se sentait impuissante face au chaos ambiant. De plus, comment pouvait-elle affronter la Source, qui avait maintenant jeté son dévolu sur sa fille et pris possession de son esprit ?

Trois coups légers furent frappés à la porte du studio et Hermione se redressa, surprise. Elle n'avait communiqué cette adresse à personne. Qui pouvait bien l'avoir retrouvée ? Quelqu'un qui se souciait encore d'elle ? Ou était-ce un envoyé de la Source venu achever le travail entrepris ?

La neuvième sage se leva sans bruit, ses pieds nus se posant sur le parquet froid, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le judas. Elle ôta rapidement le verrou et ouvrit la porte. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle croisa les yeux verts de Minerva.

- Vous êtes difficile à débusquer… murmura McGonagall.

Et pourtant, vous avez réussi, répondit doucement la Ministre en laissant son ancien professeur pénétrer dans son studio.

L'animagus jeta un regard mi-perplexe, mi-dégouté à l'appartement miteux et hésita à s'assoir sur le canapé défoncé.

- C'est… charmant chez vous, marmonna-t-elle en finissant par choisir une chaise à la paille trouée.

Elle s'assit gracieusement après avoir posé son chapeau sur le seul endroit propre de la table à manger.

- Un café ? proposa Hermione, gênée de recevoir sa Guide dans un tel endroit.

Minerva observa un court instant le coin cuisine et eut un frisson d'angoisse et de révulsion. Elle agita rapidement sa baguette et deux mugs apparurent. L'enchanteresse en attrapa un et but une longue gorgée du liquide amer. La chaleur du breuvage sembla la régénérer.

- Merci, soupira la ministre.

- Je vous en prie, répliqua McGonagall. Cela m'aurait écoeuré de trouver un cafard apprenant à nager le crawl dans une tasse sale et ébréchée…

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son mug, honteuse. Voyant l'embarras de la Sage, Minerva alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, à côté de son ancienne élève.

- J'allais vous demander comment vous allez, mais la réponse saute aux yeux… commença l'animagus d'une voix posée.

- Je suis complètement perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire, répondit l'enchanteresse, lasse.

- Et au lieu de consulter votre Guide, vous avez préféré… vous replier dans ce bouge ?

- J'avais besoin de recul pour analyser les évènements et me poser les bonnes questions.

- C'est mon travail, merci de ne pas me le retirer, surtout que je le fais sans rémunération, ajouta-t-elle pour essayer de décrocher un sourire à Hermione, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Elles se turent un moment, sirotant leur café.

- Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire ? demanda finalement Minerva.

- Rien, répondit sombrement Hermione. La situation est désespérée et je ne peux pas lutter seule.

- Vous n'êtes pas seule, et vous le savez.

- Oui, vous êtes avec moi, fort bien ! s'emporta l'enchanteresse. Et à deux, on va faire quoi ? Empêcher les séismes ? Les éruptions volcaniques ? Ramener la paix dans le monde ?

Une colère noire s'empara d'elle et elle jeta sa tasse qui explosa sur un mur, répandant le liquide sombre sur le papier défraichi.

- Rassurez-vous, vu l'état de l'appartement, vous récupérerez votre caution sans avoir à nettoyer… fit remarquer McGonagall, un sourcil levé.

Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux et la Guide haussa les épaules.

- Il reste encore Rose. Elle pourrait nous aider…

- Rose ? ricana la neuvième sage. Rose me déteste. Elle m'accuse d'être la cause de cette situation.

La Ministre se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce sombre.

- Vous savez que c'est faux. Elle est juste manipulée par la Source.

- Non, elle a entièrement raison. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour protéger ma famille alors qu'elle comptait sur moi. Mon élection n'a rien changé, je n'ai pas pu arrêter Edgecombe à temps, je…

Minerva s'approcha rapidement de l'enchanteresse et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur le plus proche en la saisissant par les épaules.

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous ressaisir, murmura froidement l'animagus. S'il faut absolument désigner un coupable pour ce qui se passe actuellement, à la bonne heure, j'en ai pour vous. Dumbledore. Car si on réfléchit bien, c'est ce vieil imbécile qui est à l'origine de tous les ennuis. S'il n'avait pas pris en compte la prophétie… Vous connaissez la suite.

La respiration d'Hermione s'était brusquement accélérée et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

- Nous sommes toujours vivantes donc nous avons le devoir de lutter. Nous allons retrouver Rose et lui remettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, reprit l'ancien professeur.

- Minerva, retirez vos œillères, nous sommes perdues.

- Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je n'abandonnerai pas. Et j'espère que vous me suivrez… murmura McGonagall en plongeant son regard dans celui de la Sage.

Elles s'observèrent un court instant avant qu'Hermione ne capture sauvagement les lèvres de l'animagus. Il y avait une urgence depuis trop longtemps contenue dans ce baiser. Minerva agrippa les hanches de l'enchanteresse pour l'attirer contre elle tandis que la Sage plongeait ses doigts dans la chevelure noire de sa Guide. Elles finirent par se séparer, haletantes, et échangèrent un court regard entendu.

L'enchanteresse ressentait le besoin vif, douloureux, de sentir les lèvres de sa Guide sur les siennes, d'avoir le corps de l'animagus contre le sien. Elle embrassa une nouvelle fois Minerva qui approfondit le baiser. Les doigts de McGonagall trouvèrent les pans de la chemise de la Sage et les écartèrent violemment, faisant sauter les boutons du vêtement.

La chemise glissa des épaules de la ministre pour tomber sur le sol alors que les mains de l'ancien professeur caressaient maintenant la peau brûlante d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait l'impression d'avoir de la lave en fusion dans les veines. Elle perdit toutes pensées cohérentes quand la cuisse de son aînée vint se frotter sur son bas ventre. L'enchanteresse ne perdit pas de temps et débarrassa Minerva de sa robe de sorcière qui prit le même chemin que la chemise avait emprunté plus tôt.

Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de la Sage alors que la Guide s'était baissée pour embrasser le ventre de la Ministre. Minerva remontait, effleurant de ses lèvres la poitrine et les épaules de l'enchanteresse pour faire ensuite le chemin inverse et déboutonner le jean qui se retrouva rapidement sur les chevilles de la brune.

Hermione l'ôta dans un geste plutôt désordonné et finit par poser ses mains sur les fesses de l'animagus pour la soulever tout en l'embrassant. Minerva noua ses doigts sur la nuque de la brune et passa ses jambes autour des hanches de cette dernière. L'enchanteresse les emmena en direction du canapé et toutes deux tombèrent dessus.

Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus avides, pressantes, et les derniers bouts de tissu gagnèrent le sol du studio. Les deux sorcières furent emportées dans un tourbillon de plaisir, plaisir qui s'était refusé à elles pendant trop longtemps.

* * *

><p>La lumière du jour perçait à travers les volets métalliques rouillés. Hermione était blottie contre Minerva, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule dénudée de l'animagus qui jouait paresseusement avec une mèche de cheveux bruns.<p>

- Comment tu te sens ? murmura McGonagall.

- Merveilleusement bien, répondit l'enchanteresse en étouffant un bâillement. Et toi ?

La Sage rattrapa le drap qui avait glissé pendant leurs nombreuses étreintes et le remit sur elles.

- Beaucoup mieux, répliqua la Guide avec un sourire.

Hermione se redressa et embrassa délicatement son amante.

- Quelle nuit ! soupira-t-elle béatement en effleurant du bout des doigts la joue de l'ancien professeur.

Elle ramena ses cheveux dans son dos et se rallongea, retrouvant avec plaisir la chaleur du corps de Minerva contre le sien.

- Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour un bon thé et une douche bien chaude… marmonna l'animagus, les yeux fermés.

- Le thé, ça peut se faire. En revanche, évite la douche, répondit paresseusement l'enchanteresse.

- Pourquoi ? demanda McGonagall en haussant un sourcil.

- Une famille de souris y a élu domicile… expliqua la Ministre en s'étirant mollement. Il y a Homer, le père, c'est le plus gros. Ensuite Marge, sa femme, puis Bart, Lisa et Maggie…

- Tu leur as donné des noms ? s'offusqua la Guide.

- Oui, et interdiction de les manger sous ta forme animagus. Si tu as faim, il y a une très bonne boulangerie française en bas de la rue, répliqua sérieusement Hermione.

Devant l'air outré de l'ancien professeur, la Ministre éclata de rire et Minerva eut un léger sourire. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le son joyeux du rire de la Sage.

- Pourquoi vis-tu dans ce… bouge ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Parce que c'est pratique et fonctionnel ? proposa-t-elle.

L'animagus lui jeta un regard incrédule et repoussa le drap. Elle se leva et balaya des yeux la pièce à la recherche de ses vêtements.

- J'aurais dû croire Miss Parkinson… Je t'aurais sortie de ce trou en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire lumos. On va prendre le petit-déjeuner chez moi et ensuite, on part à la recherche de Rose, marmonna McGonagall en attrapant sa robe.

- Ou sinon, on pourrait attendre la fin du monde dans un lit confortable… proposa la Ministre en croisant ses mains sous sa nuque.

Hermione se prit un jean en pleine figure et le repoussa rapidement en grommelant.

- Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber, je te l'interdis ! s'exclama Minerva, la voix menaçante.

La Sage fronça les sourcils et un rictus étira ses fines lèvres. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et eut un sourire narquois.

- Tu me ferais peur si tu n'étais pas nue devant moi… se moqua l'enchanteresse, en se délectant de la vision qui lui était offerte.

- Profite bien de la vue car si tu ne sors pas de ce canapé, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de me contempler, répliqua froidement l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard.

La Sage repoussa le drap et se leva à contre-cœur. Elle se dirigea vers la commode qui contenait ses vêtements et attrapa des sous-vêtements. Elle les mit rapidement et remit son jean déchiré. Elle se saisit d'une nouvelle chemise mais ne s'habilla pas de suite. Elle observait à la dérobée Minerva qui passait ses vêtements. Hermione n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur son amante, lui ôter la robe de sorcière vert émeraude qui était une entrave à son désir et rallonger l'animagus sur le canapé.

Elle secoua la tête et passa sa chemise avec un soupir douloureux. Ses doigts firent chaque bouton, laissant juste les deux premiers d'ouverts.

- Et on va en profiter pour empaqueter toutes tes affaires, ajouta Minerva. Tu emménages chez moi dès aujourd'hui !

- D'habitude, c'est au troisième rendez-vous que les lesbiennes arrivent avec le camion de déménagement… se moqua Hermione en dégotant une paire de baskets dans un placard.

Minerva lui jeta un regard perplexe et l'enchanteresse haussa les épaules.

- Laisse tomber, c'est une blague que j'ai entendue dans un bar il y a quelques années… marmonna la Sage.

Minerva regardait Hermione entrain de rassembler ses pauvres affaires.

« Il était vraiment grand temps de la sortir de ce bouge. » se fit-elle comme réflexion en voyant passer le rat de la maison qui filait sur le plancher sans se préoccuper des locataires.

- Ils vont me manquer… soupira l'enchanteresse en jetant un regard attendri au rongeur.

- Surtout la famille de souris ? répliqua Minerva en levant un sourcil désapprobateur.

- C'était de très bon coloca… commença la Ministre.

Elle interrompit subitement sa phrase et se redressa, aux aguets.

- Rose… murmura-t-elle.

Elle attrapa son katana, posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa Guide et les fit toutes les deux transplaner. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux sorcières se trouvaient devant l'entrée du ministère. Quelques mètres plus bas, dans l'avenue, les voitures n'étaient plus que des carcasses fumantes, et les trottoirs étaient jonchés de cadavres. Rose marchait sur elles, son arc dans les mains, et arborait un rictus inquiétant.

- Comme prévu, te voilà ! lança la dixième sage. La Source savait que tu ne résisterais pas à l'envie de me raisonner.

Elle encocha une flèche sur la corde et pointa le projectile sur la tête de sa mère.

- Bien… il est temps de nous débarrasser de l'enchanteresse… conclut la jeune femme avec un regard fou.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail ! Plus que deux chapitre avant la fin du tome 1 !<p>

Une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Bises,

Sygui et Link


	27. L'affrontement des deux dernières Sages

Bonjour tout le monde,

Update rapide car je pars au travail. Je m'occuperai des RAR au plus tôt dans le week-end, promis !

Un chapitre un peu dur, désolée, mais j'espère que vous le lirez avec plaisir !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 : L'affrontement des deux dernières Sages<strong>

Rose dévisageait sa mère avec amusement, son arc tendu dans ses mains, une flèche pointée sur la tête de l'enchanteresse. Hermione lâcha le fourreau de son arme au sol, tenant fermement le manche de son katana entre ses doigts.

- Rose, nous ne sommes pas obligées d'en arriver là… murmura doucement la neuvième Sage.

- Tu es si prévisible, se moqua la jeune femme. N'essaie pas de me convaincre de déposer les armes, m'man.

Minerva fit quelques pas en direction de sa filleule qui lui jeta un regard noir.

- Reste en dehors de ça, marraine ! dit froidement le maître des chimères. Il est temps de savoir qui des deux Sages est la plus puissante.

- Et ça t'avancera à quoi de le savoir ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix posée.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, grogna Rose. Tu étais déjà quelqu'un, avant que ma mère ne sévisse aux quatre coins du monde.

- C'est parce que tu penses être dans mon ombre ? interrogea Hermione, éberluée. Ne me dis pas que c'est pour cette raison ridicule que tu te laisses manipuler par la Source…

- Je ne suis pas manipulée ! hurla la dixième sage. J'en ai assez d'être seulement « la fille de la fabuleuse Hermione Granger » ! Je veux exister en tant qu'être à part entière, et non comme une vague extension de la Miss Je Sais Tout !

- Et tu penses qu'en tuant ta mère tu atteindras ce statut ? Tu ne seras que la meurtrière de la Ministre de la Magie, répondit doucement McGonagall. J'aimerais tant que tu te rendes compte que tu es déjà quelqu'un d'important. Tu es le Maître des Chimères, tout le monde sait que tu as tué le nécromancien qui allait précipiter le monde dans le chaos.

- Laisse tomber, marraine, rétorqua sèchement Rose. Quoi que, marraine ne soit plus vraiment d'actualité. Dois-je t'appeler maman ?

- Pardon ? demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

- M'man G et Severus n'étaient pas encore froids que vous vous envoyiez en l'air… répondit la dixième sage, acide.

- C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien, répondit sèchement Hermione.

- Continue de me mentir, m'man. Comme tu l'as toujours fait… Et comme tu l'as toujours fait à Maman G. La pauvre doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

Rose tira sa flèche et Hermione pivota rapidement son buste pour éviter le projectile qui lui entailla néanmoins la joue. Un mince filet de sang s'écoula et l'enchanteresse l'effaça d'un mouvement sec de son pouce.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, tenta une dernière fois la neuvième sage en lançant un regard suppliant à sa fille.

- Je saurai bien t'y forcer ! répliqua durement Rose en claquant des doigts.

Des boules de plusieurs couleurs apparurent brusquement dans le ciel et atterrirent aux pieds de la jeune femme. Rose fut rapidement entourée de ses Chimères et eut un sourire goguenard.

- Voyons comment tu vas t'en sortir face à elles… ricana la dixième sage. Allez-y, Chimères, attaquez-la !

Hirfitt se pencha vers la dixième sage et eut un léger grognement.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda sèchement Rose.

- Tu n'es pas toi-même… marmonna le gigantesque lion. Tu es contrôlée par la Source.

- Ce n'est pas ton problème ! Je te demande de tuer la neuvième sage ! rétorqua le maître des chimères.

- Je refuse d'obéir… grogna Hirfitt en croisant ses pattes antérieures sur son poitrail.

- Bien, si tu n'es pas avec moi, c'est que tu es contre moi…

- Non, c'est juste que tu n'es pas la maîtresse sage et avisée que j'ai connue… répondit la chimère de la force. Reprends tes esprits et je t'aiderai.

- Chimères ! Attaquez-les tous les trois !

Hirfitt évita une première attaque de Lyfa et se dirigea rapidement vers Hermione et Minerva.

- Mets-toi à l'abri, ça va être violent ! s'exclama l'enchanteresse à son ancien professeur tout en passant sa main sur sa lame.

La Ministre tendit sa paume gauche vers le ciel et une boule de lumière blanche apparut. Hermione visa une chimère, une espèce de démon qui attaquait le lion géant et lança son sortilège. La créature vola plusieurs mètres en arrière et Hirfitt en profita pour attraper la chimère de l'eau par la tête et l'enfoncer violemment dans le sol. Le bitume craqua et la créature marine se trouva le corps à moitié enseveli, morte sous la violence du choc.

- Par ici, Sage ! rugit le lion alors qu'il recevait dans le dos une décharge électrique.

L'enchanteresse se jeta dans la bataille. Elle se retrouva face à Danaruss qui tentait de pénétrer son esprit. Hermione donna un grand coup de sabre en direction de la chimère qui recula vivement, interrompant son sort. Soudain, quelque chose frôla la Ministre qui fit un bond sur le côté, pour se retrouver coincée entre la chimère du feu, Kalimdor, dont les mains étaient parcourues de flammes, et Tanaris, qui fit brusquement trembler le sol.

L'enchanteresse allait perdre l'équilibre quand elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le col de sa veste.

- Accroche-toi bien, Sage ! rugit Hirfitt en la lançant dans les airs.

Hermione fut propulsée à une vitesse vertigineuse et, à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol, en profita pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la bataille. Hirfitt était encerclé par les chimères et allait finir par crouler sous les attaques. Rose, quant à elle, était en retrait et observait la scène, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'enchanteresse eut un léger cri quand quelque chose passa sous elle. Elle se trouva assise sur des plumes aux couleurs sublimes et reconnut Arkhan, la chimère de la vitesse.

- Toi aussi, tu me trahis ? hurla Rose en encochant une flèche sur son arc.

L'oiseau eut un cri strident et évita souplement le projectile qui lui était destiné.

- Il faut les éliminer une par une… marmonna Hermione.

Dans la bataille, elle repéra une chimère légèrement en retrait, qui soignait les blessures provoquées par Hirfitt.

- Arathi, la magie des soins. On commence par celle-là… Tu peux m'approcher d'elle ?

Arkhan siffla mélodieusement et, une fois en vol stationnaire au-dessus d'Arathi, la neuvième sage sauta dans le vide. A quelques mètres du sol, Hermione ralentit sa chute et ensorcela son arme. Elle brandit son katana et, alors que ses pieds allaient toucher le sol, elle enfonça le métal dans la tête de la créature de toutes ses forces. La chimère de soin ne put rien faire. Elle fut découpée en deux sur toute la longueur et chaque moitié de son corps tomba sur le sol dans un bain de sang.

L'enchanteresse ne prit pas le temps de contempler sa victime. Elle se précipita sur Hirfitt qui avait les pattes arrière prises dans la glace. La neuvième sage agita rapidement la main et des flammes léchèrent le bloc afin de libérer la chimère de la force. Le lion réussit à se dégager et poussa un rugissement qui fit trembler les murs des maisons les plus proches.

Azethor préparait une nouvelle attaque mais Hermione le contrecarra tandis qu'Hirfitt balayait d'un coup de queue les chimères qui s'approchaient de lui. L'enchanteresse plongea sa lame dans le corps d'Alterac qui commençait à se changer en dragon et la chimère de la métamorphose s'effondra sur le sol, des écailles recouvrant une partie de son corps déformé. Un craquement sinistre retentit et la Ministre jeta un coup d'œil à Hirfitt. Ce dernier venait de briser en deux le corps de Uhn Goro, la chimère des ténèbres, pour jeter négligemment la dépouille sans vie sur les autres créatures magiques.

- TUEZ-LES ! rugit Rose en tirant une nouvelle flèche en direction de sa mère.

Minerva agita sa baguette et le projectile fut détourné pour se ficher dans le bras gauche de Lyfa qui attaquait avec force Hirfitt.

- Fermez les yeux ! s'exclama McGonagall en voyant un lutin, Tirisfal, lever les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Une lumière aveuglante envahit la rue et Hermione s'en trouva éblouie. Hirfitt poussa un cri de douleur et l'enchanteresse sentit que quelque chose lui attrapait les pieds. L'ancienne Gryffondor tenta de se défaire de l'emprise et se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Des mains étaient sorties du bitume éventré et s'étaient saisies de ses chevilles. La neuvième sage trancha les membres à l'aide de son katana et chercha le responsable de cette magie. Au loin, Mulgore, la chimère de la nécromancie, la dévisageait avec un sourire peu engageant.

- Toi, t'es le suivant… grommela l'enchanteresse en courant vers l'homme émacié.

Cependant, la chimère agita la main et des dizaines de squelette apparurent devant lui, créant un rempart entre lui et la Ministre. Hermione agita la main et cinq boules de lumière blanche s'échappèrent de ses doigts.

- Tu penses que quelques os mal assemblés vont m'arrêter ? J'ai connu quelqu'un de vachement plus doué que toi pour jouer à qui ressuscitera le mieux. Ah Puch, celle-là est pour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en lançant son sort.

Une explosion retentit, créant un cratère béant là où se dressaient plus tôt la chimère et ses serviteurs. L'enchanteresse tourna les talons et allait prêter à nouveau main forte à Hirfitt quand un râle retentit. Les yeux de la Sage s'agrandirent d'horreur alors que le lion, couvert de sang, un trou béant dans sa poitrine, tombait durement sur le sol. Lyfa la toisa du regard, se léchant avidement le bras droit, dégoulinant d'un liquide rouge.

- Un de moins ! s'exclama Rose. A ton tour, m'man !

La dixième sage encocha une nouvelle flèche sur son arc et prit le temps de viser le cœur de sa mère.

- Rose ! Tu ne peux pas… commença Hermione alors que les chimères survivantes se dirigeaient vers elle.

- Elle n'est plus elle-même, murmura Minerva en prenant place au côté de son ancienne élève. Débarrassons-nous de ses créatures avant de tenter de la raisonner.

La Ministre acquiesça et leva son sabre.

- On commence par laquelle ? demanda la Sage.

- Le démoniste… Ce serait dommage que des bestioles venues des entrailles de la terre viennent s'ajouter au désordre ambiant.

- Je vais détourner leur attention. Tu peux tenter de t'en débarrasser ?

Minerva hocha la tête et leva sa baguette alors qu'Hermione plantait sa lame dans le bitume. La terre se mit à trembler et l'enchanteresse leva sa main gauche en direction du ciel. Des boules de feu s'abattirent sur Lyfa, tandis que des éclairs transperçaient Tanaris et que des pics de glace attaquaient Kalimdor.

- Elle choisit ses sorts en fonction de vos faiblesses ! cria Rose à ses chimères. Regroupez-vous !

Hermione redoubla l'intensité de ses attaques mais les chimères se réorganisèrent. Kalimdor absorbait les sorts de feu destinés à blesser Lyfa et cette dernière faisait disparaître les pics de glace. Les créatures gagnaient du terrain et l'enchanteresse ne voyait pas comment s'en défaire. Elle siffla fortement et Arkhan apparut à ses côtés. La Ministre attrapa Minerva par le bras et plongea son regard dans celui de sa Guide.

- Mets-toi à l'abri ! ordonna l'enchanteresse. Je vais avoir besoin d'espace.

McGonagall acquiesça à contre-cœur et monta sur le dos de la chimère qui s'envola aussitôt.

- Rose ! Tu devrais avoir honte d'envoyer tes chimères pour me tuer ! Viens donc faire le travail toi-même ! s'exclama Hermione alors qu'une barrière d'électricité l'entourait subitement.

- Je ne suis pas folle au point de me mesurer à toi au corps à corps, rétorqua la dixième sage.

- Folle, non, mais lâche, certainement ! répondit fortement l'enchanteresse. Tu veux venger Ginny de mes nombreuses trahisons et infidélités ? Viens, je t'attends ! Donne-moi la correction que je mérite, si tu en es capable.

- Ca ne marchera pas, m'man… se moqua Rose.

- Effectivement, tu ne seras jamais que l'ombre de ce que je suis. Lâche, prête à sacrifier ses inférieurs sans vouloir participer à l'action… Tout mon opposé ! C'est à se demander comment j'ai pu mettre au monde quelqu'un comme toi…

Hermione se maudissait de balancer de telles horreurs à sa fille. Mais elle ne devait pas le laisser paraître. Aussi, elle conservait un visage impassible, froid, qui semblait énerver au plus haut point la jeune femme.

- La mère indigne a honte de sa fille ? grogna Rose, furieuse. C'est facile pour toi de me provoquer. Tu es une enchanteresse, et moi une simple mage. Et si je stagne à ce niveau, c'est entièrement ta faute !

- Ma faute ? De quoi tu te plains ? Je suis devenue mage et ensuite enchanteresse dans la souffrance, la douleur. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on t'apporte tout sur un plateau ?

- Tu crois être la seule à avoir souffert ? J'ai perdu Scorpius ! s'écria Rose. Maman G, Severus, Hugo ! N'oublions pas Pansy, et ma fille qui devait naître ! Ma vie n'est qu'une suite de décès, et je n'ai que vingt quatre ans !

- Pauvre petite chérie, se moqua Hermione. Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire… J'ai vu mon premier mort à quinze ans. Cédric Diggory. Il y a eu Sirius Black, l'année suivante. Ensuite, je suis morte à dix huit ans. J'ai vécu une deuxième scolarité, une deuxième guerre.

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes pathétiques excuses ou ta misérable vie. Grand-mère Molly avait raison ! Tout est de ta faute !

- Les lâches et les gens de peu d'esprit cherchent toujours un bouc-émissaire, répliqua calmement la neuvième sage. Allez, viens m'affronter. Je te prête même mon arme pour que ce soit plus équitable…

La Ministre lança son katana qui se planta dans le sol aux pieds de l'animagus.

- Tu veux venger Ginny ? insista Hermione. Alors sois digne d'elle. Ta mère a donné sa vie pour protéger sa famille.

Rose hésita quelques instants, mais finit par se saisir du manche de l'arme. La jeune femme croisa le regard froid et déterminé de l'enchanteresse qui avait levé sa main droite, prête à se défendre.

- Je vais même te donner une chance supplémentaire. Je te promets de ne pas me servir de ma main gauche, se moqua la Ministre.

- Bien, tu l'auras voulu ! s'exclama la dixième sage en se jetant sur sa mère, le katana levé.

Hermione recula son buste, évitant le coup de lame, et tenta de balayer les jambes de sa fille. Rose réussit à conserver son équilibre et décrocha un direct en direction du visage de l'enchanteresse qui le bloqua facilement. La neuvième sage repoussa Rose d'une pression sur son bras et l'animagus fut forcée de reculer.

La jeune femme lança un sort et ce dernier fut absorbé par un bouclier d'électricité qui surgit entre les deux combattantes.

- Rose… Mets-y toi sérieusement, où je vais penser que tu ne tiens pas à me blesser… plaisanta l'enchanteresse.

La dixième sage eut un cri de rage et multiplia les attaques en direction de sa mère. Hermione para tous les coups, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Rose perdait son sang-froid au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient et la neuvième sage comptait bien en profiter.

L'animagus finit par vouloir planter la lame du katana au travers du corps de sa mère. La Ministre attrapa le bras de sa fille, accompagna le mouvement tout en pivotant son corps, passant dans le dos de la dixième sage et l'enferma dans ses bras. L'enchanteresse resserra son étreinte alors que la jeune femme se débattait.

- Calme-toi… murmura Hermione.

- Laisse-moi ! hurla Rose.

- Je vais te donner de quoi réfléchir…

La Ministre se concentra et envoya sa magie dans le corps de sa fille. La jeune femme fut assaillie de souvenirs. Elle se vit à travers les yeux d'Hermione à plusieurs étapes de sa vie. Enfant, alors qu'Hermione se débattait pour la faire manger. L'enchanteresse ne s'était jamais énervée, usant de plusieurs stratagèmes pour lui faire avaler la purée de légumes. Elle découvrit l'amour et la fierté qu'avait éprouvés la langue de plomb quand la dixième sage était venue la trouver en lui demandant de lui apprendre à lire. Mère et fille s'étaient alors attablées autour d'un thé dans la cuisine. L'histoire de Poudlard fut le premier livre que Rose avait lu. Ensuite, elle ressentit l'angoisse qui avait étreint la Sage quand elle était partie affrontée Voldemort pour récupérer ses enfants.

Les souvenirs se succédèrent jusqu'au mariage de Rose et Pansy. La jeune femme revit ce moment avec émotion. Elle voulait retrouver son ancienne vie, mais savait que rien ne ramènerait sa femme.

Quand Rose reprit conscience de son environnement, elle remarqua que sa mère l'avait lâchée. La dixième sage sentait la magie de cette dernière, quelques pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour faire face à l'enchanteresse, visiblement inquiète.

L'animagus jeta le katana au sol et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Dire que je suis désolée n'effacera pas ce que j'ai fais… murmura Rose en détournant les yeux.

Hermione n'eut le temps de répondre. Elle sentit du mouvement dans son dos et se retrouva face contre terre, quelqu'un sur son dos qui la maintenait au sol.

- Nous avons reçu l'ordre de la tuer… murmura la voix de Lyfa alors qu'un souffle froid chatouillait sa nuque. Elle n'aurait pas dû se rétracter. Dis adieu à ta fille…

L'enchanteresse tenta de se dégager mais la chimère lui emprisonna la moitié du corps dans la glace. La Ministre réussit néanmoins à conserver l'usage d'une de ses mains et entreprit de faire fondre l'eau congelée alors que Rose était submergée par les chimères.

- Tiens le coup ! cria la neuvième sage. J'arrive !

- Ca m'étonnerait… rétorqua Lyfa.

Rose criait et la chimère du froid éclatait de rire en consolidant la glace.

- EXPERLIARMUS ! lança une voix teintée d'accent écossais.

La créature fut expulsée du dos de la Ministre qui se dépêcha de se libérer de sa prison de givre. Minerva lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et l'enchanteresse se précipita vers la mêlée qui se déroulait un peu plus loin. Elle visa la première chimère et allait lancer un sort quand toutes les créatures disparurent subitement, abandonnant la dixième sage, immobile sur le sol.

Hermione se jeta sur sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Les yeux clos, la dixième sage semblait endormie. Son arc gisait à côté d'elle, brisé en plusieurs morceaux témoins de la violence dont les chimères avaient usée en se retournant contre leur maître.

- Rose… murmura Hermione en secouant sa fille. Réveille-toi, c'est fini…

La tête de la jeune femme bougeait mollement et le cœur de l'enchanteresse se serra. Elle reposa sa fille au sol et chercha un pouls, une respiration, un quelconque signe de vie.

- MINERVA ! VIENS M'AIDER ! cria Hermione en commençant un massage cardiaque.

L'ancienne directrice arriva vite aux côtés de la neuvième sage et s'arrêta, le visage défait.

- Il faut faire quelque chose… murmura Hermione en regardant rapidement sa Guide, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Minerva s'agenouilla auprès de la dixième sage et, de sa baguette, parcourut le corps de sa filleule.

- Elle est morte, je suis désolée, répliqua doucement l'animagus.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pas elle. Elle va reprendre connaissance. Ce n'est qu'une question de seconde, s'entêta la Ministre en continuant le massage.

Minerva attrapa son ancienne élève et la serra contre elle.

- C'est fini, je suis navrée… Il n'y a plus de magie, plus de vie en elle.

La neuvième sage tapa du poing dans l'épaule de sa Guide.

- Elle avait raison ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas su la protéger… Ma famille est…

McGonagall attrapa le menton de la Sage et l'embrassa pour couper court à ses propos.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Hermione, dit doucement l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard, son regard vert plongé dans les yeux emplis de douleur de la Ministre. Rien de ce qu'on pourra faire ne les fera revenir. Mais nous allons trouver cette Source…

Un chant mélodieux retentit et les deux sorcières tournèrent la tête. Arkhan s'était allongé à côté de Rose et avait posé sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

« Je vais vous emmener voir l'Origine de toute magie… Mon maître ne doit pas être mort pour rien… »

- Quelle est cette voix ? demanda Minerva.

« Montez sur mon dos, mortelles.»

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de McGonagall et grimpa sur la chimère. Minerva rangea sa baguette dans sa manche et imita l'enchanteresse. L'animagus passa ses bras autour de la Ministre et la serra fortement alors qu'Arkhan s'élevait rapidement dans les airs.

La neuvième sage agita la main et le corps de Rose s'illumina d'une douce lumière bleue avant de disparaître. Essuyant les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues, Hermione déglutit. La chimère prenait de plus en plus de vitesse, de plus en plus de hauteur, et les sorcières n'arrivaient pas à voir le paysage qui défilait sous elles. Il leur sembla au bout que quelques minutes qu'Arkhan amorçait une descente et que son allure ralentissait.

« Nous sommes presque arrivés, mortelles. C'est l'heure d'affronter votre destin… »

* * *

><p>Bon, j'avais prévenu que ce chap ne serait pas évident... Désolée ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre du premier tome !<p>

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9


	28. La fin d'un monde

Bonjour tout le monde !

Le voici, le voilà, vous l'attendiez tous (mdr), le dernier chapitre de ce tome 1

Alors, attention les yeux et les oreilles, ça va dépoter !

Merci à vous toutes et tous pour vos gentilles reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, et on se donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 : La fin d'un monde<strong>

Arkhan finit par atterrir au pied d'un volcan en activité. La chaleur qui régnait était étouffante, l'air irrespirable et une épaisse fumée noire empêchait d'y voir à trois mètres.

Hermione et Minerva descendirent du dos de la chimère qui désigna d'un mouvement de tête un renfoncement dans la paroi rocheuse.

« Bon courage, mortelles. Préservez-nous de cette folie qui n'a que trop duré… »

Arkhan lâcha un dernier son mélodieux avant de disparaître subitement. Minerva observa rapidement les alentours et se saisit de la main d'Hermione, toujours sous le choc de la mort de sa fille, pour l'emmener en direction de la caverne.

L'obscurité était totale et les deux sorcières ne voyaient pas où elles marchaient. McGonagall tira sa baguette de sa poche pour l'agiter en marmonnant « lumos », mais le sort ne fonctionna pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? murmura-t-elle en tentant une nouvelle fois l'incantation, sans plus de succès. Hermione, tu peux essayer de nous éclairer ?

Toujours plongée dans un profond mutisme, l'enchanteresse claqua des doigts, mais aucune boule de lumière n'apparut. La neuvième sage, envahie d'une rage incontrôlable, voulut jeter plusieurs sortilèges. Sa magie ne fonctionnant pas, la Ministre donna des coups de pied dans la roche.

- Calme-toi, s'il te plait, tempéra Minerva en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ancienne élève.

- Que je me calme ? Tu en as d'autres ? On ne peut pas utiliser la magie ! On se précipite vers une mort certaine !

- Sans vouloir paraître pessimiste, même avec la magie, nous aurions été dans de sales draps. Je te rappelle que nous allons rencontrer la Source, Origine de toutes magies sur terre…

L'argument logique, implacable, sembla calmer l'enchanteresse.

- On peut y aller ? demanda doucement McGonagall.

Hermione hocha la tête et Sage et Guide reprirent leur route. Alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du volcan, il faisait de plus en plus chaud et des gouttes de sueur perlaient au front des deux sorcières. Le silence qui régnait était entrecoupé des bruits de leurs pas et des crachotements du volcan.

- D'après toi, que va-t-il se passer ? finit par dire la neuvième sage.

- Tout dépend de l'état d'esprit de cette chose, répondit pensivement Minerva. Soit elle nous tue de suite, soit…

McGonagall s'interrompit, réfléchissant aux maigres options qui s'offraient à elles.

- Soit ? insista l'enchanteresse.

- Soit on discute, on prend la température en espérant qu'elle ne nous tuera pas après.

- Et dire que tu ne voulais pas être pessimiste, grogna la neuvième sage.

- En fait, tout dépendra de ce que tu lui diras, si on a le temps d'engager la conversation…

- C'est très simple, murmura froidement la Ministre. Je vais lui demander d'arrêter ses conneries et de se tirer d'ici !

- D'accord. Je te propose d'arrondir les angles, d'y mettre les formes, histoire qu'on ne périsse pas plongées dans un bain de lave en ébullition. Tu me promets d'y réfléchir ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer. Minerva savait que l'enchanteresse voulait la destruction de la Source, et qu'aucun argument rationnel ne pourrait la convaincre de changer ses plans. L'animagus suivit la neuvième sage tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir vivantes de la confrontation qu'elle savait imminente.

- Hermione, insista la Guide. Nous avons une chance infime d'arrêter toute cette folie…

- Tu penses que nous encore avons la possibilité de sauver le monde ? ironisa l'enchanteresse. Pour ce qu'il en reste…

Minerva ne répliqua pas. Silencieusement, elles marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver dans ce qui semblait être le centre du volcan. Un lac de lave en fusion bouillonnait devant elles, dégageant une lumière rouge orangée inquiétante. McGonagall dégrafa le haut de sa robe, étouffant dans la chaleur écrasante. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait imperturbable.

- On ne peut pas aller plus loin… murmura l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard.

- Où est la Source ? grommela l'enchanteresse

- Ici, Sage… répondit une voix vaporeuse.

Une immense boule de lumière blanche apparut, flottant au-dessus de la lave.

- Ainsi, une des chimères vous a amenées… continua l'Origine de toutes magies. Elle sera punie en conséquence.

- Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça ! répliqua rageusement Hermione en serrant les poings.

- Crois-tu, Sage ? Je n'ai pas fini…

- Je suis là pour vous en empêcher… s'exclama l'enchanteresse en tirant son katana.

- Hermione, non ! cria Minerva alors que la Ministre se dirigeait vers la Source.

Une explosion retentit et les deux sorcières se trouvèrent propulsées contre la paroi rocheuse. Le choc fut rude et les deux femmes tombèrent violemment sur le sol. Minerva grimaça en se relevant et porta la main à sa tête. Elle sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux qui s'écoulait et regarda ses doigts couverts de sang. A quelques pas d'elle, Hermione se mettait debout et titubait en tentant d'avancer vers la boule blanche, laissant à ses pieds son katana brisé. McGonagall la rejoignit rapidement et la saisit dans ses bras pour la retenir.

- Il faut changer de tactique… murmura la Guide.

- Je vais la… commença l'enchanteresse, les dents serrées.

- Laisse-moi faire ! ordonna Minerva.

L'ancienne directrice leva les yeux vers la Source et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Nous sommes parties du mauvais pied. Pourrions-nous discuter ?

- Pour quoi faire, Guide ? Votre monde va disparaître d'ici peu.

- Justement, continua McGonagall, imperturbable. Quelle est la raison de cette destruction ?

La boule devint plus lumineuse, presque aveuglante. Les deux sorcières fermèrent les yeux alors que la voix s'amplifiait, résonnant dans la caverne. Un vent violent se leva et Minerva serra fortement Hermione contre elle.

- Vous n'avez pas à connaître mes raisons, humaine !

- De votre point de vue, peut-être, répondit l'animagus. Mais vous savez, les humains ont toujours besoin de comprendre. Surtout quand ils vont mourir…

La luminosité baissa, le vent se tarit et la voix de la Source, plus douce, envahit l'espace.

- Savez-vous qui je suis ? demanda l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Une chose que je vais… commença Hermione.

Minerva posa sa main sur la bouche de la Ministre pour la couper dans sa diatribe qu'elle pressentait très agressive.

- Vous êtes la Source. Vous dotez les sorciers de pouvoirs magiques, répondit rapidement McGonagall alors que l'enchanteresse lui lançait un regard furieux.

- Née du Big Bang qui créa la Terre, je suis apparue alors que ce monde n'était pas. Pendant des milliards d'années, j'ai vu des formes de vie se développer, évoluer, se métamorphoser. Puis, votre espèce a émergé des profondeurs de l'océan pour entamer une longue mutation qui a donné votre forme actuelle.

Minerva sentit Hermione se calmer dans ses bras, aussi elle relâcha légèrement son étreinte.

- Quelques humains, en naissant, ont capté une quantité infime de mon pouvoir. Les sorciers étaient nés. Durant des années, ces premiers êtres ont dompté leur puissance et ont commencé à asservir leurs congénères.

- Les premiers mangemorts, se moqua la Ministre.

- Connaissant votre nature et votre potentiel destructeur, j'ai décidé d'armer les être dépourvus de pouvoirs dans cette lutte inégale. La science était née. Mais j'ai découvert que, malgré cette aide, le combat restait déséquilibré… J'ai donc fondé les Conseils.

- Pourquoi deux ? Le Conseil des Sages aurait suffi ! rétorqua vivement Hermione.

- La dualité de votre nature, cette capacité à être bon ou mauvais, généreux ou cupide, devait être exprimée. J'ai donc créé vingt entités magiques, douées de pouvoirs considérables, qui allaient s'affronter entre elles.

La Source se tut quelques instants, et la neuvième sage bouillait d'impatience.

- Pourquoi avoir créé une guerre qui allait durer des milliers d'années ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Les sorciers occupés à se battre entre eux ne devaient pas être une menace pour les humains sans pouvoirs magiques, les moldus, comme vous dites. Pour m'assurer de cela, j'ai privé les Sages et les Hauts de leur libre-arbitre. Ils devaient s'affronter selon les règles que j'avais définies, avoir une vie scénarisée par avance, qui assurerait un certain équilibre entre sorciers, et entre sorciers et moldus.

- Mais ça n'a pas marché, ironisa l'enchanteresse.

- J'ai sous-estimé votre nature, se contenta de répondre la Source. Dès le départ, vous avez échappé à mon contrôle. Rien de grave, pensais-je à tort. Mais je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard… J'aurais dû agir dès que vous avez fait forger le médaillon par Culann.

- Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? demanda doucement Minerva.

- Je ne pensais pas que les Conseils iraient aussi loin pour me défier. J'ai décidé d'observer la suite des évènements. Tout s'est déroulé selon mes plans pendant des millénaires. Sorciers et moldus cohabitaient plus ou moins bien, mais l'équilibre était respecté. Jusqu'au jour où une Sage fit une prophétie, changeant les règles édictées.

- Cassandra… maugréa Hermione.

- A partir de ce moment, vous avez totalement échappé à mon contrôle et provoqué catastrophe sur catastrophe. Résurrection, guerres, voyage dans le temps, reconditionnement de Héros. Le monde fut plongé dans la tourmente. Vous avez, tous sans exception, violé les principes fondamentaux de la magie, pour finir par vous affronter sur terre.

- C'était de votre faute ! s'écria l'enchanteresse. Cette bataille a eu lieu car nous voulions découvrir qui avait décidé de supprimer notre libre-arbitre.

- C'est un non-sens, rétorqua durement la Source. Vous l'aviez récupéré, je ne sais comment, d'ailleurs.

- Nous sommes des créatures surprenantes, se moqua la neuvième sage. Et donc, comme nous nous sommes rebellés, ce qui est le propre de l'humain, vous avez décidé de nous supprimer.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre et la lumière projetée par la boule devint aveuglante. Les deux sorcières fermèrent rapidement les yeux et Minerva serra fortement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de la contrarier, je t'en serai reconnaissante, marmonna sèchement l'animagus.

- Vous avez détruit l'âme de ce monde ! rugit la Source. Il est temps d'y mettre fin.

- Pourquoi ? Pour recommencer ailleurs ? insista Hermione en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Minerva. Politique de la terre brûlée ?

L'enchanteresse avançait en direction de l'Origine de toutes magies et elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle était au bord de la lave.

- Au lieu de réparer, vous préférez détruire ? Comme un enfant qui casse ses anciens jouets dont il ne veut plus pour que son petit frère ne les ait pas ?

- Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça, Sage ? tonna la Source, faisant trembler les parois de la caverne.

- Vous avez pris la mauvaise décision ! s'emporta Hermione. Après la bataille des deux Conseils, le monde était en paix ! Les moldus et sorciers cohabitaient paisiblement. Mais vous avez décidé de tout raser car votre création vous échappait !

- Tu ne comprends rien, Sage.

- Mieux que vous en tout cas ! rétorqua durement l'enchanteresse. Vous avez brisé des destins, des familles, immergé des continents, provoquant des centaines de millions de morts. Tout ça parce que vous avez été blessée dans votre amour propre !

Un vent violent se leva à nouveau et Hermione lutta pour rester debout. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, et les pans de sa veste en cuir claquaient contre son jean.

- Guide, calmez votre Sage ! menaça la voix.

- Sans vouloir paraître désobligeante, je ne pense pas y arriver, répliqua calmement Minerva. Vous avez exterminé sa famille, je vous rappelle.

- Mes décisions ne sont pas discutables ! gronda la Source.

- Elles sont mauvaises ! cria Hermione. Vous avez voulu jouer à l'apprenti sorcier, et pour quel résultat ? Vous ne connaissez rien aux humains ! Pour quelque chose censée nous avoir observés depuis notre création, vous êtes complètement ignorante !

La Source eut un rire méprisant et l'enchanteresse serra les dents. Le vent se tarit une nouvelle fois et la Ministre fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Parce que tu penses faire mieux que moi, Sage ? demanda la boule de lumière d'une voix douce qui surprit McGonagall.

- Assurément ! brava Hermione en levant la tête.

- Bien… murmura la Source. Dans ce cas, je vais te donner une dernière chance…

L'enchanteresse, interloquée, se retourna vers Minerva. L'animagus avait les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils formaient une ligne noire inquiétante.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda la neuvième sage, tentant de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Avoir une chance de sauver ce monde que tu apprécies tant ? Une chance de sauver les gens que tu aimes ? Ta famille ? Ta fille ?

- Vrai… vraiment ? balbutia Hermione.

- Oui. Puisque tu penses faire un meilleur gardien du monde que moi, je vais t'en donner la possibilité. Je te laisse ma place.

- Facile, rétorqua l'enchanteresse, amère. Il ne reste plus rien à surveiller.

- Tu n'as pas compris, Sage. Je vais te ramener en un moment précis du passé, avec une quête à accomplir. Si tu survis à cette épreuve, tu auras prouvé ta sagesse et tu veilleras sur le monde jusqu'à sa fin. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Pardonnez d'avance ma méfiance, mais où est le piège ? demanda Minerva en s'approchant.

- Il n'y en a pas, rétorqua la Source.

- Et je suis censée gober que vous allez me laisser votre place sans rien demander en contrepartie ? se moqua Hermione.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la charge que c'est, expliqua la Source. Mais la proposition est simple : soit tu acceptes, soit ton monde ne sera plus dans quelques minutes.

- Et quelle est la quête que j'aurai à accomplir ? demanda la neuvième sage.

- Je te donnerai les détails quand tu auras accepté.

- Evidemment ! ragea l'enchanteresse. J'ai le temps de la réflexion ?

- Bien sûr… Mais fais vite. Pour te prouver ma bonne volonté, si tu acceptes ma proposition, tu bénéficieras de ton libre-arbitre, plein et entier.

Hermione se tourna vers Minerva qui avait un visage résigné.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… murmura l'animagus.

Elle soupira et serra l'enchanteresse fortement dans ses bras.

- Tu as toujours eu la capacité à te mettre dans des situations impossibles, ajouta-t-elle avec un mince sourire en posant sa main sur la joue de l'enchanteresse.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, chuchota la Sage, une larme s'échappant pour rouler sur sa peau chaude.

- Je serai toujours avec toi… répliqua doucement McGonagall.

- Nous sommes maudites. Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble.

- Pas dans cette vie, en tout cas. Mais qui sait ? Nous nous retrouverons peut-être un jour…

Minerva se pencha et attira la Ministre dans un dernier baiser. La neuvième sage entoura sa Guide de ses bras et l'étreignit avec passion.

- Il est temps d'y aller, Hermione, dit à regret McGonagall.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça et l'embrassa brièvement.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi…

- Il en est de même. Cela se passe de mots, Hermione.

- J'espère avoir un jour l'occasion de te le dire.

- Quand les circonstances s'y prêteront.

- Et si nous nous revoyions.

- J'en suis persuadée, répliqua McGonagall, d'une voix assurée.

- Au revoir Minerva.

La Ministre de la Magie tourna les talons et se planta devant la Source.

- Tu as pris ta décision, Sage ? demanda l'Origine de toutes magies.

- Comme si j'avais le choix, rétorqua Hermione.

- C'est le début de ton libre-arbitre…

- Très drôle. Bref, j'ai une demande à vous faire.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- J'accepte votre proposition à une seule condition. Je veux bien veiller sur la terre jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais accompagnée.

- Pardon ?

- Oui. Vous, vous êtes la Source. Vous n'avez pas de sentiments. Je suis humaine. Seule, je m'ennuierais ou pire, la solitude me ferait devenir folle. Je demande donc à avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés.

La Source ne répondit pas de suite et Hermione en profita pour se tourner vers Minerva qui souriait.

- Bien joué, articula l'animagus.

L'enchanteresse leva le pouce et reporta son attention vers la boule de lumière.

- Tes arguments sont logiques. Je t'accorde donc ta requête, à condition que la personne que tu auras choisie donne son accord éclairé et non équivoque.

- Ca me va, répondit Hermione.

- Bien, il est l'heure, Sage. Entre dans ma lumière…

- J'aimerais, mais vous êtes au-dessus de la lave, rétorqua sèchement l'enchanteresse.

- Fais-moi confiance.

L'enchanteresse déglutit et observa, inquiète, la lave en ébullition. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Minerva qui hocha gravement la tête. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et avança en direction de la Source. La neuvième sage fut surprise de voir qu'elle marchait au-dessus de l'étendue de feu liquide, comme si elle franchissait un pont invisible. Elle pénétra dans la boule blanche et la lumière se fit encore une fois aveuglante. Hermione ferma les yeux, se protégeant le visage de sa main. Elle sentit un immense pouvoir pénétrer son corps et se trouva enveloppée d'une douce chaleur.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, paniquée, alors qu'elle ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds.

- Je remonte le temps, et nous fusionnons. Tu seras moi et je serai toi. Tu vas devenir la Source, l'Origine de toutes magies.

- C'est douloureux ?

- Je ne sais pas, rétorqua la Source avec humour. C'est la première fois que je fais ça. Il se peut que ça chatouille, ou que tu te sentes à l'étroit dans ton corps. Mais ça ne durera pas…

- Que va devenir Minerva ? Va-t-elle mourir ?

- Son esprit a été déconnecté pendant la transformation du monde. Elle ne se rend compte de rien. Je ne fais pas souffrir quand cela n'est pas nécessaire.

- Encore une question… C'est long comme processus ?

- Une seconde ou une éternité. Le temps est relatif. Cependant, avant de commencer, je te fais le cadeau de deux personnes qui veulent te parler. Ouvre doucement les yeux.

Hermione obéit et fut surprise de trouver deux femmes à l'aspect fantomatique devant elle. Rose était là, souriante, et était accompagnée d'une autre Hermione.

- Vous êtes les dernières Sages du Conseil ? demanda l'enchanteresse.

- Tout à fait, répliqua la Hermione spectrale. Nous venons te féliciter. Tu as fait un excellent travail.

- Rose, je suis désolée… commença la Ministre. J'aurais dû te…

- J'étais dirigée par la Source, tu ne pouvais rien faire, répondit la dixième sage.

- Vous avez une idée de ce que je vais devoir accomplir ? interrogea l'ancienne rouge et or.

Les deux Sages échangèrent un regard amusé et reportèrent leur attention sur la Gryffondor.

- Rien d'impossible. Mais la Source te donnera ultérieurement tous les détails, répondit la Hermione du Conseil.

- En tout cas, tu viens d'éviter une fois de plus la fin du monde. Ce fut une superbe négociation. Tu devrais être heureuse ! ajouta Rose, fière de sa mère.

- Je devrais mettre ça dans mon CV, grogna la brune. Spécialiste dans l'empêchement d'apocalypses diverses… Mais dis-moi, double machiavélique, avais-tu prévu ceci ?

La Hermione du Conseil eut un rictus énigmatique et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Disons que j'avais confiance en nous… Et en notre capacité de trouver les bons arguments… finit par dire la Sage du Conseil.

- Tu savais ce qui allait se passer… murmura la Ministre. Tu savais que j'allais devenir la Source.

- Je l'avais envisagé. Je peux admettre que j'ai fait en sorte que ça arrive. Et tu as réussi au-delà de toute espérance. L'ambition a toujours été notre pire défaut.

- Nous devons y aller… Bon courage pour la suite, et merci pour tout, répliqua Rose.

Les deux Sages saluèrent l'enchanteresse d'un signe de tête et disparurent subitement.

- Source ? Peux-tu me dire ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est effectivement le bon moment. Tu vas devoir affronter et tuer trois sorciers. Tu bénéficieras d'un certain nombre d'années. Une fois cette mission effectuée, tu commenceras à veiller sur le monde.

- Trois sorciers ? Mais qui ? Et de combien de temps je dispose ? Tu ne peux pas être plus précise ? insista la neuvième sage.

- Crois-moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tu devineras par toi-même… Et bonne nouvelle, tu auras de l'aide sur place. Tu ne pourras me traiter d'ingrate…

Hermione voulut parler mais la Source fut la plus rapide.

- Il est temps de t'endormir. A ton réveil, tu analyseras la situation. Et si tu as des questions, tu pourras me les poser.

- Et je te trouverai comment ? demanda la neuvième sage.

- Tu as déjà oublié ? Je suis toi et tu es moi. Je serai en toi… Maintenant, repose-toi Sage…

L'enchanteresse voulut lutter contre le sommeil qui la gagnait lentement.

- Ne te débat pas, tout se passera bien…

Un sentiment de plénitude envahit subitement Hermione et elle ferma les yeux. Elle sombra dans les ténèbres, plusieurs questions restant sans réponse : dans quelle époque allait-elle atterrir ? Qui allait-elle devoir affronter ? Et comment serait sa nouvelle vie, maintenant qu'elle disposerait de son libre arbitre ?

« Patience, Sage, patience. Tu découvriras tout cela bien assez tôt… »

**FIN DU TOME 1 : LA QUETE DES CHIMERES**

* * *

><p><em>A suivre sur ffnet, prochainement :<em>

**Hermione entame sa dernière quête…**

_« C'est une putain de blague cosmique ou quoi ! lâcha vertement la neuvième sage en se levant rapidement. »_

**Et elle avance en terrain inconnu. Les difficultés ne font que commencer…**

_« Tu vois, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre… » se moqua la Source._

_- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_« Tous les problèmes ont commencé à cette époque. J'ai corrigé le plus d'anomalies possibles, à toi de faire le reste. »_

**Pour la fin du chemin, les alliés d'hier seront-ils ceux de demain ?**

_« Minerva se sentait étrangement calme alors qu'Hermione l'observait, cherchant une faille dans la défense de l'animagus. L'enchanteresse avait déclenché une tempête et des averses s'abattaient sur le parc. Mais aucune des deux sorcières ne s'en trouvaient incommodées._

_- Vous allez vraiment m'attaquer ? demanda McGonagall. »_

**Hermione pourra-t-elle enfin mener la vie paisible à laquelle elle aspire après tant d'aventures ?**

_« Par tous les Hauts de l'Alliance Interdite ! Dans quelle situation me suis-je encore fourrée ? » soupira-t-elle._

**La Trilogie des Origines, Tome 2 : la Quête de la Source, vendredi prochain sur ffnet. **

* * *

><p>Alors ? Serez-vous là la semaine prochaine ? J'espère que oui !<p>

En vous souhaitant un joyeux Noël !

Bises,

Link9


End file.
